


Baby sitters

by jesslovesducks



Series: Baby Sitters 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Getting brave enough to write sex xD, Hate Sex, Kinda drifts from supernatural, Smut, Torture, Violence, Yay for wings, alastair is a dick, not detailed hellhound mating, protective!Dean, still supernatural, underage?, with little bit of own imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 112,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslovesducks/pseuds/jesslovesducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess is a demon/wolf hybrid created by Alastair in hell, he dumped her after torturing her to near death for her disobedience but Castiel saved her. The Winchesters are now in charge of keeping her safe, but of course things go wrong with Alastair looking for her again, Crowley and his hellhounds and more hybrids being created. Story is good I swear :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic, and I know the timeline is all messed up but idk. I know it's nowhere near finished I just wanted to post it anyway. I'm gonna be editing it and adding more as I write I think as I have no idea how to separate it into chapters, also making it up as I go along xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg, Soph, Katie I AM NOT HER AND SHE IS NOT ME!

Sam and Dean were both sat on their beds, watching the television with mild disinterest when Castiel appeared.  
      "I need you to look after someone for me, a young girl. She isn't safe anywhere else," he says without a hello. Dean protests straight away, standing up to face Cas,  
      "No way, we're not babysitting for you!"  
      "She is a demon, a shape-shifter, but the first time she shifted she was too weak to complete the change, and is stuck with certain characteristics of a wolf. She was fed demon and wolf blood and tortured, you don't need to know the rest of the details, but you will look after her." Sam is quiet at the mention of demon blood, but stands next to his brother, who is arguing with Cas about what he said.  
      "I will _not_ babysit a demon bitch for you Cas!" Dean shouts at him in disbelief.  
Sam speaks up for the first time, calmer than Dean is about all of this.  
      "Say we give it a chance, how do we know we can trust her not to kill us or hand us over to the other demons?"  
      "I'm not giving you a choice Dean. She won't trust you either, because the last time she trusted someone they betrayed her, experimenting on her and turning her into what she is now," Cas says. There is a gust of wind like when Cas appears, and there is now a girl standing behind him. She looks only about sixteen, with black hair in a plait over her left shoulder and a fringe covering half her forehead. Dressed in black skinny jeans and a shirt with a band on, barefoot, and now clinging to the back of Castiel's trench coat. But it doesn't take long for Sam and Dean to notice the wolf characteristics, a sleek black wolf's tail, and a set of black wolf ears sticking out the top of her head.  
     "This is Jess, you will look after her and protect her until I tell you otherwise. Train her to protect herself, and be nice," and with that, Cas disappears, leaving the girl, Jess, standing there wide eyed.

§

Neither of the brothers move, and neither do I. I have enough time to work out which one is which, but that's all I get to think about before Dean has his knife out and shoves me back into the wall with the knife at my throat, digging in but not breaking the skin.  
      "Now listen here you demon bitch, if we have to look after you for however long, you're going to do as I say," he tells me. I just growl at him angrily, letting my eyes switch to black as Sam hurries over to grab Dean's arm, a silent plea for him to let go of me. Finally he releases his hold, stabbing the knife into the wall beside my head before storming to his bed and rummaging through his bag.  
      "I'm sorry about him, but...you _are_ a demon," Sam says warily, watching as my eyes go back to normal after a few seconds, and I nod at him silently.  
      "Not by choice," I say quietly, reaching up and pulling the knife out the wall. Toying with it for a few seconds, I finally hand it over, handle first to Sam with a small smile. Before he can reply, Dean is grabbing me roughly by the arm and dragging me across the room and dumping me on the floor, in a devil's trap.  
      "C'mon Sammy, we have a job to do, let's leave her there and deal with her later," Dean says gruffly, already grabbing his gun and heading out the door. Sam looks at me apologetically and grabs his jacket, following him out. Then I'm left in the dark, alone and trapped.

§

 _Flashback_  
_My back arched up off the cold metal table as I groaned in pain, and_ he _finally stopped dripping the blood into my mouth. He held my mouth shut and pinched my nose so I had to swallow it. It burnt as it went down my throat, then the real pain started, and so did the screaming._

§

I wake myself up from the nightmare with a loud gasp, groaning when I realise what happened. I sit up, remembering where I am; in a devil's trap on the floor of the Winchester's motel room. My stomach growls in hunger, I can't remember the last time I ate, and I ache from sleeping on the floor. Sam and Dean were in bed, having got back from their job a few hours ago covered in blood. After stitching any injuries up and bandaging them, they had gone to bed, Dean totally ignoring me sleeping on the floor.  
     "Sam? Sam let me out," I whisper, trying to wake him up instead of Dean, knowing he is more likely to help.  
     "What? Jess?" He mumbles as he hears me, sitting up in his bed.  
     "The floor hurts to sleep on, and I'm hungry, and cold," I whine at him, finding no reason to be unfriendly towards him. Sam gets out of bed and walks over to me, rubbing away a small section of the trap. I get up and give him a small smile, stretching out.  
     "Just be quiet, sleep on the end of my bed if you want to, there's enough room," he offers before getting back into bed, still half asleep and not waiting for my reply. A few seconds later I crawl onto the foot of his double bed, curling up under the covers and falling asleep quickly.

When they wake up, well into the morning, I am still at the foot of Sam's bed, with my tail now wrapped around his ankle. Dean wakes up first, and when he notices where I am, starts glaring angrily. Instead of shouting, he turns the radio on loudly, waiting for it to wake us up. Sam jolts awake, and I open my eyes too, wolf ears twitching at the loud noise. Dean stares pointedly at Sam's ankle  
     "Hey Sammy, what's on your ankle?" He asks, and Sam lifts his ankle up with my tail on it. As soon as I notice I blush deeply, quickly letting go and pulling my tail away from him.  
     "S-sorry...comfort thing," I mumble, swiftly getting out of the bed.  
     "Dean she was on the floor, and cold," Sam sighs, getting up too. He doesn't reply, just getting ready to go out. Eventually he turns to me, pointing back to the devil's trap, then pointing his gun at my chest. Glaring at him, I slowly make my way into the circle, sitting down in the middle and watching as Dean fixes it with a can of spray paint.  
     "Dean you don't have to do that you know," Sam says, but doesn't make a move to stop him, not wanting a fight. When they're ready they leave, and I hear the sound of the Impala driving away.

When they come back, Sam is holding a duffel bag and walks over to me, I haven't moved yet. He breaks the circle to let me out, and holds the bag towards me.  
     "Castiel told us you'd need clothes...so we got these," Sam says. I open the bag and looks inside, a load of t-shirts and jeans, some big black boots and a large zip up hoodie.  
     "Thank you," I says quietly. Dean watches, then grabs a knife again.  
     "You need to learn to protect yourself? Start learning now," he says and throws the knife. Ducking just in time, I manage to avoid the knife and I growl at him, blinking and letting my eyes go black for the second time since meeting them.  
     "Are you _trying_ to kill me?!" I demand. Dean just shrugs and scowls.  
     "Sammy you teach her, I'm not helping a demon," he decides, grabbing his keys and leaving. Sam sighs and moves towards me,  
     "Nevermind, just forget it, I'm going for a walk," I say, quickly dodging past Sam and out the door before he can stop me.

I run through the door, my bare feet hitting the ground silently. I slow down and start walking, keeping my head down and my tail wrapped around my leg, hoping no one notices. After half an hour I see a park, finding a tree and sitting at the foot of it. I pull my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them, but I throw my head back against the tree seconds later, looking up at the sky. I feel myself drifting off, but don't attempt to stay awake, letting myself slip into unconsciousness. When I wake up I'm not in the park anymore, and I panic until I realise I'm in Castiel's arms.  
     "Cas? What's going on?" I mumble.  
     "You can't run away like that, you're with them for your own safety. Please stay with them Jess," his deep voice rumbles through his chest. I notice we're just outside the motel again, and Cas puts me down gently. He knocks on the door and Dean answers, glaring at me. I watch him walk back inside and leave the door open, and Cas pushes me inside gently. Sam and Dean are packing up bags, so I guess they're leaving. I turn around to ask Castiel something, but he's gone.

     "Get your bag, we're leaving," Dean snaps at me, walking outside with his own bag and Sam's bag, putting them in the boot of the Impala. I hurriedly grab my bag and head outside too, standing nervously in front of the car. Dean slams the boot shut and grabs me, pushing me against the car,  
     "You go in the back, don't touch anything, don't break anything, don't even speak," he threatens before opening the back door and shoving me in, throwing the bag in after me. When Sam gets in he looks over at me,  
     "I'm sorry about him, I'm sure he'll be nicer soon. You must be hungry, I'll get you something when we stop next," he says quietly, I just nod.  
     "I won't hurt you, I promise. Unless you hurt me first. You're not bad, so...could you teach me to fight? Cas said I need to learn, and I think you'd be the best person..." I ask shyly, looking up at him.  
     "Sure, I wouldn't mind teaching you," he smiles at me and I smile back.  
     "Wanna see something? It'll probably annoy Dean, but it's nothing bad," I tell him and he nods slowly. I smirk and close my eyes, concentrating then turning into a wolf. It's nothing special, just slightly bigger than an average black wolf. I look up at Sam.  
     "Whoa...yeah that will annoy him, just don't scratch the seats," he says, reaching a hand out towards me. I push my nose into his hand gently, then moving forward so his hand is above my ears. I've found that my ears and tail are extremely sensitive, in both forms. Sam grins as he starts to rub my ears, until Dean gets in the driver’s seat.  
     "What the hell? Is that her? No way bitch, no dogs in this car!" Instead of changing back, I climb over the seat so I'm inbetween the two of them. Sam is trying hard not to laugh, and Dean just looks angry so I reach up and lick his face, before curling up on the seat with my head on Sam's leg.         
     "C'mon Dean aren't you gonna shout? You can't hate her and you know it, just get over this pretending. It isn't her fault she's like this, and she's gonna behave herself. Right Jess?" he asks and I nod.  
     "Whatever, just make sure she doesn't scratch my seats," Dean says, before turning the radio on and driving away. We drive for a few hours until Dean stops at a gas station, getting out to fill up on fuel and Sam leaves to buy some food for us. I sit up and turn into my human form, yawning. I stick my head out the window to talk to Dean, wanting to keep it friendly between us from now on.  
     "Dean how long are we travelling for?" I ask quietly, smoothing down my tail as I do. He looks up at me then finally says,  
     "Only a few more hours, you can sleep in the back seat to make it go faster." I smile at him and nod, climbing into the back seat and lying down. I soon fall asleep, not waking up when Sam gets back with some food for us, or when Dean starts driving again.

When we arrive at the next motel, Sam is out the car and hurrying inside to book a room, knowing that will leave Dean to wake me up. He scowls and parks the car, turning the engine off and turning to look at me, lying down asleep on the back seat.  
     "Hey...uh, Jess? We're here....wake up!" He grumbles, but I'm in too deep a sleep to hear. Dean nudges my shoulder gently, but again I don't wake up so he gets out and opens the back door, grumbling as he picks me up in his arms and carries me over to the room Sam is opening the door to. He smirks at his brother as he carries me inside and puts me down on one of the two double beds. I shuffle slightly and curl up into a fetal position, going back into a deep sleep.  
     "Glad to see you're getting along now," Sam says, smiling at Dean smugly.  
     "Oh shut up. I guess she's not that bad, and she's kinda cute as a wolf," he replies, grinning. "But who sleeps where now? I sure as hell ain't sharing a bed with you moose," Dean swiftly jumps onto the free bed, spreading out so there is no way Sam could fit on too.  
     "Come on Dean, it's a double bed! I'm sure she doesn't want to share with me,"  
     "She hardly takes up any room, just get in and don't roll over in your sleep," Dean laughs and sits up, taking off his clothes until he's just in boxers and a t-shirt, then pulling his pyjama bottoms out his bag and putting them on. He was right, I'm hardly taking up any of the bed, curled up in the corner by the wall. Sam soon gives in and gets ready for bed too, turning the lights off and getting into the bed, on the opposite side to me. I mumble in my sleep, my tail finding its way around his wrist and pulling it into the middle of the bed. He looks at me in surprise but I'm slipping back into a heavy sleep, so he just closes his eyes to sleep too.

I'm the first one awake in the morning, sweating from my nightmare. I release my grip on Sam's wrist and jump out of the bed. They're both still asleep so I decide to have a shower. I look through my bag for some shorts and a fresh shirt, and find some underwear too. I really hope Cas just magicked it into my bag, then take the clothes into the small bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way in. I strip down and dump my clothes in a pile, avoiding the mirror as I step into the shower and turn the water on. It runs cold at first but I ignore it and start washing my hair as it warms up, then move on to everything else. It's hardly light outside yet, so the brothers are still fast asleep and the quiet noise of the shower doesn't stir them. Eventually I turn off the shower and start drying myself with a towel, getting dressed. My tail, ears and hair are still wet so I rub them with a towel until they are partly dry, then decide to go outside so the cool air dries them the rest of the way. I quietly go past the beds and out the motel door, seeing the Impala parked facing the room. Walking round to the back of it, I sit down and lean against it, shivering in the cold air. The sun is barely up, dull light covering everything, and I just sit thinking until I hear Sam shouting my name. Then the door of their room opens and he shouts for me again, I realize I've been sat for hours in the cold.  
     "Jess?! Where are you!?" I hear him say loudly before slamming the door again. I can't bring myself to get up, so I sit waiting, skin gone partly numb. After a few minutes someone comes out again and straight towards the car. Looking up when they come round and stand right in front of me, I see it's Dean.  
     "Sorry....I just wanted to be outside," I say quietly, looking back at his feet.  
     "Aren't you freezing? Come back inside, Sam's freaking out thinking you ran away," he says, holding a hand out to help me up. I use his hand to pull myself up and nod, going back inside. Sam looks up then visibly relaxes when he sees me.  
     "Sorry, you were asleep and I wanted some air," I mumble, starting to shiver again at the change in temperature.  
     "It's fine, I guess I overreacted a bit," he apologizes, "So we don't have a new job, or anything to do today. So I thought I could start teaching you to fight, and Dean can help if he wants?" He asks me, looking at Dean too.  
     "Yeah I'm okay with that," Dean says and I nod in agreement too.  
     "Okay. I don't really know where to start...but how about we just try to get each other on the floor to start with?" Sam suggests and I nod, Dean going to sit on the bed to watch. I look at Sam and step back, watching him closely.  
     "Just try not to let me get you on the floor too easily," he says, then lunges at me. My eyes widen and I try to jump out the way but I'm not quick enough, he hooks one leg behind mine which hits my knees, and a hand on my shoulder which pushes me to the floor, holding on tightly so I don't hit too hard. I growl unhappily, and he pulls me back up, grinning. He tries again, and once more gets me on the floor before I can jump away. I know I don't have the skills to get him down, but I can use his size against him. This time when he reaches for my shoulders I grab his arms, twisting and using his momentum to push him down. He doesn't go down completely but stumbles to his knees, Dean claps from the bed.  
     "Not bad for only your third try puppy," he says as his brother gets back up.  
     "Puppy? I'm not a puppy!" I growl at him in annoyance. I'm not paying attention and soon I find myself flat on my back, Sam grinning above me. I stubbornly get to my feet again, glaring at Dean.  
     "I bet I could beat you in a fight. You're too cocky for your own good," I say to him, just wanting an excuse to hit him in the face. I watch his eyebrows go up in surprise, standing up and shrugging off his jacket so he's in just a t-shirt.  
     "Bring it on puppy, you don't stand a chance against me," he states as Sam takes his place on the bed. I'm pretty sure he's right, but don't back down anyway. I manage to jump backwards as he swings for me, no idea what else I can do. He's busy looking smug, so I move towards him again, managing to punch him pretty hard in the face but giving him the opportunity to grab hold of me. He takes out my legs from under me with his leg, flipping me as I go down so I land on my stomach. As I try to get up he plants his knee between my shoulder blades and grabbing both wrists and pinning them down next to my head. I growl as I struggle but I can't move.  
     "Not a bad punch for a puppy, but a stupid move. Maybe next time," Dean says, grinning as he stands up off me.  
     "Oh well, it was so worth it to punch you in the face," I say as I roll onto my back. He lets me pull myself up on his arm, laughing at me. We spend the rest of the day like that, Sam and Dean taking it in turn in teaching me basic hand to hand fighting skills. I keep trying to beat them or knock them down, but I end up on my back every time.

Just after lunch Dean leaves to get us food, Sam setting up his laptop to look for a job for them to do. I sit down on the other bed in the corner, watching him.  
     "What am I gonna do while you do these jobs? Do I just have to stay here?" I ask him, and he looks up.  
     "I guess so yeah, or wait in the car. Maybe eventually you can come with us if we teach you enough to look after yourself," Sam replies and I nod, him just going back to his laptop. Dean comes back in with a bag full of burgers and pie, giving a burger to Sam he sits down on the same bed as me, taking the pie and two burgers for himself then offering me the bag. I hesitate, knowing I'm hungry but not wanting it.  
     "Come on Jess, when was the last time you had some proper food?" He asks.  
     "I don't know, I don't think I've ever had a real meal. I was never aloud much, and I only got anything if I behaved, which I rarely did," I shrug, taking the smallest burger out of the bag and looking at it.  
     "Well eat up puppy, you're not going anywhere until you've eaten that whole thing. You pretty skinny, and it's a damn good burger," Dean tells me before digging into his own food. I roll my eyes before starting to pick little bits off and eat them, eventually taking a bite. I realize he was right, I'm starving and it is a good burger, and I soon finish it. Sam looks pleased that I've eaten it, and seems to want to say something, but doesn't seem sure.  
     "I know you might not want to talk about it...but what happened to you? How come you're like that?" He eventually asks, gesturing at me. I look down at my feet, not sure if I want them to know. I decide they probably deserve to know.  
     "I was an experiment, some demons messing around. I was only thirteen when they took me from my family, let me see just long enough to watch them kill them, then knocked me out. When I woke up...I was in Hell. Somehow they'd got me there. The first thing they did was force me to drink blood, but they didn't want me to be able to escape, so they beat me and chained me up. Then they started with the wolf blood, for a whole year that's all they did, well, a whole year up here. Each month here was like a year there. They did that until I was dependent on it, and I'd started to change my shape. The wolf blood mixed with demon blood, made me stronger, but made me change into this. All the demons though it was great, I was a new toy to play with. When the change was permanent, they had me practise shifting forms, and when I was good at it, they started trying to train me, to be the perfect pet. First it was just physical training, making me faster, stronger. But I fought back, tried to escape, so they started torturing me. Alastair was the demon in charge of that, and he did everything you could think of, and more. I tried, but when they stopped giving me demon blood, it hurt, I was half crazy but I wasn't given any unless I begged for it. The sick bastard even enjoyed it when I attacked him to get it, laughed as I cut him and drank. Eventually they started giving me less and less blood, until I hardly needed any, and I was tortured for two years, but it felt like twenty, until I obeyed them. They found a way out of Hell and brought me with them, of course I tried to escape, they never really made me totally obedient. But I was weak, so I didn't get far. Alastair decided I wasn't worth it anymore, so he tortured me until I was nearly dead and left me in a ditch. That's where all my scars are from, I didn't heal because I wasn't in Hell anymore. It only took a day and Cas found me, he knew what I was and explained it to me as he took me somewhere. He healed me as much as he could, but I still had all the scars, and now I knew that the blood and being in Hell had actually made me a demon. Twice I tried to kill myself, but he stopped me, gave me clothes and told me I was gonna go somewhere safe. Then he just disappeared and the next thing I know I'm with you two." I haven't looked up this whole time, eyes watering and then tears spilling over and running down my face.  
     "Shit Jess...I'm sorry for not being so friendly when you got here. No one deserves that," Dean mutters from next to me, looking slightly ashamed.  
     "Yeah, I promise we will keep you safe, and the ears are cute," Sam says and I laugh quietly, flicking my ears and rubbing my face dry on my sleeve. Dean just grabs another burger, still warm and holds it in front of me, I shake my head but he stares at me, clearly not taking no for an answer. I give in and take it, starting to eat it slowly.  
     "Damn you're a tough puppy to go through that, and trust me, I know what Alastair can do," he says, and I just nod, not too bothered about him calling me puppy.  
     "Thanks. And that's why I want to learn to fight, I have enough strength for it just no technique, I've never used any weapons either," I admit.  
     "Well we can definitely help with that," Sam says and Dean agrees. When I finish my burger I lie back on the bed, hands on my stomach. It hurts from having eaten so much at a time and I groan.  
     "Stop whining and get up, I wanna teach you to throw knives," Dean says eagerly, pulling on my tail before jumping up and going to get some small knives out the car. I growl as he goes but sit up anyway, watching as he comes back and carves a makeshift target into the wall with a knife. He comes over to me and drags me to the right distance from the target, using his foot to push my feet into the right place, then putting a knife in my hand and moving away behind me.  
     "Try to hit the target, and not me," he says, and I scowl before throwing it. The wrong end hits the wall and it clatters to the floor. Dean gives me the other two knives and motions for me to go again. The next knife follows the first to the floor, but the third actually sticks into the wall, a few feet too low but actually in the wall. Dean walks past me and collects them, then throws one, hitting dead center of the target.  
     "Get as close to that as you can," he says and gives me the other two. Sam just shakes his head before paying attention to his laptop again. It takes an hour before I even get remotely close to it, and my arm is aching a lot. The brothers have been talking about going to a bar nearby, and are putting shoes on.  
     "Jess do you want to come? I'm sure we could find a way to hide your ears and tail," Sam asks me but I shake my head.  
     "Nah I'll be fine here, I'm just gonna practise with the knives for a bit." They let me get on with it, walking to the bar so they can both drink. I keep practising with the knives, using my left arm when my right gets tired, which is even harder but I don't stop until both arms are equally good at it. It's gone dark, so I pull off my plaid shirt then decide to sleep in my shorts and t-shirt. I don't know which bed I can sleep in, so I just go for the one Dean was in, curling up on the edge closest to the wall. I'm only half asleep when I hear them come back, then the door locking and the sound of them getting ready to go to bed. Then I hear Dean grumbling when he sees me in his bed but he lies down on the other half anyway. I smirk and wait until he falls asleep, which doesn't seem to take long, before turning into a wolf and moving closer to him.

By morning Dean is on his stomach with one arm over me, which Sam takes a picture of as soon as he notices. I wake up next, still a wolf and I start struggling to get out from under his arm. I glare up at Sam when I hear him laughing, then get an idea. Sam starts recording on his phone as soon as he sees me start to lick Dean's face. He mumbles as he starts waking up, but I don't stop licking until he realises what's happening. He shoves me away and wipes his face on the pillow.  
     "That's gross! Bad puppy," he glares at me, tapping my nose. I just jump on his back and start licking behind his ears. Sam is laughing on his bed, and Dean rolls so I fall off onto the floor. I whine then turn human, laughing just as much as Sam at the look on Dean's face.  
     "You two are cruel, I'm so getting you back for that," he threatens but I just laugh harder, eventually we both quiet down. He then goes into the bathroom and have a shower, to 'wipe dog slobber off his face'. While he's gone Sam notices the three knives in the center of the target.  
     "Did you do that? How long were you practising for?" he asks, sounding impressed at me.  
     "Yeah I practised most of the night until just before you got back. My arms are killing me now though," I say, gritting my teeth as I stretch my arms and wince at the pain. He just grins and gets up to get dressed.  
     "Not bad. You do realise Dean is going to get you back," Sam says and I just shrug.  
     "I'll be ready for it," I say then grab the knives again, using both arms equally to practice and ignoring the constant ache.  
     "If you say so. Anyway, I got a call from Bobby last night at the bar, he says there's a possible vampire nest. It could take a day or two to get there but we are gonna check it out," he tells me and I nod slightly. "We're gonna leave soon, so pack up your stuff." I leave the knives in the wall as I put my old clothes back in my bag and zip it up. That's all I have to do so I go back to practising with the knives, hitting the middle of the target more and more frequently. Sam packs up and a few minutes later Dean comes out of the bathroom in just a towel. My eyes widen when I see him and I blush, looking away and trying to concentrate on the knives.  
     "What's the matter Jess? Does this make you uncomfortable?" He asks, clearly teasing me. I still don't look at him,  
     "Just get dressed asshole," I mumble and he finally does. He packs his bag up after he's dressed and takes his and Sam's bag to the car first.  
     "You can keep those knives for now, you seem pretty good with them," Dean says when he comes back. I nod and put them in my bag before giving it to Dean to go and put it in the boot. Sam goes to check out of the motel as I go outside and get in the back seat of the Impala. I don't have shoes on, and am in yesterday's clothes but they're still pretty clean so I'm not worried about it. Sam comes back and gets it the front seat and we start driving.

It only takes an hour for me to get bored. I'm not tired so I can't use sleep to pass the time. I'm sat with my arms folded on the back of the seat between the boys, and my head on my arms, whining that I'm bored.  
     "Isn't there _anything_ I can do? I'm so bored!" I complain, "And I'm not tired so I can't just go to sleep!" Dean groans at me,  
     "Well make yourself tired or I might just knock you out myself!" He tells me and Sam just laughs at him.  
     "I can't _do_ anything to make myself tired!" I whine loudly.  
     "Do sit ups or something! Just stop whining, we have hours and hours to go until we get anywhere close!" Dean grumbles angrily and turns the radio up. I huff in annoyance but lie down on the seat with my knees bent, starting to do sit ups in silence. Eventually I lose count, and my stomach and arms hurt but I keep going, wanting to make sure I'm tired enough to fall asleep.  
     "This is pretty impressive, for a little girl you sure can do lots of sit ups," Dean says and I growl at him but keep going.  
     "I'm not a little girl," I say then start ignoring him. I start getting slower in the next hour or so, until I am truly exhausted. I roll onto my stomach, cushioning my head on my arms and soon fall asleep.

I'm woken up by Dean pulling my tail.  
     "We're stopping to buy something to eat, you can get some fresh air and stretch your legs for a bit, puppy." I grumble at him but sit up and get out, stretching happily. I don't move far, just onto a nearby patch of grass which I lie on my back in, waiting for Sam to come back out with the snacks. Sam comes out and gets in the car again but I don't notice, so Dean comes over and puts his foot on my stomach, poking me.  
     "Time to go again puppy," he says, helping me up and we get in the car.  
     "I'm so not a puppy," I protest, "And I'm not doing any more sit ups, my stomach hurts now. Do you have a book I can read or something?" I ask. Sam gives me the packet of crisps he got me then goes to the boot, fishing a thick, old book out his bag.  
     "This is the only one I have with me, it was written by a hunter and it's basically full of information on different creatures." He gets back in and Dean starts driving. I take the book but eat my crisps before I open it.  
     "Thanks," I smile at him and lie down on my stomach to read it, opening it up at the beginning. I read carefully, wanting to make sure I remember and learn from it. Sam sleeps for a few hours, then Dean stops the car so they can swap places, then falls asleep in the passenger seat. By the time it starts getting dark I've read the entire chapter on vampires, werewolves, ghosts, poltergeists, shape-shifters and wendigos. I put the book down on the floor carefully when it gets too dark to read anymore.  
     "Jess we're probably gonna drive through the night so we get there sooner, so you can sleep again if you want," Sam says quietly so he doesn't wake Dean.  
     "I'm not really tired, probably from sleeping earlier," I reply just as quietly. Sam rummages around in his pocket before passing me a small torch to keep reading with. I smile and thank him, picking up the book again. I lie on my back with the torch in my mouth, holding the book above my head. I read the chapters on changelings and hellhounds before I turn the torch off, dropping it next to my head and falling asleep with the book open on my chest.

The next day we reach the town the vampires are supposedly in, Dean driving once again. We pull up at a motel again, only managing to get a room with two single beds. Sam stays outside while he talks to Bobby while Dean takes our bags in. I get him to draw me another target.  
     "Okay so Bobby says their den is just on the edge of town, supposedly around five of them. It's best to go check it out now, they're probably gonna be asleep. Sorry Jess but you're gonna have to stay here this time," Sam says when he comes back in.  
     "It's fine, I can read and practice throwing the knives more," I say, getting the book and knives and putting them on the end of a bed. "I might go sit outside for a bit if that's okay?" I ask them.  
     "Yeah just don't go too far," Sam nods. They both go back outside and get in the car. Dean waves at me with a smirk,  
     "See you later puppy!" Before he drives off. I scowl as I shut the door, then start throwing knives. I don't stop until my arms hardly lift up anymore, then move to a bed to start reading. I only manage to read one chapter, on wraiths before I get bored, so I go outside for a walk, locking the door behind me. I keep walking around in a large circle round the motel, and eventually it starts getting dark. The Impala still isn't back so I jog a little bit before slowing to a walk again. Before I get back to the motel I hear footsteps behind me, subtly looking in a car window to see the reflection of a man following me. I speed up slightly and head to the motel, almost at our room door before a hand roughly grabs my shoulder and spins me around to face them, shoving my back into the door I was so close to.  
      "What kinda freak are you then?" A gruff voice says, before a hand comes up to roughly tug on my ears, then my tail. I whine slightly, before growling and trying to kick them away.  
     "Nuh uh sweetheart," the man says, pushing himself against me so I can't move. My eyes widen but I quickly smash my forehead against his nose, enough to make him stumble backwards and raise a hand to his now bleeding nose. He lowers his hand and before I can react, uses the same hand to backhand me hard, enough that it makes my eyes water and I feel my lip split. I kick his shin, which only annoys him, but as he comes at me I dodge to the side, grabbing the back of his head and slamming him face first into the door. As he stumbles backwards I stick my leg out, and he trips, hitting his head on the floor and knocking himself out. I look around in panic, touching my lip then seeing the blood on my fingers. I rush to get the key out and inside the room, locking it knowing Sam has the other key. It's dark inside but I leave the lights off. There's a desk and a crappy chair opposite the beds, and I hurriedly get under it, hugging my knees and forgetting about my bloody lip. I lose track of time but I hear the engine of the Impala outside, then cut off and doors slamming. I guess the guy is still knocked out because I hear a loud curse come from one of them. The door unlocks and Sam comes in.  
     "Jess? Jess are you okay!?" I hear him say, also hearing Dean dragging the guy outside away before coming in and turning the lights on. I reluctantly come out from the desk, standing up slowly. They both look fine so I'm guessing they took down the vampires with no problems, Sam's hair is a mess and Dean has a small cut on his cheek but that's all.  
     "What happened?" Dean asks as he sees my lip. I shrug slightly,  
     "That asshole followed me back here when I went for a walk. He managed to hit me before I knocked him out, by accident really." My lip really is hurting now, so I go to the bathroom to clean off the blood.  
     "I hope this isn't gonna happen every time we leave you alone," Dean says after watching me to make sure I'm not lying.  
     "I won't go out again. Anyway how did the hunt go?" I change the subject.  
     "Not bad, five vamps were pretty easy to take out, three of them had only just been turned so it was easier for us. Sammy got a pretty nasty hit to the ribs though," Dean tells me with a smirk and Sam just rolls his eyes. "We might have to be careful though, there was a couple of empty beds at their den, so there could be more. We're gonna stick around for a day or two so we can be sure," he adds and I just nod.  
     "Can you keep teaching me to fight then? I wanna learn more stuff," I ask eagerly. Dean takes off his coat and shirt, so he's in just a t-shirt again and nods.  
     "How about how to get out of different holds? And getting me in holds I can't get out of?" He suggests.  
     "Like I'm strong enough to hold you at all, but yeah okay," I agree.  
     "Let's start with the one I got you in the other day. Lie on your stomach," he says, and when I hesitate "On your stomach or I'll PUT you on your stomach." I scowl but lie down on my stomach and he puts his knee on my back and holds my hands down like before.  
     "Okay so how do I get up?" I ask him, squirming slightly under him.  
     "Well...you can't basically, so don't get pinned down like this," he says and laughs. I growl angrily and he moves his knee.  
     "Just do whatever you can to get on your back, it's much easier to get up that way," he says, putting one hand flat on my shoulder and the other next to me, waiting for me to move. "Roll to the side my hand is on, bend your legs up as much as you can and try to get your feet on my hips or stomach and push me away," he tells me. As I roll to the side his hand slips off me and onto the floor, he's on his hands and knees over me so I have enough room to bring my legs up. I quickly plant my feet in a V shape against his stomach and push as hard as I can with my legs. To my surprise he actually gets pushed off me and back onto his knees, I sit up quickly.  
     "Like that?" I ask with a grin.  
     "Yeah, not bad. Again," he says, forcing me back onto my stomach with his hand on my shoulder again. He keeps making me start again until I can get up fairly quickly on both sides. Sam is just watching from the bed, grinning each time I dig my feet particularly hard into Dean's stomach.  
     "Let her try against me. I'm bigger than you are," he suggests and I nod, letting him take Dean's place holding me down. I try using the same technique but his hand stops my shoulder from moving at all and I can't roll over. Neither of them seem to be about to help me with what to do. Sam is on his hands and knees like Dean was, so I bring my knees up under me so I'm half up. I get my elbows up, his hand slipping further forward on my shoulder. Then I move all my weight onto my elbows, letting my feet come up and find his hips before kicking back hard, pushing him back so he's kneeling and his hand slips off me. I quickly roll onto my back and as he comes back down I put my feet up and on his shoulders, stopping him from getting any closer to me.  
     "I'm impressed puppy, first time as well," Dean says from a few feet away and I beam proudly. Sam gets up and I do too, tired and hot.  
     "Yeah, I mean there is better ways if someone is too heavy, but that was good," Sam agrees with his brother.  
     "Maybe you can teach me tomorrow then, but right now I'm going to bed," I say, walking over and crawling over the covers of one. Before they can start complaining about me taking up a whole bed I pull off my shirt and shorts, pushing them out the bed and onto the floor. I relax as I start cooling down. "I'm not sharing tonight!" I announce to them. I ignore their complaints, which stop when Dean pulls out a couple of beers he put in the mini fridge earlier on. They sit up talking as they drink, but I don't pay attention, letting their voices lull me to sleep. When Sam isn't looking Dean claims the other bed, pretending to be asleep. Just before I fall totally asleep I shuffle closer to the wall, and Sam gives in and lies down next to me, but on top of the covers and goes to sleep.

Again I wake up first, still half asleep as I carefully climb over Sam. I quickly grab a clean shirt from my bag, putting it on with my shorts. I grab what I think is my plaid shirt off the floor, but that's where Dean dumped his last night too, so I end up with that on instead. I don't pay much attention to how big it is. The boys both seem fast asleep, so I grab all my dirty clothes, and theirs too and hurry to the washing machine in the main part of the motel. The owner isn't there yet so I just put all the clothes in and set it at a quick wash before quickly going back to our room. I notice Sam has spread out into the part of the bed I was in and I smirk at him sprawled out, Dean the same in his bed. I ache every where, so start stretching and rubbing my sore muscles while I wait for them to wake up. When it gets to ten in the morning I start throwing knives again so the thud as they stick in the wall will wake them up. It takes until I start being able to hit the target with my eyes closed for them to start waking up. I keep my eyes open now but move further back and throw harder, and Dean is the first to wake up. I laugh when I see he's shirtless and notice the foot shaped bruises on his abdomen, only light ones though. He looks down and sees them too when I laugh at him then scowls.  
     "Whatever," he mumbles sleepily and rubs his face. "Are you wearing my shirt?" He asks me and frowns.  
     "It was an accident, but it's kinda comfy," I admit with a shrug. "Our dirty clothes are being washed in the main motel room, so don't panic," I say before going back to throwing knives. I hear Dean getting clean clothes out of his bag and getting dressed before he taps my shoulder. I turn around to see him holding up a dirty sock he must have slept in, then pointing over his shoulder at Sam, and his open mouth, still asleep. I grin evilly and take the sock, sneaking over to Sam and waiting until his mouth opens a little more as he breathes, and shoving the sock in his mouth before quickly running to hide behind Dean. I peek around him to watch the younger Winchester wake up coughing and spitting the sock out. It quickly wakes him up fully, and he glares over at us and I duck behind Dean again, laughing but muffling it in his back. I can feel and hear him laughing too.  
     "That was uncalled for," Sam pouts "Don't even try to pin that on Jess, you're a bad influence," he scowls, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I finally come out from behind Dean and high five him, only just stopping laughing.  
     "The look on his face was priceless. I'm really starting to like you puppy," he says and ruffles my hair.  
Eventually they get dressed and ready to go back to see if any more vampires are there, Sam glaring at us both the whole time. This time they decide I can come with them and sit in the car, so we all pack our bags.  
     "After this is done Bobby wants us to go see him, I think he wants to meet you," Sam tells me and I just nod, getting in the backseat. We drive to the abandoned barn on the outskirts of town, the two of them going inside with machetes while I have to wait in the car. Half an hour goes by and I decide I'm bored, and maybe a little worried so I get out the car and walk towards the barn. It's dark inside as I slip through the gap in the doors, staying as quiet as I can.  
     "Sam? Dean? Where are you?" I whisper to the dark. My eyes widen when I see one of their machetes on the floor. I quickly grab it and walk forwards, around the tall wooden wall dividing the barn up. The first thing I see is seven hammocks hanging up, two occupied by vampires without their heads. Three other bodies around on the floor. Finally I see Sam and Dean, and the two vampires they came to see if they stuck around. Dean has his machete so I guess it's Sam's I'm holding, also the fact that Sam is held between the two vampires tightly. I stay hidden but make sure I can see them. They don't seem to be about to hurt him, but Dean won't make a move while they have his brother. I have no idea how I can help, all I can do is throw knives, and that won't kill a vampire. I remember reading that they have to be decapitated, but if Sam can get the machete he can do it. I take a deep breath before jumping into view, I don't give them long enough to notice me before I throw the machete as hard as I can at one of the vamps, and it makes a satisfying sound as it buries itself in its forehead. I jump back behind the wooden wall, and hear the sounds of a fight again.  
     "You okay Sammy?" I hear Dean ask, and an affirmative from Sam.  
     "Was that...?" Sam asks, and Dean nods.  
     "Yeah I think it was," I hear before the two of them come around the corner and see me. I grin up at them,  
     "So I'm guessing that worked?" Dean just shakes his head with a grin on his face, patting me on the back.  
     "Not bad puppy, not bad at all," he says as we go back outside.  
     "Thanks Jess," Sam says and smiles at me. They put the machetes back in the boot, wiping bits of blood off before getting in the front. Soon Dean starts driving, stating we aren't going to Bobby's until he's had burger or pie, maybe both. We pull up at a nearby diner and Sam goes in to get Dean his pie and a burger for each of us. We set off again when Dean has finished eating his food. I spend the whole journey making the two of them tell me stories about all the different hunts they've been on, and soon we pull up in the junkyard outside Bobby's house and I suddenly get nervous.  
     "What if he doesn't like me? Does he know what I am?" I ask worriedly.  
     "Calm down, I told him about you. And if you're nice he is gonna like you, so just relax," Sam tells me and we all get out the car. Bobby opens the door, briefly hugging them both before leading us to his office. I stay hidden behind Sam though, but he soon pulls me around to face Bobby, and I just say hello shyly. He looks at me for a few seconds, looking at my ears and tail before grunting a hello back, before going back to talking to the boys about the vampire nest.  
     "Can I speak to the boys in private please?" I hear him ask me after a few minutes, and I just nod before going back outside. I look around at the piles of broken cars, and see one three cars high. Going over to it, I climb up the outside before climbing into the back seat of the top car, lying down on the worn, lumpy seat. I nap for a little while, and a short while later I here Dean calling me to say I can go back inside. He sees where I was and looks confused. Before he can speak I do,  
     "What? I like small places I can hide in. It's a safety thing, like holding onto things with my tail," I tell him, walking past him and going inside. I stop when I get to the wall before Bobby's office, and Dean overtakes me to go inside and sit down at a chair, tugging my tail as he goes past. I growl at him quietly and he just smirks.  
     "It true you can shape-shift, girl?" Bobby asks me from behind his desk. I nod shyly, before crouching down and turning into a wolf. I'm impressed at how well he hides any surprise. Sam motions me closer and I slowly walk around his desk, watching as he gently pats my head, before grunting quietly, "Not bad." As he goes back to talking to Sam about some new books or something, I go over to Dean and put my head on his leg. I close my eyes happily as he starts to stroke and rub between my ears, then starts to stroke all down my back. He's grinning at me, and I whine loudly when he stops moving his hand. I nudge my nose into his hand but he won't start again, so I go and sit at the other side of the room, glaring at Dean. He just laughs at me.  
     "So Bobby, you mind us sticking around for a while?" Sam asks, ignoring me and Dean.  
     "Of course boy, it's about time you had a decent place to stay for a while," Bobby agrees straight away. "So you two go get your bags out the car and get comfy," he says, and they just nod and go outside. I realise he probably wants to talk to me so I change back to normal. I look at him silently.  
     "So you're a demon?" He asks and I nod. "Not by choice though?" Another nod. "No intentions to hand my boys over or hurt them?"  
     "No! I mean...no, I wouldn't. Cas helped me first, and then the two of them have helped me even more. They are teaching me to fight and defend myself, and looking after me. I would never dream of hurting them," I say, no doubt in my voice. He nods this time,  
     "Good, we should get along just fine then." I smile widely, agreeing with him and relaxing where I'm sat. 

* * *

* * *

 

 (This is her as a wolf if anyone was wondering.)


	2. Chapter 2

We stayed with Bobby for a whole week, Dean working on the Impala and Sam helping with research and organising books for Bobby. Each day the brothers spent a few hours to teach me more fighting skills, and by the end of the week I could easily get out of most holds they got me in, hold my own for a few minutes against either of them and I was starting to learn fighting with a knife. Any time I had spare was either practising knife throwing, doing exercises to get stronger or hidden away in the pile of cars reading one of the books Bobby let me borrow. I had totally forgetten about the day I woke Dean up by licking his face as a wolf, and him threatening to get me back, and waking Sam up with the sock, and I wasn't expecting either of them to get me back.

I found out I was wrong when I fell asleep in Bobby's armchair after running for an hour after a long session of exercises. I started waking up when I felt something around my neck, then a click, and footsteps rushing away. It takes a couple of minutes until I'm awake enough, bringing a hand up and feeling something around my neck. My eyes widen and I quickly jump up and rush over to the dirty mirror on the wall, my assumptions being correct when I see a black dog collar around my neck. I start trying to take it off, until I see a small padlock that is stopping me from undoing it, right in the middle at the front. I start planning how to kill them when I see the word ' _puppy_ ' scratched into it.  
     "SAM! DEAN! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THIS OFF!!" I shout furiously. Bobby is out, and he probably wouldn't get involved anyway. I storm out of the room to find them, searching the house then going down through the basement towards the panic room Bobby showed me a few days ago. The door is shut and locked, from the inside so I know someone's in there.  
     "You're so dead when you come out here Winchester!!" I yell and bang on the door.  
     "It was mostly Dean's idea! And he's hiding somewhere else!" Sam says, voice muffled slightly. I just growl again and stomp back upstairs and outside.  
     "DEAN! Where the hell are you?! You're SO dead!" I look around, walking through the cars looking for him. My eyes have gone black in my anger, and I don't switch them back yet. Listening carefully to find him, I hear a muffled laugh behind one of the cars. It cuts off when my furious gaze sees Dean looking through the empty window at me. I smirk, and he actually looks a little scared as I walk towards him. Quickly he turns to run, but I'm faster, tackling him and getting on top of him on the ground.  
     "Take. It. Off," I growl down at him, he laughs at me.  
     "But it suits you so much puppy." I keep growling and glaring at him, eventually letting my eyes go back to normal. He rolls his eyes but gives in.  
     "Fine fine get off so I can get the key then." I start getting up, but Dean grabs me again, getting me down on my stomach and getting on top of me. Swiftly he grabs my arms and pins them behind my back, laughing loudly. I struggle pointlessly, then whine,  
     "Dean this isn't fair," and stop moving.  
     "Nope, but it's revenge. Me and Sammy decided to get you back for our rude awakening." I don't bother arguing, just mumbling unhappily.

Dean is about to speak again when another voice cuts him off before he can.  
     "Well hello, did you get a new pet?" A voice asks Dean. I lift my head enough to growl at the newcomer and see it's a man in a black suit.  
     "Crowley. What are you doing here?" He asks with a sigh, getting up and letting me get up too. I growl at him again, letting my eyes go black.  
     "Ooh a demon pet. What _are_  you?" He asks me when he sees my ears and tail, looking me over then smirking at the collar. I grumble at Dean to deal with him, slapping the back of his head before storming back inside. I go down to the bunker and hit the door.  
     "It's safe to come out now. Some dude called Crowley turned up," I say and Sam slowly opens the door. He points at his eyes for a second and I let mine go back to normal, "Sorry."  
     "Crowley's a demon too, but he's kinda on our side. He gets really annoying sometimes but he's helped us out a few times," he tells me as we walk back upstairs. Bobby must have got here the same time as Crowley, because he's back in his office. Dean and Crowley are in there too, I glare at the both of them and sit on the opposite side of the room. Bobby doesn't ask when he notices, just starting talking about something with them. I don't pay attention, too busy trying to burn the smug look of Crowley's face with my glare. I start paying attention when I hear mentions of another job.  
     "It's a three man job at least, we all would need to go, and that means leaving Jess," Sam says and I look up at him and shrug.  
     "I'll be fine on my own for a while," I tell them.  
     "And I'll stay and baby sit," Crowley says, and I just glare at him again. But I'm curious about him, so I just shrug again and agree.  
     "Fine, you know I can kick his ass if anything happens," I say to Sam. Dean seems about to argue, but Bobby silences him by agreeing too. As the three of them pack up ready to go, me and Crowley don't move at all, me glaring at him and him smirking at me.

When it's time for them to leave, I get up to hug Sam and Dean, telling them to be careful, and they tell me they could be a few days. I just nod then go back inside. I jump when I feel hands on my tail, spinning around to see Crowley there.  
     "Dean briefly told me what you are. And now I'm curious, oh and that collar really does suit you pup," he says, still looking smug.  
     "Crap, I should have made Dean take it off before he left," I groan in annoyance. He grabs my tail again and uses it to pull me back towards the big arm chair. He sits in it and I try to pull away again but he squeezes tightly and I whine.  
     "I told you I'm curious darling, now stay still or I'll hold you down over my lap," he threatens, tapping my butt lightly. I growl angrily but stand still as he messes with my tail. He pokes and rubs every part of it, watching my different reactions. It doesn't take long for him to find what feels the best, and soon I'm purring quite loudly. Crowley turns me to face him them pushes on the back of my knees, until I move and kneel in front of him. He keeps stroking my tail but reaches for my ears and starts rubbing them too. I hum happily, pushing my head into his hand, my eyes closed.  
     "Good girl, bet you didn't know how sensitive these really were," he says and I just mumble an agreement. I whimper sadly when he stops, looking up at him. He smirks widely down at me. "You want me to keep going, make me lunch pup." I whine again, but go to the kitchen. Ten minutes later I walk back in with his lunch, kneeling down by him again. But he makes me wait until he has eaten everything, painfully slowly. Finally he starts to rub my ears again, and my eyes close again. I end up falling asleep with my head on his knee, totally relaxed. When I wake up it's just getting dark, and Crowley is gone, my head now on the seat. I get up and stretch, still in a fairly good mood because of him stroking my ears. I get myself something to eat, then go outside, climbing back into my spot in the pile of cars. I do sit ups for a while, before just lying down and relaxing. I wait a few hours and it's dark so I go inside. I'm not really sure what to do, so I just do more exercises until I'm exhausted. Sitting on the armchair Crowley had been in earlier, I curl up and fall asleep.

Nothing wakes me up in the morning, and I sleep for a few hours after sunrise. Finally I do get up, not that surprised I'm alone. I decide to go and have a shower, clean clothes out on the guest bedrooms bed that I haven't really used. I quickly strip out my dirty clothes and put them in a washing basket, rushing to the bathroom incase anyone does turn up. Nearly half an hour later I get out, thoroughly clean, and I walk out towards the room in my towel. Of course Crowley has decided to turn up and is sat on my bed, smirking.  
     "Get out you pervert! If I had clothes on I would so kick your ass!" I yell at him, scowling.  
     "Don't worry pup, you're too young for me. I just enjoy annoying you and making you uncomfortable," he says cheerfully. I point at the door,  
     "Out. And when I'm dressed in gonna kick your ass." He doesn't complain, patting my head as he walks past me and out the door. I get dressed, in shorts and t-shirt again, keeping Dean's shirt I stole but not putting it on. I use the towel to rub my hair until it's mostly dry, and do the same with my tail. I go downstairs to find Crowley, although I don't see him anywhere, but suddenly he's pressed against my back, holding tightly onto my wrists and pinning them to my sides.  
     "You know, I was curious about what you were, so I did some digging. Alastairs's little pet eh? He thought you were dead, of course I corrected him. Sorry pup, but it turns out you aren't so unique. He created another like you, a boy two years older than you, and he's totally obedient," he tells me smugly. I growl angrily, trying to pull free but he doesn't let go.  
     "You told him I wasn't dead?! You idiot! Now he'll hunt me down or send the new guy after me!" I whine.  
     "Oh yes, I believe it's the new guy coming after you, and plenty of other demons to take you back to him. I think he even misses his stubborn little pet," Crowley says, not sounding guilty or apologetic at all. I throw my head back and hit his face, then stomp on his foot and pulling myself free of his grip.  
     "I'm gonna kill you," I say, but have gone beyond angry, now I'm just scared. I stumble backwards until I reach a wall then slide down it to sit on the floor.  
     "He doesn't know for definite you're alive, I just hinted that you might not be dead. Come on pup, the Winchesters will look after you, and teach you to look after yourself, so stop whining and deal with it," he says, and I just growl in response. "And maybe he doesn't care about you at all, and will just leave you." I ignore him again, getting to my feet and getting my knives out my bag. I put Dean's shirt on then go outside, ignoring Crowley when he follows me silently. I go to the trees at the back of Bobby's house and carve a target onto a large tree, then step back away from it and start throwing my knives at it angrily.  
     "Can't you do anything else? This is boring," Crowley says after half an hour of me throwing them.  
     "All they've taught me is this and some self-defense, like how to get up if I'm pinned down. And I really don't feel like practicing that with you, so it's this or just normal exercise," I tell him as I pull the knives out the tree again.  
     "Do you ever wear shoes?" I scowl at him when he asks me, starting to walk back inside.  
     "Not really, I feel comfortable without them," I say as he follows me inside again. I put my knives back in my bag upstairs then get a drink in the kitchen. " _I'm so bored!_ " I groan after a few minutes.  
     "Well they might be back by tomorrow night, so you just need something to do for a day. How about I help teach you to get out of being tied up?" Crowley asks with a smirk. I raise my eyebrows at him,  
     "Really? You expect me to let you tie me up?"  
     "Yes. I promise I'll tell you how to escape." I watch him closely, but he doesn't seem to be lying.  
     "You're serious?" I ask him, sighing. He just nods, and then has a length of rope in his hands. "I'm gonna regret this, but fine," I agree. He doesn't waste any time in grabbing both of my arms and tying my wrists together in front of me. "How do you even know how to get out of these?" I ask curiously.  
     "None of your business pup. Now start with twisting your left arm a little and pulling your right." I roll my eyes but don't question him, following his instructions and soon the rope falls loose and I can get my arms out. "That was easy because it was in front of you, so turn around," he says, physically turning me around before I can do it myself. He ties my arms up again behind my back, talking me through the steps to get out. Again and again he ties my arms like that, until I can get out of the rope fairly quickly, but my wrists are red and sore from it. Eventually he decides I'm good enough at it, because he doesn't tie me up again so I turn around to face him.  
     "We done then?" I ask, my shoulders aching from how they were pulled back.  
     "For now yes, c'mere pup," Crowley gestures for me to go with him to the armchair again. He sits in it and pulls me down to kneel in front of him, my back to him. Before I start asking what he's doing, his hands are on my shoulders, rubbing and massaging the ache away.  
     "Don't tell anyone I do nice things sometimes, it'll ruin my reputation," he says quietly and I just nod, relaxing into his touch. He reaches down and lifts an arm up at a time, gently rubbing the redness on my wrists. I shuffle further back until my back hits the seat, between his legs and leaning on one of them. I stay facing away from him, leaning my head on his thigh just above his knee as he starts rubbing my ears again. I purr happily, getting quieter as I slowly fall asleep, and he stays there, leaning back in the chair.

§

 _I'm back in the room Alastair kept me in, chained to the cold metal frame of the small bed, with only the thin mattress as comfort. I have a lumpy pillow, but no blanket to cover me, and I'm naked. My hands are level with my head, chained to the top of the bed, and a thick strip of metal as a collar, also chained to the bed. Blood is seeping from multiple small cuts all along my body, stinging in the cold air. I start struggling again when I hear the door creak open and heavy footsteps._  
_"Hello again pet. Since you clearly aren't obedient yet I have a new method to try," Alastair says cheerfully, coming over to the bed and standing above me. As he moves closer to my head, he drags his hand up my leg to my stomach, drawing patterns in the blood from my cuts with his finger. I whimper and try and push myself further into the bed, away from his touch._  
_"I do believe it will be quite successful," He says with a cruel laugh. My struggling increases as he starts taking his trousers off, realising what he's going to do. I kick my legs violently as he climbs on top of me on the bed, but his weight traps them down. I turn my head to bury my face in the pillow, but he grabs hold of my head and turns it to face him again._  
_"Oh no, I don't think so. I want to hear my pet scream as I break her," he laughs again. Holding my legs apart and pushing closer, he laughs yet again when I start screaming._

§

     "No no no stop no!!" I cry out, still half dreaming. I've fallen away from Crowley's legs, lying on the floor.  
     "Wake up pup! It's just a dream!" He says, shaking my shoulders. I burst into tears, going quiet as I fully wake up and realise it was in fact only a dream. I curl up on myself, hiding my face in embarrassment.  
     "I-I'm sorry if I...woke you up..." I mumble to him.  
     "I wasn't properly asleep. Come on get up pup," he says and when I make no move to get up, scoops me up in his arms. I hide my face against his shoulder, and he carries me upstairs to the guest bedroom. I try to mumble an apology to him but he speaks first.  
     "You're only sixteen aren't you?" And I nod in reply, still not looking at him as he puts me down on the bed.  
     "I didn't realise how bad Alastair was, but I guess he is that sick. Just...don't worry. He won't do that again," he says before quickly leaving. It's still the middle of the night, so I wipe my face and curl up under the thick duvet, managing to fall asleep again after an hour.

In the morning I don't move, planning to stay there all day until Sam, Dean and Bobby get back, not feeling safe now that there might be demons looking for me. Crowley doesn't come up to the room so I guess he's gone, and just after one in the afternoon I drag myself out of bed. I try and forget about the nightmare, concentrating on exercising again, doing sit ups, push ups and practising some fighting stances. Eventually I hear a car pull up, and run outside, hoping they're back. It's them, Dean looks injured though, an arm across his chest. I try not to look too eager as I go over to them.  
     "Are you okay? What happened?" I rush out.  
     "I just got thrown around a bit, nothing serious. Everyone else is fine, ganked the bastard pretty easy," Dean says, ruffling my hair. "Have you been okay? No trouble with Crowley?" He asks me and I nod.  
     "Yeah it's been fine, he didn't stick around too long," I say, not wanting them to know about the nightmares. "He did say that Alastair has created another like me, a boy a couple of years older that is totally obedient to him. And they may be looking for me. Somehow he found out I might not be dead," I tell him. Dean swears.  
     "Don't worry, we won't let him take you again," Sam says and I smile at him and nod. We go inside and the three of them get beers and sit down. I remember something and go over to Dean.  
     "Oh yeah I forgot," I slap him in the face, not too hard though "Take the collar off!" I shout at him. Everyone bursts out laughing, and reluctantly Dean gets the key and unlocks it, taking it off. I rub my neck happily, grumbling insults at him. He just grins at me, shrugging an apology. I turn into a wolf and lie down at Bobby's feet, listening as they discuss the hunt, joking around. They also decide to stay for three more days before leaving, to look for another job.  
     "So what about the demons that could be looking for Jess? Do we need to lay low or just deal with them if they come?" Sam asks, and I just look at him.  
     "Just deal with them probably. If they don't know if she is alive or not, they won't be sending a lot. We can handle them," Dean says confidently. I sit up and turn human, before standing up.  
     "Can I practice all the stuff I've learnt with someone? I wanna be good at it," I ask quietly, needing something to distract my racing mind. Sam nods and comes outside with me, finding us a soft piece of grass incase either of us falls over. Straight away I'm throwing myself into it, determined to win and knock him over this time. It looks like he actually has to try fairly hard to keep himself winning, looking slightly confused at my burst of energy. But it still doesn't stop me from ending up on my back, just getting up again though. Every time I get thrown down, I get up again, ignoring how tired and sore I'm getting. Sam's getting a little tired too.  
     "Has something happened while we were gone?" He asks me as I get up off the floor again.  
     "Nope. Just want to make sure I'm good at this," I reply, wincing as I stand up straight. He hesitates but starts fighting with me again, lasting five minutes before he has me pinned on my stomach, and I hardly have the strength to get up.  
     "No it's more than that, did Crowley do something?"  
     "No! Nothing happened, ask him yourself," I mumble, squirming to get up. He finally lets me up, shaking his head.  
     "Come on you must be tired, let's just go inside and relax Jess," he says, trying to pull me inside.  
     "No it's fine, I'm just gonna keep practising for a while," I say and he just shrugs and goes inside. I turn into a wolf straight away and turn around, running into the trees. I run as fast as I can away from the house, and I'm not sure how long for but when I stop my legs are shaking. Before I fall over I turn around again and run back along the same trail, keeping my speed up. As soon as I get back to where I started I turn human again, groaning as my legs collapse under me. I let myself drop to the floor in the patch of grass me and Sam had been fighting in, rolling onto my side and facing the trees. I don't let myself fall asleep though, determined to stay awake until a normal time at night to go to sleep, and it's still the middle of the afternoon. I hear the door open, expecting Sam or Dean.  
     "C'mon inside girl, we've got pizza to eat," Bobby says to me, and I hesitate but get up, going back inside with him to eat. We're sat in his living room, Bobby in his arm chair, Sam and Dean on opposite ends of the sofa and me on the floor between them.  
     "So uh...Crowley turned up when you were outside, said something about nightmares?" Dean says to me, sounding nervous though, like he doesn't want to upset me. I scowl and swear at Crowley under my breath.  
     "Yeah I guess, it's not that bad. Usually I just sleep through them though. No big deal," I shrug.  
     "Jess he said you woke up screaming," Sam says, giving me the puppy eyes until I stop ignoring them and reply. I sigh and look down at the floor,  
     "It was a bad one, and it freaked me out more when he was trying to wake me up. Did he tell you what it was about? He worked it out," I mumble quietly.  
     "Yeah he told us girl, that isn't gonna happen to you again, not on my watch," Bobby says determinedly, and I smile up at him slightly. The brothers still look pretty shocked about finding out what happened to me, but just agree with Bobby. They soon change the subject, making sure I'm not left out of the conversation though. It gets dark, and an hour or so later they decide to go to bed, tired from the hunt still. I go into the guest room as they go to their own, finding some softer shorts in the bag. I change into them but leave Dean's shirt on, hoping he doesn't want it back too much. I lie in bed for two hours before realising I'm not gonna get any sleep like this. I turn into a wolf as I walk down the corridor, nudging Dean's door open with my nose and going over to his bed. Jumping up onto it, I squirm my way under the covers, curling up against his side. He shuffles a little bit, and I feel his hand brush my side, confirming it's me, before going back to sleep. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep too.

 A week later the three of us are in a motel room, getting ready to leave. They have decided I'm alright to go on a hunt with them, and think this is a fairly easy one to start off with, a solitary demon terrorizing a small town.  
      "You know the rules, if it looks bad you get out of there," Dean tells me for the umpteenth time.  
      "I know I know, I'll be fine. It's only one demon," I say as I roll my eyes at him, "Since when do they go nuts like this by themselves anyway, I thought they'd do it in a group or something," I ask.  
      "I know, but apparently it's just the one this time," Sam replies and we go get in the Impala. We drive the few minutes down the road to the house where the demon is supposedly living. Dean parks the car a street away, and we spread out ready to go into the house. Sam goes round to the back door and me and Dean go in the front, him picking the lock and we sneak inside. Once we're in we spread out to search the house, finding nothing. Sam comes down the stairs shaking his head too. We hear a bang, and notice a door under the stairs. A basement. Sam goes first, motioning at us to follow him down. Silently we go down the stairs, me clutching one of the throwing knives in each hand, and Sam has the demon killing knife, which I've avoided. It's so dark we can only just see where we're going, and we go around the corner. Again we spread out, but as soon as I'm a few meters away from the brothers, a metal, cage like panel slides down from the ceiling, separating us. My eyes widen and I rush over to it, Dean doing the same, trying to grab onto it and pull it up but it's locked in place by something.

     "Shit. Jess don't worry, I'm gonna get you out," he says frantically. The door is on their side, so I can't get out that way. Suddenly there is hysteric laughter from behind me, and I whimper as I recognise it. Alastair. I turn around and flatten my back against the metal, my ears and tail drooping in fear. The lights flicker to life, illuminating Alastair and the two demons flanking him. I hear the renewed efforts of Sam and Dean trying to get to me, then gun shots as Dean shoots at the demons, but it doesn't effect them.  
     "Oh my little pet, I should have known you were too stubborn to just die when I wanted you too. And of course the Winchester brothers found you, but you're mine again now. When I heard you may have survived, I got as many demons looking for you as possible, and it was too easy to lure you here when I found you," Alastair says, smirking as he walks towards me, making me back up until I'm in a corner.  
     "Alastair get away from her!" Dean yells, trying to shoot him but the spaces in the metal panel are too small for him to aim properly, or for Sam to attempt at using the knife. I'm trying not to look so terrified, growling at him as he ignores him and stalks towards me slowly. I quickly throw both the knives in my hands, getting him in the chest and stomach but he hardly flinches, pulling them out and advancing on me further. I quickly run around him while I still have room, going for where Sam is trying to pull the grate up. I'm stopped by one of the demons grabbing me, but I manage to knock his grip off and kick him to the floor, however soon finding myself trapped with my arms behind me by the other demon. Alastair is watching in amusement as I struggle, soon laughing at me as I go limp.  
     "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to try and kill her again, she is too much fun. But unless she behaves I'll hurt her, and enjoy it," he smirks again, ignoring their futile attempts to get to me.  
     "Jess we'll get you back okay? We won't let him hurt you," Dean tells me, Sam nodding in agreement. The lights start flickering again, and Alastair's hand grabs me by the back of the neck. Next thing I know I'm been thrown into a solid, dirty floor, whimpering loudly. I realise it's a cupboard of some sort, when the door slams shut and I'm trapped in the small space, laughter and footsteps fading away.

§

The brothers watch as the demons disappear with Jess right in front of them, and Dean slams his fist angrily against the only thing stopping them from helping her.  
     "Dean we WILL get her back, we can call Cas and find her. He'll be able to find her, and we can save her before anything bad happens." Sam says quickly, dragging his brother outside then to the car. Dean drives them too fast to the motel, slamming doors and quickly praying to Cas. It takes seconds before Cas appears, clearly knowing already.  
     "I should have kept a closer eye on her. But we'll find her, soon," is all he says, before disappearing again, supposedly to look for her.

§

I wasn't left in the cupboard long before I'm dragged out again, into a room that is so familiar, with no windows, a dull, dirty light bulb and a solid metal table in the middle. I struggle again but I'm only thrown in, falling to my knees as I trip. The door slams and locks behind me, then Alastair walking towards me from the corner. I quickly get to my feet again, standing my ground and refusing to back down.  
     "That won't do pet, I'd rather have you on your knees. Or have you already forgotten who you belong to?" He asks me, moving closer, then circling around me. I stiffen up when he's behind me, but refuse to turn to face him.  
     "I don't belong to you, I never will," I snarl. He tuts,  
     "Well that won't do now will it, best remind you who your owner is then," and before I can react he grabs me and slams me onto the metal table, managing to secure me down with straps over my stomach, chest, each thigh, both ankles and my forehead. One wrist is strapped down next to me and the other perpendicular from my body, on a piece of the table that he pulls out. I try to struggle but I'm disoriented from being slammed down so quickly. His hand runs up and down my exposed inner arm, smirking as I attempt to struggle anyway, hardly able to move.  
     "My my, your manners have got terrible. Looks like I need to train you all over again, but first, it's time you had a permanent reminder of who you belong to," he says with a laugh again. His hand comes down on my wrist, running up and down from just below my hand to the inside of my elbow. Soon a burning sensation starts under his hand, getting more and more painful. I bite my tongue for as long as I can, determined to deny him the pleasure of me screaming. But the burning just increases, getting hotter and hotter until I can't help but start screaming. He smirks proudly, and that face is the last thing I see before I black out.

When I wake up the first thing I feel is the dull burning in my left forearm. As soon as I start shuffling to get up, I'm pulled to my feet.  
     "Come on pet, we have to keep moving so those boys won't find you any time soon," he says, and I groan, getting up before he can drag me up. Instead of just zapping us to the next place, I'm pulled outside and pushed into the back of a van, my ears pinched every time I fight against him. Alastair sits down on the bench seat down the length of the van on one side, putting his foot on my tail before I can get up so I'm stuck sat at his feet. That's when I finally look down at my arm, my eyes widening when I see the writing there. I can't read it, but it looks like it's been burnt into my flesh, angry red.  
     "What the hell is that?! What does it say?" I ask, poking it then hissing in pain.  
     "My name. In an ancient demon language, and it can never be removed, everyone will know who you belong to now pet," he replies, smirking again.  
     "You do realise they'll find me. And kill you, and I'm not gonna listen to a thing you say, you won't break me. You hardly managed it last time," I snap at him, trying to pry his foot off my tail. He just grins down at me, then pulls out one of his favorite knives.  
     "Thirsty?" My eyes widen and I start struggling again, pulling my tail roughly away. Before I have a chance to move away, he's on the floor with me and on top of me. "I've found a nifty little spell, that if my blood is in you, I can partially control you, and it stops you from hurting me. I could also drive you mad, craving more and more of it," he tells me as he cuts his palm, covering my mouth with his hand. I thrash my head around, only succeeding in smearing blood across my cheek before he clamps his hand down over my mouth. Laughter fills my ears as he pinches my nose, leaving me with no choice but to swallow it as it slowly fills my mouth. Alastair starts chanting the spell, and my whole body goes cold for a few seconds. Finally he releases me and gets up, and I quickly get up too. I feel his blood go through my body, feeling stronger already, but I know it's only so I can survive more of what he does.  
     "Kneel pet," he demands, and I just ignore him. But then he gestures with his hand and I fall to my knees at his feet, and he laughs gleefully.  
     "Oh it works! Fantastic." He sits back down, not allowing me to get up for the whole drive. My body won't obey me, and I can't move myself from that position.

We only drive for a few hours, me glaring hatefully up at him for the whole journey. He doesn't seem at all phased by it though, just smirking at me constantly. Finally the van stops, outside some abandoned old house in the middle of nowhere. Alastair gets up, and he lets me get up to walk out the van before forcing me to my knees again. I growl and try to get up.  
     "Oh no pet, you can crawl. There's someone inside I want you to meet," he says with a smirk, and I feel myself pulled towards the house, face burning in humiliation as I have to crawl through the front door. I can hear the two other demons snickering in amusement at me, and I glare at them when I'm allowed to stand again inside the house. Alastair pulls me by my tail into the living room, the furniture shoved against the walls.  
     "I've brought you a new friend, or toy, however she decides to behave," he announces loudly, and I notice the figure in the corner sat on a chair. He gets up and walks towards me, grinning slightly too. My eyes widen as I notice the ears and tail, realising this must be who Crowley found out about. He looks a few years older than me, his fur on his tail and ears a mix between dark and light brown. Also his canines seem to be elongated and sharper, clearly visible as he grins at me.  
     "Ah yes, you told me about her. Shame you turned out so badly, I'd enjoy your company much more if you behaved yourself." I glare at him, not bothering him as he's taller, and clearly much stronger than me.  
     "I'd much rather behave badly than be his bitch like you are," I snap at him, smirking at how he seems to be offended by that.  
     "She's all yours for a while, I have more important things to do. See if you can beat some manners into her," Alastair says from behind me, before shoving me towards him, making sure I trip and fall to my knees. And then it's just me and him left in the room, doors shut and locked. He stalks towards me, and I get back to my feet quickly, not wasting any time in jumping at him, although I have no idea his level of training or skills. I manage to get in a punch to his stomach, and four claw marks down his cheek before he catches up and kicks the back of my leg, dropping me down onto one knee. Ducking his kick, I turn into a wolf, hoping to use that to my advantage. Smirking, he does the same, almost twice my size with sharper claws and teeth. As he advances, I whine, backing up then changing back to human, knowing I don't stand a chance. Even as a wolf I can tell he looks smug, quickly pouncing at me and knocking me from a crouching position onto my side. I feel his jaw coming down around my neck, growling his dominance before changing back human too. He's still on top of me, and is hardly affected by my efforts to throw him off.  
     "That was pitiful, although I wasn't even expecting that much from you," he says, shoving me flat onto my stomach beneath him. I manage to get my elbows up underneath me, but can't get up anymore than that.  
     "Piss off mutt, you're more animal than human. You're just his perfect little bitch, at least I can think for myself, not taking orders from anyone," I growl, ignoring all wolf instincts to back down and give in to him. His answering growl makes me whimper though, then his mouth against my neck makes me freeze.  
     "You're just jealous, I learnt a long time ago I'll enjoy it much more if I obey. And I do, oh do I enjoy it. I'm enjoying it right now." I try to squirm away again as I feel him grinding himself into my ass, but am stopped as he bites down on the side of my neck. I try to ignore the slow kissing and nibbling on my neck, remembering what the Winchesters taught me and quickly getting myself onto my back. Before I can do anything else, a sharp prick in my neck distracts me, and my eyes widen as I watch him pull a needle away and throw it across the room.  
     "Don't worry, it won't knock you out, just stop you fighting so much. Although I would love to feel you fighting pointlessly beneath me, maybe next time Jess," he says and laughs, "Oh yes I know your name, I know all about you. What Alastair did to you, what will break you the fastest, everything." I whine in fear again as whatever he injected me with starts working, none of my limbs obeying me. I am still fully aware of everything, and can feel everything but can't move properly. My mouth won't form words properly, so all I can do is whine pitifully, knowing his intentions as he unbuttons my jeans. I'm sweating and shivering at the same time, knowing this is the one thing that scares me the most. He slowly drags my jeans down and off my legs, dumping them on the floor, then he slides my t-shirt off me too, smirking at my whimpers.  
     "You don't realize how much I'm enjoying this, having you terrified below me but unable to move. Just those delicious little sounds coming from you," he says and pinches my inner thigh, causing me to whine yet again. Running his hands up and down all over me, he pinches at sensitive spots, reveling in the pained sounds I make. Eventually he pulls a strip of thick fabric from his pocket, and ties it around my eyes.  
     "The drug will wear off in a few hours, until then you'll have to deal with having no idea what's going on around you, or who's in here, or what's coming," he laughs with a harsh slap to my stomach. I flinch away from him, feeling him grind against me again briefly before getting up. He walks silently, and I hear doors but don't know whether he left or someone entered. I try to move, hating being so helpless and exposed, but can hardly even twitch a finger.

Every now and then he silently comes over to me, slapping, pinching or biting all over my body, laughing when I jolt away. After a particularly long gap of nothing happening I start crying, trying to listen out for him and driving myself crazy, every tiny little sound I hear, or think I hear, making my whole body tense up. I don't know how long it is, but eventually I can move my fingers slightly, my toes also able to move again. He must notice, because the next thing I know, he's jumped back on top of me and is straddling my hips.  
     "Are you scared? Not being able to see?" He asks teasingly. I hear a door open and slam shut, then footsteps coming towards me. Then the blindfold is pulled off to reveal Alastair crouching down next to me, grinning as usual.  
     "You have a big day with me tomorrow so I'm letting you sleep. You're sharing a bed with him, but you can have your clothes back if you get up and kneel," he tells me, but I still can only just move my hands. "No? Too bad, guess it's just like that then. And who knows what will happen to a pretty little thing like you, half naked in his bed," Alastair says gleefully, reaching down and touching his mark on my arm. It burns all over again, making my eyes water and a loud moan of pain escape my mouth. His eyes darken at the noise, but he motions for the wolf boy to take me away somewhere. I can't do anything to stop him as he stands up off me then picks me up, carrying me to another room with a mattress on the floor. I'm dumped onto it, still trying to move more, as he strips to his boxers before climbing in next to me. I try to flinch away in disgust, but can't move enough yet, so just start trying to slowly move everything.  
     "Just give up and go to sleep, or do I have to knock you out?" He asks me, smirking when I just growl at him. I shiver as I feel his hands on me, but eventually they stop moving over me and he lies on his side with one arm over my stomach, the other supporting his head. I lie on my back, unable to roll away yet. I see he doesn't plan on moving, so I just close my eyes and will myself to sleep, trying to forget about him.

§

     "I've found out where she is. Or where she is going to be tomorrow night. Alastair is moving around a lot so we can't find her, but he almost isn't trying hard enough. Either way we can get her back," Castiel announces.  
     "Good. I dread to think what he's done to her, but she's stronger now, hopefully she'll be fine," Sam agrees, both of the brothers stressed and tired. It had only been one day, but they were driving themselves mad to find Jess.  
     "Sleep, you will need your strength," Cas says before disappearing again. Dean rubs his face, partly relieved they will get her back so soon, he then downs his drink and gets in bed, hoping to get as much sleep as possible, his brother doing the same in his own bed.

§

I'm woken up by hands running up and down my body again, groping roughly. As soon as I'm mostly awake I try to pull away, still groggy from the effects of the drug, and falling off the mattress as I roll away. I groan quietly as I land on my shoulder, and the wolf boy laughs.  
     "I just remembered you don't know my name, and I'd much rather you call me something else, but it's Nathan," he says, smirking when he says something else. I quickly sit up and glare at him,  
     "Whatever asshole," I grumble, rubbing my shoulder. He sits up, stretching and grinning at me when I blush, looking away when I see his erection through his boxers when the blanket falls down.  
     "What can I say? You're kinda hot. Oh and if you want your clothes back, you just have to walk in the room and put them on," Nathan says, winking at me when I look confused. I stand up and go over to the door, trying to ignore him watching me. Opening the door slightly, I groan when I see the two demons that had been with Alastair sat on the sofa, my clothes the other side of them.  
     "I hate you. I'm gonna kill you myself," I say and turn to face him. He smirks and walks towards me, grabbing my hands and pinning them just above my head.  
     "You can go get your clothes, or stay in here with me. Although you probably won't be keeping them on for long," he says, making sure he's pushing his whole body against me.  
     "Either way, Alastair will be here in half an hour." I just growl at him, turning my head to the side so I don't have to look at him. I stubbornly don't reply, but know I'm not going out in front of the demons. He seems to know this too, laughing.

     "Have it your way then," he says before leaning down and starting to nip and suck over the light mark on my neck that he left there yesterday. I tense up, but am not strong enough to overpower him and get free. One of his legs forces its way between mine, stopping me from pushing them together like I had been before, and pushes up against me. I growl, but when I try to turn my head I feel his sharp canines nearly pierce my skin. He lets my arms move down lower, so he can keep hold of them as he moves down too, creating another mark further down my chest, just above my bra. I keep growling at him unhappily, but each time I do he just bites down harder. When he's satisfied with that mark he moves down to leave another one over my hip, biting hard enough to draw blood when I kick at him, making me hiss in pain. Nathan finally stand back up straight, grinning smugly at his marks.  
     "Why do you do what Alastair wants? Did he torture you? Kill your family? Why are you obeying him?" I ask, genuinely curious about it.  
     "He didn't have to, I'd already killed them," he says with a laugh "I want to do stuff like this, and Alastair gives me the opportunity to do it. And then he turned me into this, and I'm stronger and _better_. So much better. And it made me angry to hear that he graciously gave you this life but you refused him, disobeyed him. But now I get to take it out on you, and he's gonna get you to obey this time." I roll my eyes at him.  
     "Great, you're some fucked up psychopath. And believe me, it won't work. It didn't work last time, he can't break me," I say and laugh at him. All that gets me is a slap, so hard I'm dizzy for a few seconds. I groan quietly, before he throws me back onto the mattress.  
     "You say that now. But soon you're gonna start feeling the effects of his blood when you don't get any more, and he has a new drug to inject into that pretty little body of yours, it'll drive you mad. He isn't holding back this time, he wants to break you quickly," Nathan tells me with a laugh. He jumps on top of me again, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise. Before I can react he hits me in the head with something solid, and I black out.

When I come to I'm strapped down on a metal table again. There's no sign of Nathan but Alastair is stood over me, brandishing a needle.  
     "Ah good, I wanted you to be awake for this. I decided I don't have time to do this slowly," he says, injecting me with it and making sure it hurts. Then he grabs hold of the mark on my arm, causing it to burn and me nearly blacking out again from the pain.  
     "It won't...work," I spit out, and he grins.  
     "We'll see. This will cause extreme pain, hallucinations, won't let you pass out and maybe even mental health issues permanently. So you can try, but I doubt you can resist for long," Alastair states smugly, and I start whining as my vision starts going weird, colours changing and things multiplying when I'm not looking at them directly. Again he touches his mark on my arm, but this time the pain fills my whole body, causing me to cry out in agony. While I'm recovering from that, he swiftly flips me onto my stomach and secures me down again, tugging harshly on my tail until I whimper in pain.  
     "I specifically remember you hating this, so I'm giving Nathan the pleasure of doing it while I watch," he says, and I hear someone come in. I panic when the sound of a belt being undone reaches my ears, echoing inside my head. The injection is making my whole body feel weird and clumsy, and it takes a few seconds after the belt hits my back for my brain to catch up, flinching in pain. I manage to summon enough control over myself to squirm my tail to the side and under my stomach, not wanting it to get hit. More hits follow, just on my back and I decide it's not that bad.  
     "That was just warming up, you won't be able to stay so quiet now," I hear Nathan hiss into my ear, before much harsher hits rain down all over my back down to my thighs, a few catching my tail. I'm partially aware of me groaning in pain, and starting to scream when Alastair grabs onto my arm, causing the burning sensation to spread all over my body, adding to the stinging on my back. Nathan seems to revel in the sounds, encouraging him to swing harder and harder. As promised, I don't black out from pain, but have to remain awake the whole time. Eventually I'm flipped over again, the cold table soothing for a few seconds until some of the open wounds the belt caused start stinging, and causing more pain than relief. Nathan retreats to a chair in a corner as his teacher takes over again, pushing down so my injuries push into the table.  
     "You don't look too bad with that, fancy more?" He asks, poking the ring in my right nostril. I don't really understand what he's saying, unable to focus on him, or the three of him that I'm seeing. He holds up a surgical needle, one used for piercings. I got my nose done before he took me, and three in each ear lobe, but he was never bothered about them so he had left them in. I'm still trying to figure out what he's on about when he grabs one of my wolf ears, making me yelp in surprise. It turns into a groan of pain as he shoves the needle through it down the outer side of it, before producing a silver ring and pushing it through. He secures it before doing the same again just below it, and then a third time below that, not being gentle. Flicking the new piercings painfully, he then undoes the restraints holding me down and pushes me off onto the floor. I'm too out of it to do anything, landing painfully. He sits on top of me, over my thighs before punching me a few times hard, my face, stomach and ribs. The knife in his hand is used to make a few shallow cuts, before making a rather deep cut on the top of my right arm, blood pooling in it before running down onto the floor. I hear his gleeful laughter as I lie totally still, not struggling at all. He then digs it an inch into my stomach, not deep enough for any permanent damage. More cuts and punches, grinning down at me the whole time.

When the drug wears off I pass out, but it takes a few hours before that happens. While I'm unconscious I'm put back in my jeans and t-shirt, then put back in the van with Alastair, Nathan, and the two other demons and driven to a new place. My injuries aren't treated, only enough to make sure I don't bleed to death, and yet again I'm dumped into a room and left there. No one is too bothered about me escaping, knowing I'm hardly in any condition to move, let alone escape. It's starting to get dark when I'm woken up, hearing shouting in the other room. I groan in pain when I try to move, starting to pass out again. I'm awake long enough to hear the door open and someone shout my name before everything goes black again.

* * *

* * *

 (Nathan as a wolf.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than other chapters I know, just wanted to know how the OC's go :)

Dean paces the floor, running his hand through his hair. Sam watches him from the motel bed, both of them waiting for the time when Cas can take them to get Jess. Finally Sam has had enough of him,  
     "Dude relax, we'll get her back. Since when do you care about her so much? I'm not saying I don't, but I thought you were completely against demons. You seem pretty attached to her," he says lightly, not intending to start a fight with him. Dean stops pacing, and sighs, sitting down on the bed opposite him.  
     "I know but Jess has grown on me, she's different. Already she's like a little sister to me, and I just feel guilty." He admits, before hardening his face. "And this Alastair bastard has it coming, you know why."  
     "Yeah I know. We promised to look after her, crap what if she hates us for letting her get taken?" Sam says, stressing out slightly now too.  
     "Jess won't hate you, she knew the risks. Get ready, it's time," Castiel says, appearing across the room from them. They jolt in surprise, but don't say much else, swiftly getting their weapons. When they're ready, Dean nods at Cas, preparing to be zapped to wherever Jess is.

The next second they appear in front of a large house, looking run down and abandoned apart from one of the lower room glowing with the light of a fire.  
     "They're in there. Alastair and his new creation, another like Jess," Cas says with a frown. "And...four demons with him. Spread around the house."  
     "Easy. C'mon," Dean says, heading for the house without hesitation. Sam follows him, Cas just zapping inside. Seconds after picking the lock a demon comes at them, but it doesn't take long before Sam gets him with the knife, stabbing him in the chest. They don't waste time and move on through the house, coming round a corner and wincing at the brightness as Castiel smites two demons at once, his hands on their heads. They share a look, before moving forwards to the next room. Alastair is stood there looking smug as always, the demon with him stood slightly in front of him and Nathan next to him.  
     "Boys! So glad you could make it, I wasn't expecting you this soon. I haven't had all my fun with your little pet yet, well, my pet. But you've taken a liking to her haven't you? As you can see though I have a new weapon," He says, gesturing to Nathan behind him. Then he motions again, and the other demon jumps forwards, but doesn't last long against both brothers. Alastair was clearly expecting that, and doesn't seem too upset by it at all.  
     "Where is she? We're not leaving without her, and if that means going through you and your lap dog there then it will be my pleasure," Dean snaps at him angrily.  
     "By all means try. You can have her back I suppose, she really isn't that much fun anymore. Although I'm not finished with her, so be ready to lose her again soon." Nathan is baring his teeth and growling, but Alastair shushes him. With another smug smirk, he disappears, taking Nathan with him. The boys look around in confusion.  
     "Well, that was...unexpected. Damn I wanna kill that evil son of a bitch," Dean grumbles unhappily. "Jess?! Jess are you in here?" He then shouts, heading forwards to open more doors. Sam shouts too, Cas just following them. Finally Sam comes across a door locked shut, then shoots the lock off. Slamming the door open, he sees Jess on the floor. When he sees her, her head raises slightly before dropping to the floor again. Her clothes seem fairly intact, just bloody in places, and in the brief few seconds her eyes were open he notices they look glazed over. As her head drops, he rushes over to her,  
     "Jess!!"

§

Thankfully the drug Alastair injected me with has totally worn off, although it's a pretty horrific nightmare I wake up from when I hear someone saying my name. It takes a few seconds after I open my eyes until I can see clearly, but start panicking and moving when I see a figure bent over me and a sharp prick in my shoulder.  
     "Whoa calm down Jess, it's only me. I'm just stitching up this cut, it's pretty nasty," they say, and I relax slightly when I see it's Sam. I groan quietly, letting my head drop back onto the arm of the sofa I'm lying on. I hurt in a lot of places, but keep my eyes fixed on the ceiling. I realise I'm in just my underwear again when I feel the blanket against my skin, up to my stomach, and someone's plaid shirt over my top half, leaving the shoulder Sam is stitching bare. When he's done he wraps a bandage around it so it won't get damaged more.  
     "Did you kill him?" I ask quietly, subconsciously running my fingers over his mark on my forearm.  
     "Not exactly. He ran before we could, took the wolf boy with him. I'm sorry, but we won't let him hurt you again," he tells me, and I just stare at the ceiling still, not surprised that he got away. "What do you want me to do about that mark? Cas told me what it is...and he can't get rid of it. But he will heal the rest of you if you ask him to."  
     "I don't want to be healed. I can handle a few little cuts and bruises. And just cover it up, I don't want to be able to see it," I say and hold that arm out to him. He doesn't ask questions, just gets a bandage and covers the whole of my arm from my wrist almost to my elbow so none of the mark is visible. As soon as he's done I start trying to get up, and before Sam protests I speak,  
     "You can help me up or let me do it myself, I'm not gonna lie here all day." He shuts his mouth but helps me up, and I can't help but feel a little smug for shutting him up. I let the blanket fall off of me, starting to pull the shirt on. When I wince from moving Sam holds it so I can slip my arms in the sleeves, and I decide it must be his since it almost reaches my knees. I notice I'm in different underwear than I was before, and Sam must be able to tell I was about to ask,  
     "I had to take your clothes off to clean you up, and Cas changed your uh...underwear," he says, scrunching his nose up slightly. When I raise an eyebrow he elaborates. "I mean he just used his angel powers or whatever, not physically changed you." I just nod, glad I can fee he's cleaned me up a little too. "Are you okay? Like, really okay?" He asks me seriously, and I shrug.  
     "I guess. I'm sore and I ache, and you know, a little terrified. But I'll survive, I'm good at that," I say and smile reassuringly up at him. We look at each other for a little while, before he closes the space between us and pulls me in gently for a hug. I wrap my arms around his waist, since that's pretty much as high as I can reach on him, holding on as tight as my injuries allow. We pull away from each other when we hear a door open, and I look over to see Dean stop when he sees me awake and standing up.  
     "Hey," I say quietly, and he doesn't reply before coming over and pulling me in for a hug. I push my face against his chest, listening to him tell me how sorry he is and that it won't ever happen again. I wait until he's shut up to pull away, just nodding slightly. No one says anything else about it, and I mumble how I want to get dressed before walking slowly to my bag. We're in the same motel as before so I know where it is, then pull out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I can pull the shorts on fairly easily, but the shirt is harder. Checking behind me I see the boys are politely looking away, so I let Sam's big shirt slip off my shoulders and put it down. But I catch sight of the patch covering where Alastair pushed the knife in, the few little cuts and then the bruises on my hip and chest from Nathan. I shudder in disgust and realise I'm about to cry. I try to stop myself, not wanting to look weak in front of Sam and Dean but I unwillingly let out a quiet sob. Apparently they hear it because Dean comes over straight away.  
     "Hey it's okay, you're safe now. Let me help you," he says, clearly a little uncomfortable with me like that, but he reaches in front of me to pick up my shirt, and he holds it so I can put my arms in then pulls it down over my head. When he sees me picking at the bandage on my arm he puts Sam's shirt back on me as well, then guiding me to sit on a bed. It's against two walls in a corner, so I quickly shuffle so my back is against the corner. The two of them sit down too, Dean on the bed opposite and Sam on the end of the one I'm on.  
     "Eat, you must be starving," Sam says, holding out a burger that Dean brought in with him. I hesitate, but he doesn't look like I have a choice, so I take it from him and start nibbling little bits off it. I really don't feel like eating anything even though I'm hungry, but eat it anyway when I notice their worried looks.  
     "Guys I'm fine, stop looking at me like I'm gonna break," I mumble eventually, feeling pretty uncomfortable with them watching me like that. I reach up to rub my neck when it starts aching and hiss in pain, remembering there is a bruise there from Nathan.  
     "You're in pain, we just want to make sure you're alright," Sam tells me.  
     "Yeah...I know. I'm honestly okay at the moment, I think," I tell them, not lying. It's dark outside when I look out the window, but I have no idea what time it is. The two of them look pretty tired though. "You can go to sleep now, I'm gonna be fine," I say and start getting off the bed so they can have a bed each.  
     "Nuh uh, you get a bed tonight. I'll take the sofa," Dean protests straight away. I just shake my head and move towards the sofa instead, but he jumps up. "Don't make me make you, coz I will," he threatens, smirking slightly. I'm thankful for how he's acting normal towards me, and I just grin back and shake my head.  
     "You can try, but I'm perfectly happy with the sofa," I tell him and laugh as he jumps at me. I dodge and move to the other side of the sofa, which he then vaults and grins at me. Then he reaches down and knocks my knees out from under me, catching me as I fall so he has one arm under my knees and one under my back. It hurts my injuries a little but I don't let it show, just laughing as he carries me to the bed and puts me on it.  
     "Stay," he tells me and points his finger at me. I scowl at him and stick my tongue out.  
     "Good puppy," he then says, and Sam rolls his eyes.  
     "Fine, whatever." I give in and stay on the bed, then fidget around until I'm under the covers. "Happy now?!" I ask, grinning slightly up at him. He nods, grinning back smugly. My good mood is kind of ruined when I stretch out and grunt in pain, swearing at Alastair under my breath. Sam looks at me in worry but I motion that I'm fine and move slowly to a position I'm comfortable in, realizing how exhausted I actually am.  
     "If either of you snore so loudly you wake me up I'll throw a bed at you," I mutter sleepily, and Sam chuckles in amusement. I vaguely hear them getting ready for bed then them lying down, Dean on the sofa, but I'm already mostly asleep so I don't move. My tail is moving on its own, moving back and forth across the bed looking for something to curl around. It finds nothing, and soon I fall into a deep, well needed sleep.

I'm plagued by nightmares for most of the night as usual, mainly about Alastair and Nathan and what they did to me. It doesn't wake me up though so I have to sleep through them, curling into myself on the bed. I dream about some things that actually happened, and some other things as well, finally managing to wake up at around 6 in the morning, sweating and breathing heavily. I quickly kick the covers off, still too hot so I go to the bathroom quietly and splash water on my face. After a few minutes I've calmed down mostly, so I get back in bed, sat there picking at the bandage on my arm. I decide I don't like it in the room, the only one awake without much protection, but I don't want to go anywhere else so I turn into a wolf and crawl under the bed. I just wait there for a while, tense and unable to relax. Eventually it's a decent time to wake the boys up so I get out from under the bed and jump onto Sam's. He's lying on his back so I get under the covers and onto his stomach, poking my nose against his neck and chin. Soon he starts waking up, scrunching up his face slightly. I whine loudly, before jumping off him and running over to the sofa, to Dean who is lying on his side, his back against the sofa back. Jumping up, I use my weight to push him onto his stomach, walking down to his feet then back up to his head, and he starts grumbling as it wakes him up. I move so I'm between both of them, then bark loudly a few times before quickly hiding under my bed again.  
     "Ugh Jess? What?" I hear Sam mumble as he sits up. Slowly I emerge from my hiding place, shifting back to normal.  
     "I don't like being the only one awake, it was creeping me out," I shrug innocently, wincing when it hurts my shoulder. He just mumbles before lying back down, Dean doing the same when he hears what I say.  
     "Well I'm gonna go sit outside, I want fresh air," I mutter, not planning on going far. Picking up a knife out of one of their bags, I go and sit on the little step in front of the door. The cool air makes me feel better, even though it's a little unnerving being outside alone. I keep looking around, but as soon as I look to my right someone speaks from my left.  
     "Hello again pup," Crowley's voice says. I snap my head back around to face him, growling angrily. Without answering him I grab the knife from the ground next to me and throw it as hard as I can at him. It sinks to the handle into his chest, he hardly flinches.  
     "Well that wasn't very nice, and you ruined my suit!" He says, scowling as he just pulls the knife out. I stand up and growl at him, backing away as he walks closer. He steps sideways so I soon end up backing into a wall, glaring angrily at him.  
     "What do you want!? Thanks to you Alastair found me again!" I snap angrily, being fairly quiet so I don't disturb Sam and Dean who are still snoozing.  
     "I didn't know he'd come for you, especially not that soon. So I...apologize," he says, seemingly sincere. "Don't argue, I very rarely say I'm sorry. Just, don't get me in trouble with the Winchester's okay? The last thing I need is them after me," he interrupts me before I speak, so I go quiet and just nod. Reaching a hand up, Crowley ignores my flinch and gently touches the rings in my ear. "Alastair's work?"  
     "Yeah, but I kinda like them. Do they look stupid?" I ask quietly, my eyes closing as he starts rubbing my ears again.  
     "No, they suit you." A minute or two later, when I'm almost asleep on my feet the hand touching my ears disappears, along with the owner of said hand, and the motel door open. It's Sam, still looking rather sleepy.  
     "It's not safe out here Jess, you should stay inside," he tells me and I nod, watching him go back inside. As I go to walk inside too, Crowley appears next to the door, handing me back the knife.  
     "Sorry for throwing it at you," I whisper to him.  
     "I deserved it. And I'll keep as many demons off your back as I can, I owe you that much pup," he says, reaching round to tilt my head towards him, kissing the top of it before disappearing again. I blink in surprise, only being roused from my shock when I hear Sam shouting at me to get in the room, and I hurriedly obey him, shutting the door behind me.

When both of them are fully awake and showered, they decide they need to change my bandages and check to see how I'm healing. Just before they start, there's a flutter of feathers and Cas is standing there too. Before he has much chance to speak I go over to him, wrapping my arms around him as tight as I can without hurting myself too much. As always he is awkward and doesn't know what to do, so just pats my back gently.  
     "Jess. I am glad to see you appear to be doing well," He says when I finally let go.  
     "Yeah...I guess I am." Dean explains what they were about to do, and with a touch to my head Cas assures them that there are no infections, but they still want to change all of the bandages.  
     "Uh...we kinda need you to take your shirt off...not for creepy reasons or anything, we just need the room," Dean says awkwardly. I roll my eyes at him, slipping Sam's shirt off first then pulling my t-shirt off over my head, gritting my teeth but not letting anyone help me. I drop them both on the bed, then look down at myself and gently touching the smaller, uncovered cuts then the bruise on my hip. I notice that there are teeth marks from where Nathan broke the skin, and frown.  
     "Unfair. He had really sharp canines, remind me to bite him when I see him again," I mumble.  
     "IF you see him again." Sam says as he starts changing the bandage on my shoulder. I'm still looking down at myself and frowning, but a finger under my chin pushes my head up to look at Dean. He doesn't say anything, but gives me a stern look. I don't look down again. Instead I look over to Castiel, who is taking in all of my injuries and doing his angry squint at them. It makes me a little uncomfortable, but I don't bother telling him. I blush a little when Sam moves onto the deeper wound on my stomach, to the left side, but confirms that it's not infected, replacing a clean bandage. He pokes at the bruises on my hip, chest and neck, smirking slightly at my unhappy growl.  
     "Just checking how much they hurt still." I glare at him briefly, and I realise they're waiting to check my arm, so I reluctantly hold it out to Sam. There is no change, still as red and sore as before. Cas stops him just before he puts a new bandage on, running his hand over it.  
     "I...am sorry I cannot do anything about this. It's an ancient demon spell, very powerful. And I do not know how to undo it," he says. I smile softly,  
     "It's okay, it doesn't matter that much," I tell him then let Sam wrap my arm up again. Finally he goes behind me to check on the belt marks on my back, not covered by anything. The marks are still red and swollen, sore when he touches them. They go down below my shorts, so he doesn't look at all of them. He just gets a cold, wet cloth and rubs it gently, then helps me back into my t-shirt. It's clear they know what the marks are from, and that they noticed similar marks that have scarred and are older, but don't bring it up.  
     "Do you want my shirt back again? I noticed you kinda like wearing them," Sam says, and I blush a bit.  
     "Uh...Yeah, they're comfy," I admit and put it back on when he offers it to me. As usual Cas looks awkward, and attempts at an excuse before disappearing, and I laugh slightly at him.  
     "Am I aloud to practise all the fighting and stuff with you again? I promise I'll tell you if it hurts me too much," I ask, but Dean doesn't look like he's gonna let me.  
     "Jess you're hurt, it will only make it worse." I scowl at him and start to argue, but he doesn't give me chance. "No argument, you're not allowed."  
     "But..." I whine, Dean cutting me off though,  
     "Just give it a few weeks, then maybe," he tells me, and again cuts me off before I can reply.  
     "No means no!! End of!" He snaps, maybe a little harsher than intended. I visibly flinch, my ears drooping as I move backwards away from him.  
     "Dean! If she wants to then she can!" Sam tells his brother, giving him an impressive bitch face. Dean realizes a little too late he's in the wrong here, when he looks back over to me, only to see me run over to the door and quickly fleeing away from the motel. I'm still too scared to cry, unable to stop myself remembering all the bad things that usually followed when I'm shouted at. Instead I ignore the two of them shouting my name, just concentrating on running. The path hurts my bare feet, but I don't stop until I'm on a fairly large main road, pretty busy for early afternoon. I can still hear shouts from behind me, so I jump over the barrier from the small path I'm on, and hide in some bushes until I'm positive they aren't there anymore. I realize it might not have been the best idea to run away, but I don't want to go back, so I climb out back onto the path and start walking further away from the motel.

A few hours later, the busiest time of day has come and gone, leaving a lot less cars on the road. My tail is hidden beneath Sam's shirt and my ears are flat on my head to keep them mostly hidden. I guess it looks like I have nothing else on, as the shirt covers my shorts. I'm constantly looking behind me, and also listening for the sound of the Impala driving up the road, but it doesn't come. A couple of cars have gone past honking their horns and shouting out the window at me, but not slowing down. My feet are extremely sore and I'm positive they're bleeding a little. I'm also starting to get cold, but when a nice elderly couple pull up beside me to ask if I need help, I wave them away. It's yet another couple of hours before my legs don't want to walk anymore and I trip, landing on my knees and scraping them painfully. It's just after I've got up again that I'm illuminated by car headlights and a car stops next to me. I'm ready to send them on again, but they speak,  
     "Hey are you okay? You-" they cut off sharply and I look over to the car. The driver is a boy that looks likes he's only just old enough to drive, as does the passenger, but it's the driver that spoke. I tilt my head in confusion as to why he cut off.  
     "You're a demon," he says, and I blink in surprise. Before I can ask how they know a water gun is pointed at me, and I scream as the holy water burns my face. I drop to my knees and clutch my face, whimpering.  
     "Dude! You must be able to see she's different than the others!" A voice whispers harshly.  
     "I know but I panicked! Is she okay? Get out!" Someone replies, then doors opening. The burning finally stops, and I slowly raise my head to see the two of them standing either side of me, not too close though. I scramble to my feet, crying out and stumbling back when a piece of glass cuts the bottom of my foot.  
     "Whoa calm down! You're only gonna hurt yourself more," one says and reaches for me, but I growl, the other raising the water gun at me again. The first roughly snatches the gun away and dumps it through the open window of their car.  
     "Hey!" He protests angrily.  
     "You're scaring her more!" He turns to me, "Are you okay? Uh...what are you? You aren't a normal demon." I still look confused, but stop moving away.  
     "Some demons pet experiment. They were messing around with demon and um, wolf blood. Then ta da, I happened... How do you know I'm a demon?" I ask, still keeping a good distance from them, but letting my ears stand up and my tail back in its normal place.  
     "Messing around with some spells, we can just see demons now. Which is why I carry that water gun," the driver says, two sets of eyes widening when they see my tail. I blush and look down, kinda ashamed of them. The passenger blocks the window when the other goes for the water gun through it.  
     "No way, she's younger than us. I don't think she's gonna hurt us either," he hisses at his friend. I wrap my arms around me, but can't find the energy to run again. Finally they speak again,  
     "Well...I'm Matt, and Mr Trigger Happy here is Joe. Are you lost or something? You look exhausted," the passenger, Matt, says.  
     "Uh kinda, I was with two guys who have been looking after me, and something happened recently where I got hurt, and one of them wouldn't let me do something incase I hurt myself more. But he got annoyed and snapped at me, and I freaked and ran. So yeah I'm pretty lost," I admit, still not looking up.  
     "Well we could take you back?" Joe suggests.  
     "No! I mean...I don't want to, I'm just gonna walk until I find somewhere to stay..." I start to walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. They let go quickly,  
     "It's twenty miles until anywhere, if you won't let us take you back at least let us take you to our home to rest? We live with two other guys, but don't worry I'm sure once they've been told they won't attack you." I hesitate, but just nod slightly.  
     "Okay, I doubt anything worse could happen to me anyway," I mumble. Matt helps me to the car and into the back seat and to lie down, while Joe just gets in the drivers seat. I close my eyes, half asleep for most of the journey. I hear a phone call made, presumably to the guys they live with, explaining who I am, then the two of them having a whispered argument. After a few seconds of silence, Joe speaks.  
     "Hey uh...nameless wolf demon girl? Sorry for shooting you with holy water," he says and I hum in response, not awake enough for a full reply.  
     "Jess, I'm Jess," I say sleepily, and can almost feel their smiles.

I'm nudged from my half asleep state by Matt, grinning at me as I grumble unhappily. I get out the car and hiss at the pain in my feet, but look up to see a decent sized house. There's one more car on the drive plus a motorcycle. Joe locks his car and we walk up to the door and inside, me hesitating behind them.  
     "My feet are dirty...and maybe bleeding, I can't walk on your clean floor..." I say shyly, my ears flat again and my tail curled around my thigh.  
     "We don't mind, but I could carry you if you really don't want to walk." Matt offers and I just nod, "Okay I'm just gonna take you to the kitchen and put you on the side so we can clean up your feet," he tells me before picking me up, doing exactly as he says and sitting me on the kitchen counter. I sit waiting while he goes to take his jacket off, when Joe comes in leading two other guys, both a similar age to the other two. They look at me curiously, and when Matt comes in he does the same. While they're looking at me I get a good look at each of them. Matt is the shortest of all of them, still tall, taller than me, and is in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, with a lip ring and messy brown hair, Joe is wearing similar but with longish light brown hair. One of the others is wearing a large t-shirt and sweatpants, clearly comfortable to wear in the house and has light brown, maybe slightly ginger hair. I blush looking at the fourth, in sweatpants and nothing else, longer dark brown hair. As I look closer I realise they all have various tattoos, and staring at shirtless guy I see an anti-possession symbol merged into the one on his chest. He smirks when he catches me staring, none of them too bad to look at, each with fairly nice muscles and faces. I start getting uncomfortable with the staring, so thankfully Matt comes over with a wet cloth so I can clean my feet. Before I can start, the shirtless one comes over and takes it out of my hand.  
     "Allow me," he says, before lifting my feet and gently cleaning them. While he does, Matt introduces me to them. The one eyeing me curiously is Ben, and the cocky half naked one is Alex. When he starts lingering over my feet I snatch the cloth away, pushing him back with one foot while I clean the other, avoiding the small cut. Joe chuckles at his wounded face. When none of them seem to be about to attack me or anything like that I lower myself onto the floor, keeping my weight off one foot.  
     "This is Jess, and you have to be nice while she's here. She's not like other demons so yeah. Jess you can stay here as long as you like," Matt says and everyone agrees. They go into the living room, Alex sprawling across most of a sofa until Joe sits next to him, the other two taking the other sofa. I follow nervously, sitting on the fluffy rug between them. The sofas are at a right angle to each other, so I sit where I can see them all. I blush when they look at me, their eyes being drawn to my tail next to me on the floor. I narrow my eyes at Alex, who doesn't look away when I catch him staring.  
     "Will you stop looking at me like I'm some freak! I can't help that I look like this," I snap at him and he raises his hands in defence. After a while of awkward silence Ben puts the TV on and they soon start talking to each other, I'm guessing how they normally do. Alex is definitely the cocky one, Ben more curious, but mostly they're just average teenage guys, making sex jokes and talking about those things in general. I start relaxing around them, even laughing at some of the jokes, catching some of their surprised looks that I'm not offended by any particularly sexist or rude jokes. Eventually I'm getting really tired, hardly able to stay sat upright. As I've shuffled closer, when I fall onto my side it's between Joe and Alex's feet. I don't bother moving, letting myself go to sleep.

When I wake up only a few hours has passed, but they've turned on an Xbox and are currently racing each other in a game. I freeze when I feel weight on me, then realise Joe and Alex have their feet on me. I must have rolled onto my stomach, because Joe's are between my shoulders, and Alex's are of course on my ass, my tail wrapped around an ankle. I just tighten my tail, smirking at Alex's pained yelp.  
     "Not a footrest, asshole," I mumble, both sets of feet disappearing as I start getting up. Alex looks like a kicked puppy, but everyone is laughing at him. For a couple more hours I watch them shout and play games, before they one by one go to bed. I assure them I'll sleep on the sofa, not so politely declining Alex's offer to share a bed, before I take off my shorts and t-shirt, putting Sam's back on and curling up to go to bed, smiling slightly as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's gone a little away from Sam and Dean, but I'm having fun writing this, so is it okay to keep with the four lads? I promise the Winchester boys will be back around soon!


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up in the morning, Alex's face is the first thing I see, grinning at me. I'm lying on my back and he's leaning over the back of the sofa, but moves away, laughing as he goes to the kitchen when I half-heartedly swing at his face. Instead of following him I roll onto my stomach. Last night I didn't bother asking for a blanket, so it's just the large shirt covering me. I don't feel uncomfortable though, as it covers at least half of my thighs. I'm just starting to drift off when someone sits on my ass.  
     "Leave her alone Alex. I hope she bites you!" I hear Matt say and laugh, but I just lie still.  
     "What is it with you and my ass? You had your feet on it yesterday and now this," I grumble. I turn my head to see that he is again shirtless, in just boxers this time. He's eating toast, as is Matt when he sits on the other sofa. I found out last night they are all on holidays, so they can stay home all day for the next two weeks.  
     "It's comfy, and your tail is interesting," he says.  
     "No molesting the tail!" I whine as he grabs it anyway, laughing as I try and get up. Joe joins Matt, looking over and laughing at us. Finally I manage to throw him off rolling so he falls off the sofa, but I roll too far and fall on top of him. Everyone laughs, but I scowl and get up quickly, reaching over him on the floor to get my shorts and pulling them on. I make sure to stand on his hand when I walk around a corner to put my t-shirt back on, then go back to sit in the middle of the sofa, Alex next to me on my right.  
     "Do you ever wear clothes?" I ask him.  
     "Sometimes, I can wear even less if you want?" He asks and I scowl, elbowing him. Ben comes downstairs to find coffee before sitting the other side of me, smiling slightly. I notice him looking at my tail curiously, so I move it onto his lap, curling around his arm. I laugh at his surprised expression, but soon he's stroking it and watching it twitch and move. Alex tries to subtly put his arm around my shoulders, but I glare at him and grab his arm, making sure to hit him in the crotch with it when I shove it into his lap.  
     "Do you want to see something cool? I may have acquired an ability when I was turned into this," I say, standing up. Everyone agrees, so I smirk then turn into a wolf, sitting there smugly at their faces.  
     "Holy shit Jess," Matt exclaims, moving to sit on the floor in front of me as I stretch out, pleased to feel that none of my injuries are hurting as much anymore.  
     "That is so cool...and kinda weird," Ben admits, watching as I move closer to Matt so he can stroke me. It only takes a few minutes and Alex and Ben have joined us on the floor, seemingly delighted when I roll onto my back so they can rub my belly. That's what Joe walks back downstairs to see, after having gone go the toilet, the three of them stroking me.  
     "Do I even want to ask?" He shakes his head as he walks past. I turn back human, still on my back. Matt and Ben pull their hands away when they realise, but Alex let's his hand stay on my chest, smirking. I roll my eyes and knock his hand off as I sit up.  
     "Well I'm glad you're so comfortable with us already," Matt says and I nod, smiling. Then I feel buzzing against my chest, and realise there is a phone in the pocket of Sam's shirt. It looks fairly new, a sleek touch screen. On the screen it says that Sam is calling me, and I frown, thinking about ignoring it.  
     "I uh...should probably answer this. I'll be right back," I mutter and go sit on the bottom of the stairs, answering it before it stops ringing.        "Hello? Sam?"  
     "Jess! Where the hell are you?"  
     "It doesn't matter, I'm safe. Did you put this phone here on purpose?" I question.  
     "Yeah, it's for you. Jess please let us come get you, you know it's not safe."  
     "I'm with some people, they know what I am and won't hurt me. And it's not safe with you either, apparently I'm only gonna hurt myself more if I'm with you!" I snap angrily.  
     "You know Dean didn't mean to get angry and upset you, he just cares about you and doesn't want you getting hurt any more," Sam tells me.  
     "I don't care. I'm not a prisoner, I can leave if I want. I'll come back when I feel like it," I tell him and hang up. I put my head in my hands, growling to myself. I look through the phone, finding it's empty apart from three numbers. Sam, Dean and Bobby. Eventually I go back to find Matt in the kitchen.  
     "Hey uh...would it be okay if I had a shower? I don't have any clean clothes or anything but yeah..." I ask nervously, but he just nods.  
     "Sure, if you want I can get your clothes washed pretty fast if you don't mind wearing some other clothes until they're dry?"  
     "Yeah that would be great thanks, I'll just leave them outside the door when I get in," I say and smile.  
     "Okay, I'll find something for you to wear and leave it there for you." I follow his directions to the bathroom, turning the shower on. I take all my clothes off and put them outside the door, keeping Sam's shirt and my bra as they don't need washing. I get in the shower, realising I'll have to get clean bandages again afterwards. I take my time, making sure I'm clean and that I don't pull any stitches out anywhere. When I'm done I dry myself gently with a towel, peeking out the door the grab the clothes. When I've shut the door again I see that I've got someone's t-shirt, a pair of boxers to wear like shorts and surprisingly a pair of girls underwear. I frown in puzzlement at them, seeing they're rather fancy but I put them on anyway. I pull my bra back on along with everything else, not bothering with Sam's shirt. I rub my hair as dry as I can before going back downstairs.  
     "Damn." I hear as I walk in, and someone whistling at me. I put down the shirt and turn to face them. Alex is stood there grinning at me, Ben rolling his eyes from his seat.  
     "Yeah they're Alex's clothes, he was all too eager to let you wear them," Ben tells me.  
     "What? You look good in them, oh and the underwear isn't mine, the last girl Joe screwed left them here, don't worry they're clean," Alex admits. I just smile and shake my head, laughing. Matt comes in and tells me my clothes will be clean and dry in a couple of hours time. While I'm not looking Alex comes over and gets my new phone, tapping away at something. When I notice it I reach to grab it off him but he holds it above my head so I can't get it.  
     "I'm only putting my number in, calm down." He then takes a selfie to use as the contact picture. Before I can take it back he passes it around the other three to do the same. I give up after a few seconds.  
     "Fine, but can you help me change my bandages? They got wet and feel horrible now," I ask, not looking at them.  
     "Uh yeah sure, can we know why you're hurt?" Ben asks and I just shake my head. They don't bother questioning it, just hunting down some bandages. Ben finds them, and he and Alex help to change all of them, managing not to make any comment about them, or about what the marks on my back are clearly from.  
     "Wait," I stop them before they cover up my arm again. "I suppose I better get used to that, it's not gonna go away," I mumble, rubbing a hand over it. But Alex ignores me, wrapping it back up anyway.  
     "It's clearly upsetting you, you don't need to look at it," he tells me, and I just don't argue. When they're done Ben flicks the tv on, sitting down. I go to sit down between the two of them but Alex pulls me to sit sideways on his lap. When I look at him he just smiles and tightens his grip on me, looking at the tv. I roll my eyes but lean against him, my head under his chin. A few minutes later I get my phone handed back to me, and find all four of the boys have put their numbers in with a photo, and also many photos they've clearly been taking of each other. I laugh as I look through them, putting it down after. I pay attention to whatever is playing on tv, but I lose any concentration when Alex starts rubbing my back, from the base of my tail all the way up my spine to between my shoulder blades. Soon I relax even more against his chest, grumbling something about how he's putting me to sleep. He doesn't stop, and I soon drift off to sleep.

While I'm asleep Ben of course takes pictures of us, and a few more when Alex falls asleep too. Matt and Joe manage to stay quiet when they come in and see us, managing to get a selfie on my phone with all three of them around me and Alex without waking us up. They leave us alone until lunchtime, when they rouse us by poking our faces with spoons of ice cream, making sure it's on our faces. I glare at them at being woken up and growl, and they retreat to the kitchen. I get up and look at Alex, laughing at the ice cream on his chin.  
     "You've got a little something on your chin," I tell him and smirk, watching him wipe it off and eat it. I feel some on my own face, on my cheek, and start trying to reach it with my tongue.  
     "Let me help you with that," he says and moves closer to me, licking it off my cheek before I can stop him. I grimace and push his face away, but am blushing. He walks away smugly, actually managing to find a t-shirt before he sits with the others at the table. I scowl at them when they laugh about the ice cream, but sit between Alex and Matt. I start eating little bits of food, and of course they notice.  
     "You should eat more, I'm pretty sure we can force feed you if you don't," Matt tells me, raising an eyebrow. I nudge him with my elbow, before shoving a whole handful of crisps in my mouth.  
     "Happy?" I ask when I swallow them, and he nods and laughs.  
     "So uh...who was calling you this morning?" Joe asks after a while, and everyone looks at me.  
     "Oh...Sam, one of the guys that's been looking after me. He wants me to go back to them, that his brother didn't mean to say what he did. But I like being here, so I said I'll go back when I want, knowing them though they'll already be tracking my phone to find me," I admit, looking at my plate.  
     "It's okay if you leave, you have our numbers so you can always text us," Ben tells me, and I smile softly at him. Joe agrees with him.  
     "It's just that, for once I want a fairly normal life. No learning to fight, no demons after me and torturing me, no having to hide. It sucks, I'd rather stay here,"  
     "Maybe it's best if you go with them, they can keep you safe better than we can. We can see demons, not fight them." Matt tells me and nudges me. I rub my face and whine quietly.  
     "So you wouldn't mind if I have to go with them? I promise I'd text you when I have time," I tell them.  
     "Yeah, it's been great just knowing you for this short time. I've never seen someone like you, you're fascinating, and a friendly demon. How many people can say they've licked ice cream off a demons face?" Alex chimes in, and everyone groans at him. I just slap him arm, causing him to smile more and grab my hand, making me blush a little bit again.  
     "Okay I get your point, do you mind if I just stay one more night?" I ask them.  
     "Of course! We'll show you what a proper night in with friends is like," Joe says, and everyone agrees and goes back to eating, planning all the things we can do tonight.

After lunch my clothes are dry, but I don't bother putting them on, much to Alex's delight. I call Sam to tell him he can pick me up tomorrow, and he admits he does in fact have tracking on my phone. He isn't too happy about me staying the night, but I hang up when he tries to give the phone to Dean. Ben and Joe went out to buy snacks and drinks for the night, and by the time it starts getting dark, everyone is excited. Pizza is ordered, and the Xbox turned on. We take it in turns for two people to race each other, and everyone is happy playing. When I have a turn it ends in shouting and me sat on Alex's lap to distract him, cheering when it works and I win. By the time it's our turn again, we're rolling around on the floor trying to make the other lose, fueled by pizza and beer which I've been allowed. Once again my phone is passed around, people taking photos and videos for most of the night.  
     "Hey who wants to watch a horror film?!" Ben shouts a couple of hours later. We all agree, and start trying to fit on one sofa. Matt is sat sideways on one end, with his legs over Joe's lap, Ben next to Joe then Alex on the other end. I half sit on Ben and Alex's laps, getting comfy. Alex gets my phone and holds it up, getting a photo with all of us in, and one of me kissing him on the cheek. He grins and gives it back, and the film is put on. It isn't that scary, but my tail around Ben's wrist tightens nearly painfully every time I jump. When the film ends, more snacks are produced by Matt and everyone takes it in turns to grab me and the phone, taking selfies with silly faces or funny positions. Another hour or two of playing games and talking and everyone is ready to go to bed. This time I'm pulled upstairs with them, Alex pulling the puppy dog eyes on me, so I agree to sleep in his bed. I catch his grin and say goodnight to everyone, getting a kiss on the cheek off a fairly drunk Matt.  
     "See I knew I'd getcha in bed, wolfy," Alex slurs as he strips to his boxers, getting in bed. I just climb in with him, letting him pull me close and spoon up behind me. Soon I am fast asleep, his arms around me.

In the morning everyone stays in late, but naturally Joe is up early enough to get a picture of me and Alex in bed together. I wake up when he tightens his grip on me, sleepily kissing my neck. I let him for a while, before squirming out of his arms.  
     "I have to get ready, Sam and Dean will be here soon," I whisper, grabbing a pillow and shoving that where I was, letting him hold it and close his eyes again. I change into my clean shorts but leave the t-shirt on, hoping he doesn't mind me keeping it. I wrap the rest of my clothes up in Sam's shirt, putting my phone in my pocket when I retrieve it from Matt. I only have ten minutes until they get here, so they send me upstairs to get Alex up. I hesitate, not really sure what to do but I decided to just go for it, jumping on top of him. He stirs in surprise, but soon wakes up when I kiss him. It's rushed, and inexperienced on my part, but he doesn't seem to mind, wrapping his arms around me and grabbing my ass playfully.  
     "Well good morning," he grins when he pulls back.  
     "More like goodbye, you better hurry up. I don't have long before they're here," I tell him, kissing him again briefly before going back downstairs, smirking. When he comes down he just sits and idly plays with my tail. Ten minutes later I get a text saying they're outside, so I get up to say my goodbyes. Joe, Matt and Ben get tight hugs and kisses on the cheek, me getting equally tight hugs and kisses on the forehead in return. When it comes to Alex I kiss him full on, gentler though, and ignoring the hollers and whistles from the others. I just grin and pull away, hugging him then letting go.  
     "Do you want your shirt back?" I ask him.  
     "Nope, keep it. Don't want you forgetting me," he replies and I roll my eyes.  
     "I'll try not to. Thanks, all of you, for letting me stay. And for filling my phone with your faces. I promise I'll text you, and you can text me whenever you want," I say, smiling and walking to the door. Alex slaps my ass on the way past him, and I ignore it and pick up all my clothes, grinning at him. I take a deep breath before shouting goodbye one more time, then walking out the door and down the drive to the waiting Impala. I wave back at them before getting in the back seat, not saying anything to them. They close the door and Dean starts driving. The silence lasts for ten minutes,  
     "Where are we going?" I ask eventually.  
     "Bobby's. He's not in but we can use his house while he's away for a couple weeks on a job," Sam says, and I don't reply.  
     "How many guys were there?" Dean eventually asks me, emotionless.  
     "Four. Don't worry, we didn't have too many fivesomes," I reply back just as coldly. I then lie down on the seat and ignore them for the rest of the journey. They take it in turns to nap while the other drives, not stopping for more than a few minutes. Clearly no one wants to spend too long in the car with so much tension. When we get there I see Dean grab my bag, my clothes and phone and storm off into the house.  
     "Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" He ignores me and goes down to the panic room, where a bed is set up in the middle. He dumps my stuff on it, which I then go in to retrieve. Dean doesn't hesitate to slam the door shut and lock me in.  
     "You can stay here until you stop acting like such a child and putting yourself in danger!" Clearly he's still pissed at me, and not even remotely sorry for scaring me. I rush over and slam my fists against the door.  
     "Let me out right now you asshole! You can't keep me in here, Dean please!" I shout, ending up whining instead. He almost looks like he regrets it, before he shuts the little window and locks that too. I hear him walking away and up the stairs. I growl in frustration and kick the wall, wincing as it hurts my bare foot. I know there's absolutely no point in trying to escape, knowing it's damn near impossible for most people, never mind me. Instead I go and sit on the bed, facing away from the door and sulking.

It's a couple of hours before Sam comes down, coming inside with me. He sits next to me on the bed,  
     "He only put you in here because he's worried about you. If you're in here you can't get in trouble again," he tells me, but I whine.  
     "I wasn't gonna run away again, I was actually gonna wait until I healed more, maybe slowly starting to train and practise again. It's not my fault anyway, bad things always happened to me if someone shouted at me," I mumble unhappily.  
     "Dean's sorry, he might not say it but he is. You must know he won't hurt you, right? Neither of us will, you're like a little sister already." I smile slightly at his confession.  
     "So am I aloud upstairs then? I miss joking around with you, and I swear I'm gonna kick both your asses for tracking my phone when I'm well enough," I threaten, unable to stop myself from grinning though. He nods and picks up everything apart from my phone, putting my clothes in my bag to take upstairs.  
     "I look forward to you trying," he says with a smirk as I follow him upstairs. When I see Dean, sat at the kitchen table nursing a bottle of beer with three empty bottles on the table in from of him, I go shy, moving to hide behind Sam slightly. He coughs loudly to get Dean's attention and pulls me in front of him, making sure I can't run away and hide. Dean looks up and sees me, looking conflicted. He downs the rest of his beer and grabs a messily wrapped, smallish box, then slowly makes his way over to me with it. Without making eye contact he pushes the box into my arms, Sam letting go of my arm and walking away. I look at it in confusion before starting to pull off the brown paper from around the box. The package doesn't give anything away, plain and black, but when I open it my mouth drops open in surprise. Inside are three matte black throwing knives, perfectly shaped and wickedly sharp. Also in the box is a leather sheath, with room for all three of the fairly thin knives, attached to a strap which I guess is to go around some part of my leg. 

       

     "So... I was a bit of a dick, especially locking you down there. And I'm not good at the emotional apologies crap, but yeah..." Dean says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. I stay quiet for a little bit, then move to put the knives on the table, before moving back to hug him. It starts off fairly gentle, but I feel him relax then hug me tighter, getting his arms under mine and lifting me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile against it.  
     "It's okay, you were right though, I would have only hurt myself more. And running off was a dumb move, but I promise there wasn't any fivesomes," I admit, feeling as well as hearing him chuckle.  
     "Thank you for the knives, they're amazing," I say.  
     "It's the least I could do, pup," he replies smugly, ignoring my little growl at being called pup. I climb round his body until I'm on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. He laughs slightly then starts walking to where Sam is at Bobby's desk, also laughing when he looks up and sees us.  
     "So I take it you two made up?" He questions and I nod happily, completely okay with him now. He eventually puts me down and turns to look at me.  
     "How are you healing?"  
     "Pretty well, faster because I'm a demon though. No idea why, but it's only a fraction faster," I tell him, stretching out my arms and stomach.  
     "So it's okay if I do this?" He asks, and before I can question him he's grabbed me, swiftly pinning me on my stomach, holding my arms down next to my head.  
     "That wasn't fair!" I whine at him, pouting when I can't get up straight away. Dean just stays silent, clearly waiting to see if I have healed enough to get up. I roll my eyes but use the moves he taught me to throw him off.  
     "It's a good job you have super wolf strength or you'd never be able to move me. You're way too scrawny, need to feed you up with burgers," he says and laughs, getting up again.  
     "It's an extremely unfair advantage. I'm a 'scrawny' sixteen year old and you're like, nearly six foot of muscley man, with training in this. Sam is the same but even taller, it's a good job you tell me what to do otherwise I'd never be able to," I whine, standing up in front of him. I stretch again, pleased to find no pain anywhere, just a dull ache.

The rest of the day, and the next three days is Sam and Dean getting me used to training again, getting me back up to scratch on what I already know and teaching me some new things. It's the middle of the night when I'm woken up by muffled bangs and shouting downstairs, the lights on. I'm wearing soft pyjama shorts and a black vest top, and one of Dean's plaid shirts to sleep in, barefoot as I open my door. I hear two unfamiliar voices, talking to each other and taunting someone, and muffled shouting. As I creep down the stairs I can look through the door to see Sam and Dean tied to chairs, both looking beaten up. There are two men stood in front of them, one messing with the knife he must have taken from Sam.  
     "Bet you thought you were safe here huh boys? Well don't worry, you'll be dead before anyone else can find out," one of them says with a smirk. Both of the Winchester's have their arms tied behind the chairs, ankles ties to the legs of the chair and rope wrapped around their chests, with the rope wrapped around and in their mouth twice, gagging them, it doesn't look good. I'm surprised I hadn't woken up earlier, as they all show signs of quite a fight, but they must have been caught off guard to be caught. I guess the two men with their backs to me are demons, but I have no idea what to do. Moving further down the stairs, Dean's eyes widen when he sees me, and I realise the demons don't realise I'm here. He quickly focuses back on them so as not to alert them I'm there. They advance on Sam first, one going behind him and pulling his head back to expose his neck, and the other bringing the knife up to his throat, ignoring Deans frantic struggling.  
     "Hey!!" I yell without thinking too much, getting both of their attention. My eyes widen when they start advancing on me, deciding the brothers can wait, and that they're not going anywhere. Quickly I turn and run, heading for the door. I can hear them running after me, so head into the maze of cars to lose them, circling back round to the house. Looking around, I can't see them anymore, panting loudly from running and ducking through the cars. I decide to just go for it, running back through the open door and to the two of them. Both seem surprised to see me, so I don't hesitate in grabbing the knife the demon dropped and starting to cut away at the rope around Dean's wrists, then chest. Just as I reach up to pull it away from his mouth, his eyes widen and he starts shouting through the gag, but someone grabs me from behind just as I start to turn around.  
     "I got you now bitch, they can watch me kill you too now," the demon laughs, being handed more rope by his partner then looping it around my wrists, manhandling them behind my back. The other one helps to hold me still when I start scratching and biting, hoping I got Dean free enough to escape by himself. I start panicking when the rope is tied around my neck too, meaning I can't move my hands without strangling myself. I don't stay still enough for the rope to be secured tighter, but my struggling keeps the demons distracted from Dean, who is slowly getting out of all the ropes. Headbutting one of the demons, I dodge a punch from the other and knee him in the crotch, giving myself the few seconds I need to get the rope off my wrists.  
     "Jess hold on!" Dean shouts, almost free. One of the demons uses the rope still around my neck to pull me down to the floor, kneeling above my head and holding my shoulders down, one hand wrapping the rope around it and pulling it tight, the second demon straddling my waist, kneeling on my arms. They seem confused when I struggle for a few seconds then go completely still, forcing myself not to panic about the rope tightening, burning and bruising my neck and stopping me from breathing. I close my eyes, hearing a shout of pain and Dean stabs the one sat on me in the back, then feel the rope pulling even tighter as the other tries to back away, getting stabbed in the chest seconds later. I hear wood breaking as Sam practically snaps the chair to get free, shrugging rope off as he comes over too.  
     "Still breathing Jess? Or was one little fight too much for you?" I hear Dean ask as he pulls the rope away from my neck. I take in huge deep breaths, forcing myself not to gasp it in. I flip my middle finger up in the direction of Dean's voice, opening my eyes but not getting up.  
     "Next time I'm not gonna do that again, dicks. Save your own asses," I croak, throat hurting too much to speak louder. Relieved laughter from them both makes me smile a little, hearing Sam shove all the rope and chairs out of the way into a corner.  
     "Yes boss, I'll never sleep again incase demons break in and attack me," Dean says and flicks my ear. I just scowl at him.  
     "You're welcome, yeah I know I'm brilliant, no of course you can carry me back to bed, no my neck will be fine, nope I love using myself as bait to draw away demons, thanks I know I'm still badass in my pajamas," I say, in a one sided conversation, ignoring the scratchiness of my voice. More laughter follows my little outburst, before Dean picks me up and carries me back to my bed, even pulling the covers up and tucking me in. I know I'll be sore in the morning but am too comfortable to bother doing anything else. I smile happily as Dean kisses my forehead, then laughs again slightly as he leaves, shutting my door quietly.

When I get up, I reply to a couple of texts from Alex and Matt before going downstairs. Sam and Dean are passed out on the sofa, exactly the same as they looked last night. I take a couple of pictures of them. Dean has his head against Sam's shoulder, his arm around his younger brothers waist. It's my laughter that wakes them up, jolting away from each other and groaning in pain as it aggravates their bruised bodies.  
     "Okay enough sleep, both of you shirts off now," I order and get the first aid kit, ignoring their protests. I'm stuck between blushing as they take their shirts off, and wincing at some nasty bruises on them. I don't let them argue or do it themselves, using alcohol wipes to clean them up. A few of the bruises have little cuts in but that's the worst of it, apart from Dean's split lip and a bruise on the side of Sam's face, at his temple. I work patiently, smirking as I catch the winces and grunts of pain they're trying to be manly by hiding. When I'm done I practically shove their shirts at them.  
     "What? Getting distracted?" Dean asks, taking his time putting it back on. I ignore him, also decided it hurts a bit too much to speak now. Frowning, I go over to a mirror and see the rope has bruised most of the way around my neck, also red from rope burn. Apart from that I'm fine, if a bit shaken up. In the mirror I see Sam approaching me with a tube of something to put on my neck, but looking at myself again I don't feel too well, so I look at the floor. Sam guides me away from the mirror and sits me down, tilting my head gently to apply the cream, making it feel better straight away, just aching slightly.  
     "Thanks moose," I say and grin.  
     "You've been talking to Crowley too much. He's a bad influence," Sam replies with a raised eyebrow.  
     "I've actually only spoken to him a few times." Dean is in the kitchen, making breakfast for us all, and we go and sit down when it's ready.  
     "So are you gonna go on another hunt soon?" I ask between mouthfulls of bacon and eggs.  
     "Well we could, but we don't want to leave you here on your own, and no you can't come with us. Maybe soon, but you have to wait until we say you're trained enough," Dean says, not giving me time to argue.  
     "How soon is soon?" I ask, knowing there's no point even trying to change his mind.  
     "Maybe a few weeks, maybe more, maybe less. It depends on how hard you work, need you to build up more muscle," he says. I nod eagerly,  
     "Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

Soon ends up being a whole month later. A month of working myself so hard I'm nearly unconscious at the end of each training session, a month of Sam and Dean leaving me a few days each week to work their own cases. But by the end of it it's clear how much I've improved, not tiring as easily and better at hand to hand fighting. I've also practiced my knife throwing even more, confident I'm as good as I can be at that. I've also enjoyed wrestling and sparring with Sam and Dean, even though it's not very often that I best them, they both seem impressed with my progress.  
     "So what are we hunting for?" I ask when I'm finally told I can join them on a hunt.  
     "We don't know yet, but it sounds like a stereotypical haunting to me. Saw it in a paper, but it's around six hours away," Dean says, all of us packing a bag. "We'll find out more when we get there."  
     "Great, I just love long boring car rides," I say sarcastically, taking my bag out to the car. They ignore me, just loading up and getting in the car themselves after saying goodbye to Bobby. I get my phone out, still nothing more on it apart from pictures and seven numbers. Texting Alex, I hope he's up for an hour or two of texts to sate my boredom. Luckily he can for a little while, so I lie on my stomach on the back seat while Dean drives. It's only just under an hour later when Alex has to go, so I reluctantly tell him goodbye and put my phone down.  
     "When do I get to be in the front?" I ask, kind of whining about it, bored already.  
     "When you beat me to it," Sam says smugly. I just tug on a piece of his hair.  
     "Or I could just sit on you, or lie on both of you, goldilocks" I respond, making Dean laugh. It's clear he doesn't believe me, so I scramble over the back of the seat, into the front. Smirking at Sam, I ignore any complaints as I lie down, putting my feet over Dean's lap gently and dropping my head into Sam's, flat on my back. I try and get to sleep, but I keep fidgeting around, eventually making Sam sigh in annoyance.  
     "If I stroke your ears will you stop squirming and go to sleep?!" A couple of weeks ago they managed to gang up on me and get me to tell them about my ears and tail, how touching them can usually put me to sleep pretty quickly. I managed to keep it a secret what effects touching the base of my tail could have, but me sharing everything else resulted in some nights of heavy sleep after having either of them mess with my ears. So I agree happily,  
     "Promise," I mumble, closing my eyes as he starts rubbing my ears and the space between them. When I'm half asleep as I turn to face the seat more, my face against Sam's stomach, which in any other case might have been awkward, but with how much like a big brother they've both become to me, neither of us is bothered. I feel Sam's soft chuckle at my motion, and soon his hand lulls me into a fairly deep sleep.

I manage to sleep for three hours, but not really being tired to start with, I don't slept for as long as usual. I keep my eyes closed for a little bit after I wake up, stretching my legs out but making sure not to distract Dean from driving. I finally open my eyes and look up at Sam, who is asleep with his hand on my head. He wakes up pretty soon though, and moves his hand.  
     "Please tell me we're nearly there?" I ask as I sit up between them, stretching my arms out.  
     "Not really, maybe another couple hours?" Dean says. I let my head drop back onto the seat, looking at the roof and scowling.  
     "I don't understand how you can just drive for hours with nothing to do! It's so boring," I complain.  
     "Well find something to do, we'll help you look for something for the next long journey we have to go on," Sam tells me. I just sit quietly after that, managing half an hour until I whine unhappily. Almost immediately after I whine Crowley is in the back seat, making everyone jump and Dean nearly swerve as he speaks.  
     "Hello again boys, pup," he greets, smirking.  
     "What do you want Crowley?" Dean snaps at him, glaring at the road.  
     "To talk to Jess. I imagine you will thank me when she stops whining." I frown in confusion at him, but shrug at Sam when he looks at me questioningly.  
     "He's kinda right," I admit, and he pats the seat next to him. Climbing into the back with him, I ignore the uncomfortable look on Dean's face with the King of Hell in his Baby.  
     "I presume you're going to another shithole of a motel?" Crowley questions them in the front.  
     "Well yeah probably, whichever one is closest to the case. Why?" Sam replies, looking back at him.  
     "Great, we'll meet you there then boys!" He says cheerfully, before grabbing onto my arm and making us dissapear. Dean curses loudly at the now no longer present Crowley, but knows he can't really do anything but speed up a little bit, hoping Crowley is doing as he says and taking me to a motel.

I cling to Crowley's arm as we're suddenly stood in a motel room. I whine slightly until the dizzy feeling passes and I can let go of him.  
     "Sorry 'bout that pup, don't want the boys seeing me if I do or say anything slightly nice. You seem to have that effect on me," he says with a large smile.  
     "Uh...Okay then? What did you want to talk about?" I ask and sit down on the foot of a bed.  
     "Two things really, can I see your arm?" He asks, and I hold out my right arm. When I see the raised eyebrow I swap arms, holding up my left arm, still covered by bandages from the elbow down. He moves forward so he can hold my arm gently, putting a fingertip under the bandage and giving me a questioning glance. I hesitate but eventually nod my consent, letting him unwrap my arm until the mark is exposed. Dropping the bandage he starts running his fingers over it gently.  
     "I haven't seen a mark like this for a long time."  
     "Can you get rid of it? I hate it, every time I see it it's a reminder of Alastair and his apparent claim on me," I say, looking in the opposite direction to it.  
     "I don't think so, only he can remove it. But that doesn't mean you should be ashamed of it pup. There isn't many demons up here that can read this language, most of them are too stupid so you don't need to worry about that," Crowley says gently.  
     "Yeah I know, but I'd still rather hide it. There's no way he'd remove it willingly so I'll just have to deal with it," I mumble, picking up the bandage to put it back. Before I can do it Crowley clicks his fingers and it's back on my arm.  
     "Thanks, so what was the other thing about?" I question curiously.  
     "Ah yes, I wanted you to meet my hellhounds. I have three, the very best there is, but I'll start you off with one for now," he says, seeming totally calm about it.  
     "What?! No no no I don't think that's a good idea!" I whine frantically, shaking my head.  
     "Oh don't be a wimp, he won't hurt you. I just thought he'd like to play, they're puppies at heart." I don't get much chance to protest before he clicks his fingers, then remembering something and touching my head. The hellhound comes into view when he touches me, stood next to Crowley. Its head stands level with his waist, all muscle and pent up anger radiating off it. It's fur is black, but is thin and patchy in places, with glowing, blood red eyes which focus on me. Claws razor sharp and digging into the floor, gouging out marks. I whimper low in my throat and take a step back.  
     "Oh don't be like that pup, shift. Go on shift! He won't hurt you," Crowley tells me, patting the hounds back. I'm reluctant, but crouch down and shift, feeling even smaller now. I realise the size difference between us is like a puppy and a fully grown wolf, intimidating. With a command from it's master, the hellhound moves towards me, sharp canines curling over its lower lip. Crowley himself sits down in a ratty armchair, clearly just going to observe. Instead of backing away further, I move forwards and to the side, so we start circling slowly. I growl up at him, not wanting to be taken for a weak little girl straight away. As his responding growl resonates throughout the room, Crowley butts in.  
     "If you fight, please no permanent damage. That's what you animals do isn't it? Fight for dominance or whatever it is you want. But Jess I do suggest not trying too hard, you're at a rather large disadvantage." I turn around to snap at him, turning back in time to see the hellhound pouncing at me silently. Immediately I'm knocked to the floor, but scurry to my feet and move, getting into the adequately sized space beneath his stomach. I decide to go for more playful than aggressive, even though I am mostly terrified of him, nipping at his legs but dodging out of the way before he can reach under and grab me in his powerful jaws.  
     "If you just submit to him you'll be able to get along much faster pup," Crowley chimes in from his seat but I growl in response. As I dart out from under him to try and get some sort of advantage, a huge paw slams into my side and knocks me over, also pinning me down.  
     "Or just lose, that works too." As I try to wriggle my way free I feel his jaws clamp down around my neck, not enough to pierce my skin but enough to hurt. I whimper pitifully, kicking out at him for a bit before whining again and going still. The hellhound tightens his grip slightly before letting go of me, allowing me to get to my feet, tail and ears drooping and looking down, sulking slightly.  
     " _I admire your bravery child, no others have challenged me, or not willingly submitted,_ " a deep, ancient voice speaks, sounding half like a growl. My eyes widen when I realise it is him speaking to me, and I stand up straighter, proudly. A huff comes from him, which I realise is laughter. I can't reply to him, so I just dip my head briefly.  
     "Come on then, now you're all buddy buddy with each other. He wants to play really," Crowley says, a drink appeared in his hand from somewhere. I ignore him but approach the hellhound slowly, moving around him cautiously, sniffing and nosing at him gently.  
     " _My name is Artery, and my brothers are Vein and Nerve. I assume you will be meeting them at some point,_ " his gruff voice rasps. I nod, feeling the heat of his fur but the cold of his breath. Artery lowers himself down onto his stomach so we're slightly more equal in height, and I immediately start nosing at his head and down his back. With a playful glint in my eyes, I jump up onto his back, getting my balance quickly. Artery allows me to stand on him for a short while, before standing up and knocking me off. Without any warning he bites at the scruff of my neck, lifting me up with ease and then depositing me at Crowley's feet.  
     "I'm afraid we need to cut this short, the boys are almost here. Don't worry, next time I'll take you somewhere to meet all three at the same time," he grins at me, standing up. Reaching down to ruffle my fur and flick an ear, he then clicks his fingers, the two of them disappearing just as the familiar sound of the Impala comes from outside. Somehow Crowley knew which room they were going to book, as they unlock the door to the room I'm in.

Shifting back, I stand up as they walk in. They don't seem too surprised to see me though, Sam bringing my bag in and putting it on a bed.  
     "What the hell happened here?!" Dean exclaims when he sees the claw marks in the floor.  
     "Oh uh...Crowley wanted me to meet his hellhounds, so he brought one here. Damn he was scary, but once he'd got me on the floor with his teeth around my neck he wasn't bothered by me. So I guess I'm kinda friends with him, and Crowley is gonna take me to meet his other two at some point," I say, fairly cheerfully.  
     "Hellhound?! There was a hellhound in this room? And it had its teeth where?!" Dean shouts.  
     "Crowley was there too! He wouldn't have let it hurt me, he only wanted me to submit to him or whatever. He was actually kinda cool, huge though. I felt so small. So who is sleeping where?" I ask, trying to change the subject. Dean sighs in exasperation, turning to the door. I frown at him in confusion,  
     "Where-"  
     "I'm going to find a bar, don't wait up for me," he says, shutting the door behind him loudly, cutting me off. Sam is giving me a funny look as well, clearly unimpressed.  
     "Don't look at me like that, Crowley didn't give me much choice about it. I wasn't ever in any danger though," I say sadly, ears drooping as I look at the door Dean slammed.  
     "Yeah whatever, I believe you I guess. There's no point going after him, but it's still early so I'm gonna find out more about this case, okay? No running off to meet hellhounds," Sam tells me and I just nod in agreement. He then gets dressed into his suit, and heads out. Dean left the car so Sam takes it instead, leaving me on my own without much to do. I try and distract myself with some trickier exercises the two of them had taught me recently, but that barely takes up an hour. I start getting more and more annoyed, especially when three men start talking and laughing loudly near to the door. I deal with it for twenty minutes, before I can't take it anymore. I grab the demon killing knife, which I feel fairly safe holding, just incase the guys are trouble. I go over and open the door,  
     "Hey would you assholes shut the hell up?!" I yell at them. The three of them turn to look at me, grinning as their eyes go black. I swear loudly, then slowly back into the room again. The door doesn't even swing shut before they're bursting in after me.  
     "Well look what we found, the Winchester's pet. It's not safe to leave pets at home alone, didn't you know?" One of them questions, all of them spreading out to try and corner me. I just growl, not letting myself be cornered as I run forwards at the closest demon, managing to use my sudden unexpected movement to stab him with the knife, watching as he burns up. The other two are on me straight away, dodging the knife and trying to get it away from me. A kick to my stomach brings me to my knees, groaning in pain, and another kick sends the knife skidding across the floor.  
     "You're out of luck now mutt," the larger one sneers, but I shift to a wolf, running forwards then shifting back, grabbing the knife up. As they come at me again I throw it, taking out the smaller demon, but am now weaponless again. As I dive for the knife I'm knocked down next to the body, but my hands are knelt on before I can even reach for the knife.  
     "Gonna get a real sweet prize for you, all you need to be is mostly alive!" The demon laughs and starts punching. My lip splits and my nose bleeds, and a hard hit near my temple leaves me dizzy. Then his fists rain down on my ribs and stomach, and he's picking up the knife himself. I shout out in pain when he makes a small cut on my collarbone, cackling gleefully at my pain. As he makes more little cuts, he moves lower to cut at my legs exposed by my shorts, but as soon as he moves lower I grab his hand in my tail, tightening it so much I feel some cracking. Thankfully that makes him drop the knife, snatching it up with my tail and stabbing it into his side. I breathe heavily in relief when he goes limp, and roll him off me. My ribs and stomach are sore, so I leave the bodies where they fell, dropping the knife and collapsing on my back on the bed.

I manage to doze off for an hour or two, but am woken up when the door slams open. It's Dean, and he looks like he's drank too much. He manages to flick the lights on as he comes in, then sees the bodies.  
     "Jess what the hell did you do!?" He says loudly, kicking off his shoes and jacket on the way over.  
     "Saved my own ass! They're demons!" I tell him, sitting up. He scowls at me,  
     "Great, well done, attract more attention by killing them." I glare at him.  
     "Go to bed, maybe you'd understand if you hadn't gone off and drank too much!" I snap angrily. He starts mumbling angrily about how it's my fault as he strips, dumping his clothes on the floor. I look away as he completely strips, only looking back when he's in bed. I sit and glare at him as he falls asleep. Sam gets back half an hour later, but I don't give him time to say anything before I go over and snatch the car keys out of his hand.  
     "I'm sleeping in the car, don't bother me," I say before going outside, lying on the backseat and shifting into a wolf, fur bristling in anger. Eventually I manage to get back to sleep, but when I wake up in the morning I don't move. I'm not sure what time it is, but at some point Sam comes out and knocks on the window, then opens the door.  
     "Come back inside now, Dean's got a massive hangover if that makes you feel better?" He asks and I just jump out the car and walk inside, not shifting back. Finally after sitting there with my lip raised in a snarl at Dean for a while, I shift back.  
     "What happened then?" Sam asks, pointing at the demons, then at how beat up I look, "Why sleep in the car?" He adds.  
     "Because I had a shit day!! First Crowley makes me meet his hellhound, then I'm left here alone! Then naturally demons turn up, I get beaten up and your asshole brother stumbles in drunk and shouts at me about it! Don't worry Dean, I'm fine, only in crippling pain every time I breathe!" I yell at them, clutching my ribs in pain when I take a deep breath.  
     "Jess...I'm sorry, I only stormed out because I was worried about you with the hellhound, I haven't had the best experiences with them, you know? I didn't mean to drink as much as I did, let me look at your ribs, one might be cracked if it hurts to breathe," Dean says sincerely. I wait a few seconds but eventually nod, lifting my shirt up to expose the blackening skin over my ribs.  
     "I could tell you off for taking three demons on, but damn you did pretty well. I'd struggle against three this size," he says with a grin, ruffling my hair. He gently puts pressure on different parts of my ribs, ignoring my hisses and growls of pain, then breathing a sign of relief when he's done.  
     "Thank god, they're not broken or cracked. Just bruised, but you can handle it can't you pup?" I nod and drop my shirt. Then I turn to listen to what Sam knows about the case.  
     "Well so far there hasn't been anything too violent, just things moving, people seeing a 'ghostly figure', and hearing a voice. I did some research and only one person has died in the house, her name is Emilio Robinson and she was murdered in 1917. We should still probably go and check, see if it's definitely her," he says when we're both listening.

Two hours later we're returning, glad of the easy salt and burn that the case was. We go and sit on the beds, them with a beer each, but as soon as we are comfortable Crowley suddenly appears on the bed, sat next to me.  
     "Mind if I steal the pup again? I have two jealous hellhounds that would like to meet her."  
     "Not a chance, they'll hurt her!" Dean protests, no longer that surprised when people just appear and start talking.  
     "Well you can come with us and watch, they won't do anything while I'm there." Dean doesn't look too happy with that either,  
     "Can you keep them away from me?" Crowley nods, looking at Sam. When Sam nods and shrugs in agreement he clicks his fingers and we are sat on comfy chairs in a large back garden. With another click of his fingers we can see the hellhounds, and I recognize Artery with two slightly smaller ones play fighting around him. He lets out a deep bark when he sees me.  
     "I'll be okay, promise," I tell Sam and Dean, before running over to them and shifting. As soon as I'm closer Artery growls at me,  
     " _I'm afraid you have to submit again, ancient tradition,"_ he tells me, almost apologetically. I nod and roll onto my back at his feet, allowing him to bite at my neck for a few seconds.  
     "Thank you child. Every time we meet you must do that, or it is a challenge to me," his deep voice resonates in my head. I bark in reply, nuzzling happily at him before moving back again. Dean had jumped up when he bit me, but has sat back down again when Crowley explained, although he wasn't too happy that I'd probably have to fight with the other two. They noticed me and are moving closer.  
     " _This is Vein and Nerve, they cannot talk as well as I, they are old, but still young compared to me. However they will want you to submit, but you can fight if you want._ " He then moves away and lies down to watch, as his fellow hellhounds circle around me. Finally one moves closer again,  
     " _I am Nerve, do you submit or challenge me child?_ " He asks, voice not as deep as Artery's. Although he looks pretty serious, I grin and growl at him, standing up straighter in challenge. I begin to regret my decision when he dives straight at me, knocking me over and trying to get a grip on my neck. We end up rolling around on the floor, my smaller size making it easier to avoid him. His teeth actually pierce my skin a few times, but not too deep, and whenever I get knocked to the floor he doesn't immediately pounce on me. He gets a sort of creepy look on his face,  
     " _Run. I enjoy chasing those I'm about to beat._ " My eyes widen and I do as he says, turning to run. I don't make it very far until I'm knocked down, teeth painfully around my throat. I whimper in panic until I make myself relax, giving up. Eventually he lets me go, looking rather smug.  
     " _Fight better next time,_ " he tells me, before walking away. I get to my feet, breathing heavily as the third hellhound comes over to me.  
     " _Vein. Submit? Run and play?_ " He asks, and I realize he must be the youngest, but I don't expect him to roll over in front of me. He still dwarfs me, but exposes his neck without a fight. I look confused, but gently bite down on his neck then let go. Then I hear a sharp whistle, and look over to see Crowley calling them over to him. They go over straight away, and I follow them. Sam and Dean are still there, so I shift back and stand up in front of them. I wince at the pain in my neck, from Nerve, but smile at them.  
     "See, nothing bad happened. I'm not dead," I tell them and Crowley butts in before they can argue.  
     "What did I tell you? I was right of course. I apologize about Nerve, he's always a little touchy, but he'll warm up eventually. And Vein is a big softy really, unless he has a job to do," he says. Dean looks extremely uncomfortable, eyes widening as one comes up behind me. It's Nerve, who bites my tail and pulls until I drop to my knees. I growl in annoyance, but he seems pleased when he's taller than me again. Just to rub it in more, he pushes my head forwards until he has enough room to bite my neck again. I'm blushing slightly, still in front of Sam and Dean.  
     "Okay so maybe he has control issues," Crowley admits. "But I have a question for you, I'm trying to get more hellhounds under my control. And the easiest way is to breed them, and I have a female ready, but I wouldn't mind some help. So would you fancy helping me out? It would only take a couple of weeks, maybe more. Hellhounds give birth very quickly." I look up eagerly.  
     "Does that mean I'd get to look after puppies?!" I ask excitedly. I get up, ignoring Nerve growling at me. "Can I? Please please please, I'll text you all the time telling you I'm okay! And I won't get hurt and puppies!" I beg the brothers.  
     "Jess are you sure? Do you trust him to keep you safe? We know you are more than capable yourself, but still," Sam tells me, and I nod in agreement.  
     "I swear if anything happens I'll hunt these mutts down and kill them myself Crowley," Dean threatens.  
     "I'd expect nothing less Winchester. I'll keep all other demons away from her at all times, and with three hellhounds with her she'll be absolutely fine."

A few minutes later and Crowley has sent the two of them home and sent a demon to retrieve the female.  
     "No time like the present, eh pup?" He says with a grin. I agree with him, having to constantly fight off Nerve when he jumps on me. I don't shift back to a wolf, and when the female is brought to a room in Crowley's mansion I go with her. I'm aloud some time for her to get used to me before Artery comes in first. They're gonna take it in turns each day for all three of them to try and get her pregnant, ensuring she will. As Artery knows what he's doing, I'm aloud to go round the corner in the room, starting to get a large comfortable bed ready for the female and her pups when she has them. Some time later he tells me he's done, and I go back to her.  
     "You all good for the next one?" I ask her, and she agrees, having a drink first. I must be bright red with how much I'm blushing as I have to help Vein a little bit to get the right place, and quickly run off round the corner as soon as I can. I block out any sounds, only going back when I'm sure it's safe. Again I make sure she's okay, knelt next to her and stroking her fur gently when Nerve comes in. I don't pay attention to him, but soon find myself being forced onto my hands and knees as he gets on top of me.  
     "What the hell are you doing?! Get off!" I growl.  
     " _My mistake. Wrong bitch,_ " he says before getting in the right place on her, one paw trapping my tail beneath his weight. I start whining when I can't move away, and he doesn't hesitate to start thrusting roughly. Eventually my whining and struggling alerts Crowley, and he appears in the doorway.  
     "Nerve!" He snaps sharply, who then finally lifts his weight off my tail. I don't hesitate to run over to him, then past him and out the door, shaking.  
     "Your hellhound is an asshole," I hiss as he follows after me. He agrees without argument.  
     "It does make me curious though, have you ever thought about doing it while you're in wolf form? I'm sure Nerve would be more than happy to. I suppose I could find a nice young demon to screw as well." I blush deeply at his suggestion.  
     "No! I mean...I haven't even done it normally, not willingly anyway. And, uh, Nerve would probably break me in half," I admit.  
     "But aren't you curious? Not even a little bit? I could set you up with someone for a night, no complications in the morning, just a one night stand. Surely you've walked in on squirrel or moose a few times?"  
     "Well...yeah, but...no you're right. I don't exactly have the best experience with it though." For some reason I don't feel hugely uncomfortable talking to him about it.  
     "I know, maybe you'll get laid at some point. But for now I need you to look after the female, Nerve should be done by now. If you could just get her into bed, then you can socialize with my boys." I nod then go back to the room. I pass Nerve on the way, ignoring him. The female is exhausted and licking herself clean, so I just help her round the corner and into the bed before heading back to the garden. I can't see anyone outside, so I start walking to look for them. Near the far end of the garden is a few trees, and what looks like a den amongst them. There is three shaped piles of leaves and grass, under the cover of trees grown together. I hear heavy breathing from behind me, then Artery and Vein walks past and into the den, getting in their respective beds.  
     " _You are allowed to stay here with us tonight, you can build your own little nest tomorrow if you like,_ " Artery tells me and I smile happily. As I move forwards to curl up somewhere, Nerve jumps on me from behind yet again and pushes me to my hands and knees. I growl angrily but shift to a wolf.  
     " _You can share with me,_ " he tells me before half dragging me to his bed. I yelp unhappily but can't do anything about it. Where Artery is three times my size, Nerve is only double my size so it's a tight fit. He lies down on his front, physically moving me around so he can have one front paw over my neck, clearly still wanting to be in charge. I make sure to dig my claws into his side as I stretch, before closing my eyes. I get a little colder during the night, so I end up cuddling against his side without really wanting to be.

The next week goes the same way, the day for them to try and get the female pregnant, and the night with each one of them sharing their space with me, even though I now have my own. Any spare time is usually spent fighting, playing or me being nosey around the mansion. At the end of the week they are sure she is pregnant, so they let her be alone. Instead Crowley wants to teach me how to use my demon powers.  
     "You mean I can throw people against walls?!" I ask excitedly when he tells me.  
     "If you try hard enough I'm sure you could. You have black eyes, holy water burns you, the demon knife hurts like a bitch, why wouldn't you be able to do this?" He tells me and I grin widely.  
     "How do I do it?" I ask, and he summons another demon for me to practice on.  
     "Just try, think about them flying back into a wall, maybe wave your hand around a bit?" He suggests, so I do just that. It's another three hours before the demon feels anything, a slight push against them as I weakly move my hand, bored and irritated. Crowley has patiently sat through all of it,  
     "Maybe you just needed to unlock it if you've never used it, keep trying," he tells me, and I scowl angrily, swiping my hand to the side at the demon. I squeal happily as they go flying into the wall. They don't stay trapped against it, but hit it fairly hard. I celebrate briefly, before flopping onto the floor.  
     "That's it, no more practice today," I mumble, stretching out on the floor. I hear Crowley whistle, then the heavy thud of paws before Vein is there, nudging me to get up. Reluctantly I do, standing up and putting one hand on his back.  
     "He wants to show you something," Crowley says before Vein leads me away. He takes me to the room the female has being staying in, the other two hellhounds in there too. I go over to the female, surprised to see a slight bulge at her stomach already.                " _She is pregnant with my pups, and will deliver them in a week and a half,_ " Artery says proudly, and I grin excitedly, sitting down to gently touch her swelling stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me about any spelling mistakes if you see them, I don't have anyone to read it through for me and I don't really bother either xD

Throughout the week I keep Sam and Dean posted about what's happening, assuring them that I'm fine. I greatly improve in throwing people against walls with my demon powers, and fight a lot with Nerve, although he always ends up holding me down and biting me into submission. The three of them don't really have much to do with the female, leaving me to look after her. When she gives birth I stay with her, along with a demon to take the pups away until they're bigger, which won't take long for them to be as big as me. She gives birth to five pups, only one a girl. All of them are then taken with her to be raised and trained, before being returned to Crowley in a month or two.  
     "They will be bigger than you when I get them back, they grow awfully quickly. Oh and I'd avoid Nerve today, he didn't get to do his job today, so he's a bit pissed off. I'd probably run in the other direction if you see him," Crowley advises me, and I nod, more than happy to avoid him. Instead I look for Artery and Vein in the garden, rolling over for them both. Sometimes Vein lets me bite him, but only when he feels like it. We go and sit in the den, and I shift so I can pick bits of leaves and dirt out their fur. They must enjoy it, because soon they're both sleepy, lying down around me. I'm drifting off as well until angry snarls and screams are heard from the house.  
     " _Nerve is terrorizing the demons, Crowley is away in Hell. He hasn't got to kill for a while, and he's annoyed he didn't get that female pregnant, don't let him see you child,_ " Artery tells me, and I shift to wolf as he pulls me closer to him, hiding me half under his side. It goes quiet, so I'm allowed out from under him. I stand up and stretch out, feeling cold on the back of my neck. Looking up, I realize it's Nerve's breath, glaring down at me. I don't hesitate to whine and run away, hearing his pleased growl I realise that's probably exactly what he wants. He could easily catch up, but he lets me get just inside the house before he starts nipping at my tail and back legs. I kick at him before scrambling up the first set of stairs that I see. Not once does he fall behind though, and I realize this is cheering him up, and decide to play along.  
     " _You can't run forever bitch, but I could,_ " he boasts as I then go back down another staircase, almost falling down them. I manage to find an open door to get back into the garden. As soon as we're outside he catches up and slams into my side, meaning I have to stop to avoid running into a wall. Before he grabs hold of me I'm running again, this time right to a back corner through the trees. He is grinning savagely when he corners me, watching as I cower, trying to back even further away.  
     " _Nowhere to go now, bitch,_ " he growls, seeming to get in a better mood each time I whimper or try and move away. Instead of trying to reply, I attempt at running past him, but in seconds he's on top of me. His jaws come down around the back of my neck, and I can tell just how much he's enjoying this. As he leans more weight on me I whimper in real fear, struggling in his grip. He seems to enjoy that even more, shuddering happily. But he doesn't do anything other than stand over me, never trying to push it further. Eventually I start to relax, and his teeth loosen when I do, so I just stand there and let him do what he wants, too shy to make a move and do anything else.  
     " _Stupid bitch, weren't you warned to stay away from me when I'm like this?_ " He says, not in a mean way. I face him in confusion when he moves away totally, and he does look a little ashamed. So for the first time I willingly roll over for him, and he hesitates before biting me. I then get back up and shift, ignoring his attempt at pushing me back to my knees.

I go back to the den, Nerve following me, much calmer than earlier. The other two hellhounds seem a little confused but don't mention it as Nerve lies in his bed. I sit near him, cleaning his fur like I did the other two before going to my own bed, shifting again and curling up. An hour or so later the three of them are called away by Crowley to do some job or something, so I wander around the house looking for something to do. I feel in the mood for a fight, so I look for a demon that I can annoy so much that they attack me. I know none will hurt me unprovoked, under strict orders from Crowley to leave me alone. I finally see the demon who always seems to have a glare on his face, and smirk at him. I walk over to him, grinning widely.  
     "Hey happy, what crawled up your ass and died?" I taunt, seeing his angry glare focus on me.  
     "Back off kid, there's a damn big price on your head for Alastair, piss me off enough and I'll be a hell of a lot richer," he snaps. I just roll my eyes, deciding he probably would, and walking away. Still feeling in a playful kind of mood, I look for someone else. I feel stupid though, knowing I really am just a little kid compared to everyone. That thought soon ruins my mood, so I then look for somewhere to sulk and hide. I get an idea, going back outside and to the tallest tree there, managing to climb up it. After the harder bit, it gets easier to get further up, and I don't stop until the branches start bending under my weight. I sit down and lean against the main trunk, not planning on coming down anytime soon. Apparently my hiding place wasn't that good, because a few hours later when Crowley and his hellhounds return, he heads straight to the tree.  
     "Jess? What are you doing up there, pup?" He questions, looking up at me.  
     "Being a moody teenager, leave me alone!" I snap, still sulking. I barely hear his sigh, before he clicks and appears up the tree, stood on a thicker branch just below me, his head level with me.  
     "What's this all about really? C'mon love, I'm sure my pets want to see you. If it's because of what Nerve did, he won't admit it but he feels bad."  
     "No it's not because of that, it confused me yeah, and I was pretty scared. But no one died and he calmed down, so I guess he can do what he wants" I mumble.  
     "He can't do what he wants. I remember what you said about bad experiences, just bite him where it hurts if you want him to stop. Yes it calmed him down, but don't let him use you just for that," he tells me seriously, absentmindedly stroking my tail. "So if it's not that what is it then pup?"  
     "It just kinda sucks being a little girl around here, everyone thinks they're too old to even acknowledge me, and no one respects me or treats me like a grown up. Everyone just sees a kid, especially when all I want is to mess around," I tell him, hugging my knees and whining slightly.  
     "Well I'm sure we could think of something that would make them treat you better. I have a few great ideas already, so come with me?" Crowley holds a hand out to me, and I take it and nod.

He takes us to what I assume is his bedroom, standing me with my back to a mirror before he disappears again. I start fidgeting impatiently after a minute or two, but he soon reappears with an arm full of things.  
     "Put these on. You have five minutes then I'm coming back whether you're dressed or not," he warns me before leaving again. I look at what he brought, but don't question him and put everything on quickly. Just as I'm about to look in the mirror, he comes back and stops me.  
     "I'm not quite done yet pup, hold still." With surprising gentleness he produces a hairbrush, brushing my hair thoroughly before braiding it, then forwards over my shoulder. I tense up when I feel something around my leg, but relax when I see it's the sheath with my throwing knives in. Crowley moves back in front of me, ignoring my questioning glances as he messes with my hair.  
     "Do I want to know how you can plait hair?" I ask and he just laughs, shaking his head.  
     "I'm pretty much done, I think you look pretty badass now, I wouldn't mess with you." He then turns me to face the mirror. I'm dressed in black skinny jeans, misleadingly tight, as I can still move easily in them, with big, black boots half way up my shins. My throwing knives are on the outside of my right thigh, attached with the strap around my leg. I'm also wearing a tight black vest top, and a black leather jacket. The jacket has a soft inner lining, as well as a large soft hood, the whole thing comfortably loose but tight enough to not be a hindrance. Topped off with the neatly braided hair, the rings in my wolf ear and nose, and the three studs in each normal ear, even I have to admit I look kinda badass, even looking older.  
     "Whoa...how did you do this?!" I ask him, turning from side to side, looking at myself.  
     "King o' Hell, I know a thing or two about looking badass. Feel better now?" Crowley asks.  
     "A lot better. But they still think I'm a freak because of these." I twitch my ears and tail, frowning at them.  
     "No they're unique, and cute, but I'm sure I can organize a way for you to show them up. Some sort of competition maybe?" He flicks my ear as he speaks.  
     "Like, a fighting competition? I could do that" I nod in agreement. He nods back,  
     "Exactly! Now go do some training or something while I try and get it organized pup." I leave eagerly, determined to get as much practice as possible.

I'm informed the competition will be in two days, and start training straight away. I only wear my underwear and a large button up shirt, black the only one I could find, to train in, not wanting to ruin my new outfit. I'm not too worried about anyone seeing me, as I stay by the hellhounds den, at the back in the trees. The three of them help me, sometimes letting me win and helping me out when I wrestle them. I'm even aloud to practise moving them with my demon ability, but Nerve never lets me win at anything. He always lets me think I have a chance, before pinning me down again. They watch in amusement when I do other exercises, running up and down the garden and ignoring any demons that see me, or doing sit ups and hanging from trees. I spend a whole day non stop like that, before Artery has to physically stop me before I hurt myself.  
     " _You have more training than a lot of them child, do not strain yourself before it's even begun,_ " he warns me, making me sit in the den to rest at night. I manage to sneak away when they fall asleep though, practising with my knives a little, in case I have the opportunity to use them. Just as I'm going to retrieve the three of them, teeth clamp around my wrist, and Nerve begins dragging me back to the den.  
     " _Stupid bitch,_ " he says, but in the sense that I'm a female wolf, " _Do you never listen? I will help you train more tomorrow, but you will not overdo yourself. If you want to do well you need to be well rested,_ " he snaps. He tugs me into his own bed, not giving me time to shift before he lies on me. Thankfully he doesn't cover my head, and his weight is more comforting than suffocating, so I huff but do as he says and stay there. He hums happily, then goes to sleep on me, eventually me falling asleep too. I wake up in the morning, much better rested than I have been for a while. Deciding it's to do with the solid warmth on top of me, I also realize he's still there.  
     "Nerve? You gonna let me up any time soon?" I whisper shout, wiggling around to prompt him into getting up. Instead I feel his boner against my thighs, laughing quietly at him.  
     "That is so incredibly human! Does that happen every morning? Or just because I'm here?!" I laugh. Despite the situation, I find it amuses more than worries me, especially his growl when I laugh.  
     " _I assure you, it has nothing to do with you. I much prefer your other form, no matter how small and irritatingly stubborn you are,_ " he says matter of factly. Still, no move is made to get off me, so I squirm even more, managing to half get out when I shift. Nerve rolls his eyes, ignoring his problem as he gets up and stretches. I shift back and stand up, stretching too.  
     " _I thought you people wore more clothes? Or are you an exception?_ " He questions.  
     "No we do, I just don't want to right now. We gonna train then? Or just mess around a bit?" I ask playfully, smirking at him. I get a growl in response.  
     " _I'm sure I could teach you to respect your superiors, and submit when it is required of you, disobedient child,_ " he threatens me.  
     "I'm sure you could try." Gesturing for him to come at me with my hand, I then dart away through the trees, in a fairly good mood this morning. Straight away he is after me, not finding it difficult to keep up, even as I weave through trees. I know most of the demons are terrified of the hellhounds, especially Crowley's, so I run further up the garden to where I'm visable to some of them. Crowley had told me it would be good for my reputation if I'm seen fighting with them, as no other are brave enough to torment them.  
     " _I'm not going easy on you to make you look good for your audience, you have to work for that respect,_ " Nerve growls when he works out my intention. I just grin, stopping and turning to face him.  
     "I don't want you to go easy on me, I could do with fighting with someone who isn't trying not to hurt me," I admit, glad he doesn't hesitate to run right at me. I crouch down, before dodging to the side and trying to get my arms around his neck. Of course he doesn't make it easy, bending round and snapping at me with his teeth, but I just tug his ear sharply, jumping away back onto my feet again.  
     "Come on then OLD MAN, think you can beat me into submission? Or can't you handle a little bitch like me?" I taunt, laughing again as he charges at me. My plan on getting him annoyed is working, his anger making him careless in his attempts to rip me to pieces. Again I have the room to dodge out the way, pulling roughly on his tail as he starts turning around. The next time he charges I let him hit me, grunting as he knocks the air out of me but getting a grip on his fur. I'm laughing still as he tries to bite me, but I stay out of reach and wrap an arm around his neck.  
     "You're doing a great job of getting me to submit. I thought, being as old as you are, you wouldn't get so carelessly angry, but I guess I was wrong. I tend to have that effect," I boast, just holding on.  
     " _Being cocky isn't going to get you anywhere,_ " he snarls at me, rolling over so I'm crushed beneath him. The whole of his weight on me so suddenly makes me loosen my grip, giving him the opportunity to jump up then back on me, one paw digging into a shoulder.  
     " _Submit_ ," he demands, actually looking pretty scary now, eyes glowing red and fur bristling. I stubbornly don't move, keeping my neck hidden from him. With another furious growl he backs off, ordering me to get up again. I'm confused as to why, but obey anyway. He makes noises until I crouch down ready to fight again, but I stay quiet as he is sufficiently pissed off already. There's quite a few people watching now, seeing as I growl back at him and make the first move this time. I know I could shift to wolf, but I don't want to have to rely on that all the time, so I try to grab hold of his fur to get my arms around his neck again. Before I can get a grip he's shaking me off and swinging his head, sending me flying back a few feet. If I was paying more attention to our audience, I might be embarrassed about my clothing, but I'm so concentrated on not getting killed I don't notice.  
     " _Submit, before I start getting angrier,_ " he threatens again, but I just get up again, shaking my head. Nerve seems to grow, radiating fury and scaring me pretty well. I refuse to run or hide, so I face him head on when he pounced on me again, this time ending in us rolling around, each trying to remain on top. With his sharp teeth inches from my face, he snarls again for me to submit. Instead of letting myself be pinned down, I kick and scratch until I can get up, but stand in front of him.  
     " _Sub...mit. To. Me,_ " he says slowly, eyes narrowing. I brush it off, smirking and dropping to one knee, leaning my head back. In seconds he's at my throat, biting down harshly, still managing not to break the skin. He also knock me down to both knees, growling around my neck. Eventually he lets me go, and I stand up, despite a warning growl to stay down.  
     "I think you have control issues," I mention lightly, ruffling his ears. He turns and snaps at my hand, which I pull away just in time. I still don't pay attention to any demons watching, shoving Nerve's shoulder and starting to walk back to the trees,  
     " _If you get me angry enough I might actually kill you. But I doubt they will want to mess with someone who doesn't bow down to me, especially as you're such a little girl._ " I hit him in annoyance, rolling my eyes.  
     "Do you have to bite so hard?" I complain. He just growls angrily and stalks off. I laugh at him as he goes, before sitting down between a few trees. Aching from being thrown around a bit, I start slowly moving and stretching myself out, relaxing as I do. I come to the decision of not telling Sam or Dean that I'm going to fight demons, knowing they would not be even remotely pleased with it.

I spend the rest of the final day before the competition practising, not doing anything too hard, and resting well. Nerve doesn't turn up until night time, the other two helping me train instead. I still can't move people far enough for it to be a decent weapon, but I'm improving with it, much to my excitement. By the time I should go to sleep, I'm confident that I should do fairly well tomorrow. When Nerve comes back, I'm curled up in my own bed, but he silently moves me into his. I shift from a wolf, and lie flat on my stomach again. He approves, and then lies over me again, surprising me when he licks at the bruises his teeth left on my throat, until I fall asleep under him. It had been a while since I had a bad nightmare, so of course I have one tonight. It's nothing new, just reliving my run in with Nathan, the other demon wolf. I must be mumbling or moving in my sleep, because soon a tongue on my face and neck lulls me back into a deeper sleep. I wake up on my back, somehow having rolled over while still under Nerve.  
     " _You have an hour before it begins child_ ," Artery tells me, before leaving the den with Vein. I can't move yet, my arms and legs trapped beneath me so I do the only thing I can think of, leaning over a bit and biting his nose. When nothing happens I bite harder, and he then jolts awake with a snort.  
     "Off! I need to get ready now," I tell him, whining when he doesn't move. He's looking at me expectantly though, and I soon realize. I don't bother fighting over it, just leaning my head back and baring my throat to him yet again. He bites down, looking smug when he pulls away from me, standing up.  
     " _Good, you're learning. Told you I could teach you to be good,_ " he says, walking away before I can argue. I grumble unhappily as I get dressed into the outfit Crowley got me, before walking back towards the mansion. A large square has been roped off, I presume for the fighting, but I walk past it and inside, looking for Crowley. He's sat on a comfy looking chair, shouting orders at a few demons, motioning me over when he sees me stood there.  
     "Ready to prove you're not just a little kid?" He asks, as I sit on the floor in front of him.  
     "Yeah, I don't have to beat lots of people to prove that do I?"  
     "No, just some good wins will work too. Most of the contenders are demons under my control, but there are others welcome to it. So if you don't want to fight them you don't have to, but you can challenge someone if you're feeling particularly adventurous." I nod in agreement, not really able to speak when he starts rubbing my ears. It works to relax both of us, and eventually we get up and walk outside. There are many demons surrounding the ring, some wearing different clothing, presumably to fight in. Crowley sits in a large, high backed chair right against the rope barrier, and I stand next to him.  
     "Time for the rules! If you receive an injury that would be fatal to a human, you lose. If you give up, you lose. Winner stays in ring until they lose. This is not a fight to the death, but could be, so behave. First competitor to the ring!!" Crowley shouts out to them, a large demon jumping in right away to cheers. It doesn't take long for a challenger to jump in with them. While they start fighting, Artery, Vein and Nerve come over, taking up places around Crowley's chair. Demons move away from them, but I stay sat on the floor with Nerve next to me, the other two on the other side of the chair. I quickly notice the demons have no real tactics, just hit hard and don't get hit. As the first few fights happen, one or two of them have knives, one has a bat, or whatever they can find.  
     "Come on pup, your turn," Crowley tells me, a demon stood waiting for an opponent. I nod, slightly nervous as I step forwards, under the rope and into the ring. I pull one of my knives out, planning to beat them by delivering a fatal injury for a human. Most people are cheering for the demon, clearly not expecting much from me.

Five minutes in and I push the knife into his chest, smirking at him. I'm hardly injured, just a few bruises. The demon looks stunned, but leaves the ring in shame, not looking happy. I grin up at Crowley, who gives me a thumbs up as I wait for the next opponent. A demon in a big, beefy man comes next, glaring down at me, baring his teeth slightly.  
     "See how you do against me, you freaky little girl," he snaps, and I growl in anger. I don't do as well, getting pushed around a lot from his size. I end up with a split lip and an aching body, but get myself a window to hold the knife at his neck, shoving it in an inch. I'm announced the winner again, and there is mumbling throughout the crowd. It takes longer for anyone to join me again, before a woman with a baseball bat decided to have a go. She leaves with broken ribs, crushed with her own bat. I realise Crowley was right when he said most of them have no proper training or skills. Even though I am getting tired, I keep going when more people are eventually brave enough to face me, but eventually they stop coming, clearly not wanting to be shown up if I win.  
     "I challenge you!" A voice shouts from further back, and as they make their way forwards the hellhounds bristle, growling a little but not moving from their places. I'm confused at their reaction until the person makes their way to the front, ducking into the ring.  
     "Nice to see you again Jess, it's been too long." My eyes widen and I freeze up. It's Nathan. Crowley soon works out who he is, but a gesture from me stops him speaking up. A thick tension has settled in the air, but I stand still opposite him.  
     "Then I accept your challenge, Nathan," I growl out his name. I slide the knife in my hand back into the sheath, before removing it completely. I throw it, and Nerve catches it in his teeth. Glaring at Nathan, I watch as he does the same, removing any weapons he has on him and throwing them out of the ring. We start circling around each other, neither wanting to make the first move.  
     "Why are you here? How did you find me?" I ask.  
     "Lucky coincidence, I heard about this competition and wanted to test myself. Finding you here was just a pleasant surprise," he tells me, smirking at me.  
     "You won't win. And I'm not going to give up either, so you can back out if you want." Nathan just shakes his head, and looks over to the side of the ring opposite to Crowley. I follow his line of sight, hissing again in fear when I see Alastair and a group of his demons stood there.  
     "Hello again pet," he says cheerfully, Nathan taking advantage of my distraction to sneak up behind me, swiftly tightening an arm around my throat. Him pressed against my back kicks me into motion, using his grip on me to throw him over my head, bending forwards and getting him to let go of me before he hits the floor. As I go to step back he grabs my ankle, twisting and knocking me down, crawling on top of me. I manage to claw at his face before he traps my hands down above my head. I lift my hips up and roll, throwing him off and getting on top of him like Sam taught me to, then digging a knee in his chest as I punch him hard, smirking as his nose starts to bleed.

Across the ring, Crowley and Alastair are switching between watching us fight and glaring at each other. Crowley doesn't look too pleased about it, but won't intervene unless I really need helping out. With a roar he sends the rest of his demons away, most of them leaving immediately. He grabs onto one though, ordering her to fetch the Winchester's when he realises this is more than just a friendly competition. Alastair doesn't seem bothered at all, watching in delight as me and Nathan fight. I manage to hold him down and punch him a few times before he uses his size and strength to throw me off again. I scramble to my feet, growling as I watch him get up too, wiping blood off his chin.  
     "Getting tired yet?" I ask him teasingly, before rushing at him and shifting to a wolf as I do. It takes him by surprise and I get a few good bites in before he shifts too, making me jump away before he bites my leg. We then start rolling around, scratching and biting at each other as the demon returns with Sam and Dean. Straight away they try to come and help me, or attack Alastair, but Crowley stops them.  
     "I suggest against trying to break that up, let them fight it out?" Dean doesn't like his suggestion so he keeps talking to persuade them. "I doubt he would kill her, Alastair doesn't want that. I only brought you here in case it did get ugly, you're welcome." Artery stands up, watching them both so they don't move. Alastair is completely aware of them, but isn't threatened in the slightest. So I have size as an advantage again, I shift back, standing up. Again he pounces on me, getting a rough bite on my leg, deep and painful, before shifting back too. A kick to the chest and a knee in the face leaves him dizzy, so I get behind him and wrap my arm tightly around his neck, half cutting of his airway.  
     "I told you, you won't win," I growl in his ear, moving forward towards Alastair. I stop a few metres away, not releasing my grip on Nathan. To my surprise he start clapping slowly, standing up.  
     "Impressive, pet," he says. Nathan is trying to distract me, using his tail to rub between my legs and around to my ass through my jeans. I just growl in his ear, ignoring it for now. "Yes he likes you, I'm pretty sure this is getting him all hot and bothered. I'm sure he'd rather be the other way round, holding you at his mercy." I tighten my arm, cutting off his oxygen supply further. Crowley appears next to me,  
     "You have no business here Alastair, she isn't going anywhere either, so you can leave," he says cooly.  
     "Oh I had no intention of taking her, not this time. I just want you to know, I can always track her with that mark on her arm," he laughs, and the mark suddenly flares up painfully, through my whole body. I whimper in pain, Nathan able to get free of my grip, gasping in air before reversing our position. He gets me kneeling on the ground, a hand around my throat from behind, before I recover from the pain.  
     "You almost had me, but not quite," he laughs. Sam and Dean are still being held back by Artery, and Crowley can't do anything while he has hold of me. Instead he has to watch as Nathan starts sucking a mark into my neck, also biting down harshly, groaning as I let out little whimpers. Alastair calls him off eventually, and he's immediately by his side.  
     "Until next time pet, Crowley," he says with a sarcastic bow, before disappearing, along with any demons with him. As soon as Artery moves, the brothers are rushing over to me, but I get to my feet before either of them can help me up.

     "Shit Jess what were you thinking?! Are you okay?" Dean asks as soon as he gets to me.  
     "Well...I'm pretty sure the demons are gonna respect you more now pup," Crowley says, and I scowl at him.  
     "We're not leaving you on your own again any time soon," Sam tells me. I brush off their attempts to help me, walking back to the mansion slowly. My leg is bleeding pretty badly with the bite mark, but I ignore it, pushing away the hellhounds as they crowd around me to see if I'm okay. Dean and Crowley are arguing behind me, but I stand up straight as I walk inside to the living room. There's no one else in there, so I kick my boots off and pull my jeans off too. Crowley is suddenly in front of me handing me some shorts, which I pull on happily.  
     "Let me bandage that up for you, does anywhere else hurt?" Sam asks, being given bandages before wrapping one around my leg.  
     "Nothing too bad, I'll deal with it," I tell him, pulling off my jacket. Before I can ask, Dean pulls off his outer shirt and hands it to me, so I take it with a smile.  
     "You're so much tougher than I thought. Even though that was stupid," he ruffles my hair.  
     "Hey uh Crowley? Do you mind if I stay with them for a bit? I'll come back to see the hellhound puppies I promise," I ask him.  
     "Of course pup, need a lift back?" He asks, before clicking and we're back in a motel room. I groan and drop forwards onto a bed, groaning even more as it hurts. My new clothes are in a neat pile on the table, as well as anything else I had there.  
     "I'd complain about you getting into fights, but it won't do any good will it?" Dean asks, and I sit up again slowly.  
     "Nope, all you can do is make me better at fighting so I can win them all!" I say cheerfully. I then go and sit down in the middle of the sofa, pulling them down either side of me. They look confused.  
     "What? I'm tired of people only ever wanting to fight me. I'm a teenage girl, I need cuddles sometimes," I tell them, whining. I just curl even further into the cushions, not letting them move. They must have been busy while I was gone, because they end up falling asleep. I smile happily and end up falling asleep too. I don't really sleep for long, too worried that Alastair knows where I am. Realizing I won't be able to relax until the mark is gone, I grab a knife and lock myself in the small bathroom. I roll both of the sleeves up on the shirt, before peeling the bandage off my left arm. The mark is as red as ever, and I growl at it quietly. Not letting myself think too much about it, I start trying to carve it off my skin. Blood starts dripping out, soon turning to running out as I dig the knife in more. Somehow the mark isn't damaged at all, just all the skin around it. I start going dizzy, feeling sick when I see all the blood in the sink.  
     "Shit. Oh shit..." I mumble to myself, dropping the knife noisily and trying to stop the bleeding. It doesn't work, slipping out between my fingers. Soon my knees give out as I slip into unconsciousness, collapsing onto the hard floor. It's half an hour before Sam or Dean realize anything is wrong.  
     "Jess? Is that you in the bathroom?" Dean asks groggily as he gets up. When I don't reply he bangs on the door, waking Sam too.  
     "Jess?! Let me in!" Sam catches onto what's happened. Dean doesn't ask again, moving back and kicking the door open, breaking the lock. It then takes the whole of six seconds for them to be on the floor next to me, having worked out what I've done.  
     "Oh fuck, Sammy we need to get her to a hospital, she's lost too much blood. Fuck," Dean swears, pulling off his t-shirt and wrapping it tightly around my wrist. With a constant stream of swearing I'm carried to the Impala by Sam, who sits in the backseat with me, trying to wake me up while keeping a tight grip on my wrist.  
     "Dean what about her ears and tail? Surely someone will notice," he says as Dean starts speeding to the nearest hospital.  
     "We can pay them off, or threaten them." He stops talking then, parking the car right in front of the hospital doors when he finds one. I still haven't woken up, pale and getting colder, as I'm carried inside. It isn't long before doctors get me set up in a bed, hooked up to machines. While Sam and Dean are pacing in the waiting room, the doctor locks himself inside the room I'm in. Swiftly hooking up the blood transfusion machine to me, then directly into him. His eyes flash black as he does, one of Crowley's demons.  
     "I've given her some blood, but she may or may not be strong enough to accept it and start healing," he tells them when he comes out again. They both go and sit by my bed, seeing me lying there, unmoving and unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily my body accepts the blood, rousing me from unconsciousness a couple of hours later. I start panicking when I don't know where I am, unable to move my arms much.  
     "Hey hey it's okay, don't struggle. You're in a hospital," I hear someone say. I whimper, still trying to move my arms. Eventually hands come down and hold me still, rubbing up and down gently as I fight to get my eyes open and focused properly. Finally I stop moving when I recognise them.  
     "Dean? Why can't I move my arms? And what's on my head?" I ask, feeling a weight on top of my head.  
     "Yeah I'm here, it's a beanie to hide your ears. And uh...your injury, kinda looked like you tried to off yourself, so the doctor restrained you," he admits. I let my head flop back onto the lumpy pillow, feeling the grip of the white restraints around my wrists, one looser than the other.  
     "I only wanted to get rid of the mark, that's all!" I whine angrily, glaring at the ceiling. "I'm guessing it's still there?"  
     "Yeah, it's still there." I realise he's probably annoyed at me, and he does sound quite irritated. After a few minutes of silence I sigh.  
     "You gonna undo my wrists?" I ask, pulling on them again. I wince when it jolts the new stitches in my left wrist, as well as the mark.  
     "I dunno. You gonna try and carve that out your arm again?" He asks, snapping slightly.  
     "No, I won't. Now let me go!" I demand, annoyed and freaking out a little at being held down like that. Finally he reaches over and undoes them, and I sit up and stretch my arms. Thankfully I'm still in my own clothes, and I adjust the beanie so it's on properly and tuck my tail into my shorts as comfortably as I can.  
     "Can we leave yet? I feel fine," I tell him, only feeling a little weak and drowsy. The door opens and Sam walks in, with two coffees.  
     "Hey you're up, you feeling okay?" He asks me, handing one coffee to Dean.  
     "Yeah I'm fine, I just wanna go home." He doesn't seem to be annoyed at me, just worried, so I give him a reassuring smile as I swing my legs over the side of the bed and stand up, holding onto the bed while I go dizzy for a brief time.  
     "I suppose we can take you out already, as long as this doesn't happen again?" Sam tells me.  
     "It won't I promise, I just...couldn't relax knowing he could just get me at any time." He nods in understanding, reaching an arm out to steady me. "I'm sorry, I know I was stupid..." I say quietly to Dean as he leads out the room.  
     "It's okay. We already have to protect you from everything else, I don't need to have to protect you from yourself as well though," he says, half smiling. Sam keeps his arm around me because I'm still a little unsteady on my feet, but I lean into him happily.

Dean drives us back to the motel, before driving off again to pick us up some food. Sam goes and gets in the shower, declaring he deserves a nice, long one. Just after he gets in I hear wings and, thinking it's Cas, turn around eagerly. Instead it's someone else, looking at me curiously.  
     "Oh my apologies, I must have got the wrong room. You don't look like a demon wolf at all. Damn Castiel, unreliable feathery little bastard," the man grumbles. He then looks back up at my startled expression.  
     "You know Cas?" I ask.  
     "YOU know Cas? So this is the right room?" He asks again. In response I pull off my beanie and untuck my tail, looking down shyly. The man moves closer to me, circling around me once then stopping in front of me.  
     "May I?" He asks, and I just nod. All he does is poke at my ears a few times.  
     "Who are you? Why did Cas tell you where I am?" He then proceeds to step back bit and do a little bow.  
     "Balthazar, fellow angel friend of Cassie. He disappeared for a few days and I got curious, he told me because he knew I'd find out eventually." I now take my turn to look at him, circling and poking him in the back and chest. He just chuckles in amusement.  
     "Do you know the boys? Coz either of them could walk in any second," I say, moving back round in front of him. He waves his hand and grins,  
     "We have half an hour. You don't seem bad for a demon, I mean, Cas explained what you are and how it happened, but you're all...cute and small, not scary at all." I glare at him and growl in annoyance.  
     "Oh don't worry, if I have reason I could be pretty damn scary," I let my eyes go black as I speak, flicking back to normal when I stop talking.  
     "If you say so, cub." I roll my eyes and groan at the new nickname. "What? It's the right species at least. So...Can you really shapeshift?"  
     "Yes. Can you show me your wings? I never got to ask Cas about them," I ask, smirking at him.  
     "I can, doesn't mean I will. Shift and I'll think about it, maybe," he says, smirking back just as much. I scowl at him, but decide to trust him because he knows Cas. I crouch down as I shift to a wolf, sitting down and looking up at him. I notice the barely concealed excitement on his face.  
     "Know any tricks? Roll over? Play dead?" I growl at him again angrily, before shifting back and standing up.  
     "I'm not a dog. I don't do TRICKS." He just stands there grinning smugly. "So can I see your wings?"  
     "Maybe. Never been done before, also rather personal. So probably not, maybe another time cub."  
     "Is that all you wanted? To take the piss and annoy me?" I question.  
     "Pretty much yes. Until next time." With another little bow he disappears, just as Sam walks out of the bathroom, still mostly wet and in just a towel.  
     "Dude clothes!" I shout, putting a hand over each eye, then peeking through my fingers. He doesn't seem remotely bothered.  
     "Sorry, still not used to having someone else here who that minds if I do this. You're still checking me out though," he points out with a raised eye brow. I blush deeply, covering my eyes again.  
     "N-no...Just wondering how you keep in shape while you're on the road most of the time," I say. "Damn if I was a few years older," I mutter to myself.  
     "I heard that," Sam says from where he's getting dressed. Swearing under my breath I stumble blindly to a bed, just lying down face first.  
     "Seriously though, you and Dean look great considering how little free time you get." He laughs again at me, poking me in the back.  
     "You can look now, and yeah I guess so." I sit up and look at him, still pretty embarrassed. Thankfully Dean walks in before I embarrass myself more.

Another three weeks pass, with me hardly being allowed out of their sight, even during jobs. It's annoying me but I understand their concern, and at the moment I'm in yet another motel room alone. The boys have gone out for a drink and to do some research with the locals, something I can't really help with. So instead I'm lying in the middle of the floor, bored and mildly annoyed, when Balthazar appears again.  
     "Hello again cub," he says cheerfully.  
     "What is it with these names?! I've been called so many different things, and now cub. What's wrong with my name?!" I snap, standing up in front of him.  
     "I'm sure your name is fine, but nicknames are just better." I growl in frustration.  
     "What do you want anyway? Gonna let me see your wings?" I ask, staring at him.  
     "Yes. But you have to behave yourself, no pulling feathers or taking the piss," he tells me, shrugging off his coat, leaving him in a rather tight t-shirt with a low neck. I nod my agreement, eyes lighting up in excitement as he turns his back to me. There's the sound of ruffling feathers again before his wings burst into view. They're folded up at first, the bend in them still above his head, then he stretches them out. They reach halfway across the room, and...  
     "They're rainbow?!!" I exclaim. He brings them a little closer, but still open enough for me to see all of them. From the base of them, where they go into his back, they start as a crimson red, before blending to sunset orange, sunflower yellow, grass green, sky blue and finally pink fading into a darker purple at the tips.  
     "Yes, they're very unique," Balthazar states proudly.  
     "And a mess...no offense." Most of the feathers are a bit ruffled, puffing up a bit in offense.  
     "Well make yourself useful and neaten them up." I hesitantly move closer, standing right between his wings before running my hands along the top of them. I feel him shudder, before I systematically begin to work my way through the feathers. Trying to be as gentle as I can, I straighten and smooth down any unruly ones, stepping back proudly, admiring them when I'm done.  
     "You need to do the other sides as well cub," he reminds me, so I move to stand in front of him, avoiding looking at his face as I work through this side as well. When I'm done I look up at him, seeing the content expression on his face.  
     "Does that feel good?" I ask, running a hand down his smooth feathers. He nods.  
     "You've done a very nice job of them. Thank you." I smile shyly,  
     "I enjoy doing things like that, if you mess them up again I'll be more than happy to help again, oh-..." I cut off with a happy sound, his hands finding my ears and tail and rubbing them simultaneously.  
     "Yes I will, and it feels this good," he says smugly, pulling his hands away. In retaliation I run my hands slowly down his whole wing, sliding my fingers between feathers. He shudders again, and I keep going until he uses his wings to push me away, grinning triumphantly. "Okay, fine, you made your point. Times up for now cub." With a slight flap, the huge appendages disappear from sight. I pout sadly, but don't argue with him.  
     "Does that mean you're leaving?"  
     "Yes, the Winchester's are about to arrive. I'll be back don't worry, and if there's any friendly, trustable angels with messy wings I'll send them your way. Goodbye cub," he says, before disappearing.

     "Can I go and see Crowley and the hellhound puppies?" I ask them when they get back.  
     "As long as you don't get beaten up again yeah. And I know I agreed easily, but you can look after yourself, I trust you," Dean says, and I smile widely. "But you have to summon him or call him or whatever, I have no idea where his place is." I nod happily.  
     "He gave me his number so I can call him when I want to go back," I tell them, before texting his number, asking him to come and get me. I pack my bag while I'm waiting, wanting to have clean clothes this time. Just as I'm done with my bag, a demon turns up in the corner. Sam and Dean are on alert straight away.  
     "Don't worry, Crowley sent me for her." She tilts her head at me. They relax partially and hug me before I go over to her. She takes hold of my arm before taking us to his house, then letting me go and disappearing, leaving me alone in an unfamiliar room. I keep hold of my bag as I walk out the room, looking for somewhere familiar. Eventually I stumble across Crowley's room, and quickly go inside and put my bag in there. I change from jeans into shorts, still wearing one of Dean's shirts over my t-shirt. I leave my bag in there before finding my way outside, eager to see the hellhounds and puppies. I see Artery first, closer to the front of the garden, and as he comes over to me I kneel down and expose my neck, which he bites gently.  
     " _It is good to see you again child, I think we need help with the pups. Nerve is being driven crazy already,_ " he tells me, and I stand up with a laugh.  
     "So are they here? In the den?" I ask excitedly. He nods before turning to walk back to the den with me. Vein comes out to greet me, not bothering with biting as he seems too distracted. He butts his head against my stomach a few times, before going back into the den. I follow him in, almost bursting out laughing when I see the four male pups clambering over Nerve. The female is being raised somewhere else, so it's just those four. He growls at me when he hears me laughing, and I eventually go over to try and help him.  
     "Awww look, they like you!" I coo at him, but soon my eyes widen when the pups see me, knocking me over to lie on the floor with the four of them trying to lick me and nibble at me. It's Nerve's turn to laugh, sitting up and shaking out smugly. I shift to a wolf to save my clothes getting ruined, but each of them are almost as big as me. They don't intentionally try to hurt me though, just wanting to play. I whine as they chew on my ears and tail, trying to squirm out from under them. Managing to break free, I jump up onto Nerve's back, ignoring his angry snarl. As he throws me off I bark at the pups before running away, getting them to chase me. I lead them around the garden then back to the den, shifting back and sitting cross legged in the middle. They're tired now, but still try to climb up me and all of them into my lap.

After another half an hour they all seem tired out, so I lie down in Nerve's bed, and the four of them curl up around me. Nerve seems mildly annoyed of where we are, but lies down too behind me. I press my back into his side, the pups all cuddling in close to me. Smiling happily, I fall asleep for a couple of hours, woken up by them again when they wake up. One is nuzzling into my legs, one into my neck and two into my stomach and chest. I smile at them when I open my eyes, not bothering stopping them. At some point Nerve wakes up, nipping at my ears in annoyance.  
     " _Out of my bed. Go distract them for a while,_ " he tells me, at the same time trying to get his teeth around the back of my neck. Instead of letting him I jump up, and the pups follow me eagerly.  
     "Do I need to teach them anything? Or just look after them?" I ask Artery.  
     " _They need to learn how to fight and hunt, but for now just playfighting and keeping them out of trouble will be fine,_ " he tells me, and I smile and nod before walking to find some more open space. Vein bounds along after me.  
     " _I play too, I can. Won't hurt them, promise,_ " he says and I nod, shifting to a wolf and barking at the pups. It doesn't take much to initiate play fights, both me and Vein rolling around with them. We bite at each other, but no where near hard enough to break skin, just getting them used to it. At some point we manage to manipulate them into a line, Vein wanting to teach them to growl and snarl. I have to admit it is a little scary seeing him like that, but the pups are enjoying it, so I let Artery take my place with them and head back to the den.  
     " _How come you're back already?_ "  
     "Uh...Vein was teaching them to growl, and he's kinda scary, so I left," I shrug, kinda embarrassed to admit it.  
     " _Aw is the little puppy scared of growls? Even the actual puppies have no problem with it!_ " He taunts, laughing slightly. I shift again so I can reach up and pinch his ear, glaring at him. Suddenly he's jumping to his feet, towering to his full height and starting to growl menacingly at me, advancing towards me.  
     "Yeah very funny, stop it," I tell him, but start backing up when he doesn't stop. "Seriously Nerve, yeah you're pretty scary, you can stop now!" I whine at him, my back hitting a tree. He snarls at me, emitting all alpha dominance and scariness which the wolf side of me wants to submit to, but the rest of me has no idea quite what to do. As the space between us becomes less and less, my wolf instincts partly win over and I drop to my knees, just wanting to be as small as possible.   
     " _You should listen to your instincts more,_ " is all he says, towering over me now. I just nod, whimpering as I feel his breath hitting my head.                          

     " _Good. Then what do you think you should do now?_ " I have no idea to start with, until I let the wolf part of me lead, then I lean my head back and slightly to the side, exposing it as much as possible. I start panicking when he doesn't do anything for a minute or two, but don't dare to move. I breath out a quiet sigh of relief when he moves towards me again, pushing his nose into my neck before opening his mouth more to clench his teeth around it, again hard enough to hurt, making sure I know that he's in charge. I almost roll my eyes at his dramatic behaviour, but think better of it, slowly recovering from my fear as he goes quiet. I'm tense and shaking a little bit, not helping when he doesn't let go of me. Instead I work to try and relax myself, slowly going limp and relaxing into his grip.

     " _Good, you're learning,_ " he grumbles and finally releases my neck. I don't move though, still too scared to do anything. With a harsh nudge with his nose, I quickly lean my head back down, wincing as it hurts my neck.  
     "Wasn't funny. Bit me too hard again," I mumble quietly, crawling my way back over to my own little bed, curling up and hiding my face. I'm still shaking a little bit, ignoring his nose nudging down my back.  
     " _I didn't mean to scare you that bad, just wanted to teach you..._ " He says against my back, then nudging his nose up my back and against my neck. I flinch slightly, not moving to look at him. Growling slightly, he forcefully turns me onto my back and stands over me. Then he lies down on me, his face level with mine, and start licking my neck and face. I whine but my arms are pinned underneath him, so I can't stop him.  
     "Okay okay! It's fine I'm over it! I'm not gonna get scared again, you can stop," I scowl at him, but lean my head back against the ground again. Again he laps at my neck, over the forming bruises.  
     " _Good, will you run off if I get up?_ " I shake my head and he finally lets me up. He lets out a short howl like sound, calling the pups to cheer me up. They eagerly come running back, jumping up against me, licking and biting happily. I can't help but cheer up, laughing and squirming. The two elder hellhounds also return,  
     " _Soon we have to take them for more serious training. They'll grow fast, and the sooner we start the better,_ " Artery tells me, and I just nod. I'm aloud twenty minutes of playing with them before they leave. All of them have to go, so I walk back to the house when they've left, without telling me how long they've gone for or where they've gone. I start looking for Crowley, finding him in his main room with a throne type chair.  
     "Hello pup, I take it my hellhounds have all left?" I nod and go over to him, sitting at one side of his legs and leaning on him.  
     "Yeah, after Nerve scared the shit out of me and the pups tired me out," I chuckle slightly.  
     "I'm sure he'll stop being such an arse, and they do that," he tells me, starting to rub my ears.  
     "What do I do now then? Should I go back to Sam and Dean or stay here?" I ask him.  
     "You can do whatever you want to, sparring with people, sleeping, I could fix you up with some cute guy for a quick fuck?" He adds the last one with a wink. I roll my eyes at him, shaking my head.  
     "Or you could get me some cute guy that I can fight with and beat up, or he beats me, and who knows how it might end." He seems pleased with that it's not a definite no to fucking him, and I just grin.  
     "I know you hate him, but what about that Nathan? You're the same, you enjoy fighting and it's a fairly equal match. And tell me you don't want to mark him up like he did to your neck" Crowley suggests.  
     "Yes I hate him! I haven't been able to fully beat him yet, he could kill me. But yeah, I'd love to get him back for that" I admit.  
     "He won't kill you. Alastair doesn't want that, and I doubt he does either. And who knows, hate sex could be pretty great for you, trust me, it's good." I scowl at him, but the idea is pretty tempting to get him back.  
     "Just trust me pup, it'll be fun, and good practice. But no telling the Winchester's okay?"  
"Yeah fine whatever, I still think it's a bad idea, but you can get him here though. It's a shame I can't fully beat him, I owe him a few hits with a belt," I growl angrily. Crowley calms me down again, rubbing my ears distractingly. While I'm not paying attention, he has a demon go to Alastair to get Nathan here as soon as he can, wanting to talk to them first.

Almost immediately they agree to come here, Crowley leaving to talk to Alastair, even though he doesn't really want anything to do with him. Nathan is sent into the room I'm in, making me jump to my feet and growl.  
     "Damn girl, if you didn't have a t-shirt on under that button up, I'd be too distracted to fight," he says when he sees me. Although it's tempting to distract him like that, I just glare at him.  
     "Either way I intend to kick your ass."  
     "Well, we didn't exactly meet on very good terms. And I have orders not to kill you, just play with you," he says with a wink. "Although I did enjoy that first meeting. How's your back?" I don't reply, stomping over to him and punching him in the stomach. My satisfied smirk only lasts until he straightens back up.  
     "It's a shame that pretty mark on your neck has gone, I guess I'm gonna have to give you a new one," he says, grabbing me by the throat and spinning me around before slamming me against the wall. He rubs his thumb up and down over part of my neck, smirking down at me. I force myself not to panic, before using my new ability to push him away. He only moves a couple of metres back, but that's enough for me to get away from the wall. Just as we're about to jump at each other again, Crowley interrupts us.  
     "Now now kids, let's take this somewhere else," He tells us, gesturing out the door. Nathan walks past me with that infuriating smirk still on his face, and manages to find his way to a training room, with slightly padded floor and equipment all around the outside. I follow him, scowling as I see the mirror on one side, knowing Alastair and Crowley will be on the other side watching us. While I'm distracted looking at the mirror, Nathan comes over and swipes my legs out from under me with one of his. I collapse flat onto my back, groaning slightly. I roll onto my stomach and jump up quickly, standing opposite him.  
     "I think it's about time that I gave **you** a mark, don't you think?" I ask lightly, standing opposite him.  
     "Oh I'd like that, but you're gonna have to work for it," he tells me and I just glare at him. "I'm tired of being glared at, smile for a change!" I growl and jump at him as he speaks, trying to punch him in the face again. He was expecting it, so I only get a single punch in before he grabs my arm, twists and gets it behind my back. Straight away he bends down and bites a small mark into my neck, licking much more than necessary. I twist around again, breaking his grip and slamming the bottom of my foot into his stomach. As he stumbles backwards I jump into him, knocking him onto the floor with me on top of him. I grab his wrists and pin his arms down, before attaching my mouth to his neck. I start nibbling and sucking a mark into his skin.  
     "Mmm I love it when a girl gets all dominant with me," he groans happily, leaning his head back. I just growl and bite down hard before moving on to create another mark. I realise it might not look like I'm fighting with him, but I don't really care, just wanting to get him back. His tail moves up and starts rubbing at me, before wrapping around my upper thigh with a small part of it up my shorts.  
     "You're sick, you shouldn't be enjoying this!" I snap when I move back briefly.  
     "Well you are kinda hot, and you're pinning me down and sucking at my neck. You'd enjoy it too if you let yourself. Leave the brothers and Crowley, come with me and I'll show you a good time." His tail tightens its grip so when he starts grinding up against me I can't move away from him. When I move my hands to pry his tail off he flips us, sitting between my thighs and stomach and holding my arms next to me.  
     "I'm not gonna willingly go with you, I don't really want to be tortured again!" I snap, writhing as he starts pulling my t-shirt up, pushing the larger shirt off my shoulders too.  
     "If you behave you won't be. Now, let me get this t-shirt off of you, promise you can keep the big shirt and bra." Before I can even argue with him he backhands me, adequately distracting me enough to get the t-shirt off, not bothering doing a few buttons of Dean's shirt back up.            "Damn, you look good. So much more skin to mark up!" He says excitedly. When I recover I backhand him back, smirking at the redness of his cheek afterwards.  
     "Not a chance, I couldn't stand being around you without being able to hit you all the time," I grin.

He doesn't reply yet, digging his claws into my stomach and slowly pulling them down, from just below my bra on the right side, past my belly button to just above my shorts on the left side, leaving four shallow, bleeding cuts. I whine in pain, trying to push myself further into the floor.  
     "Fine. I'm more than happy to keep kidnapping you and torturing you whenever I feel like it," he hisses as he digs his claws into my shoulders enough to leave little holes in my skin. I let my legs spread a little, before swinging them up and managing to get my feet hooked around his head, slamming them back down so his head hits the floor. Quickly getting to my feet I ignore my open shirt, watching him hold his head as he gets up too. "I'm gonna fuck you up bitch, and I'm gonna get you when you're alone then take you back to Alastair. But right now, I'm gonna mark you up, and fuck you good, and you'll enjoy it."  
     "Fucking bring it, asshole," I snap, meeting him in the middle. In the midst of trying to throw me to the floor or up against a wall he grabs at my boobs and ass, infuriating me more. At some point he looses his shirt, slapping my ass hard when he sends me stumbling past him. As I straighten up and turn to him, a hard punch to the face sends me falling back into a wall, blood running slowly down my face from my nose. Nathan wastes no time on pulling my shorts down and off roughly, pressing himself against me.  
     "I can see those bruises on your neck. You a slut for those hellhounds?" He asks as I then spit blood into his face. Leaning down, he wipes it off on my neck, covering some of the bruises.  
     "I hate you!" I groan out. Holding my hands at my sides he digs his claws in a little as a warning, so I don't move as he kneels now, still holding them.  
     "I hate you too," he says calmly, nuzzling against my thigh before pushing my legs open a little and sucking a mark onto the inside of each thigh. My hips buck into his mouth unintentionally, my head leaning back until I'm looking at the ceiling. When he stops I growl in frustration, kicking him away and back onto the floor. I sit over his thighs, sucking marks down his bare chest. Although my nails aren't as sharp as his, I scratch red lines down his sides, making him hiss in pain. He doesn't seem to like that I'm on top, punching me in the stomach and pushing me off. He gets his jeans undone by the time he gets up, dodging a kick from me when I get up.  
     "I hate you," I say again, trying to knock him back. Instead he grabs me, pulling me close then turning to shove me face first into the wall. I elbow him in the ribs twice before he shoves me again harder, pulling his boxers down just enough to get his dick out, not bothering taking his jeans off.  
     "Stupid bitch, hate you too," he snarls against my neck, pulling my shirt up at the back and my underwear down. I manage to turn and face him long enough to bite another mark into his shoulder, before he scratches across my cheek with a claw, slamming me back into the wall face first again. He doesn't wait any longer to shove his dick into me, one hand on the back of my head jolting my cheek against the wall when he starts with rough thrusts.  
     "You enjoying this? I told you you would, didn't I?" He grumbles, reaching to bite at my wolf ears, free hand tugging harshly on my tail. I hook one leg round the back of his, both of us falling to the floor when I push away from the wall. I can't help but moan when it pushes him deeper in me, quickly sitting up and starting to move. After a few minutes he manhandles me around to face him, sitting up and holding his weight on one arm, pulling my head back by my hair.  
     "This the best you can do? You can't fight and you can't do this either!" I taunt, which leads to him shifting around so I'm flat on my back with him on top, without pulling his dick out. His response is starting to fuck me into the floor, and I throw my head back, moaning. His hand comes down around my throat, holding me down while his movements rub his stomach against mine sometimes, painfully irritating the scratches down mine. I scratch down his back, the roughness sending both of us to the edge fairly soon. It's only minutes later that he sends me over that edge, the clenching of my insides sending him over too. He pulls out to cum all over the scratches and my stomach, making me hiss.

While I'm lying recovering on the floor, he tucks himself back into his boxers and does his jeans up. He then grabs my t-shirt to wipe my stomach with, not to be nice, just to hurt the cuts more. I whine when he does, starting to get up.  
     "Thanks for the fuck, bitch. I'll see you again soon," Nathan winks at me, walking out shirtless. I scowl but get up, pulling my underwear back up. Hunting down my shorts, I pull them on, before noticing he didn't leave me with any t-shirt to wear. I just do some of the buttons up on the shirt, way too many marks to cover up, bruises and blood everywhere. By the time I get to Crowley, Alastair and Nathan have left already.  
     "Well you look like shit, and thoroughly fucked out," Crowley points out in amusement.  
     "You didn't watch did you?" I ask quietly, sore everywhere.  
     "Nope, left when the clothes started coming off. Alastair saw it all though, sorry."  
     "Ugh can someone kill him already? All this lurking around is annoying me," I groan. "Oh and you were right about the hate sex, it's kinda great. The fighting not so much," I add, starting to walk off to find a bath. He leads me to his own large bath, even running the water for me. I take off my shorts and shirt while he's still there.  
     "Question. How are you so comfortable stripping in front of people?"  
     "I got used to being naked when I was with Alastair. And I'm not massively self-conscious, my scars kinda suck, but there's no point being ashamed of them," I shrug, pulling off my underwear and quickly getting in, the bubbles covering all of me that's underwater.  
     "Ah makes sense, take all the time you need. No one will disturb you." He leaves me after that, the water turning faintly pink fairly fast. I grit my teeth past the stinging, eventually relaxing completely. I stay in for an hour, until my fingers are starting to go wrinkly. My clothes have disappeared, so I wrap myself in a towel and walk out the bathroom into Crowley's bedroom. Fresh clothes are waiting for me on his bed, clean, new underwear, a black vest top, shorts and Dean's shirt which seems to be free of blood.  
     "Crowley!? What do I do about the scratches?" I shout out to the empty room, but he appears with bandages straight away. I pull the underwear on and do the bra up, before dropping the towel so he can bandage around my stomach.  
     "I'm afraid I can't do anything about all those bite marks, just keep everything clean and they should heal fine." I nod happily, putting on the rest of the clothes, still feeling loose and relaxed.

Ten minutes later and I'm leaning against the side of his chair, hardly concentrating as he discusses business with some demon, as his hand massages my ears and head. I'm roused from my half asleep state when he stops.  
     "I think you should listen to this pup," he says, a different demon I front of him. He starts talking,  
     "I've been going undercover with higher up demons all over the country, and have to report something. More and more demons are creating experiments like Alastair's. Using different animals blood, and quite a few have been successful already. Some have escaped or been set free, numbers aren't certain yet, sir," he rushes out, nervously looking at Crowley.  
     "Get as many here as possible, hurt them as little as possible. Don't steal them from demons but get the ones on their own. We can keep them safe here, there's no way we can stop people from creating them though," he says after a few seconds of thought.  
     "Does that mean I can meet them? If they're friendly?" I ask eagerly.  
     "Maybe. Get to it!" He snaps at the demon and they scurry away. I smile up at him happily.      "You know, if you want everyone to respect you or treat you like an adult, sitting at my feet probably isn't the best idea. My hellhounds usually sit around my throne." I shrug,  
     "Oh well, I can still kick their ass."  
     "I know you can pup, I know," he says, resuming massaging my head. After half an hour the hellhounds return, leading the pups into the room. They look exhausted, but still run over to try and sit on me, one jumping up at Crowley. It isn't long before Artery barks at them, and they go to him immediately.  
     "A month old and better behaved than me," I say and shake my head, grinning. Artery and Vein then lead them out to the den, while Nerve stands there narrowing his eyes at me.  
     "Looks like someone knows what you did pup, is that jealousy I see?" Crowley says as Nerve sniffs the air, before moving towards me slowly. I stay knelt by Crowley, not wanting to upset him more by getting up. He starts growling angrily when he realises what I've been doing.  
     " _Back to the den, now._ " He snarls at me, and I look up to Crowley with wide eyes.  
     "You should probably go, I doubt he's gonna hurt you but to be safe, go on," he pushes me slightly, and I quickly stand up and start walking, Nerve right behind me snapping at my tail if I don't go fast enough. When we get to the den the other two hellhounds have put the pups into their own beds, which I presume they've just made themselves, but Nerve forces me in right to the back of the den. I have to drop down and crawl into the space, surrounded apart from the way I came in.  
     " _You stay here now._ " He says, lying down and blocking my way out. I whine and poke at him but he doesn't react, so I lie down and curl up on my side, constantly whining to try and annoy him enough to let me out. Instead of letting me out, he doesn't move and ignores me until I go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this doesn't suck, wrote it pretty fast xD also running low on ideas so sorry if updates are a little slower from now on, as I don't want to update a chapter that's really short :)

By morning I'm pretty pissed off, starting to push at Nerve to get him to move. Still he ignores me, snapping and growling at me whenever I push him particularly hard.  
     "Nerve what is wrong with you?! Let me out!" I whine at him unhappily, "Are you jealous? Is that it? I let someone else fuck me and now you're jealous!" I shout, kicking him harder. Of course he ignores me again, but growls angrily, and I have to fight my instincts not to cower away from him. I don't have my phone with me so I can't call Crowley, and I have nothing apart from the clothes I'm wearing. Also I'm starting to get hungry, rather thirsty as well. I shift to a wolf, scratching and biting at the parts of him that I can reach as I get angrier, making as much noise as I can. I think of something I've never tried before, so I sit back and lean my head back. To my delight I find I can howl, again natural instincts helping me, so I sit there and howl as loud as I can. It's a whole hour later that he even moves at all, and by then my voice is sore, howls quiet and painful.  
     " _Let her out, this is no way to react. You are a hellhound, not some simple mutt!_ " I hear Artery say, smirking when I realise he's telling Nerve off. He growls quietly, before getting up and slinking away with his tail between his legs. As soon as he's gone I shift again and crawl out the space, standing up slowly.  
     "Thank you..." I croak out, throat dry and sore.  
     " _Get back to Crowley before he comes back or does anything else stupid, hopefully he won't though._ " I nod and quickly walk away, slightly disoriented with the sudden brightness and space. I finally get to the house and go inside, heading straight for his throne room to find him. He's still there, so I go over and hide behind the chair, curling up. I hear him bark out an order, before getting up and crouching down in front of me.  
     "I sent Artery to get you out when I realized he might never let you out. And was that you howling? Because that was pretty loud pup," he asks. I let a pained noise escape my mouth in reply. On cue a demon hands him a bottle of water, which he them holds to my mouth for me to drink from. I snatch it from him after a while and down the whole thing, sighing happily.  
     "Yeah that was me," I say, glad to feel my throat is much better.  
     "I think I should take you back to moose and squirrel. You can come back again, but maybe wait until Nerve has forgotten about this?" I pout but I know he's right,  
     "I could just avoid him, I don't want to go back yet."  
     "Alastair and Nathan could turn up again, probably will actually, and either take you or something else. The boys won't be too happy if you get hurt on my watch." He tells me but I just shrug.  
     "I'll be fine, and I want to be here if anyone like me is found," I tell him.  
     "We do have a pretty good lead on one. Fine, but no more than a week!" I jump up and hug him happily, grinning widely.  
     "Thank you! Does that mean I can help bring them in? And we could be friends! Do you know what animal they're mixed with? Is it a girl or boy? What if we don't get along!?" I ramble excitedly, only stopping when he grabs me again and covers my mouth. I get the message and stop talking.  
     "My demons are out after them now, I don't know what they are, just that they exist. I'm going to keep finding them and bringing them here, partly to keep them safe and partly because they will be a good ally. I need your help to convince them that they will be safe here and I won't hurt them, okay?"  
     "Yeah I can do that. So they all get their own rooms? And the clothes and stuff they want?" I ask.  
     "Yes pup, they will be guests, not prisoners. Although it will be best if they don't leave here until they're settled in and know how to stay hidden. And if they want to be trained up and taught to fight, they will be, but it won't be forced on them okay?" I nod happily, hugging him again. Eventually he lets go to sit back down, and I shift to a wolf and curl up by his feet, eagerly awaiting his demons bringing someone back, though he never said how long they would be.

It takes two hours before I get bored of lying there, listening to his conversations with various demons. I stand up and stretch, shifting to talk.  
     "I'm gonna head to that training room, come get me if anything happens?" I ask, walking off when he agrees. I manage to ignore my blush when I see the place me and Nathan...fought, but there is other people in the room to distract me from thinking about it too much. I don't understand why the demons need to work out and train, but I guess they want their meat suits to look bigger and more intimidating. I find my own space, just doing sit ups and attempting at more than ten push ups, which I hardly manage, before going to look at the impressive selection of weapons along one side of the room. It ranges from knives and guns of all shapes and sizes, to axes and swords. Although I see no reason why they would be there, I'm drawn to the swords. I make my way through them, trying to find one that isn't too heavy or too long. Eventually I find one which is perfect, balanced and just the right size, and just hold it, swinging it around a bit.  
     "I could teach you to use that." A voice says from behind me, and a woman with her own sword in a sheath at her hip is stood there. Her eyes flick black briefly so I know she's a demon, but she genuinely seems like she wants to teach me.  
     "Uh...sure, it might be hard, this is the first time I've ever even held one," I tell her honestly.  
     "Do you have experience with knives then? You seem to have chosen the right one for you already."  
     "Yeah, I'm pretty good throwing knives, and okay at fighting with them too," I admit proudly.  
     "That's good then, this shouldn't be as hard as it could be then." She then gestures me to a large open space, not speaking as she shows me the correct way to hold on to it, one and two handed. Eventually she is satisfied I've got it, and begins teaching me how to stand and spread my weight, especially when moving.  
     "You're good at this, but because of how small you are it will be easier to dodge hits, which means you need to swing harder and move faster to give yourself an advantage." Instead of teaching me any techniques yet, she slowly swings her sword at me and lets me do what I think is the best response. Some I actually get right, and other she corrects my positioning.  
     "Okay so this time in gonna hit full force so you know what it feels like, it will be easy to block, but be ready," and with that she swings over arm straight down at my head, which I can easily block but I feel the strength of the hit. She pushes down a bit and I struggle to keep my arms up, but push her blade to the side and relax my arms. "Good, now this time just keep deflecting my hits, don't try and hit back unless you're confident enough" she tells me and starts swinging at me from different directions. She goes fairly slow, enough that I have time to work out what she's doing and protect myself, and eventually I start pushing her sword out the way when she swings. Nodding, she keeps going, this time pushing me to try and hit her. Obviously I can't actually hit her, but it's good practice as we speed up. Soon though my arms are both tired, constantly swapping between them, which she admires, as she is predominantly right handed.  
     "I don't think I can keep going, I'm sorry but my arms are so tired," I apologize, in just a vest and shorts as I'm so hot and sweaty.  
"Well we have being going for four hours, I guess time flies huh?" She jokes and I nod, grinning. I put the sword back, and we agree that she will help me more whenever we see each other in the training room.

I go up to Crowley's room to use his shower, groaning happily when it cools me down and cleans me of sweat, before getting out and hunting down clean clothes in my bag. I pull on clean shorts and t-shirt, plus my big black hoodie I've hardly ever worn. But I've cooled down enough and it's massively comfortable so I pull it on, even though it's almost as long as my shorts, and the sleeves are a little too long. I leave it unzipped but pull the big hood up and hiding my ears, my tail easily hidden when I curl it up under the back of the hoodie, just for the sake of looking normal. As usual I don't bother with shoes as I start looking for Crowley again, but he's not in his usual place on his chair, so I search the rest of the house, which takes a while. I hear shouting towards the side door, through a large garage area, so I head over to the door and peek inside.  
     "Let me go!"  
     "We want to help you! If we didn't find you someone else would have, and wouldn't be as nice as we are!" Crowley shouts at the mystery person.  
     "I didn't ask to be kidnapped! I'm perfectly okay by myself!" A boys voice whines. There's silence for a while, and a frustrated groan from Crowley before I'm called in.  
     "Jess come here, I know you're there pup. I need your help." I obediently go inside and walk over to Crowley, seeing the boy cowering against a van, hugging a tatty bag to his chest. There are other demons around but they have been ordered to stay away from the boy.  
     "What do you need me to do?" I ask.  
     "Just whatever it takes to convince him. Everyone out!" He shouts, before leaving himself. When it's just me and the boy in the room I approach him slowly.  
     "Hey, I'm Jess," I say softly, smiling slightly.  
     "Uh...Hey? I'm Mitch..." He mumbles, watching me nervously. My eyes widen when I finally take notice that he has ears on top of his head, and adorable little fangs poking into his bottom lip.  
     "Whoa are you...a tiger?!" I say, looking closer at them. He seems to realise I won't hurt him, and steps away from the van. I circle him once, seeing a tiger tail too.  
     "Yeah, you don't think I'm a freak?" He asks, confused. I shake my head and grin, pulling my hood down and letting my tail unfurl, also showing him my sharper canines which are otherwise unnoticeable.  
     "Nope, and if you were, I'd be the original freak."  
     "No way, that's you?! We're all told about the original cross-breed! Why are you here?!" I'm surprised that he knows who I am, but answer him,  
     "Crowley's kinda my friend, I come visit him sometimes. You gonna calm down and let him help you? He honestly will help you, it's safe here. All the demons are under his control, and no one will hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to."  
     "Really? I don't have to keep running away from people?" He asks, eyes wide.  
     "Nope, they're the good guys. They want to find as many of us as possible and let them live here. So...wanna see your room?" I ask with a grin.  
     "I get my own room?!" He asks in disbelief. I nod and take his hand, pulling him along behind me.

We walk past Crowley on the way out, and I give him a wink before leading Mitch up to the whole floor dedicated to the people the demons find. I chose a random one and pull him along behind me, Crowley following us up.  
      "Ta da, this is all yours. You have free reign of the house, but avoid the garden for now, hellhounds may be a little defensive. But apart from that it's all yours. Ask for something and you'll probably get it," I tell him, grinning widely as I let him go to look around. There's a small bathroom attached to the main room with a shower, toilet and sink. In the main room is a double bed, wardrobe, desk, drawers, table with a couple of chairs, a sofa set up in front of a TV and plenty of shelves and space for him to put his own things. Every other room is almost identical.  
     "Feel free to decorate however you please," Crowley adds in from the doorway. "Sorry about the rough treatment on the way here, I just wanted to get you here and safe as fast as I could." Mitch is looking a little overwhelmed, putting his bag on the bed.  
     "Wow...thank you, for all of this. Sorry for biting a couple of the demons." That makes him laugh, and he brushes it off before heading back downstairs to organize more 'rescue' missions.  
     "This is amazing. There was a whole load of us that got set free from the facility, maybe they'll all end up here."  
     "Yeah maybe, so I'll leave you to settle in. If you need me I'll be around somewhere. Can't find me I'll be in the training room, or in the hellhounds den," I say with a smirk. "Yeah I know, but I'm kinda friends with them, and they have puppies. Oh and you know, wolf and all that. By the way, cute fangs," I say, before waving and leaving him alone to unpack the little stuff he owns, grinning to myself about the look on his face. I go to Crowley before anywhere else.  
     "Fantastic work pup! He calmed down amazingly fast because of you. And I've sent Nerve to collect some payment for deals, so you're free to go and play with the puppies now." I agree eagerly and head to the den, kneeling down as the pups run over to me. I wrestle and playfight with them for a bit, letting them bite and chew at me gently. Finally they back off enough for me to get into the den, greeting Vein and Artery. It seems they've relaxed enough with me that they don't need to bite my neck any more, and are happy with a little bow of my head. When I sit down the four of them cuddle against me, nuzzling into me happily.  
     "They can't talk yet, but we can hear their thoughts. They aren't full sentences yet, but we can understand that they think of you as their mother. Their birth mother will probably have nothing to do with them again, so you are now that role to them," Artery tells me, and I'm shocked into silence. It takes a few minutes, but I manage to form words,  
     "Really? But I haven't even been around them that much," I say, hugging them all close to me despite how big they're getting.  
     "You're the only female in their lives, and they recognize that you're not the same as them, but they still have formed that connection in their minds." I smile happily and lie down, and the pups seem perfectly content to lie down with me.

I end up accidentally falling asleep, waking up a couple of hours later. I decided it's probably best if I leave before Nerve comes back, so I kiss the pups between their ears, saying goodbye to the adults before heading back to the house, smiling sleepily still. I'm about to go and check on Mitch when I see him coming towards me.  
     "Hey, I was just looking for you," he tells me.  
     "I was about to look for you too," I admit with a smile. He leads me back up to his room, sitting on his bed.  
     "So what did you need?" I ask.  
     "I just wanted to talk really, do you mind?"  
     "No of course not, go ahead," I smile, gesturing for him to just start talking, sitting opposite him.  
     "It's just a load of random facts really. Whoever is creating us knows what they're doing, everyone has come out the same, with the same shapeshifting ability too. Just with different animals, everyone is around the same age. But some of us are kept, some let go, but the place I was in, someone broke in and let everyone go. You're kind of famous, you're The First, we all uh...know what happened to you. But I don't think that's happened to anyone else though, some demons try and keep us as pets, or train us, but we're all over the place now. There still can't be more than forty though, I don't think whoever is creating us wants that many." He tells me, messing with his tail nervously the whole time.  
     "There's only one person who knows exactly what to do to create us, but I don't see why he'd let you go. He is slightly crazy though, so who knows. We're just gonna try and get as many as possible here and safe," I say, frowning slightly. "But that is kinda cool that I'm kinda famous, not so cool that you know everything. Still, The First is a cool title," I say thoughtfully.  
     "Yeah, you were our role model, to get through everything. You went through all of that and you're still alive and functioning, so we could survive being turned into this. You helped a lot of us," he says, and I blush bright red, covering my face.  
     "That's...good," I mumble through my hands, not looking up. His hands around my wrists pull my hands away, his face inches from mine.  
     "Don't be embarrassed, when they find out you're here, they'll calm down like I did and then we'll all be safe!" He says happily and pulls back.  
     "Okay kitty," I say with a smirk, deciding it's someone else's turn for a nickname.  
     "I'm a tiger! Not some house cat! If I'm a kitty then you're a puppy" he growls out, not angry though.  
     "Please, I've been called that since I got away from Alastair. But you do look like a cute little kitty, I can't get over those fangs." I smirk, and the next thing I know I'm being pinned on my back by an almost fully grown, definitely not a house cat, tiger. My eyes widen as those cute little fangs are suddenly three inches long and in my face. He growls again before jumping off me. "Why is everyone always bigger than me?" I whine sadly, shifting too. As expected he's bigger than me, although not as big as anyone else has been. I shift back again already.  
     "Can you do the butt wiggle thing that cats do?" I ask curiously, and burst out laughing when he does it before jumping on me. He shifts back and rolls off me, laughing as well. When he yawns I get up,  
     "Well I'm gonna go to bed, and you should too. So I'll see you tomorrow kitty," I smile at him.  
     "Goodnight puppy," he teases in reply, and I leave his room. I go for a slow walk around the house, wondering where I'm going to sleep if Nerve is in the den.

I decide I don't care if he is, heading outside, and when I get to the den, I see he is there. When he notices me he jumps up and growls at me angrily.  
     "Don't even start!" I snap quickly "I'm tired, and in a fairly good mood so don't ruin in. Yeah I fucked someone, get over it. You're a hellhound for gods sake! And he's the same as me, so it was perfectly reasonable to fuck him. Just because you don't have a hellhound bitch of your own, doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" I growl furiously down at him, finally taller with me standing up. It stuns him with how angry I am, and he stays silent as he moves back to his bed. And although he must still be angry with me he moves up so there's room for me too. I smile slightly as I lie down and curl up against his stomach, not taking long at all to fall asleep.  
In the morning I get up and leave before anyone else wakes up, heading straight for the training room to look for that woman. While I'm waiting to see if she turns up I practice a little by myself.  
     "Eager for more I see," she says from behind me when she arrives. I agree and we soon get practising. Because she doesn't get tired and I'm stubborn, we end up practising for the entire day, and when she leaves I literally lie down and fall asleep on the floor. I'm woken in the early hours of the morning by a demon shaking me,  
     "Crowley needs you. We have two more hybrids here and one more a few hours away," they say before leaving, and I quickly drag myself up and to the garage. Crowley just gestures me inside and leaves me to it. Inside two girls, twins, are sat together and holding hands, but stand up when they see me.  
     "Hey it's okay, I'm Jess and I won't hurt you. They brought you here so you have a home and you're safe. I'm uh...The First? The wolf hybrid?" I say, not sure what their reaction will be. While I wait for them to reply, I look them over. Both are wearing slightly dirty clothes, almost the same as the other, and have large rabbit ears on their heads, and I presume they have rabbit tails too. The twin on the left has white ears and tail, the one on the right has black, and apart from that they have no other rabbit features, apart from their noses which twitch very slightly every now and then.  
     "The one who survived all that torture?" The black furred one asks meekly, and I nod.  
     "Yeah that was me. If you come with me you can have your own rooms, or share if you'd prefer. But I promise it's safe here, I'm friends with Crowley, and there's a tiger hybrid boy who got here a couple of days ago," I say, in what I hope is a soothing voice.  
     "How do we know that's true? You could be lying," the white furred girl asks.  
     "I assure you I'm not."  
     "Of course she isn't lying Megan! She's The First!" The other girl hisses.  
     "I was just checking! Calm down Ellie!" The black furred girl, Megan tells her twin.  
     "Okay okay, we'll come with you," they nod and hold hands again, so I lead them out of the room and up stairs. Crowley stays away this time, so they have more time to relax.  
     "So do you two want to share a room?" They nod in agreement so I take them into the room opposite Mitch's, giving them the same speech I gave him before leaving them alone.

This time I get a kiss on the forehead from Crowley, who smiles happily when I tell him they're going to stay.  
     "You're amazing at this, and a celebrity apparently. Who would have guessed pup."  
     "Yeah well, whatever. So when is the next one here? I heard they were on the way," I question.  
     "Any minute now, then we don't have any new leads so it could be a while before we find more. So you can go back to the Winchester's until I need you again if you want."  
     "Yeah I think I will, I feel bad leaving them so much after all they've done for me." I sit around to wait for the new arrival, seeing demons going upstairs to ask the hybrids if they want any new clothes and belongings brought for them. I pull my hood back up again when I get a little cold, leaning against the wall. Finally I hear a van screech to a halt inside, and demons rushing out of the door, looking injured.  
     "Feisty little bastard, be careful with that one," one tells me as I go past them. The van door is open with no sign on them, so I shut the door behind me and look around.  
     "Hellooooo? You in here? I'm not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk. Hello?" I say loudly to the room, frowning when no one replies. I start looking around for them, not even sure what I'm looking for. It takes me completely by surprise when I'm tackled to the floor from behind, but I quickly catch up and roll over again, but their hand shoots out and scratches down my face as I start getting up, making me cry out in pain and bring up a hand, soon covered in blood from the fairly deep cuts, four from my temple to my chin down the left side of my face. My hood also falls back as my ears move, flattening themselves against my head.  
     "Shit. They weren't kidding, it really is you here." A male voice says, and when I'm not attacked again I stand up.  
     "Hello to you too, dick. Yeah it's true, your safe here blah blah blah and all that, find your own fucking room," I snarl, starting to walk past him and out the door when he grabs my arm, stopping me.  
     "I'm sorry, I was just pissed off. I'd been told they weren't going to hurt me before they grabbed me and shoved me in a van, I didn't mean to hurt you." I look at him coldly, but let my eyes drift enough to see his fox ears and tail, and obviously sharper claws.  
     "It's going to scar," I say thoughtfully, pulling my hand away to look at the blood. I watch him scrambling around in pockets before pulling out a rag, not waiting to wipe the blood off that's running down my neck and then holding it over my cheek. I hiss in pain as he pushes down a little hard, soon snatching it off him and holding it there myself.  
     "Sorry...I didn't mean it..." He whines. I ignore him,  
     "Follow me, I'll show you a room you can stay in," and start walking off. Crowley looks pretty annoyed when he sees my face, but doesn't say anything. I lead the fox boy to a room a couple of doors down from Mitch, just opening the door before turning to walk away. Again he stops me, physically dragging me inside and straight to the sink.  
     "Stop squirming and let me clean up your damn face!" He snaps, holding me still in front of the sink. I let him pull the cloth away and wince at my reflection.  
     "That's definitely gonna scar." He ignores me and wets the cloth, cleaning more blood off it until it's clean and has stopped bleeding.  
     "Do you want me to cover it up with something or leave it like that?" He asks.  
     "Maybe it needs stitches," I say, ignoring his question. He rolls his eyes at me, turning me to face him and poking at the skin around the scratches. I hiss again angrily but he ignores it,  
     "It'll be fine. Can't believe I fucked up The Firsts face," He mumbles the second bit to himself.  
     "Boohoo, get over it. I won't die so calm down. And it's Jess by the way, please don't call me The First," I tell him, pushing him away and walking out the bathroom.  
     "Well I'm James, and I really am sorry," he whines at me as I walk away.  
     "Yeah I get it! I'll be fine, so stop apologizing! Oh and don't follow me!" I snap, walking out his room and back to Crowley yet again. Straight away he's checking on my face, scowling.  
     "Are you okay? Is he calmed down now?"  
     "Yeah I'm fine, he's fine. I think I want to go back to Sam and Dean now, but can you go ahead and explain whats happening? I really don't have the energy for it right now," I ask him pleadingly.  
     "Of course pup, go and get your things ready," he says before disappearing.

Running to get my bag I don't even bother saying goodbye to anyone, fidgeting as I wait for him to get back. Finally he does, and then I'm on my own with Sam and Dean. I smile in hello, but am quickly smothered by them looking at my face.  
     "I know it looks terrible, does it need stitches?" I ask, wincing when Dean touches it gently.  
     "Yeah probably, it would speed up the healing. Sit down and I'll do it for you," he says and I sit on the end of a bed while he gets the stuff to stitch it up. To distract myself from the poking and pulling feeling as he stitches me up I talk to them both about the hybrids being found.  
     "It's good they will all have a place to stay, as long as Crowley doesn't have any ulterior motives," Sam says.  
     "I'm sure he doesn't, I'd kick his ass if he did." I try not to flinch away from Dean as he carefully stitches near my eye, eventually finishing the final scratch. My whole face is numb and tingly,  
     "That was horribly unpleasant, I can't feel my face now," I whines.  
     "It'd probably get infected if we left them open. You still look badass, if not more badass now."  
     "I bet I look like shit, I'm always beaten up," I complain, heading for the bathroom mirror. Dean is grabbing me before I get far, not letting me get any closer.  
     "Nope, not happening. You said you heal faster right? So those stitches will fall out in a few days, and they will have healed to scars in a week or two. And I know as a fact that scars like that look badass. When you go back to Crowley's, kick that guys ass, you'll feel better. But no mirrors until they're healed," he tells me and I just whine, agreeing with him anyway.  
     "And you can help us on a hunt while you're here, we think we've found a pack of skin walkers. They're usually dogs, and I know you're not one, but you can pass for one. Only if you want to though," Sam says, and I nod and agree to help them.  
     "If I get attacked I won't be happy, but you need to be quick or I'll probably get attached to them okay? Put a tracker on me, I'll go with them to wherever they're staying and you turn up and wipe them out," I say, and they agree with that plan. "So can we go now? Do you have anything to put a tracker on?" I ask.  
     "Uh, we were hoping you would say yes, so we got this ready, it's got a tracker hidden in it," Dean says, producing a collar from his bag.

I glare at him a little bit before lifting my head up a little sharply, making sure it's just buckled on and not locked on. Thankfully Dean secures it comfortably, and when I look at him he does look a little guilty.  
     "I know you don't like it, but it's just for the job, I'll take it off straight after." I just nod, shifting to a wolf. They then get in the car and take me to the street the skin walkers are supposedly targeting. They let me get out and I walk around until the first dog appears out of a house. Soon most of the houses on the street are empty of the dogs, and I manage to sneak in amongst them as they run to their camp or whatever it is. I run with them, actually enjoying running through the trees until we eventually stop at a camp, where a few of them change shape to light a fire. They're all naked, but I try and ignore it and thankfully you can't see my blush through fur. Thankfully some others stay as dogs, so I don't stand out, just lying down to relax and hoping the boys get here soon. I move closer to the fire, relaxing in the heat. Half an hour later I hear the first sounds of them arriving, then some of the skin walkers going to investigate before promptly being killed. The brothers burst into the little circle around the fire and begin killing the rest of them, getting a little beat up but nothing too extreme. Throughout the whole of it I don't move from my place by the fire, determined not to get involved and they seem to be handling it well.  
     "Jess? They're all gone now, you can come out," I hear Sam say from the other side of the fire, so I stand up and walk around to them. I nudge into their legs but don't change back.  
     "Uh...aren't you gonna shift?" Dean asks, and I shake my head, rubbing a paw on one side of my face before putting it down again. "Because of your face?" I nod at him again.  
     "Jess you can't stay like that until they heal, what if we need to talk to you?" Sam complains, and I ignore him, walking off. When they start following me I run, leaving them behind and going straight for where the Impala is. They get there ten minutes later, a little out of breath from trying to catch up with me.  
     "C'mon, just shift back. We don't care about your face, we have plenty of scars too" Dean persists, but I ignore him again. "Fine, you're gonna act like that, the collar stays on until you shift back!" I whine in annoyance, but am still too stubborn to shift back so I get in the car when they open the doors, sitting between them on the front seat. When Sam gets in I sit up on his lap, ignoring any protests. He starts rubbing my head and down my back though, so I lick his cheek once happily.  
     "You know he's right. We don't think any less of you because you have scars, and when they heal you'll hardly be able to see them. So just, shift back, and then you can get that collar off as well," Sam says to me quietly, in the voice usually reserved for distraught victims or their families. I whine at him again, but shift back as I move off his lap, sitting in the middle again. They both smile, and Dean stops the car long enough for me to tilt my head back, allowing him to undo the collar for me and throw it in the back.  
     "Thank you, I'm not normally bothered by scars but this one's on my face. I just, don't want another reason for people to call me a freak I guess," I say, pulling my feet up onto the seat.  
     "You're not a freak, puppy. You're unique and special and really damn badass, if anyone calls you that don't hesitate to kick their ass!" Dean says, patting my tail where it lies on the seat.  
     "Yeah...yeah I can do that," I nod with a smile.  
     "Oh and we have a special treat for you, for all of us really. We just need to go and check out of that motel," Sam tells me, and I just look at him in confusion, but wait patiently until we get back there, helping them pack up their bags and load everything into the car.

When we're finally ready I'm fidgeting around on the seat, but both of them are smiling and don't complain about it. Eventually the excitement wears off after half an hour of driving down boring roads.  
     "Are we there yet?" I whine loudly.  
     "No. Go to sleep and we'll be there when you wake up, okay pup?" Dean tells me, and I whine again unhappily, but do as he says, lying with my head on Sam's lap and my feet on Dean's. At first I can't get to sleep but when Sam starts stroking my ears I don't stand a chance, and am soon fast asleep across the seat. However long later I'm being poked awake my two eager men.  
     "C'mon puppy get up! We're here now!" Dean says excitedly, half dragging me out of the car. My excitement soon wakes me up fully and I jump out of the car. My eyes widen as I look up and find that we're parked in front of a huge hotel, five times nicer than any motel we've ever been in.  
     "Dean won a load of money at a bar while you were gone, so we decided we earnt this. It's just for one night, but it's a room with two double beds connected to another with one, so we get our own beds," Sam tells me and my eyes widen. I start following Dean in, curling my tail up under my hoodie and putting the hood up, hoping I don't stand out too much. Thankfully it's quiet at the moment, and we check in with no trouble. We all have our bags, and I withhold from running to our room. Finally Dean opens the door, and I drop my bag just inside the door, running to look around. The first room is the one with two double beds, clean and looking massively comfortable. There's a desk with complimentary food, and a huge TV, the same in the smaller room with the one bed. There's also a bathroom with a large bath and fluffy towels between the rooms for us to share.  
     "I call dibs on a bath first!" I shout from the small room as I flop onto the bed, swiftly rolling myself up in the duvet and smiling contentedly. I hear laughing when the two of them see me rolled up.  
     "Okay, but don't take too long. I want a nice hot shower before bed too," Dean says, and Sam agrees. When they go to their own room I unravel myself and go to the bathroom. I start running a bath as I get my clothes ready, just some soft pajama shorts and a t-shirt, and I go and steal another of Dean's shirts. I put everything on the side in the bathroom and wait for the bath to fill up.  
     "No interrupting me okay? If you do I'll bite you!" I shout to the brothers before locking myself in. I strip and quickly get into the hot water, complete with a layer of sweet smelling bubbles on top. I soak my hair, before just lying there. All injuries can be left without bandaging so it's only my face that I try and keep out of the water. I stay until my fingers start going wrinkly, before slowly washing everything with the shampoo and body wash that smells like the bubbles, then reluctantly pull the plug and get out. Wrapping myself in the fluffy towel, I dry myself off slowly before pulling on clean underwear and the rest of the clothes. I dump my old clothes in my room, heading into the other room as I rub my hair dry with a smaller towel.

Dean dodges past me to get his shower, so I sit down on a bed with Sam, my hair mostly dry now as I move onto my tail.  
     "Feel better for that? How are all your injuries?" He asks me, I nod happily.  
     "Yeah I feel great, and nothing hurts too badly, maybe just the scratches on my stomach and face, and a few bruises but apart from that I'm good," I smile.  
     "Some of those bruises look like bite marks again, and they're new. Have you been fighting with Nathan again Jess?" He asks me with a raised eyebrow.  
     "Uh, I guess you could say that. There was a lot of fighting throughout what happened..." I admit, kinda hinting so he can work it out.  
     "Oh okay," he says, then catches up "OH! You mean...you managed not to kill each other long enough to actually do that?"  
     "Well, yeah. We were originally fighting. Crowley had being trying to get me to fuck someone, and I wanted to fight Nathan again, so he just got him there. It was pretty violent, I had blood all over my face. You aren't angry with me?" I ask, watching him closely for any sign that he's about to shout at me.  
     "Maybe a little, but Dean has been fucking girls since he was thirteen I'm sure, and as long as you agreed to it, I can't say anything," he shrugs. I jump at him and hug him tightly.  
     "Thank you for not being angry, but don't tell Dean okay? He's way more overprotective big brother than you are. He's already unsure about me helping with all the hybrids and being around so many demons at Crowley's." Sam agrees with me and promises to stay quiet for now. And when they swap round so Sam can shower, I make a show of eating the complimentary biscuits in front of Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm running out of ideas, any suggestions would be great :)

I get into the hotel bed earlier than I normally would, but I'm determined to get as much time as possible in its grasp, curling up in the covers. I wasn't expecting to be able to fall asleep any time soon, but as soon as I'm lying down comfortably I'm fast asleep in seconds. And I don't wake up at all during the night, no nightmares either. I'm guessing it's the same for Sam and Dean, as I don't hear from them until I wake up at almost lunch time. Not that bothered that I've slept for half the day already, I pull the duvet back up over my head, not going back to sleep but closing my eyes. When I start getting a little warm I peel the covers off me, sitting up and stretching, smiling as my back clicks a few times. I realize I finally have to get out of bed, but I cheer up when I realize I get to wake Sam and Dean up if they're still asleep. I silently sneak to their room, opening my door with no noise. The two of them are still fast asleep, clearly needing a good night's sleep. Dean is face down with his arms under his pillow, and Sam is partly on his side with his arm pillowing his head. I stand there thoughtfully for a few minutes, trying to work out the best way to wake them up. I finally come up with a plan, managing to keep my laughing quiet, but I know I will never be able to do it by myself.  
     "Balthazar? I need your help, Balthazar?" I whisper quietly to the room. I also squeeze my eyes shut and pray for him, having being told how to call angels by Castiel. Peeking one eye open, then the other, I turn around slowly, smiling more when I see he's leaning against a wall.  
     "You called?" He whispers, clearly getting the need to be quiet. I nod and move close to him, grabbing his shoulders to pull him down to my level so I can whisper in his ear. His face lights up when I pull away, smirking to match my own face. "Oh I can do that, got a phone you can take pictures on?" He suggests I nod and quickly get my phone from my bag, getting the camera on it ready. With a dramatic wave of his hands, he clicks and Sam's bed is suddenly empty. Dean's now has both of them in it, them being rearranged so Dean is using Sam's chest as a pillow, ridiculously wrapped around each other. I quickly take a load of pictures, before turning to high five Balthazar.  
     "Thanks for your help, sorry for calling you for just this though," I say to him quietly.  
     "Cub I would be honoured if you called me every time you played a prank like this. Now I better disappear before they wake up, have fun," he winks at me, before leaving.

Turning back to the bed with a mischievous grin, I lean down just above their heads.  
     "BOO!" I yell loudly, quickly darting away to hide. I can't help stopping in the doorway to my room so I can see what happens. The pair of them jolt awake, almost headbutting, before waking up further when they see where they are. With a panicked flail, Dean gets tangled in the covers and Sam falls onto his ass on the floor. I laugh loudly, cutting off when the two of them look over and see me stood there.  
     "Well shit," I curse, turning around and diving onto my own bed, burying myself under as many layers as possible. It's gone suspiciously quiet, but I'm too scared to look and see what they're doing. I soon find out when the weight of two fully grown men lands on top of me, and I squeal in panic. Trying to squirm my way out, I soon realize they've trapped me under there, using their weight to hold down both ends of the duvet so I can't get up. "Let me out!" I whine.  
     "Not a chance puppy! How did you even manage that? No way did you move him on your own," Dean says from above me. Before I answer they have a discussion between themselves.  
     "So what do you think we should do with her Dean?" Sam asks, and I can practically hear his smirk.  
     "I don't know Sammy, what's something she really doesn't like?" Dean responds.  
     "I'm pretty sure she hates that dog collar." I whine unhappily and try to get out again but fail.  
     "C'mon guys that's not fair!" They ignore me,  
     "Oh yeah, she hates it. Maybe you should go and get it?" Dean suggests, and Sam gets off me to go and get it. While he's gone Dean wrestles me out of the covers and onto my back, holding my arms down.  
     "Dean I'm sorry! Please don't put that on me!" I beg, trying to give him my cutest puppy eyes, one ear flopped down while the other stays up.  
     "As adorable as you are, I'm still putting it on," he smirks when Sam comes back, taking the collar and easily stopping me moving to put it on, locking it into place and keeping the key. Finally he lets me up, grinning at my kicked puppy expression.  
     "Whatever, bullies. I still got pictures!" I tell them, smirking back. They shrug, Sam pushing me back onto my bed as they walk off to get dressed. While they're gone I pull on normal shorts and my big hoodie again, packing everything else away into my bag. I'm still scowling when I join them in their room.

     "So come on, how did you do it?" Dean asks, but I just tap the side of my nose and smirk.  
     "A girl never shares her secrets," I tell him, pretty smug about it still.  
     "You know that collar will stay on as long as I want it to?" He says with a raised eyebrow.  
     "Yup, but I can handle it if it means I know something you don't know," I admit. "And if anyone says anything about it, I'll bite them," I say, smiling. He rolls his eyes.  
     "Alright whatever. This was really just a stop on the way to another job. Bobby told us about it, couple of witches apparently, so we need to gank 'em."  
     "Does that mean I can help? Witches are easy to kill right? They're just people?" I ask.  
     "Yeah, easy if you don't get cursed," Sam butts in, and Dean nods. I pull my hood up and hide my tail when we're ready to leave, sadly looking at the beds as we go. Luckily my hood up also disguises the collar as well, but I keep my head down anyway. As usual I get in the back seat when those two get in the front.  
     "Let me guess, six hour long boring drive?" Dean grunts an affirmative, before dumping a large heavy bag on the seat next to me.  
     "I've been holding off sorting them out so you had something to do. Sharpen the knives and clean the guns, and please try not to fire them in my Baby, okay?" He tells me.  
     "Yes boss," I say with an eye roll, sitting sideways and cross legged on the seat, getting to work straight away but taking my time. I start with the guns firsts, disassembling and reassembling them to clean them thoroughly, successfully finishing them without shooting anyone. When I check my phone for the time I see two hours has passed already, and I'm surprised even though there was quite a few to clean. I start on the knives next, finding a special stone to sharpen them on. I take even more time on these, making sure they're perfectly sharp. I cut my fingers a few times, but only minor cuts, and I soon learn a better technique to keep my fingers out of the way. Not forgetting my throwing knives, I sharpen all of them until they are perfect, putting everything neatly back into the back.  
     "Finished!" I announce happily, folding my arms on the seat and leaning my chin on them.  
     "Not bad, only half an hour left until we get there now," Dean tells me and I nod.  
     "When we get there, we're going to check links between the vics, then you can come with us to where Bobby thinks these witches live. If it's just the two of them like he thinks, it should be fairly easy. They start chanting though, you get out of the way," Sam tells me and I just nod again.  
     "Okay got it. Oh and I'm gonna get changed, so don't look!" I warn them, before moving back and changing into jeans, putting on my boots as well. I leave my hoodie on, zipping it up half way. I move back to where I was, my head between then on the seat.  
     "You're lucky you're so small. I used to be able to get changed in the back seat, now I have no chance," Sam chuckles, reaching to stroke my ears. I smile happily at him, and he doesn't stop until Dean pulls the car up a street.

There's a little car park on one end, so he parks behind a garage there, fairly hidden. Sam gets out straight away to check that we've definitely found the right people. When he comes back, he confirms that they are, and their house is full of witchcraft stuff from what he could see through the windows.  
     "They're both in there, I think they're sisters. It will be pretty easy to break in, and kill them. All six people that have been killed have done something to offend them or hurt either of them, so it's definitely them." They grab a gun each, admiring how clean they look, before deciding I'm not quite experienced enough for my own gun, so I just grab an average sized knife, following them.  
     "They definitely have no idea we're coming? They didn't see you?" Dean questions his brother.  
     "I don't think so, but I'm sure we can handle them either way." There's a small alley way that runs along the back of the houses, so we go up there and to the back of the witches house. Dean picks the lock on the back door before we go inside, me at the back. As we head into the living room we see a woman crouched over a load of spell ingredients and a book, frantically chanting.  
     "Hey!" Her sister shouts from behind us, and before she can do anything Sam has shot her three times in the chest. A pained noise comes from the remaining witch, but her chanting gets louder and louder. As Dean raises his gun to shoot her, Sam pushes me behind the door in case she manages to cast whatever spell she's working on. There's a bang, then silence. I peek around the doorway, to see piles of clothes and the guns where the brothers were. My eyes widen and I see the woman is still alive, crying though. I storm over to her and drag her up to her knees by her hair.  
     "What the hell did you do to them!?" I yell down at her, my knife at her throat.  
     "B-but you're just a girl!" She stutters in surprise.  
     "I'm pissed off and holding a knife to your throat, what did you do!!?" I repeat my question.  
     "They killed my sister! My sister..." She starts sobbing, so I slap her. She gets the message and starts sobbing out a reply.  
     "N-not dead, didn't have t-time for that spell. Transformation s-spell. My sister!" She starts crying messily again. Still holding the knife to her throat, I turn to look at the piles of clothes. There is something moving in them, small though.  
     "How long will it last?!" I snarl at her.  
     "Three! Three days!" I get annoyed with her constant crying, and shove her to the floor. Putting my knife away I grab a gun from a pile of clothes and shoot her in the head, silencing her cries.

I slowly approach the piles again, sitting on the floor between them. As I uncover the first pile, of Sam's clothes, I can't help but laugh.  
     "Kittens!! She turned you into kittens!" I uncover Dean so I can laugh at him too. Even past the whiskers I recognize Sam's bitch face. Sam is a fairly long haired brown tabby and Dean is a darker, multi-coloured kitten. Their eyes are identical to what they would normally be, and I can't help but grab them both and sit them in my lap. "This is great, three days of you like this!" I say happily. I put them back down again, before searching the house for a bag. Finding a fairly plain one, I shove all their clothes and the guns inside, putting it on my back and picking up the kittenised Winchester's.  
     "Time to go kitties! I'm guessing I need to find a motel or something? Maybe I'll have to drive to one!" I say, hissing when Dean digs his claws into my arm. I carry them back to the car, putting the bag and the kittens on the seat while I get behind the wheel. Dean is meowing up a storm, clearly unhappy about me even being sat there. As he tries to jump on me to bite me, I drop him further away,  
     "Sam hold down your brother, I've seen him do this enough to know what I'm doing." Sam obeys, sitting on Dean as I find the keys and start the car. I may have lied a little about knowing what I'm doing. As Dean yowls again I glare at him, "It's this or I hold a stranger at gunpoint to drive instead!" I snap. He shuts up after that, shaking Sam off him. Half a painful hour later I pull to a jolting stop in front of a motel, groaning. Dean is bristling at my driving, although I didn't stall or crash.  
     "I have a plan how to get a room. I don't know where your money is so get in that bag and stay quiet. No arguing!" I order them, and they quietly do. I zip that bag up, and grab mine as well, making it look like I'm struggling with them as I walk into the main room, a man at the desk. I manage to look panicked, and a little scared as I go up to him.  
     "E-excuse me sir, I need a room please. Just for three nights," I say quietly, shuffling the bags around. He eyes me suspiciously,  
     "What do you need that for kid? You here alone?"  
     "No sir, m-my dad and uncle will be here. They sent me to get a room to stay in, they have a job to do before they get here and they want a room ready," I say, looking desperate.  
     "On your own for now? You sure that's what they want?" I nod quickly. When he tells me reluctantly how much it will be my eyes widen.  
     "They d-didn't give me any money! Sir please, they said it wouldn't matter and they could pay when we leave!" He shakes his head,  
     "No money, no room. What happened to your face?" He asks when I lift my head up enough for him to see it under my hood.  
     "My u-uncles dog, he left me with it for a few hours. It's not a n-nice dog, but sir please! They'll be angry if I don't have the room!" I beg, my eyes watering.  
     "Sure whatever kid, just make sure they pay when they get here. They get angry come straight to me okay?" I quickly agree, thanking him a lot. He just hands me a key and lets me go, frowning at me as I go. As soon as I get to the room I lock us in and let Sam and Dean out of the bag.

They both look up at me, having heard my whole performance clearly.  
     "Not bad, am I? I'm good at playing the innocent little girl with an abusive family member," I grin smugly. Dean rolls his eyes, trying to jump from the floor onto the bed. He's too small so I have to help him up.  
     "It's only three days. I can go and steal us some food from a shop. Can you two behave if I go now?" They makes noises which I assume is a no. "Okay fine, we won't eat then. But I'm going tomorrow whether you like it or not. Now go to bed!" I tell them. I'm cold, so I leave my clothes on, putting them on a pillow each on the other bed. I feel bad when they start shivering too, so I bring them onto the bed with me. When none of us warm up much, I shift to a wolf, curling up around them and nudging them closer to my stomach. Neither looks too impressed at being treated like actual kittens, but I ignore it, and they don't complain when they start warming up. I warm up a little too from their tiny furry bodies, and fall asleep with them curled against me.  
It's no surprise when we wake up in the morning and they're still cats, mewling angrily when they realize too.  
     "Good morning kitties," I tease when I shift back, sitting up. Dean makes an angry noise, stretching out and sitting down, glaring at me. "I'm gonna go and get us food now, I promise no cat food." I don't know how to use any of their credit cards and I can't be bothered trying to decipher where any money is, so I need to steal some for us. "Don't ruin the place, or make too much noise" I warn them, before pulling my hood up. I'm still annoyed about the collar, but hopefully no one is going to see me. It's still fairly early in the morning, so not many people are around. When I find a little shop I go inside, starting to feel a little nervous about stealing. It's empty apart from me and the man at the till, so I start walking around slowly, looking at the shelves. I manage to slip a few bits of food in my big hoodie pockets before he notices something's up.  
     "Hey! What you doin' over there!?" He shouts, and I shove the last things in my pocket before heading for the door quickly. He stops me, and I try to push him out the way but he blocks me, so I hit him, hoping to distract him enough to slip past him. Instead he straightens up, scowling, before punching me hard enough to knock me back. Thankfully my hood stays up, and as he goes to grab me again I slam my hand into the side of his head, stunning him enough to push him away and get out the door. I don't look back, just start running back to the motel. His angry shouts fade as I get closer, and I try and slow my breathing before I open the door.

     "I'm back!" I announce, looking for Sam and Dean. I roll my eyes when I find them fighting on the floor, rolling around. I don't stop them, just pulling the food out of my pockets. I got a can of fruit, a pack of chicken slices and a bottle of water, as well as some little bars of cereal. I pull open the chicken and put it on the bed, grabbing the fruit and a knife. I then grab one cat in each hand by the scruff of their necks, dropping them in front of the chicken. They seem about to hiss at me, but when they see the food they start eating eagerly. I hack open the top of the can of fruit with the knife before stabbing a piece and eating it off the knife. Watching in amusement, the two of them fight over who gets the most of it. While they're distracted I pull out the other things I managed to steal, knowing it was stupid but unable to help myself. First I grab Sam, swiftly tying the pink length of ribbon around his neck, not too tight but making sure it won't come undone easily. I put him back where he was and grab Dean, doing the same thing. They face each other, seeing the ribbon and realizing what's on them.  
     "Aww you are so cute!" I coo, my tail swaying around on the bed next to me. With a look between the two of them, they're suddenly pouncing on my tail and clinging to it with their claws. I try and thrash it around to get them off, but they hold on tightly. I growl at them angrily, keeping it still.  
     "I'll take them off if you tell me where the key for the collar is!" I try and bargain, trying to peel them off my tail. Through some catty agreement Sam holds onto my tail while Dean dives off the bed and runs to the bag with his clothes in. After a few minutes of rummaging around he returns with a little key in his mouth. I help him up onto the bed and take the key, unlocking my collar. Finally Sam releases my tail, and before he can move to let me take the ribbon off, I've tied another one around the base of his tail. I dive onto the other bed, laughing so hard my eyes water. He yowls unhappily, knowing they can't get to me. I keep laughing, even as I grab a squirming Dean and attach a matching one to his tail too. The pair of them sit there with matching glares on there faces.  
     "Only two more days of this boys, and if you're good and let me cover you in ribbons I'll feed you!" I tease, ignoring their looks. "Oh c'mon Sam, that fur on top of your head is just begging to have a ribbon on it!" Again they just sit there glaring at me, so I feel a little bad. I pull out one of the few ribbons I have left, tying it around my own tail a few inches from the base.  
     "See? Now we match! Please don't hate me, I'm just having fun. Just two more days, and everything will be back to normal..." I whine at them.

Five minutes later someone knocks on the door. I look up in surprise but pull my hood up just enough to cover my ears, showing the bruise from the man in the shop on my face. I go and answer the door, partly hiding behind it. It's the owner of the motel, looking worried.  
     "Hey kid, your dad and uncle come back? Oh, where'd that bruise come from?" I hide that half of my face behind the door  
     "Oh uh...my dad was annoyed that I didn't have food ready for them last night, he accidentally pushed me over and I hit my face. So they went out again, should be back tomorrow afternoon though..." I mumble quietly.  
     "You sure that was an accident? It looks pretty nasty, you need some help?" I frantically shake my head at him,  
     "N-no sir, I'll be fine, it's just a little bruise."  
     "If you say so kiddo, if you have an...accident that's too bad, come to me and I'll help you." I nod shyly, before he leaves, apparently just wanting to check on me. I go back over and lie down on the bed Sam and Dean are on, covering my face.  
     "I can't do this, I just can't. I need you guys back, soon he's gonna get too suspicious, or call the cops. I can't do this!" I whine, rolling onto my stomach and hiding my face again. I hear scrambling around and thuds, before the two of them help each other claw up the covers onto the bed. They climb up onto my back, Sam higher up and Dean lower, and knead their paws against me.  
     "We can survive on this food, let's not leave the room. Because I can't do it! I should call someone for help!" Their meows let me know I shouldn't call anyone, and I groan again. I completely cover my head with my arms, trying not to freak out. I'm not sure what's happening, but I can't breathe properly and I'm shaking all over, panicking about being defenceless for the first time in a while. My eyes burn with the need to cry, but that's one thing I refuse to let happen. Instead I dig my fingers into my head. Sam and Dean apparently figure out what's happening before I do, and move to worm their way under me, forcing me to roll onto my back. I quickly sit up and bring my knees to my chest.  
     "I can't do it. I can't do it. Alastair could come and he'd just kill you easily and take me and you won't get me back and it's not safe here now and I can't do it!" I blurt out. Soon two furry faces are pushing my hands away, them sat on my knees. Matching wide green and hazel eyes are right in front of mine, making me focus on them. The apparent language barrier is annoying all of us, but them digging their claws in every time I try and hide my face again is a clear message. I keep my eyes on them until my breathing evens out again.

     "Thank you...I'm sorry, I'm not sure what that uh...was," I mumble, embarrassed. "I need...I need to do something, make a..." I trail off, pushing them off. I strip off my hoodie and jeans, taking off my t-shirt too and putting one of Sam's big shirts on before dragging the covers and pillows off both beds and building a sort of nest between them. When I'm satisfied with it I crawl inside, pulling the brothers in too. I curl up completely under it, determined not to move. They don't like it at first, but soon settle down and curl up against me again. When finally my breathing is back to normal and I've stopped shaking, I manage to fall asleep, the almost panic attack exhausting me enough that I don't wake up until the middle of the afternoon. Even though Sam and Dean woke up a while ago, their small furry bodies are still close to me, not leaving my side.  
     "Just over a day. I can survive for just over a day, right?" I mumble sleepily. I sit up, finally poking my head out of my makeshift nest. "You know what would cheer me up? If I could take pictures of you, and put a bow on Sam's head" I say, grinning slightly. In seconds I have produced my phone and a smaller ribbon. I get another bitch-face from the Sam kitten, but he stays still. Pulling the long fur between his ears up, I tie the ribbon in a bow so the fur sticks up straight from his head. My smile gets wider, and I position them to take pictures, sat next to each other and look up at me, unimpressed. I don't push it, only taking a few photos of each of them.  
     "So I'm guessing you're gonna end up naked when you change back, so please don't be this close to me. As great as you look, I don't want two grown, naked men with pink bows everywhere lying on me. I've put you some clothes in the bathroom so you can get changed first." I tell them, grabbing the open can of fruit and eating a few more pieces of it, before sharing a slice of chicken between them.  
     "Shit, you're probably gonna get really funny looks from that guy when he sees you. That was a really bad cover story, I'm not very good at this. What if Alastair knows what happened and comes for me? Or he sends Nathan, fuck, who knows what would happen then. There's so many people that could kill me right now and you're kittens!" I start freaking out again. Before I have much of a chance to, they climb up and sit on a shoulder each, purring against my neck when they lie down, careful not to dig claws in too hard.  
     "Yeah you're right, anyway, is it weird I wear your shirts? I only do it because they're comfortable, but is it weird?" I ask them, and I take their purring as a no. I stop talking, just relaxing. Soon I have two sleeping kittens on my shoulders, so I don't move them, just sitting still and thinking. When they wake up from their nap I put them on the floor, so they can walk around for a little bit.

The only reason I move out of my pile of bedding is to put a mirror on the floor, leaning it up the wall where I can see Sam and Dean when they look in it. I laugh at their reactions to the bows, and Dean puffing his chest out to look bigger. Then they both try to make threatening sounds, just meows and squeaks coming out, and a few barely formed hisses. Sam is bigger than Dean, and soon they start fighting again, rolling around and hardly doing any damage. I shake my head at them, burying myself in my cocoon again what I start worrying about how unsafe I feel. I'm massively bored but I can't think of anything else to do, so I just lie there silently while the brothers fight. Eventually they get tired, and burrow their way to me, butting their heads against my hands. I sit up again, stroking them both and smiling.  
     "You are so cute like this, how did she even manage to turn a moose into a kitten?" I tease to Sam, but his glare is halfhearted when I'm rubbing that spot behind his ears. "I could do with some sort of pill that knocks me out until tomorrow afternoon, it's so boring in here with nothing to do" I complain. "It isn't weird that I'm just in my underwear and this shirt is it? I will get dressed tomorrow I swear." They shake their heads, just wanting me to keep stroking them, so I do. I sit against a wall with my legs outstretched in front of me, the covers pushed to the side as I get too hot. They drag themselves onto a thigh each, Dean nibbling at my finger until I start rubbing his head again.  
     "You know I'm never gonna let you forget this? How attention seeking you are as a cat, and how pretty the pink bows look," I smirk, but again they can't give me an effective glare because I don't stop moving my hands.  
     "And if we go after witches again, shoot first, don't hesitate please. If anything else happens to you I don't know if I could take it," I laugh, letting my head drop back against the wall.  
     "I can't even sleep the time away, I'm bored of sleeping! This is so annoying," I say, but I'm getting tired of one sided conversations all the time, so I shut up after. The two of them fall asleep pretty soon, so I slowly keep stroking my hands down their backs. It doesn't take long until I'm bored, but I'm not tired so I have to sit there in silence. I must be accidentally praying to him, because soon after, Balthazar appears, sat next to me between the beds.

     "What are you doing here?" I ask, realising I must look pretty terrible right now.  
     "Your boredness is echoing through my skull, I couldn't not come," he tells me. He notices the kittens, smiling slightly before paying attention to me again. "I thought I could talk to you for a few hours, tell you some stories? Kids like that don't they?" He asks. I don't bother arguing that I'm a kid, looking forward to actually be able to enjoy something that I've missed out on for the past nearly five years.  
     "Yeah, I'd like that. I've been freaking out about being on my own, without anyone really to keep me safe."  
     "Well I'm here now, and I'll stay until tomorrow lunch time okay?" He asks, putting an arm around my shoulders. I'm surprised with how close he's getting to me already, but decide I don't mind, and lean against him.  
     "Can I groom your wings? That'll take up time if I do them really nice, and you can talk while I work?" I offer, and he nods, although I doubt they could be that messy. Moving the kittens onto a bed, neither brother wakes up, and I stand up as Balthazar does and pulls off his jacket and shirt this time. He unveils his wings, and I gawp at the state of them.  
     "What the hell did you do?!" I demand, his wings dull and dirty, feathers ruffled and askew. There is chunks of mud and rocks in them as well.  
     "What can I say, I got a little carried away. At least this'll take up more time." As I'm staring at them from behind, I notice a little lump at the base of each wing, and poke one. He hisses when my finger touches it,  
     "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? What are they?"  
     "No, just sensitive. Oil glands, produce oil to make my wings shiny. No, you can't use them, use this," he's suddenly producing a jar of some sort of oil, and I take it. As soon as I start working larger pieces of dirt from between his feathers he starts talking. First with the story about how God creates every angel individually, then the archangels. I move onto smaller pieces of dirt, combing through with my fingers when he talks about fledglings, and his own upbringing. By the time I'm straightening all the feathers, he has told me every bit of trouble he's been in up to the equivalent of his teenage years. When there's a lull in his talk I speak up,  
     "What do I do with the oil? Just rub it in everywhere?" He nods an affirmative and starts telling me about all the battles he's been in, other angels, especially Castiel. I pull a face when I first touch the oil but soon get over it, individually coating each and every feather with it. It's slow progress, but he seems to find it relaxing, and we both seem to be enjoying his stories and talking. I'm surprised by how much I'm actually learning about angels and how things work up there, but I'm not complaining, urging him to tell me more.

Happily he complies, liking being able to tell someone this. It lasts hours, and he always has something new to talk about. We end up with him sat on the end of a bed, me kneeling on it behind him and working the oil into his final feathers. He's moved them around so I can clean both sides, but I'm reluctant for him to stop talking so when I'm finished his wings, I leave the small amount of oil on my hands and start massaging at his shoulders, pushing closer to him and soon he understands and moves his wings so I have room. It takes a few seconds but soon he picks up talking, telling me about the feuds and fights between Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. I work my way down his back, right to above his trousers, then back up and along each arm. Finally it seems he's said all he can, and I'm surprised to see that it's well into the night already, maybe even early hours of the morning.  
     "Wow, cub you have magic hands," he groans, admiring his own wings. I blush proudly,  
     "Thank you. And thank you for telling me all of that," I smile at him, sad to see him fold his wings into invisibility. I admit to myself I'm also a little sad to see him put his shirt back on. He then goes and makes himself comfortable leaning against the headboard of the kitten free bed. Somehow they are still asleep, cuddling against each other tightly. Balthazar pats the bed next to him, and I go over and start sitting down next to him, but he pulls me onto his lap. I'm surprised, but relax into his arms, sat sideways across his legs. Then he's wrapping a soft blanket around me and pulling me to lean against his chest.  
     "Hope you don't mind this, I've never had a fledgling to look after," he says and I just let out a low purring sound, closing my eyes happily. I work out it must be a bedtime story for fledglings up in heaven when he starts talking, but I can't find it in me to care.  
     "Haziel was a new angel. She had only been in Heaven a few days. Everything was so beautiful there, and everyone was so nice. And even though she was the newest angel she had been given a very important task. Haziel was in charge of the rain. Every week, on Monday and Thursday, she had to be sure that the clouds opened up and spread their raindrops all over the world. Because every so often, every living thing on the earth needed rain. The trees needed the rain to grow tall and strong. The grass needed the rain to stay green, and the cattails needed it to be soft and furry, all the animals had to have water to drink and to take baths in.  
And of course the many flowers needed the rain to look lovely and smell wonderful. Making the rain come was a very important job, but no one had told Haziel how to make it rain, and she didn't know what to do. Haziel asked one of the older angels if he could help her.   
     'Well,' said the old one, 'the angel that had the job before you used to tell sad stories to the clouds, and that made them cry.' But Haziel was a very happy little angel and she didn't know any sad tales. So she didn't think that would work. One night Haziel flew up to see the Man In The Moon to ask him if he knew how to make it rain.  
     'Hmmmm,' said the moon as he thought about the question. 'You might try pinching the clouds to see if that would make them cry.' But Haziel didn't want to hurt the clouds and so she decided that was not a good idea. What was she to do, it hadn't rained for more than a week, she had to think of something soon. The next morning, as the little angel was walking around Heaven, skipping from cloud to cloud, she heard someone giggling. It was the little cloud she was walking on.  
Haziel bent down and asked the fluffy white cloud what was so funny.   
     'It's your toes,' replied the soft one, 'They tickle us when you walk!'  
     'Oh, I'm so sorry,' said Haziel, 'I shall try to be more careful.'  
     'No, no, please don't,' said the cloud, 'We love to be tickled. It makes us laugh so hard we almost cry!' Well, that gave Haziel an idea! She bid the cloud goodbye and went off to think. The next day was Monday, and it was raining all over the world! And there was a very strange sight in Heaven! Little Haziel was running and skipping and wiggling her toes across all the clouds in the sky. The clouds were giggling and laughing so hard that tears were coming to their eyes! And the tears were falling to earth and making a wonderful rain. The grass was getting greener, the trees were growing taller, the flowers were looking lovelier than ever and all the animals had water again. Everything looked bright and fresh and happy. The little angel named Haziel had done a wonderful job and she still does it to this very day." Balthazar finishes speaking softly, smiling fondly at the memory of being told that same story when he was a very small fledgling. I have been asleep since Haziel was running through the clouds, snoring softly into his chest. He's still smiling as he sits there a little while longer, before gently moving me and tucking me back into my nest on the floor. He then puts both cats in with me, smiling yet again before picking up his jacket and leaving.

I wake up late again, almost twelve already, which I suspect is something to do with a certain angel.  
     "C'mon kitties, only sevenish hours left like this!" I coax them awake with the last of the chicken, finishing off the can of fruit for myself. They both seem full of energy now from such a long sleep, fighting with each other over the chicken yet again. I just shake my head and watch them, making sure it doesn't get too rough. We spend the remainder of that day with me throwing knives into the wall, the two of them just sat there watching me. I make sure not to throw them too hard, not wanting to attract any attention with the noise. It's less than an hour before I'm bored of that. Instead I decide to get dressed again, back into jeans, t-shirt and my hoodie. I pack everything else away into the bags, setting out the clothes Sam and Dean had been wearing. Sat picking at the bow on my tail, I contemplate whether I want to take it off or not, however when I see the two kittens with bows on them, I decide to leave it on, grinning at them. Then I take as long as possible tidying up the room, making the beds and putting our bags neatly against the wall by the door. By the end of it there is still five hours left, and instead of messing up the beds again I sit down on the floor.  
     "Oh shit, not again!" I groan when I start shaking, my breath coming short. As I try and work out what's wrong this time, I remind myself how helpless I am at the moment. I whine and lie face down on the floor, my arms folded under my head.  
     "What if the witch lied and you never change back?!" I question to the floor. It doesn't take very long until I feel Sam and Dean walking up the back of my legs and onto my back. Dean moves around to my head, nudging me until I lift my head and look at him. He then pushes his head against mine, again not moving until I'm back to normal. It takes a little longer, but with Sam nudging the back of my head it does work eventually. I let my head drop back down, the three of us just lying there. Surprisingly I actually fall asleep again, but when I wake up the kittens have gone.

I hear noises in the bathroom, and hope it's Sam and Dean back to normal. I don't get up though, not until I hear someone come out the bathroom and walk towards me.  
     "Jess? I know you're awake," Sam says, and I slowly get up and turn around. I narrow my eyes at him, just waiting a few seconds to make sure I'm not dreaming before I run and jump at him. He must've been expecting a reaction like that because he catches me. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, and he easily keeps me up.  
     "Oh thank god you're okay. You were so small! And I was scared something would happen or I wouldn't be safe without you. And I'm sorry about the bows but I couldn't resist it," I rush out against his neck. He laughs,  
     "Hey calm down, it's okay. We've got you now," he soothes. Being reminded of the bows, he reaches and pulls the one of my tail, keeping hold of me still. Dean walks out of the bathroom then, and I'm transferred into his arms instead. I hug him tightly, whispering thank you's into his shoulder, and I'm sure he knows why.  
     "Can we leave now? Please?" I ask quietly, and he puts me down.  
     "Yeah, we should go," Sam agrees, "But we need to go and pay first." I pull my hood up and hide my tail, nodding as I pick up both of the bags again.  
     "Think you can keep up the act of asshole dad and uncle?" I ask, smiling slightly.  
     "Yup, follow my lead pup," Dean says with a smirk, and we all go to pay. I keep fidgeting with the bags, making it look like I'm struggling, going still when Sam glares at me. The man is in there again, frowning when he sees me then scowling slightly at the two of them.  
     "You her dad and uncle?" He asks sharply.  
     "Yes, she hasn't been any trouble again has she?" Dean asks, shooting a scowl back at me. I lower my head and fight back a smile.  
     "No absolutely not," he quickly says, telling him the price and Dean pays. While he's doing it the man talks to me, although I'm surprised when he does.  
     "You okay kid? Didn't have any more accidents did you?" He asks suspiciously. As I raise my head and open my mouth to speak, Sam butts in.  
     "She's fine," he answers for me, then looks at me, "Go wait in the car, now," he snaps. I nod quickly and hurry off to the car, loading the bags in and getting in the back seat. Dean finishes up paying, ignoring funny looks from the man as the two of them leave. As soon as they're in the car and out of view, I high five them both.  
     "That was great! You're actually really scary when you try," I tell them, and they laugh, high-fiving each other. Dean cranks up the radio, and soon we're all singing along to AC/DC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrynotsorry this is a longer chapter, but it basically wrote itself. Not much happens apart from the kitten thing, but I couldn't stop writing about it! I'm trying to get most of the characters as in character as possible, but sorry if it's a little off =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence and stuff in this chapter, I don't think it's that graphic but yeah. Again this kinda wrote itself, and I had more I wanted to write but I decided to break it up.

We relax for the next few days, but when they find another hunt, Crowley calls to tell me they've found another hybrid and he needs my help with them. Sam and Dean insist that they can handle the case on their own, and hug me goodbye when Crowley himself comes to get me.  
     "Thanks for your help pup, this ones been a bit of trouble to get here. We think he's some sort of bear, huge amount of muscle on him," he tells me when we get back to his house. "And I've also come up with more of a plan. As you know this...mansion is in the middle of the nowhere, no one for miles and miles around. So I've decided I'm going to build another one for as many hybrids as we can get, right next door. It's practically identical, set up for them all to live in. So when we bring them in, you calm them down, let them stay here for a couple of nights then move them in next door. Plenty of room to avoid conflict, and close enough to protect them."  
     "That's a good idea actually, that way we can help as many as possible," I nod happily.  
     "I worked a bit of demon magic, and it's built already, so we're moving in the four we've got before the new guy gets here. Is that okay?" He asks me.  
     "Yeah! That's fine, I can help them do that," I nod again eagerly.  
     "Well off you go then," he shoos me away with a grin. I go upstairs to see all the hybrids with big new bags, packed with their things and everything new they've been brought. I smile when I see them,  
     "So you ready then? A whole mansion to yourselves?" I question with a grin.  
     "Yeah, it sounds great. Mr. Crowley says the bottom floor is like a normal house, the second floor is bedrooms and fancy bathrooms, and the whole top floor is gym equipment and stuff to train with!" Megan says excitedly, her and her sisters noses twitching faster than normal. The two of them have one bag each, just small enough that they can manage it themselves. Mitch is the same, carrying his own, larger bag over to me, but James has two fairly heavy bags, of who knows what. I roll my eyes, ignoring him as I grab one and start walking, the rest of them following me.  
     "Hey I can manage it myself!" James complains from behind me, but I ignore him. We get out the house, and there's some garden before a fence, then another piece of garden before we get to the other mansion. It looks almost identical, and already looks aged and worn. We go through the gate in the fence, before walking through the front door. The twins run off to choose a room, finding the one specifically made for them, a wall mostly separating two rooms, with a gap so they are still together. Mitch smiles at me, but I push him up the stairs and soon he runs off to find his own room.

     "I don't know which room you want, you need to lead the way," I say coldly to James, still annoyed about my face. I have my hoodie on again, so the hood is hiding my face. Although it hasn't been that long, the stitches have fallen out and the cuts have now faded to red lines, still pretty dark but not disfiguring my face any more than just being there. He keeps trying to look under my hood, but when he can't see he takes the lead to the second floor, soon choosing a room. I drop the bag where he puts his, turning to leave so they can get settled in. They have a phone to order anything they need to decorate their rooms, the rest of the mansion decorate and furnished but can be changed if they want.  
     "Jess...come on I'm sorry about your face, let me see?" He asks, blocking my way again. I just stand and glare at him, but he ignores my growl when he reaches to push my hood down. I keep glaring at him as he runs a finger down each line gently, but unwillingly my eyes flutter closed at the feel of it. When he stops I quickly snap out of it and open my eyes.  
     "I told you, I'm fine. They should fade even more in a few weeks."  
     "I'm still sorry, but you still look pretty," he mumbles with a slight blush, looking down.  
     "Pretty? Flowers are pretty, dresses are pretty! I am not pretty, certainly not now!" I snap at him, pushing past him. As I start walking away I hear him,  
     "What about beautiful then? You're still beautiful." I roll my eyes and ignore my slight blush.  
     "Get many girls with lines like that, fox boy? Nice recovery though," I shoot him a smile, letting him know I'm not angry, before walking away, catching his face light up before I turn away. I smile all the way back to Crowley's house, going straight to the garage to see if the new guy is here yet. Guessing by the amount of injured demons that walk past me on the way, I'm presuming he's here.

Crowley is waiting for me, frowning as the final demon walks out the garage and slams the door shut.  
     "I'm not sure I want to send you in with him pup, he's violent and huge. Most of them we know of are around sixteen to eighteen, but this ones nineteen and built like a bear, quite literally. Someone decided that was funny and gave him the strength of a bear too," he says to me.  
     "I'll be fine, I can handle a little fight," I tell him, just going straight for the door and shutting it behind me. It doesn't take long to find him, trying to hotwire a van. Before he sees me I take my time looking at him. The fact that he's older shows, easily six foot, with massive shoulders and a body to match. The muscles of his arms are clearly shown off in his black vest top, and his leg muscles are still fairly obvious in his jeans. That's when I noticed the stumpy, brown bear tail, then looking up I see the round, almost square shaped brown bear ears. I move a little closer, still wary in case he attacks me.  
     "Uh hey? You probably won't get very far, even if you do manage to get that started," I tell him, crossing my arms. He startles and turns to face me, growling and jumping out the van. My eyes widen when I look up at him, realising my ears are hidden again. Apparently moving quickly to pull my hood down isn't a good idea, because he lets out a low growl and jumps at me.  
     "Wait wait I'm on your si-...umphf!" He tackles me to the floor, getting me down with practiced ease. He just as easily drags me up onto my feet with him behind me, holding me with my feet off the floor with his arm around my neck. I kick limply, but can hardly breathe so don't waste my energy. I can feel his breath hot against the back of my neck, silent apart from that.  
     "Hood...pull off, hood..." I gasp out before shutting up again, edges of my vision going black. Despite how quiet I said it, he gets the message and reaches up, roughly pulling my hood off my head. "F-first...I'm...the first," I get out, before going completely limp and closing my eyes.

With another low growl he drops me, and I catch myself on my hands and knees before I hit the floor, coughing and gasping air back into my lungs.  
     "Prove it," he grumbles out, standing over me.  
     "How?! I'm a wolf hybrid girl, what else can I say?" I say when I can talk again, slowly getting up and rubbing my neck.  
     "Your back. The First was whipped until she scarred."  
     "Why does everyone know that? Does Alastair like to gloat?" I grumble, reluctantly turning my back to him and pulling my hoodie up first. Rough hands take over, pulling my shirt up all the way to my shoulders. A few seconds later he drops my hoodie and shirt back down, grunting in acknowledgement.  
     "Fine," he grunts before promptly shifting into a huge brown bear and standing there looking at me.  
     "That is no excuse to avoid talking to me, I know exactly why you've done that. Believe it or not, I do it too, you're scared!" I say, slowly getting my confidence back. He ignores me, narrowing his eyes.  
     "Fine, you're only here to keep you safe from anyone else that wants you. The guy, Crowley, is on our side and my friend. You can stay in a room here until you've relaxed, and there is a whole new mansion next door for people like us, and there's only four people in there right now. Follow me if you want to see your room, stay like that if you're gonna be stubborn. Just no attacking the demons," I tell him, before walking out. Crowley seems surprised that I'm in one piece, eyebrows raising at the huge bear lumbering after me, growling lowly at everyone. I roll my eyes and lead him up the stairs, sweeping my arm to let him choose a room.  
     "You gonna shift back? Or keep being stubborn?" I ask him, folding my arms. I open the door to the room he chose, following him inside. He still doesn't change back, so I tell him what I told the others, before leaving him. Crowley greets me with a hug, telling me how brilliant I am.  
     "Did you see the state of my demons? How did you even do that pup?" I just grin at him.  
     "He just needed proof that I was The First, but I'd be careful around him. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood when I left him," I say. He nods, warning his demons to stay away from him for now.

I don't have any more hybrids to calm down right now, so I head to the training room to see if the woman teaching me sword fighting is there. Instead the room is empty, and I frown as I walk round a corner to see if anyone at all is there. Again I find it empty, but when I head back towards the door, my way is blocked by demons, with Nathan at the front of them.  
     "What the hell are you doing here?!" I growl at him angrily, but he just smirks.  
     "Alastair has decided he wants you back again, gonna keep you this time. So he sent me to get you. I'm sure you've heard about the new hybrids he's creating, but he doesn't want most of them, and we're the only wolves. He's been letting them go, only kept a few, apparently you're his irreplaceable favourite pet," he says, walking towards me slowly, grinning.  
     "I've told you before, no way am I going back to him! How stupid are you walking right into Crowley's house and trying to take me?" I question, hiding any panic.  
     "Oh but it'll be over before he realizes, and you'll be gone. And him and those Winchester's will never see you again, not in one piece anyway. Alastair won't hold back this time, he wants you broken." I glare at him, knowing I don't have time to reach for a weapon, but I don't have a chance against all of them without one. Instead I just growl at him again, making myself stand still as he moves even closer. I manage not to flinch as he reaches up and tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear, sliding his hand down my face to my neck. "You were a good fuck, maybe he'll let me do it again." Before I can snap a reply, a sharp prick in my neck draws my attention to the needle that he pulls away, waving it in my face before dropping it to the side.  
     "That's not fair, that's cheating!" I whine, reaching up and poking at the sore spot on my neck as I start going dizzy.  
     "Oh I know, as much as I'd love to fight you and screw you in front of all these demons, as I said, Alastair wants to break you quickly. So drugs it is, and don't worry princess, I'll catch you," he says, and true to his word, when I can't hold myself up anymore, he catches me before I fall and picks me up bridal style. With another smirk, the demons disappear, him following shortly after when a demon remains and takes us with him.

When I wake up I'm in a completely unfamiliar room, more like a cell. Two walls are solid, but the one in front of me and one to the side are bars, with a locked door on the front one. I can see through the bars that there is a cell identical to mine, which looks lived in, but is currently empty with the door wide open. As soon as I move to get up off the large cushion on the floor, I refuse to call it a dog bed, I realize I've been stripped down to my underwear. I scowl but move over to the door, rattling it then starting to look for something to pick the lock with. Instead, Alastair is there before I have a chance to find anything. I'm expecting some patronising comment or him bragging about getting me back, but he just glares down at me coldly, before clicking. Two demons appear and open the cell door, surging forwards and grabbing hold of me. I struggle breifly, but stop when I see the look on his face, guessing that Nathan was telling the truth and he really isn't going to hold back this time. Despite my lack of struggling, he grabs hold of my arm, making the mark burn enough to knock me out.  
     "Take her to the room," I hear him order the demons just before I black out. I'm only out long enough that when I wake up I'm being strapped down to a familiar table, face up with my arms out away from my body and my legs slightly spread apart. I see Alastair stood over me, and then the demons leave and we're alone.  
     "It's been fun chasing you around, but I've had enough of it. Now either I'll break you so much you become the obedient little pet I want, or you'll die in the process. Is that clear?" He says with a glare. I ignore him, but he slaps my face, then grabs my chin and turns my head to face him. "Is that clear?!" He repeats.  
     "Crystal," I mutter out, positive I'm going to end up dead. He releases my face, pleased with my reply.  
     "Good. If you behave you will earn your clothes back, food, and a proper bed, but for now, I'm going to teach you how bad I can really be. But I'm sure you remember? In case you don't, this is a reminder," Alastair sneers. "First some rules. You don't speak unless spoken to, you must get permission to do anything, you address any and all demons including me as sir and you will do anything asked of you. Is THAT clear?"  
     "Oh absolutely, sir," I sneer the title, despite how much of a bad idea it is. By the grin on his face he was expecting a reply like that from me. With that he reaches forwards, grabbing a hold of my tail which had been partly underneath me, and swiftly snapping the thin bone inside it. Immediately I let out a howl of pain, tears dripping from my eyes in seconds. By the time my mind clears through the pain, I'm no longer strapped down to the table.

Each twitch of my tail sends pain shooting through me, so I try and hold it as still as possible. I'm still letting out broken little whimpers though, despite trying to stay quiet. Alastair stands there looking pleased at my pain, then points to the floor at his feet.  
     "Off the table and kneel, now," he orders, but I'm still delirious with pain and don't listen to him. With a growl he slaps my thigh, drawing my attention to him.  
     "If you get off the table and kneel, I'll bandage up that tail with a splint so it heals. If you don't I'll break it everyday in a different place!" He threatens, and that's enough to kick me into action, rolling off the table until my feet hit the floor, whimpering as movement jolts my tail. I glare at him as I drop to my knees at his feet.  
     "I hate you!" I snarl at him, he just laughs and kicks my tail.  
     "You're forgetting the rules. Don't speak unless I give you permission!" He says happily, watching as I cry out in pain. Summoning a demon in to give him what he needs to strap my tail up. He then drags me back up to my feet, spins me around and bends me over the table I was on, roughly grabbing my tail and making sure the bone is in the right place, ignoring my swearing and cries as he straps it up tightly.  
     "Now, kneel for me," he says when he's done, backing away. I've managed to stop whining, but my tail is still throbbing furiously, and I'm careful not to knock it as I slowly get back down off the table, kneeling in front of him. My tail is just hanging limply, just reaching the floor as I sit up on my knees.  
     "Good girl," Alastair praises, rubbing my ears gently for a few seconds. I don't move, just glaring up at him even though the praise is a welcome change, as is his gentle touch on my ears.  
     "Why haven't you given up on me yet? This isn't going to work!" I tell him, finally getting myself together and standing back up quickly.  
     "Five," is all he says, and I frown at him.  
     "What?" I look at him in confusion, and he doesn't move towards me.  
     "Ten." I scowl and move to the door, rattling it but it's locked, obviously. I turn around when he counts again,  
     "Twenty."  
     "What the hell are you counting?!" I snap.  
     "Twenty-five," he says, smirking as he starts undoing his belt, pulling it out his trousers completely.  
     "Oh...oh that..." I start backing up again.  
     "Thirty!" He exclaims happily and moves towards me. I manage to work out it's for breaking the rules about talking, and shut up. "And a new rule, no trying to escape and no rudeness!" I back myself into a corner again, and he starts counting up from thirty in one's.  
     "Lie down on the table, or I'll catch you myself, and I'll keep counting until you do."

He reaches thirty-seven before I start edging my way towards the table, and it's forty-two before I'm lying face down on the table.  
     "Good, if you stay there for the whole thing without me having to restrain you, I'll only give you thirty. Think you can manage that pet?" He questions.  
     "Yes" I grind out through my teeth,  
     "Yes...?" He asks, running the belt up and down my back slowly, lightly.  
     "Yes sir," I finally say, gripping hold of the strap that would go around my neck with both hands, just begging silently that he'll avoid my tail. Another pat to my head, unusually gentle and then all touch is gone. The urge to jump up and run is huge, but I also bite down on the leather strap between my hands, forcing my forehead into the cold metal. He doesn't hesitate after that to start hitting me with the belt, spreading the first twenty-five across my whole back, from shoulders to just above my tail. I managed to stay still, apart from jolting into the table with every hit, and just groaned around the strap in my mouth. Thinking he's stopped, as I didn't count, I release my grip with my mouth, before crying out as a hit comes down over the back of my thighs, my tail between them getting hit too. I try and avoid screaming, but am yelling and groaning loudly by the time the last five hits come down.  
     "Well done, you did so well pet," I hear Alastair coo at me, a cold hand running across the burning marks before stroking at my ears again. I whimper and push into his touch unknowingly. "Now come with me, I won't make you crawl just yet, but as soon as I stop walking you kneel. Or ten more hits." He doesn't ask if I agree, just opening the door and waiting expectantly. As I get up slowly, I do my bra back up from when he undid before he started hitting, hissing at the pain of it over the red welts. Still, I move over to his side, following him out of the room and along corridors. I'm glaring furiously at the back of his head, and at anyone that so much as looks at me when they walk past.  
     "That's five already, stop glaring. Eyes on the floor," he says cheerfully, and I growl but look at his feet. Soon he opens a door, and I just stand there. I scowl when I see him point to the floor, but drop to my knees with a thud. Again he rubs my ears when I do, not too bothered about the delay apparently.

When I finally look up I'm in a mostly empty room. There is a large comfortable bed pressed against a corner, and a dog bed next to it. On the other side of the room is a table with weapons on it, and I realize they're probably going to be used on me when I see Nathan on the bed.  
     "Wow, she's that good already?" He says, impressed,  
     "Oh yes, only thirty hits with a belt and a broken tail and this already. This may be a quicker process than I assumed originally. Maybe I was just going too easy on her in the past." Alastair and Nathan agree, and I start glaring angrily at him again.  
     "Stop glaring at me, it's your own fault you get hurt," Nathan says, smirking at me.  
     "Oh she's glaring again? That's another five, and I'll give you fifteen more unless you crawl over to him, and kneel down with your head on his knee, now go," Alastair orders. I look over to Nathan again, sat on the edge of the bed with his legs fairly wide open. "Between his legs," he whispers in my ear, before stepping back. I look at him in disbelief, but he starts counting down from five on his fingers, so when he gets to three I start crawling over to the bed, face burning in shame. I refuse to look at his smug face when I kneel between his legs, sitting back on my heels before turning my head and bending to rest it on his knee.  
     "Mm good girl," he practically purrs "I like you on your knees down there." He strokes my ears before Alastair calls me back to him, letting me get up and walk this time. As we walk back to the room with the table, I see a door leading to what I'm guessing is outside, and don't hesitate or think before I act, running straight for it. To my delight it is outside, a garden leading to a road, but I get halfway down the garden before Alastair is right there, grabbing me by my throat and my arm, the mark flaring up and burning along my arm.  
     "I'd say that was an escape attempt. That takes your total to...fifty!" I whimper as he drags me back inside, nor releasing his grip on me. I'm soon back on the table, strapped down. Alastair doesn't hesitate to start on those fifty hits, all the way from my thighs to my shoulders, not missing my tail. By the end of them I'm barely conscious, long since stopped making noises louder than a pathetic whimper. The whole of my back is a hot throbbing pain, stinging and burning.  
     "Is that enough pet? Or do you want more?"  
     "No! No more," I beg him, and release my breath when he undoes the straps. I look up, moving as quick as I can and causing minimal pain when he points to the floor, kneeling without complaint.  
     "Good. Now, you can let me give you this," he wields a needle, full of some liquid "and I'll carry you back to your bed, or you can fight it and I'll drag you on your back, by your tail. What's it gonna be? And don't forget rule three." I have a mental struggle over it, but soon give in.  
     "I'll let you give it me...sir," I mumble, tilting my head. He strokes my ears as he injects it into my neck, actually fairly gently.  
     "Good girl, now let me carry you." He helps me up, and picks me up like a child, legs around his waist and arms over his shoulders. Normally I'd hate it, but the alternative is worse and it keeps any pressure off most of the welts across my back. When we get to my cell he lies me down on my stomach, lying the thin sheet over me. Thankfully it's light enough to not hurt. I'm already half asleep when he speaks up,  
     "Sweet nightmares pet," laughing as he walks away, locking the door behind him.

§

Back at Crowley's mansion, my absence is finally being noticed by everyone.  
     "Where is she goddammit?!! Find her!" Crowley roars.  
     "But sir...we've searched everywhere...she's gone," a demon stutters, head down. They all but run when they are dismissed.  
     "I need to tell the Winchester's. You better hope I don't get killed for this!" He snaps again, before turning up in the motel room. Dean looks up when he sees him, frowning when Jess isn't with them.  
     "What are you doing here? Where's Jess?" He questions, and Sam comes out of the bathroom.  
     "This is about her, I seem to have...misplaced her" Crowley says, hands raised in front of him as he is suddenly faced with two very dangerous men, who are both glaring at him.  
     "Where the hell is she Crowley!?" Sam demands, and he backs away further.  
     "I don't know! But my bets on Alastair, I can't help you look for her if you kill me! So I'm going to look now, you should too!" He rushes out quickly, before disappearing.  
     "Shit Sammy, what if he has her again..."  
     "We found her once before Dean, we can do it again. Maybe she's just hiding somewhere, who knows. We'll call Cas, she'll be back in no time." Sam soothes his brother, hiding his own panic.

§

They don't find me. It's a week later and I'm starting to lose hope that they'll find me, only encouraged by Alastair's constant assurance that they never will. I hardly ever speak anymore, only talking when required of me. Surprisingly Alastair has yet to do anything worse than use the belt on me, even letting my tail heal without much disturbance. Despite that, he is succeeding in breaking me, my internal struggles pointless. Whatever he injects me with each night, kicks off hallucinations and nightmares for the whole night, leaving me tired, pale and scared most of the time. I'm doing less and less to break the rules, but he still finds something that earns me at least thirty hits each day.  
      "Now pet, you've been very good so far, breaking just like I knew you would," he pauses to see if I will say anything but I stay silent, even managing to stem my glaring and just looking at him dispassionately. "I'm sure you'd like a chance to earn back that lovely hoodie of yours?" I nod happily. Although he provides me with clean underwear every morning, I still long for my own clothes back.  
     "As you know, I haven't been able to fulfill my hunger for torture while I've been...training you, so let me use you to sate my need for it for a few hours, and you get the clothes back. You agree and get the clothes, or deny me and I'll do it anyway and you won't get them." He says, not really leaving me much choice. Instead of speaking, I nod at him.  
     "Good girl, follow me," he says. After every time he hurts me, he always praises me, especially when I've done something right. It didn't take very long for me to look forward to being told I'd done something good, even though it confused me at first. I'm still allowed to walk, so I follow him to the room with the table in. Despite the fact that I'd probably stay still, he straps me down on my back anyway. The lack of good sleep and a half a decent meal a day has left me weak and tired, so I probably wouldn't be able to move anyway. Alastair keeps to his word and only keeps me there for three hours, but by the end of it I'm a bloody, bruised, unconscious mess. As usual I'm taken back to my cell and locked in, upgraded from a large cushion to an actual bed, albeit a very simple bed.

That's how the next few weeks go, until I've been there a whole month. Somehow he's found a place where I can't be found, no matter how hard anyone tries. I've long since even tried fighting him, the sting of the belt all too familiar, and the burn of the mark on my arm fairly constant. Although I've done as little as possible to upset him, I always seem to do something that requires punishment, and he smiles the whole time, enjoying it, and clearly pleased that I fight so little. Alastair has currently locked me in with Nathan while he's away on some business, and I'm sat on the floor between his spread legs again, with my head on his knee like I've been taught to.  
     "Did he break your tail again? I thought it would have healed by now," he questions when he sees my tail, bandaged up again with solid pieces keeping a section of it straight. I nod silently.  
     "Damn that's a little harsh, did you even do anything wrong?" I shake my head, still silent. Every few days I'm left with Nathan for a while, who hasn't done anything to hurt me other than making suggestions about what we could be doing, but even that stopped after a while. He started to get more and more annoyed about how much Alastair had been hurting me, and could understand how I'd given up so quickly when he broke my tail. I'm starting to think he doesn't really agree with Alastair on this, not willingly joining in on hurting me anymore. For the whole time he's gone, I stay knelt on the floor with him gently stroking my ears.  
     "C'mon then pet, I have some new training for you to start," Alastair calls me when he gets back, and I slowly get up and move over to him. Threats of putting a collar and leash on me make sure I stay close to him as he walks, soon turning up in a training room, smaller than the one at Crowley's. I frown in confusion, but straight away he's handing me over to other demons, starting training with weapons. I work out he wants me to be another weapon like Nathan is, and when he orders for me to be given two good meals a day, he starts me on the training. At first it's normal strength and skill practise, finding out what I can already do.

Again more time passes, and I'm back up to normal strength, if a little thinner. Despite my attempts at fighting him off, and fighting being broken, he manages to do just that. Although I tell myself I'm not broken, just behaving until someone comes and gets me and I can kill him myself, and that thought alone makes me try harder in the training. I'm surprised, but I haven't been made to do anything sexual by anyone. And as more time goes on and Nathan sees how I'm changing, I think he's starting to dislike Alastair, and be more on my side. Currently I'm nursing my tail, broken again for the third time the day before. It's excruciatingly painful if I poke and prod too hard, but it's efficiently wrapped up tightly and should heal soon, although I'm confused as to why Alastair broke it again.  
     "Bed time pet. You have a choice this time, back to your cell with nightmares, or share a room with me and no nightmare," Alastair tells me from where he's standing. I think hard about it, nightmares horrible but the prospect of sharing his room also as horrible. I motion with my head towards my cell, and he leads me to it. I bare my neck and he injects me, before locking me in again and leaving. I lie down on my bed, curling up. The injections make my nights worse, but I'm sure I'd have nightmares without it anyway. I fall asleep, dreading the usual torture of my own mind.

§

_I'm sat in a field, watching a little boy and girl run around laughing and playing, and knowing they're my own children. There's a warm body against my back with his arms around me, and I similarly know that we are together, and they're his kids too. The peace lasts no time at all before black, distorted shapes are descending upon us from suddenly stormy skies, and the children are massacred in a mess of blood and flesh. I'm screaming but the arms around me have turned vice tight, and I can't move to save them. The small bodies are laid down in front of me, so I can see what is left of them, before the grip on me turns suffocating. I feel my ribs crack then break completely, and I'm dropped to the ground with a thud._

§

The thud that wakes me is me falling out of bed, hitting the concrete floor harshly. I've been crying in my sleep, and hurriedly wipe tears away. From the light coming through the tiny window, it's morning already, so I quickly change into the clean clothes left for me, a tight black vest and similarly tight black shorts. I'm ready just in time, as Alastair turns up to collect me.  
     "If you share a room with me I promise I won't inject you with that stuff. All you need to do is be in the same room." I shake my head, knowing he just wants me to be even more reliant on him. Already I can't go to sleep until he allows it and injects me, and any food I get comes directly from him. He shrugs, leading me from my cell to one of the other rooms in the building.  
     "You gonna speak for me pet? Let me hear that pretty voice I've missed so much?" He taunts as we walk, and I just ignore him. I shake my head quickly after he slaps my face, but then he stops and starts running his fingers over the scars on my cheek. They've faded to silvery, slightly pink and a little bit raised, and they probably won't fade any more.  
     "You gonna tell me who marked up my favourite pet? I can have them killed." Again I shake my head, and it seems he's given up on getting me to talk as he carries on walking again. I follow after him, a couple of steps further back than I normally would. When I feel the mark on my arm flaring up and burning pain fill me, I speed up and catch up with him, into my normal place just behind him and to the right.  
     "Actually I don't think I mind the silence. Just shows how good and obedient you are for me," Alastair says, grinning at me as he reaches back, pulling me up next to him. Throwing his arm around my shoulders, he holds on tightly, half dragging me along now. I don't really pay attention, zoning out and my eyes out of focus. I concentrate again when I see we're back in the room with the table, which I haven't been in for a while. My confusion is clear on my face apparently, because Alastair grins and pushes me at the table.  
     "Just because you're mostly broken already, doesn't mean I can't have a little fun still!" I hold back a scowl and just lie on the table on my stomach. He pats my head in a well done for doing so, and he lifts my shirt up and off, to look at my back. There's still scars from however long ago, but the belt has only left very faint red lines which are almost gone already.  
     "Now that won't do will it. And if I can't make you speak, I'm sure I could get some other noises out of you!" He exclaims gleefully, snapping my bra open. I push myself harder into the table so it doesn't fall off completely, reaching out and holding tightly onto the arm restraints when I realize he isn't going to use them on me.

I can hear him rummaging around in a draw or on a shelf, but don't turn my head to look. The next thing I hear is a whooshing sound before a thin whip slaps onto my back. The design of it and the force of his hit means it cuts into my skin, and he doesn't stop until he's dished out ten hits across my back, some crisscrossing others. I don't speak, but I cry out in pain after each hit, shaking with the effort of staying still by the time he stops. He then rolls me onto my back, and I whimper again at the pain of lying on the wounds. When I look up he's holding another needle for piercings, and I internally groan.  
     "Oh yes, you look so good with the piercings you've got already, ten? Yes ten, so I thought you could do with some more!" Alastair says, looking at me as if deciding where to pierce. I must me glaring at him, because he slaps my stomach painfully.  
     "None of that pet. Now take that bra off and put your hands in the straps, or I'll decide to stick something else in you!" I quickly slide the bra off and drop it, reluctantly sliding my arms into the straps which he then tightens. I keep my eyes fixed on the ceiling so I can't see his predatory look. It's not what I was expecting but he goes for my wolf ears again, the opposite one this time. I let out low whines as he pierces it three times to match the other one, but instead of silver rings, he just shoves in three silver studs that are too big for the holes. The next thing he does is more predictable, pinching my nipples painfully until he can get the needle through them. He does it one at a time, basking in the noises of pain I'm making when he shoves in yet another piece of silver, horizontal bars with balls on either end. When they're both in, he flicks them and laughs at my whimper.  
     "Now you're all full of silver, very nice," he says as he undoes my arms, pulling me up quickly. Before I can grab my shirt and bra, he's dragging me out of the room by the back of my neck. My back is covered in blood from the cuts, smudged all over by my writhing. I keep my arms up to cover my chest, keeping my head down so I don't have to look at any other demons walking past. Apparently he's had enough of me for now, as I'm soon being thrown into Nathan's room, onto the floor. He says something but I don't really hear it, before leaving and shutting the door.

I just stay on the floor, fidgeting to keep weight off my back and my throbbing nipples, also trying to move my ears as little as possible. It's not long before I feel hands trying to roll me onto my stomach, but Nathan soon works out what's happened because instead he helps me up onto my hands and knees. He leaves for a little while before he comes back with some things, wet cloth included. He wipes blood off my back with it, before bandaging up the whole of my back, having to wrap them around my front to secure them. Again he's wary of my nipples, but manages to find a way where they don't hurt. He helps me up onto just my knees, holding out a bra. I don't make a move to put it on, so he lifts my arms one by one and puts it on for me, and thankfully it doesn't hurt so badly I can't wear it.  
     "You can have one of my shirts okay? They're big enough not to irritate anything." Again I don't reply, so he finds a button up shirt in plain black that he then puts on me.  
     "Go sit on the bed, I'll help you get comfortable," he tells me, but I don't move. "Now!" He snaps, and I react, moving over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. He sees I probably won't get comfortable, so he moves and leans against the headboard, patting his lap and giving me a pointed look. I hold back a glare as I crawl up the bed to him, and he pulls me onto his lap, facing him with my legs either side of his. He doesn't make me sit down, just knelt over his legs, but I do start getting tired, so just give up and sit down. Without having to be asked, I move right against his chest, shuffling a bit to make sure it's not rubbing my new piercings, before leaning against him. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck, waiting to see if he wants anything else.  
     "How's your tail? You should keep moving it as much as you can so it doesn't cramp up or go stiff," he tells me, and I move it as much as I can with the splint on. Sliding his hands down across my ass, he starts undoing the bandage until my tail is free again, and he starts gently massaging it, getting harder when he sees I don't react to it. I let my head drop down onto his shoulder as he massages any stiffness out.  
     "See that's better isn't it?" He says softly, moving his hands back to my butt. All he does is hold his hands still, nothing else. I relax against him, still keeping my head down against his shoulder, moving my arms down and to rest on his waist. I stiffen up when he starts mouthing along my neck gently. He does it until I relax again, before stopping, making me look up at him.  
     "I'm...I'm on your side okay? What he's doing to you isn't fair. And I lied...I'm as much of a prisoner here as you are. So I'll help you out like this when he dumps you on me, so don't be scared of me anymore. I'm sorry about all the times I've hurt you, you don't have to, but do you forgive me?" He asks, looking shy now, not at all like the cocky person I had him classed as. I don't answer at first, but as his face falls I nod slowly, and his smile lights up his face and I can't help but smile a tiny little bit back at him.


	11. Chapter 11

     "Dean enough with the drinking! That isn't helping us find her!" Sam shouts at his brother, snatching the bottle away as Dean reaches for it again, to fill up his glass.  
     "It's been two whole months! She could be dead for all we know!" He snaps back, rubbing his face.  
     "She could also be alive still, and waiting for us to find her. So get off your sorry, alcoholic ass and help!" With that Sam storms away, back to his books to find some sort of tracking spell powerful enough to break whatever spell Alastair is hiding himself with. He's stopped from hunting down more alcohol when Cas calls his phone. Pushing past surprise, he answers.  
     "Hey Cas, what you got?" He asks hopefully.  
     "A lead, there's a place a few days from you which I can't sense at all. I decided to stop searching for her in a place I could see, and search for all the places that were blocked out. The building is an abandoned factory and warehouse, big enough for however many demons he has. It could be a chance, she might be there."  
     "Anything is good right now, give us ten minutes to pack up and give us a lift there?" Dean asks, shoving back down any hope in case it's not the right place. Cas agrees and hangs up, and in seconds Dean is running to order Sam to get ready, who also bursts into action straight away.

§

I'm dressed in my usual tight clothes, stood in a corner as I watch Alastair torture a lower demon to find out some information. My tail is healing from its fourth break, but I've been told it will be the last time. Now a bandage is wrapped around the break, tied in a bow at his request. I'm leaning against the wall, watching Alastair use some of the techniques he's taught me the past few weeks. He hasn't wanted me weak now I'm obedient, and has been feeding me well so I can do better training, and has been working me hard at it.  
     "You might as well go and find Nathan pet, this is going to be too easy for you to learn anything. I'll come and find you later," he dismisses me, and I roll my eyes but walk off anyway, straight to Nathan's room. I knock as I open the door, but otherwise just walk in and shut the door behind me. He's lying in just boxers on his bed, relaxing after whatever he'd been doing that morning. Considering his eyes are still closed, and his hands are behind his head, he must realize it's me and isn't worried about his lack of clothes. I hesitate a little before walking to the bed and climbing on with him, lying next to him. Over the time I've been here, we've become fairly close, as he always patched me up after Alastair had hurt me, and always cuddles with me when I feel particularly bad. Sometimes he even sneaks kisses, which I can't say I do anything to stop.  
     "Hello to you too," he says, opening his eyes to grin at me. I'm not sure what to do, so I pull up my vest to show him the scars from where he scratched me. His eyebrows raise when he sees it, and he swiftly drags me to the middle of the bed and hovers over me, winking before he moves down. I watch him as he nuzzles into my stomach before kissing slowly along the length of each scar. When he's done he pulls my top back down then rests his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around my stomach. I run my fingers through his hair gently, watching as he falls asleep soon after. I almost smile, and instead I fall asleep too, letting my tail find his. Although I can't curl mine properly yet, his curls around mine in his sleep.

However long later we are interrupted by Alastair, glaring down at us after he kicks the mattress. I jolt awake and look up at him, shaking Nathan awake by his head.  
     "I see you two are getting rather friendly, don't you think it's time for a little fight?" He suggests. It's clear we don't have a choice, so nod along slightly. Nathan hurries to find a pair of black jeans, but doesn't have time for a shirt before Alastair is ushering us out and to the room used for sparring.  
     "Do I have to fight her? I thought we're supposed to work together?" Nathan questions.  
     "You can fight her, or I'll just choose someone else to fight her," he says, and Nathan shakes his head.  
     "I don't want to, choose someone else." I nod along in agreement. Alastair himself steps forwards,  
     "You fight me then." With a wave of his hand Nathan is trapped against a wall and silenced. But I don't react other than getting into a fighting stance. Obviously he's going to cheat, and I realize this when his mark sends burning pain through my whole body, dropping me to my knees. Almost immediately he kicks me in the face, and my lip starts bleeding.  
     "You need me! Not him! How dare you go to him for that!" He growls, not letting up on the mark, pushing me down onto the floor on my stomach. I turn my head to the side, but he puts his foot on my head and grinds it into the floor. Somehow I don't think he's that bothered, and that he just wants an excuse to beat me up. Finally he stops, and I pull myself up to my knees, leaning to press my head against his leg. He smiles over at Nathan smugly, releasing him. Patting his other leg, he summons Nathan over who gets into the same position I'm in.  
     "My good pets. Go and make yourself look good, visitors are just arriving." We both look confused, but quickly get up and back to get ready. I just redo the plait in my hair and change into clean clothes. Underwear, vest and shorts with no shoes. Nathan does the same, black jeans with a tight t-shirt, also no shoes. We give each other apologetic looks as we walk to where Alastair is, but don't dare to touch each other. We find him in the main room, stood facing a door with demons standing facing it too. Me and Nathan take our places at either of his side's, waiting for whatever visitors are supposed to be here. I realize I can hear fighting, and look at Alastair curiously. He just shakes his head and shushes me, so I stand still and wait.

Crowley appears a few minutes later, looking a little roughed up. When he sees me stood there, looking at him blankly, he frowns and glares at Alastair.  
     "What did you do to her?!" He demands, clenching his fists and glaring at all the demons in the room, but none of them make a move.  
     "I'd say it was an improvement, no more of that complaining," he replies, smiling like there isn't a group of people breaking in.  
     "Well you can say goodbye now, there's no way in hell you're keeping her any longer!" In the same second he clicks his fingers to open the door behind him, Alastair motions for his demons to attack. They run forwards as Sam and Dean burst through the door, Cas appearing amongst the oncoming demons and swinging around with his angel blade, which is just as effective against demons. Alastair himself doesn't move, keeping me and Nathan at his side's while we watch. The smug look on his face starts to fade as the group kill more and more of the demons, thinning them out. Dean looks furious, and although he hasn't seen me yet he's fighting with everything he's got, not giving the demons a chance to hurt him, and Sam is the same with the demon knife.  
     "Guard me pets, don't let them near me," Alastair orders us as he sits in an armchair, and we stand either side of him but in front, still just watching the fight. I feel like I should be with them, but as usual I stay silent and do as I'm told. In a worryingly short amount of time the demons are all dead, bodies all over the floor. The four of them move towards us, Dean finally seeing me and jolting to a stop when he sees where I'm stood, protecting Alastair.  
     "Jess...move out the way, we can kill him." I just look at him blankly, not responding. Alastair laughs obnoxiously, clapping his hands a couple of times.  
     "Oh this is just too good! You though she could last two months here? Oh no, she's mine now, the perfect pet. And I have two of them!" He gestures at me and Nathan. Looking over, I see Cas still holding his angel blade, so I concentrate and pray to him. He squints even more than normal, so I guess he hears it. While I'm doing that Dean has snatched the knife off his brother, and thrown it at Alastair. It doesn't kill him, and he just pulls it out and gives it to Nathan.  
     "Not gonna work, now, how will you do when I set my pets on you? Could you kill her?" He questions. At the same time Cas has agreed with what I thought to him, and throws his angel blade to me. As quick as I can I spin and bury it in Alastair's chest, watching his eyes widen. Nathan is quick to turn too, kicking it deeper into him and into the back of the armchair. We stand staring down at him, but he laughs again. And he's still laughing as he lights up, then burns out and goes limp, eyes closing.

I stare down at him, not feeling Nathan slide his hand into mine. Dean shoos away Cas and Crowley, not wanting to overwhelm me or anything.  
     "Jess...? Are you okay?" Sam asks quietly, reaching to touch my shoulder. Nathan stops him, moving between us and growling at him.  
     "She doesn't speak anymore, she hasn't for a while," Nathan tells them, and I nod slightly from behind him. Cas appears to take us all back, but I refuse to let go of Nathan's hand. Instead he just zaps us all back to Crowley's house where he's waiting. He narrows his eyes when he sees who I'm holding on to, but doesn't say anything to him. Everyone starts crowding around me, trying to check me for injuries and to get me to talk, but I don't like it so I shift to a wolf. I then cower behind Nathan's legs, making myself as small as possible.  
     "Oh well done, now look what you've done!" He snaps, glaring at them.  
     "Why the hell shouldn't I just kill you after everything you've done to her?!" Dean demands, staring him down.  
     "Because I've been looking after her! Every time Alastair dumped her on me with her back ripped open or her tail broken I fixed her up and she trusts me! Believe it or not people change," he growls, and I'm shaking from all the shouting. Dean grumbles angrily, crouching down so he can talk to me.  
     "Hey Jess, I didn't mean to scare you. I've got to say I was looking forward to killing him but you beat me to it, and that just proves you're strong enough that even after that long he couldn't break you. And you don't have to talk but could you at least shift back?" He asks quietly. I look at him blankly for a little while, before shifting back but not moving from where I am, sat behind Nathan's legs still. Dean gives me a tentative smile before standing up again. He turns to Sam and they go off to have a conversation in private.

     "That was a good plan Jess, and pretty impressive," Cas says to me, even managing a small smile before he disappears again. Crowley goes and slouches in an armchair, rubbing his face. I shuffle over to him and kneel down next to his legs, leaning my head on one. He seems a little surprised but rubs my ears gently, being careful of the three new studs.  
     "That's exactly what he used to do. Make us, well, mostly her, kneel between his legs with her head down like that. Congrats I guess, she sees you as the highest ranking person here. She has it hammered into her that she's below everyone and should be down there like that," Nathan tells him, sitting on the sofa opposite him. He frowns and shakes his head,  
     "C'mon pup, you don't belong there. I mean...if you're okay with it..." He says, adding the rest when he sees my face when he tells me I don't belong. He just shakes his head sadly and keeps rubbing, not sure what else to do. Sam and Dean come back in, and sit either side of Nathan, who stiffens up and his tail puffs up a little.  
     "So if she won't tell us what happened, will you? If Jess doesn't mind obviously," Sam says quickly and looks at me to see if I agree. I don't nod until Nathan looks at me, before turning into a wolf again and climbing onto Crowley's lap, curling up and hiding half my face under my tail. He looks surprised how small I get, but doesn't say anything.  
     "Okay fine. At first it was just beatings with a uh, belt. Whatever, but it worked pretty fast. She learnt to stay quiet and not fight. He started injecting her every night so she'd have horrible nightmares and break faster, and that as well as a broken tail, which he broke four times, and she kinda gave up, stopped talking and listened to everything he said. Sometimes he'd use a proper whip and cut open her back, which I sorted out after. He pierced her ears again, and uh..." He gestures at his chest, "Then he started training her, made her faster and stronger. Let her have clothes, and eventually he hardly ever hurt her, didn't need to." The three of them listening look pretty angry, but also clearly feel sorry for me. I don't pay attention, ears flat to try and block it out.  
     "Near the end he started teaching her how to torture, but he didn't get very far with it. Still, I'm pretty sure she knows some stuff that would hurt." He shrugs, finishing there.  
     "Shit Jess I'm sorry, we tried to find you as soon as possible, but he had some crazy powerful masking spell on that building." He swears a few more times to himself.

Nathan gets up and picks me up out of Crowley's lap with ease, holding me against him.  
     "Where can I take her to sleep? She needs it." Crowley directs him to his own bedroom, knowing my bag is in there with other clothes I could change into. I'm carried up there, and just as we get in the bedroom door I shift, quickly wrapping my arms and legs around him. He manages not to even stumble, keeping hold of me until he puts me down on the bed. He sees a bag, and guessing it's mine, goes over and gets some clothes I can sleep in, just one of the Winchester's big shirts I've acquired. I just sit there on the bed looking at him, and he rolls his eyes and pulls my shorts off, and then my vest before pulling the big shirt over my shoulders and putting my arms in.  
     "Yeah I know it's a big change, but that doesn't mean you can go all mindless zombie on me okay? He's dead, we killed him, and now you're back here with your friends and people who care about you, so you need to go back to normal for them. You don't have to talk yet, but I'm sure everyone wants you to." I pull the shirt shut and do up a couple of buttons, and he smiles at me. I lie down and burrow under the covers, making grabby hands at him. He gets the idea and strips to his boxers, before getting in with me. He just lies next to me until I grab hold of him, letting him know it's okay to be closer to me. Wrapping his arms around me, he lets me use his chest as a pillow.  
     "Goodnight," he whispers, and falls asleep a few minutes later, but I just can't fall asleep. Instead I worm my way out of his grip carefully, managing not to wake him up, and start looking for Crowley or the brothers. I do more of the buttons up on the shirt but don't bother with anything else. I soon find them sat talking to each other.

     "She's back, just be glad she is. It could be so much worse, she's hardly hurt. I know she's a little off right now, but I'm sure we can help her get back to normal," Crowley is telling them.  
     "I just feel shitty for letting this happen to her. Jess doesn't deserve any of this," Dean covers his face with his hands. I go through the door, letting them see me. I try and remember what a normal thing is that I used to do, Dean still not looking up. Sam and Dean are on opposite sides of the sofa, with a gap inbetween them. I go straight over to them, quickly lying down with my head on Dean's lap and the bottom half of my legs on Sam's. His hands move away from his face and he looks down in surprise at me. Saying nothing, I nudge my face into his stomach a couple of times before lying on my back, turning my head to face him.  
     "Uh...hey?" He says, and I just smile slightly, and close my eyes. He starts stroking my ears, and I relax into the touch, and am soon fast asleep across their laps. Sam rubs up and down my legs gently, but the two of them fall asleep too when Crowley leaves them, wanting to be with me but feeling like he was intruding. However many hours later Nathan wakes up, finding me missing. He rushes to find me, still in just his boxers, and he scowls when he sees the three of us still passed out on the sofa together. Mildly annoyed, he walks back to Crowley's room to get dressed, but a female demon stops him on the way. After a brief conversation, he agrees with her proposition, and goes with her to an empty room. I wake up a short time later, my movement waking the brother up too. Crowley is there, handing me a pair of shorts which I gratefully pull on, getting up and hugging him tightly. He hugs me back, not doing anything more than that.  
     "Glad to have you back pup." I smile back at him slightly, before frowning and looking around.

I try and gesture with my hands who I'm looking for, but he understands me anyway.  
     "Uh Nathan?" I nod sharply "You may not want to find him right now, I think he saw you asleep here and felt a little rejected. Saw him going off with another demon..." He admits reluctantly, knowing he shouldn't lie though. Sam and Dean are fully awake now, frowning too. I turn straight to Sam, holding my hand out for the demon knife that he got back. He seems about to argue, but the murderous glare on my face stops him, and he puts the handle in my open hand. I tighten my grip on it and storm off to find him. It doesn't take long, hearing high pitched moans from a spare room. I open the door quietly, seeing Nathan lying naked on the floor, an equally naked demon on top of him, head thrown back as she rides him. In seconds I've thrown the knife, burying it in her back. She screams before she dies, and Nathan quickly pushes her off and looks over at me.  
     "Shit Jess wait..." He starts, but I turn around and storm off, not even sure why I'm so angry. I ignore the brothers and Crowley shouting at me, stomping out of the house completely. I ignore the idea of going to the hellhounds den and instead go to the hybrids mansion. Just walking in the door, I head for the third floor, staying in the shadows and as hidden as possible. There's some people in the huge room, training with different things. All of the room has slightly padded floor, on one end is a lot of gym equipment, different weapons along sections of walls against the whole length of the room, and things like targets set up at the other end. There's a few doors along walls, as this one room isn't the whole floor, only most of it. When I look up there is large wooden beams holding up the roof, with plently of space up there. Rope hangs off some of them, and various items that need hanging.

Considering how long I was gone, Crowley has managed to find a lot of hybrids. Only the ones that really don't want to be found still hiding. There must be almost thirty, maybe even forty under this one roof, and they all are almost friends and know each other. That plus the fact of what I'm wearing and that there's only two wolf hybrids known to exist, I stand out. I ignore someone shouting and asking who I am, dragging myself up a rope and onto the beams, then climbing to the highest one I can, almost at the very point the two halves of roof join.  
     "I could have sworn she was a wolf. Do you think it's her?"  
     "Maybe she got out, got away from him! I bet she could do that!"  
     "Don't be stupid, it's been was too long, The First is probably dead."  
     "Well get your ass up there and check!" I ignore all the voices, staying hidden and curling up as small as I can, tail around a beam for extra balance, although I can't hold too tightly as the break, even though it's healing, still hurts. I don't think I recognize any of them, so I just wait to see if anyone comes up. It all goes quiet, before something slams into my side solidly, knocking me off balance. I yelp as I fall off the beam, narrowly avoiding another one and instead falling the fifteen to twenty meters to the floor. A football bounces down a few feet away from me, and I groan loudly as I land partly on my side, before rolling onto my back.  
     "Oh shit. Fuck. I did it again, I actually did it again," a voice says, before a familiar fox hybrid is hovering over me. "Guys this is Jess, she's The First." He says, offering a hand to help me up. I growl at him furiously, getting up myself.  
     "Whoa dude. What do you mean again?" A guy asks him, with suspiciously hamster like ears.  
     "See those scars down her face? That was me, when I first got here. She was there to help get us to calm down, but I may have attacked her instead," He admits sheepishly. Apparently only guys work out this early in the morning, or everyone else is busy doing other things, as the other person in the room is also a guy, with antlers.

     "I thought Alastair had you again? Sorry by the way...How did you get out? Did the Winchester's find you?" Hamster guys asks. I just nod at him.  
     "How come you won't talk? Not gonna swear at me or anything?" James asks, and I glare at him. He rolls his eyes before walking off, coming back with a pad and pencil. He hands them to me, and I write down that the four of them came to get me, and that I killed Alastair.  
     "Shit. You are as badass as everyone says you are. So he nailed it into you that you shouldn't talk?" Antlers asks, and I make a more or less motion with my hand.  
     "Isn't it annoying? You can talk to us, we won't hit you I promise," James tells me, and I just shrug. When they pause talking, I start trying to tell them to keep quiet that I'm here, and it's five minutes before they get it.  
     "Yeah I can do that." I smile, before opening my mouth. It comes out dry and scratchy, but still fairly understandable to them.  
     "Tha...thanks," I say quietly, before flinching and turning my head slightly. No hit comes, so I smile and look back up at them. Despite how little they know, they look proud that I've spoken, and I smile wider.  
     "Guessing there's a reason you're here then? Who you hiding from?" James asks, but I just ignore him, "Fine, want to come downstairs? We'll keep people from bugging you, feed you, and I'm sure it will cheer everyone up knowing you're back yet again. Although not everyone is that impressed by you, most people are, so it will be fine." I nod again, and follow him downstairs, the other two following behind me. The whole right side of my body is aching from my fall, probably bruising already. So when we reach a living room, I tap James on the shoulder, punching him solidly when he turns to me. He yips in pain, and I smirk, pointing at my own face, and the whole side of me that hurts. I hear laughing from behind me, and smirk slightly.  
     "Dick," Is all I say, not even bothered how weird I sound with my disused voice. I collapse into an armchair, smiling happily.  
     "Well...He did deserve that. Anyway, I'm Tom and hammy here is Austin," the guy with the antlers says. Although I realize now they're more horns, probably a ram of some sort as they curl down and out from his head a little. I nod, then get up from my seat, doing a little bow,  
     "Jess." They laugh at me when I sit back down, and I'm blushing slightly. Although it does feel good to be joking around like that, especially when it's me making people laugh.

Somehow word spreads that 'The First' is in the house, and people crowd into the room, filling up chairs, sofas and floor space. My eyes widen when I see them, but a familiar face, Mitch, comes over to me and smiles, a needed distraction from the filling room.  
     "Hey, it's been a long time little puppy," he teases, sitting down and leaning against the chair I'm in. Tom and Austin sit nearby too, but James decides it's his job to speak.  
     "Yes yes this is Jess, The First. Please no overcrowding her, believe it or not two months with Alastair makes you a little skittish. And she's said three words in the same amount of time, so if she doesn't speak to you don't take it personally." Everyone is looking at me, and I pull my legs up self-conciously. No one asks me anything or says anything, respecting what James said.  
     "So is he dead?" A gruff voice asks from the doorway, and it's the bear hybrid from the day I was taken. He looks the same as he did then, grumpy and pretty intimidating. I look at him, and everyone wants the answer despite not wanting to ask. Most of them never even saw him, but have probably heard all about him, and his history with me.  
     "Angel blade to the heart," I say, looking directly at him, and I'm glad to feel that already my throat feels less and less like sandpaper. There's stunned silence, until someone starts clapping, and soon everyone has joined in. A glass of water is thrust into my hands and I drink it all in one go, glad for the brief distraction of everyone cheering. I must be blushing bright red, and can't look at anyone properly until they go quiet. They must be able to tell I don't want to speak anymore, as I'm soon handed the pad and pencil again. I hand it to James when I'm done writing.

     "Winchester's turned up with Crowley and Angel friend. Got the blade and betrayed Alastair. He didn't hurt me too bad, just gave up when he broke my tail. Healing from forth break. Glad you're all here. Hope Crowley isn't too much of a dick. This will always be your safe place. I'm not that special, others have probably been through worse. But thanks for support, I will need it to sort myself out again. Hiding from other wolf boy Nathan, kinda bonded when with Alastair. Caught him fucking another demon earlier. Killed her and ran. Do you mind me staying here for a while?" He reads out. Straight away people start shouting out.  
     "...You are special!.."  
     "...your house as much as ours...long as you want!"  
     "It's no problem, you helped us a lot when we were created..." I blush again at their words, but nod thankfully. After that James shoos them away, and they reluctantly go back to their normal day. I tuck the pencil behind my ear and shove the little pad into the back pocket on my shorts. I soon work out there is twenty-seven hybrids that have been found, including me and Nathan, and around six or seven that have yet to be found. However with Alastair dead, no more will be created. The sheer size of the mansion means there is twenty-five bedrooms on the middle floor, and five on the bottom floor, with plenty of other rooms that can be turned into bedrooms too, meaning there is ample room for all of the hybrids with space enough that everyone can have a little personal space and alone time.  
     "Hey Jess what do you want to eat? I can have a burger ready in twenty minutes?" I nod eagerly to Tom, and walk around while he's cooking it. Lots of people compliment me or thank me for being someone to look up too, which I brush them off as I blush, and offer to help them with anything. A few accept help with decorating their rooms, and I go back and help more when I've eaten the burger, which I give Tom a massive hug for. That lasts for a couple of hours before Crowley turns up.  
     "C'mon pup, you can always stay here whenever you want, but right now Sam and Dean want to be with you, so do I. And Nathan...Well I think he wants to apologize, he's been looking for you," he tells me, and I roll my eyes. I say goodbye to the few people in the room with me, before walking ahead of Crowley back next door.

I find the brothers sat with bottles of beer, despite what time it is. I go over and sit between them.  
     "So what do you want to do? Stay here or come with us again? It's up to you, but we can't really stay more than a couple days, we have a job to do after all," Sam tells me, seemingly loath to do so. I pull the pad and pencil out, scribbling down an answer.  
     "Are you sure?" I nod at Dean, confirming that I want them to go and save people again. "Okay, no fighting with the hybrids!" He warns me, and I smile at his bossy tone. I then write down that I'll be absolutely fine, and they can keep coming to see me. Naturally they don't want to go so soon after they've got me back, but I know they don't like staying in one place for a long time.  
     "Go. Still be here...when you get back," I say quietly, and again I get proud looks for talking. I'm engulfed in a hug from Dean, and am lifted off the ground, so I wrap my legs around him to hold on.  
     "You've put on weight pup, that's great. And no you don't look fat, you're as skinny as ever," Dean tells me, laughing at the look in my face. I soon smirk,  
     "Pure muscle," and wink at him, and am passed to Sam for my obligatory hug. Obviously neither of them have any trouble lifting me, and Sam ruffles my hair. With promises to come back soon, Crowley gives them a lift to whatever motel they were staying in. When he comes back he smiles at me again.  
     "If you're up for it why don't you go see the hellhounds? You can avoid Nathan and you get to see the pups, they've grown a lot, and I'm sure the other three miss you." I jump up from my seat, nodding. With that he practically shoves me out the door, and I walk eagerly to the den. The first to see, or maybe smell me are the four pups, which look nothing like pups any more. Already they're almost as big as Vein, and I get knocked down straight away when they run at me. I yelp in surprise but soon start laughing, the pups licking at any exposed skin. Apparently they've started to speak, because soon I can hear a chant of 'mommy' and 'mom' in my head. I'm filled with a warm happiness at that, and make sure to stroke them all happily before they finally let me up, pushing me into the den. Where I'm swiftly knocked and pinned down by Nerve. Somehow they already know what happens, and I get a thorough licking on my neck and a little bit of my face before he bites down on my neck. However it's a comfort I eagerly accept, leaning my head back and smiling slightly.

     " _Welcome back child,_ " he rumbles, moving back off me so I can get laid on by Vein. He doesn't bite me, which I'm unsurprised by, and soon gets off for Artery. Again he licks briefly at my neck before biting, welcoming me back also. Again they must know what happened, as they don't say anything that would require an actual answer. The pups get as close to me as possible as I lean against Nerve's side, just a constant stream of 'Mommy' in my head again. I just sit with them for a couple of hours, enjoying the company. As much as I'd like to stay with them for longer, but as it starts getting dark I decide I don't really want to sleep out in the open.  
     "Promise. I'll stay soon," I say, saying goodnight to all of them before walking slowly back to the house. I then chose to say goodnight to Crowley before going next door to the hybrids again. As I'm looking for him, I bump into Nathan, moping around but with clothes on now. I glare at him, and turn to walk off but he sees me and stops me.  
     "Jess wait. I didn't mean it..it was a mistake. I just saw you with the Winchester's and I got jealous I guess, and then the demons was just there and...I'm sorry Jess," he mumbles to me, letting go of me. I just look at him blankly, crossing my arms. I eventually just pull out the notepad, quickly writing something down.  
     "I'm moving in next door, come with me or stay here alone. I'm getting my bag," he reads out before I snatch the pad back and heading upstairs to get my bag. Pretty much everything I own is in it, so I don't want to leave it anywhere now. Nathan doesn't have anything apart from the clothes he's wearing, so he just follows me slowly, sulking a little. I just walk across the garden and in the front door. Some hybrids see me and smile, but soon recognise Nathan and glare at him. I see Mitch and go over to him, a little wave as a hello. He sees my bag and works out why I'm there.  
     "Moving in? There's a room on the top floor if you want to stay out of the way, big enough for uh...two of you. I'm sure some of the guys will help carry beds and mattresses up." I nod at that, not that bothered by having to share. "It's right in the corner of the building, and it's got the beams exposed so you can chill on them. It's all yours to decorate."

The room is a decent size, big enough for a bed at either side and plenty of space between. It's also an extension of the training room, so a couple of the walls have weapons on them. The window also overlooks the garden, similar to next doors, but with a large pool near the house. It doesn't take long for a few guys to help bring the beds up, and I direct them against the entire length of one wall, the foot of each bed touching the other. Considering there is a wardrobe with hangers in, I put all my clothes in there neatly, everything else going on the shelf at the top. The only thing I do keep with me is my throwing knives putting them under my pillow when the bedding is brought up. I decide I'm too tired to do anything else, so I crawl into the bed. To keep the clothes I'm in cleaner, I just take them off, sleeping in just underwear as it's pretty warm too.  
     "Jess I really am sorry, I didn't think what we had was that, y'know, serious," I growl at him quietly, even though he has no reason to think we were more than just friends. "Okay so maybe a lot of the things I did suggested I like you more, so I'm sorry, again." He's sat on his bed, looking over at me. When I ignore him he sighs and turns the light off before lying down, not trying to talk to me anymore. The more I think about it the more I feel bad about it, so I crawl from my bed, over the footboards before crawling up his bed. He jumps when he feels me at his feet, but relaxes as I get under the covers with him. Again he's only in his boxers, but I don't mind, moving and poking him around until my back is to his chest, one arm bent under his own head and the other drawing circles on my hip.  
     "It's okay," I mumble to him, and feel him jolt in surprise, "You had your dick in a dead girl, for at least five seconds" I tease, and I laugh as he groans. He pulls me tighter, briefly kissing the back of my neck before closing his eyes. I do the same, not taking long at all to fall asleep with him against me. Unsurprisingly no one bothers us, any one that uses the top floor keeping quiet. He's practically clinging to me by morning, also pushing his boner into my ass. He's still asleep though, so I just lie there, not entirely sure what to do. I kind of do a mental check in my head to see if I'm okay with this, and I work out I am, but it's a perfect opportunity to get back at him for screwing that demon.

I'm smirking to myself as I push back, grinding slightly into him, also using my tail to rub at him through his boxers. Groaning in his sleep, he pushes his dick against me, beginning to wake up as I grind harder. Just as he wakes up fully, and starts grinding against me properly, I stop, and jump out of bed. He practically whimpers at the loss of contact, rolling over to look at me. I stand in full view as I take off my underwear, slowly putting clean ones on, before bending over to pick up my shorts. Pulling them on slowly, I then grab a vest, pulling that on before one of my large button ups, putting it on just as slowly. I shoot him a wink, catching him palming himself through the layer of fabric, before walking out of the room, redoing my hair as I go. I know he's going to get me back somehow, but I can't find it in me to care, grinning as I look for something to do, feeling like I have to be doing something productive.  
     "Hey there little puppy," I hear, turning to see Mitch and his adorable little fangs. I grin at him, sticking my tongue out at him childishly.  
     "Hey tiny kitty," I say back, and he raises an eyebrow.  
     "You know there's actually three cats here? There's a tabby girl, Alice, Simon the black cat and Isabelle the white cat. So compared to them I'm a huge kitty," he tells me matter of factly, crossing his arms. I shrug, pulling my tail into my hands go check the bandage and how much it hurts still. If I poke at specific parts of it it's still sore, but apart from that it's okay, though I still put the bandage back on and tie it in a cute little bow.  
     "Pool, swim?" I ask, still keeping my speech to a minimum. Mitch nods eagerly,  
     "Yeah, it's about time someone used it. I'm sure others will join you, guessing you need something to wear?" He asks and I nod. Leading me to a storage cupboard, he pulls out a bag full of various swim wear. I pull out an incredibly skimpy red bikini first, and laugh at the expression on his face. I throw it at him, before finding a normal black bikini top, and short, tight, floral swim shorts to wear.  
     "Join me?" I ask, and he vehemently shakes his head. I pout but go and get changed in an empty room, before walking outside. Mitch announces that someone's going in the pool, and other people decide they'll join in. Despite that I'm still the first one out there. I just sit on the edge at first, until people come outside. Even the hybrids, cats, that don't intent on going in are in swim wear, soaking up the sun since it's a nice day.

Still, no one gets in until I've slid in gently, and then everyone is diving in. I avoid the splashing for now, just watching and laughing as everyone plays around.  
     "All day pool party!" Someone announces loudly, before music starts playing from an unknown source. I grin wider, seeing Mitch lying down on a chair. Pulling myself up and out of the water, I sneak over to him, ignoring any looks I get from my visible scars, or whatever else they're ogling. I stand over him, letting water drip onto his face, and laughing at his hiss. I skip away again at his glare, but am soon confronted by Nathan, in his own pair of borrowed swim shorts, and clearly checking me out.  
     "You're cruel. Leaving me like that, and now parading around all wet and half naked in front of all these people." He pouts at me, but I just smirk and go and jump in the pool, and he swiftly dives in after me. The noise and music has attracted demons from next door, who are simply watching us. No one seems to care what time it is, especially when Crowley turns up, a table full of food and booze turning up with him. Apart from the cats, there's only a few people not involved, just stood around talking a bit. I swim a few lengths, glad nothing aches much and I feel much better after it. I stop towards the deeper end, treading water and looking around for Nathan. Frowning when I don't see him anywhere, I jump in surprise when I feel hands on my ankles, tugging a little bit before sliding up my legs, over my side's then wrapping around my waist.  
     "Think you could lose me that easily?" Nathan asks, and I shake my head. Eventually I get bored of just floating around with him, so squirm out of his grip and head for the side of the pool, pulling myself up and climbing out. When I turn to look Nathan hasn't moved, staring at me again. I roll my eyes and look for a towel, and lay it down in the sun near the pool, but on the grass. I lie down and pillow my head on my arms, smiling at how nice the sun feels. I must be lying there for hours, moving from my stomach to my back every now and then. When I'm on my stomach, someone jumps on me, sitting down on my butt. I whine and start turning my head, but they don't let me, and instead start massaging my shoulders. I let out a happy little whine then, relaxing.  
     "Ha, I knew you'd like it," James says, and I scowl when I recognize his voice. He runs his hands over the scars sometimes, but mostly just sticks to massaging, my shoulders all the way down my back. He only stops when there's a low, angry growling behind him, stuttering an apology to whoever it is.  
     "Sorry Jess, think your boyfriend is a little possessive of you," he mumbles to me, before quickly getting off me and scurrying away.

Seconds later someone else is on me, but I roll over since they've left me the space. I scowl a little when I see it's Nathan, but otherwise don't move.  
     "People watching, behave," I tell him, and he just nuzzles down into my neck, dragging his teeth over the skin and making me shiver. A few people really are watching, but I pretend not to notice when I flip our positions, ending up on top. I smirk down at him, quickly grabbing his hands and pinning them down.  
     "Now who's the one misbehaving?" He taunts, and I lean down to brush my lips against his neck, using my teeth too and threatening to bite. I keep doing it until I can feel him pushing his hips up in little thrusts, before I stop everything, letting him go and getting up. Winking at him, I pull the towel out from under him and wrap it around my waist, as it only comes to just below my knees. I don't look back as I walk away, walking over to a few girls sat watching, getting high fives from two of them. I look back enough to see Nathan being consoled by two guys, patting his back and looking sympathetic. I just grin and turn back to the girls, starting to talk with them. Two of them are the rabbit twins, and the other two are a red panda called Millie and Lucy the squirrel. Without really meaning to, I spend the rest of the day talking to people, sunbathing and swimming every now and then, also enjoying the food. I go for a last swim as it gets dark, before heading all the way up to our room for a shower. There's a smaller room built next to the bedroom, decked out like a proper bathroom. As no one else is up here, I take off my bikini and shorts and drop them in the sink, and all I take into the bathroom is a towel, planning to get dressed after. I rinse the chlorine out of my hair and the rest of me, still relaxed from James massaging me. When I'm done I briefly rub my body dry before walking out into the bedroom, using the towel to rub my hair.

A whistle from the bed draws my attention to Nathan, lying there smirking at me.  
     "Well I wasn't expecting that, nice surprise though." I smirk back at him, walking slowly towards him as I drop the towel completely. I get on the bed and straddle his lap, sliding my hands over his chest before pulling off his shirt, I move closer to him, and he thinks I'm going to kiss him but instead I whisper,  
     "Thanks." I stand up and show him the shirt, before putting it back on myself. I rub my hair a little bit more dry before getting in bed. "Sweet dreams," I say innocently, clicking off the light and snuggling up under the covers. It takes a while before he can move, just sat there in shock with another neglected boner. He growls once, and I smother my laugh in a pillow, before he takes off the rest of his clothes and lies down too. I fall asleep to the sound of him swearing and promising to get revenge, grumbling to himself loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter. I know I said I didn't know where this could go, but I didn't want Alastair to be the end of it. I'm sure there's loads more that could happen, so hopefully my brain will let me know and I can get writing xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long! It just wouldn't come out and was forced for the first half, so hopefully this is actually as long as I intended :3

It's a couple of days before he finally comes up with a way to get me back, had enough of my constant teasing and flirting. Everyone in the mansion is just relaxing, acting like nothing is wrong and everyone is just great friends, and I'm slowly getting to know them. Despite this I keep to myself for a few hours, not liking being with so many people all of the time. It's at one of these times when Nathan decides to get me back, sneaking up on me when I'm relaxing on the beams exposed in our room. He gets up without me noticing, and pushes me off, confident I won't get hurt. Luckily he's right, and I manage to land safely. I growl at him angrily, standing up and glaring at him when he jumps down next to me.  
     "I've had enough of your teasing and games, so I'm doing something about it," he says with a smirk.  
     "You can try," I say back to him, before turning and running out into the huge main room. Caleb is using the gym equipment, and a few other people are messing around with weapons. I slow down in the middle of the room, turning to face Nathan just as he jumps at me. Pretty quickly we're rolling around on the floor, growling and biting but no real damage being inflicted. Soon we chase each other back into our bedroom, shutting the door and fighting to get clothes off. Just as he's unbuttoning my shorts, pulling them down as he sucks a mark into my neck, someone bangs on the door urgently.  
     "Uh Jess? I'm sorry for interrupting but there's a fight outside, they won't listen to anyone," a nervous voice calls out. I groan and push him off me.  
     "Coming!" I call out, jumping up and correcting my clothes again, looking at Nathan apologetically.  
     "You would be, if we weren't interrupted." I roll my eyes at him and open the door, the timid little mouse, Doug there.  
     "I really am sorry, it's getting pretty violent out there." I brush him off and rush downstairs and outside, seeing a few people crowded around the fight. I soon work out it's Simon the black cat and a german shepherd guy called Logan.

Instead of just shouting at them, I push through the crowd and jump in the middle of the fight. I grab Logan's fist as he swings, growling at him and squeezing it. With my other hand I grab Simon around the wrist, stopping him from clawing at Logan. I keep my grip on them tight, holding on as they try to pull free.  
     "Stop!" I snap at them, and they slowly stop trying to pull away and look down, ears flopping in shame. Both have minor scratches and bruises, but nothing serious. When they go still I let them go, scowling at them. When Logan looks at me I gesture for him to explain.  
     "H-he's a cat!" He stutters in explanation, getting a hiss from said cat. I glare at him harder.  
     "Deal with it. I'm wolf and have no issue with anybody here based on what animal they are!" I growl, then point in one direction for him to leave. He does, with his tail between his legs, and Simon laughs until I do the same to him in another direction. He walks away, pouting but not arguing with me. Some people clap me, but I stop them, shaking my head and walking back inside.  
     "Why do I have to stop the fights?!" I whine loudly as I walk into our room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I don't see Nathan, but he drops from the beams behind me and wraps his arms around me.  
     "Because you're badass, and basically everyone here respects you. You're like...the alpha of this whole place." I snort in disbelief. "What? If they were all wolves you would be, so why not all different animals? They respect you, look up to you, and really, I'm the only one that could beat you in a fight if I tried hard enough."  
     "If you say so," I laugh, turning around to face him.  
     "I believe we were in the middle of something, before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asks, and I nod, leaning up to kiss him. Both of us are pretty frustrated, so it doesn't take long for our clothes to be on the floor and him pulling us down onto his bed. He lets me stay on top, groping my ass to pull me into place as I kiss his neck. I groan and bite down particularly hard when I sink down on his dick, soothing the mark with my tongue after.

     "You're not gonna freak out if I flip us are you? If I get a little rougher?" He questions seriously.  
     "No you dumbass, I'm not that fragile anymore," I hiss at him, frowning. He doesn't hesitate to roll us over, grabbing my hands to pin them by my head but linking his fingers with mine and keeping his hands there. I lean my head up to kiss him, biting at his lip when he doesn't start moving. He soon gets the hint, thrusting in slow, but fairly rough movements, and I let out noises between moans and whines.  
     "Is this rough enough for you? Or do you want me to slow down?" He asks, knowing I'll answer him with words as I've been talking to him a lot more as I get more used to the idea I am aloud to speak.  
     "Stop messing around and do it properly, or I'll find someone else to do it!" I threaten, despite knowing I wouldn't do that. He growls possessively and starts fucking me properly, biting harsh marks down my chest as he pistons his hips back and forth. I lean my head back, whining happily as he kisses up my neck, not faltering in his pace. Rocking my hips up in time with him, we both slow down to drag this out, soon finding a speed which keeps us happy but doesn't mean it will be over too fast. A decent amount of time later and his groans have got louder against my neck, and he nudges my head down to kiss me roughly.  
     "Can I...?" He asks, finally finding his words. I nod and hum in answer, and his dick twitches, speeding up his thrusts again. Still determined to get me off first, he moves a hand down to start rubbing, my back arching as I tip over the edge, whimpering in pleasure. With another loud groan and a few more thrusts, he tips over the edge too, stilling his movements and resting his head on my shoulder.  
     "Sorry I wasn't so nice the first time we did this," he mumbles against my skin, and I smile.  
     "Still good. Shower?" I question, and he nods, picking me up without pulling his softening dick out, managing to get us in the shower and the water running before he slips out. We help wash each other, more messing around and kissing against the wall, but eventually getting clean and out.

Afterwards we dry off and get dressed, before finally emerging from our room, I keep having to push him off when he tries to grab at my ass, but he gives up eventually, just slapping it and walking off to find some of the hybrids he's made tentative friends with. I smile at him and look for something I can do, soon finding an xbox set up in the living room. Grinning, I turn it on and grab myself a controller, sprawling out on the sofa and opening the game, some sort of zombie shooting type thing. Soon I'm engrossed, swearing and shouting abuse at the screen. Naturally that draws some attention, and soon James turns up, wanting to join in. There's four controllers, so he grabs one and shoves me to one side of the sofa, joining in. We're against each other as well as the zombies, and the apparent attention we're drawing soon gets Mitch joining in, no one else wanting to interrupt or disturb me. I ignore that fact, hoping they'll treat me normally eventually.  
     "Hey! You're playing without me?!" Nathan whines, running to get his own controller. He climbs behind me so I'm sat between his legs, leaning back against him with his arms around me and the controller resting against my legs. It doesn't take long before everyone is as involved as I am, similarly swearing and shouting at each other as well as the screen. Clearly they're all cheats, playing dirty to try and distract each other, pushing and shoving. Nathan is using a different method, rubbing me through my shorts with his tail, and I'm doing the exact same thing to him and still winning. I growl at him when it gets too distracting, sliding off the sofa and onto the floor, keeping my eyes on the screen. It's a few hours before we get bored, just too good for it to be a challenge anymore. Putting everything away, I end up on the floor wrestling with Nathan, not really sure how it started.  
     "Oi! Behave you lot!" Someone snaps, and I look up to see Crowley stood there. I grin and shove him off, jumping up to go to him. He rubs my ears,  
     "How come you're here?" I ask curiously.  
     "Winchester's want your help on a big hunt, you up for it?" He asks, and I nod eagerly.

It doesn't take more that twenty minutes before I'm dressed in the outfit Crowley gave me, comfortable in the familiarity of it. I have my throwing knives attached to my thigh, and a bigger knife in each of my boots. I don't bother taking anything else, and Crowley kisses my forehead goodbye before sending me to the Winchester's. I greet them with hugs, but am eager to get on with the hunt.  
     "So what is it? If it's witches..." I start. I appeared in the back of the impala, and we're driving to wherever the job is.  
     "Calm down puppy, no witches. We think since vampires are becoming more and more extinct, they're grouping up. A few other hunters had suspicions of a coven nearby, so Bobby did some research, and so did we and we're pretty sure they were right. Especially with the deaths around here recently, there is a fair few," Dean tells me, and I nod.  
     "How many?" I ask, not even remotely bothered by speaking as I know they wouldn't hurt me.  
     "Well....we're not totally sure yet. Less than fifteen is all I can say, and more than...seven? Eight?" Sam says, and I hum in acknowledgement.  
     "And you think just us three can take them all down?" Both of them nod in agreement.  
     "Absolutely, just don't get bitten!" Dean warns and I roll my eyes at him.  
     "I doubt I taste very nice to them anyway, but I'll TRY not to," I say, grinning. I pull up the soft hood on my leather jacket, covering my ears up. It's the middle of the day, so hopefully they'll be asleep, and Dean pulls up to a fairly large house, before leaving the car around the corner. They each take their weapons, and I get handed a machete too.  
     "Think you're strong enough to behead one of these leeches?" Dean asks, and I growl at him, making him laugh and move to the door. Being quiet now, he picks the lock and we sneak inside. Curtains are closed and black out blinds fixed onto all windows so it's pretty dark still inside. We move past bodies of varying degrees of decay, studiously ignoring them and moving on. Of course the vampires are going to be spread throughout the house, so I manage to persuade Sam to let us split up, heading upstairs while Dean takes the basement and Sam the middle level.

I check rooms as I go along, machete in hand, finding a few more dead bodies. Soon I come across one of them, sleeping in a bed, so I sneak as quietly as I can over to the bed. I wait a few seconds, but finally use my machete, chopping its head off as cleanly as I can. I squeal and jump back when the head rolls off the bed and towards me, clambering backwards and knocking something over. Stopping, I listen out for any sounds, of vampires I may have woken up, avoiding looking at the head. When I don't hear anything I start moving again, going to the next room and checking it. I hear the faint sounds of a fight elsewhere in the house, and guess Sam or Dean has found more vampires. The next room I go into has three visible bodies, hidden mostly under cover. I tighten my grip on my machete, sneaking towards the closest one to me, in doing so I turn my back on the other two. As I lift my arm holding the knife to get a better swing, a hand clamps down around my wrist, and I cry out as it tightens until I feel something crack, subsequently dropping the machete.  
     "I don't think so little girl," a woman's voice sneers, before using that arm to throw me across the room. I whimper as I hit and slide down a wall, clutching my wrist to my chest. With my left hand I reach for a knife in my boot, soaked in dead man's blood. All three of them are now awake and starting to move towards me, so I quickly throw the knife, embedding it in one of their chests. I reach down for the other knife in my boot, but as I straighten back up I'm shoved into the wall painfully, but I manage to catch the woman with the knife, and she falls away. There's still one holding me against the wall, stopping me from getting my throwing knives.  
     "Mmm you look delicious, but you smell weird...what are you?" He asks, digging his nails into my chin as he holds my head back, other hand on my now fractured wrist. I move my tail out of the back of my jacket, getting a knife out the sheath on my thigh. As he's leaning in to smell my neck, I stab it into him, breathing a sigh of relief when he collapses. I quickly get my machete again, only using my left hand to hack the heads off the three of them and retrieving my weapons. I keep my right arm still against my chest, stumbling off to search the last rooms. Finding them empty, I head back down to find the brothers.

I find Sam first, a little beaten up but nothing too bad, three more vampires taken down thanks to him.  
     "Are you okay? What happened to your wrist?"  
     "It's nothing, we can sort it out later. I got four, so...Dean must've had the most. We should go see if he's okay," I say, avoiding the subject of my arm and walking off down to the basement. As we get closer to the sound of fighting, we pass two decapitated bodies, and hear the sound of another head being removed before a thud, and the sound of something dropping. We creep round a corner to see Dean being pinned by the last two vampires, and despite his struggling they are gripping him way too tight. I let out a low growl as soon as I see them, without really intending to do it.  
     "Well look who turned up, I'd stay still or your friend might get bitten!" One of the vampires, a woman, taunts, her teeth bared and scraping against Dean's neck from where she's holding him from behind. The man with her is just helping keep him still.  
     "Let him go!" Sam snarls from next to me, although listens to her and doesn't step forwards.  
     "I don't think so. So is this your rescue team? Him and a little girl? Not the best of ideas I must admit," the man says, and I glare at him. There's a rush of air and I'm suddenly pulled away from Sam, another vampire having jumped from the shadows and grabbed me. He's holding me by my neck, feet not touching the floor.  
     "Now you have a choice. We give you him, or her," The woman says, grinning maliciously. I make eye contact with Sam, motioning for him to get Dean. He seems reluctant to do so, but chooses him anyway, and he's thrown towards his brother. As soon as he's back on his feet, Dean grabs his discarded machete and both of them run at the vampires. The two that had been holding him go straight at them, while the other twists, slamming me flat onto my back and shoving my head back to get at my neck.  
     "I wouldn't do that if I were you," I warn him lightly, and obviously he ignores me. I hold back a whimper as he bites down on my throat, but it's only seconds before he's pulling away and spitting onto the floor next to me.  
     "Demon!" He hisses at me, wiping his mouth.  
     "I did warn you," I say with a shrug, before bringing up my machete and slicing his head off, jumping out of the way before it lands on me. I get up quickly, checking and seeing that Sam and Dean are both fine too, having dispatched the other two. Dean has a bite on his shoulder, but he got away from the woman before she could drink.

     "Shit Jess are you okay? I'm sorry..." Sam rushes out.  
     "I'm fine moose, I don't taste very nice to vamps apparently," I shrug, wincing as I turn my head. "But I did get five of them, that's the same as you isn't it?" I ask him, grinning.  
     "Oh whatever puppy," he snaps, but smiles too.  
     "He got three actually. I technically got the two of them, so I got six!" Dean says smugly, and I shake my head at him, laughing. I'm sent outside to the car to clean up my neck while they deal with the bodies, but I can't do much with just one arm. I clean off as much blood as I can, before poking at my wrist. Hissing in pain, I lean against the car and wait for them to get back. When they do it's the usual quick clean up before we head to the motel they're in. Dean threatens to drive me to a hospital if I keep poking at my wrist. I whine but leave it alone, waiting for him to look at it when we get back.  
     "So I'd noticed you're talking around us a lot more?" Sam asks when we're nearly there.  
     "Yeah I guess. Some people I don't, but I kinda realise how unlikely it is you're gonna hit me. And he's dead, so I don't ever need to behave again," I say, grinning as Dean groans.  
     "Not even a little?" I shake my head.  
     "How about you don't behave, but you don't misbehave either?" Sam asks, ever the logical one.  
     "I could try and do that I guess," I say with another grin, and no one else speaks until we're back at their motel room. I straight away kick off my jeans and carefully take off my jacket, demanding one of them gives up a shirt. I get Sam's, and thankfully pull it on, dumping all my weapons in a pile and rolling up a sleeve to admire the hand shaped bruises, blackening my wrist. Dean doesn't even ask before grabbing and poking at it, and I growl angrily but don't pull away.  
     "It's not broken, just fractured I think. So let me strap it up and it'll be fine in a few weeks, okay?" I nod, pouting as I hold my arm out. For some reason he has what he needs to strap my wrist up, using some solid pieces so I don't move it as much. I sulk and whine throughout the whole of it, but eventually Dean lets go of my arm.  
     "Thanks," I mumble quietly, smiling slightly too. I help as much as I can to patch those two up, brushing Sam off when he tries to check on my neck. "I'm fine, honest. So if you're going out does that mean I can come too? I look old enough to get into a bar don't I?"

An hour later and the three of us are sat at a small table in a nearby bar, back in my own clothes with a beanie covering my ears.  
     "Now you get to see how much of a man slut Dean is, if he can even pick up a girl tonight," Sam stage whispers to me, earning a scowl from his brother.  
     "Just because you can't work the magic! Bitch."  
     "If you say so, jerk." I smile fondly at them, sipping at the lemonade I've been allowed. I see Dean zero in on a woman at the bar, shooting us a wink before getting up and sliding into the seat next to her.  
     "I hope I don't have to share a room with him tonight if he gets lucky," I whine, and Sam agrees. It's hardly any time at all before Dean is handing over his keys, saying he'll be back in the morning. I roll my eyes at him, before walking away to go to the toilet. When I come back another woman is leaning over the table at Sam, flirting and apparently charming him back to her bed. Although I do see him trying to turn her down, but she just isn't having it, sliding a hand up his thigh. I glare at her, but know Sam wouldn't want me to be violent, so I just go and sit back in my seat.  
     "Who's this dad? Mom says the baby was hurting her back so she's waiting in the car, you ready to go?" I ask, frowning at her. Her face drops at my words, and she beats a hasty retreat. We both burst out laughing,  
     "Thanks puppy, she just wouldn't take no for an answer. But yeah let's go, mommy will be home in the morning and will want us to have got some sleep!" He says in a weird voice, and I laugh again as we go to the Impala. He drives us back to the motel, and I tell him I'll stay the night and probably longer before going back to Crowley's. Since Dean isn't there, I strip to my underwear, put one of Sam's long sleeved t-shirts on and crawl into my own bed, being careful of my wrist still. The bite on my neck is pretty sore, but nothing too bad, so I curl up and smile happily. Sam says goodnight when I lie down, staying up to do research or something on his laptop. He comes to bed not long after I fall asleep, and we are woken up again by Dean stumbling in fairly early in the morning. I grumble as I wake up,  
     "Do you have to be so loud? Some of us are sleeping still!" I whine, and he sits down on my bed.  
     "I'm nowhere near as loud as she was last night," he chuckles with a laugh. I move so my tail can reach to slap him in the back of the head.  
     "Shut up. Mom," I snap, and Sam laughs from under the covers of his own bed.  
     "Mom? Have I missed something?" Dean asks in confusion. Me and Sam deny it, hiding back under the covers and ignoring Dean, attempting to get more sleep.

Obviously Sam is better at getting up, as soon after he is getting dressed, whereas I just stay in bed, rolling over to watch them move around the room getting ready and into clean clothes.  
     "C'mon puppy, you know you need to get up soon," Sam says to me, and I growl quietly.  
     "Leave me alone Rapunzel!" I snap, pulling the covers over my head. Dean laughs, and I can imagine Sam is scowling, offended. He comes over and scoops me up inside the duvet, trapping me inside them as I whine and start squirming. Sam squeezes a little tighter, ignoring my protests. I hear the door open, before I'm rolled out of the duvet and dumped onto the floor.  
     "Saaaam!" I whine loudly, pouting up at him from the cold ground. He walks back inside, smirking, and I soon get up and rush in after him, glaring at both of them where they're stood laughing. I stomp over to my bed, taking off the shirt I have on and throwing it at them, before pulling my clothes back on.  
     "Can I go home yet?" I whine at them.  
     "Nope. We're supposed to be looking after you, so you need to spend more time with us. And I want to see if you've got any better at fighting," Dean says, and I frown but nod at him.  
     "Fine, maybe I can actually kick your asses." Dean snorts, clearly not believing me. I make a 'come get it' gesture with my hands, shrugging my jacket off as he does the same.   
     "Don't you ever feel bad about fighting a little girl? Or do you just need to do it to make yourself feel like a man again?" I taunt, and he jumps into action. We stay on our feet for most of it, but when he knocks me over I make sure to drag him down with me. It lasts much longer than I have before, but it's no huge surprise when I eventually end up pinned down with him kneeling on my back with some of his weight, the other knee on my tail. I start whining loudly,  
     "Give up puppy? You must be tired, you got pretty good at that," he says with a smirk and I whine again. He lets me go and I quickly drag myself up.  
     "That wasn't fair, I'm still nowhere near as good as you!" I scowl.  
     "Oh I know, and I don't care," he says, and I frown at his harsh tone. Sam frowns too and moves towards his brother.  
     "Dean...?" He's thrown back into a wall in the same second Dean's eyes go black. My eyes widen in shock and confusion, but he pulls down the front of his shirt to show me his tattoo, with four nail marks scratching through it. Not permanent but enough to stop it from working for a few days.

Sam starts groaning as he wakes up from the brief unconsciousness, and Dean, the demon, is there straight away. He scratches some lines across Sam's tattoo, and whistles. In seconds black smoke is pouring under the door and into Sam, who's eyes turn black and the two of them get up and smirk at me.  
     "Alastair may be dead, but that doesn't mean people don't still want you back. We're angry, you killed the boss," the demon in Dean sneers.  
     "You seem to have recovered pretty well from everything he did, but I'm sure you'll remember your training soon enough. And how will you cope with us wearing the Winchester's, seeing their faces?" Sam asks, and they both stalk towards me. I'm already panicking as I back up, shaking my head.  
     "Wake up wake up, just a bad dream," I repeat to myself over and over, closing my eyes and keep shaking my head. When I do open my eyes again, they're both grinning ferally as they back me against the wall.  
     "I heard she's very familiar with the belt, shall we start with that Dean?"  
     "Sounds like a good idea to me Sammy," he replies, pulling his own belt off. My ears are flat against my head, and my tail is straight and puffed up in fear. I'm still shaking my head in denial, even as my shirt is ripped off. Before I can even get my thoughts together enough to struggle, they're taking it in turns to hit their belts against my back, soon covering it in raised red welts. I'm already crying and whimpering, it only intensifying as I feel a knife cut my jeans and bra off. I thank whoever's listening that they leave me with that one piece of clothing. I soon scream out in pain as the demon knife makes a small cut on my lower back, not enough to kill me but enough to hurt.  
     "Please, please stop it. Not them, please no," I start repeating, crying out when they do it again. I finally realise how I can help them, and start praying and calling out for anyone in my head. Crowley, Castiel, Balthazar, anyone that can hear me. I try and turn my head away when they roll me onto my back, and all I can see is Sam and Dean, not the demons possessing them. They're grins are entirely too normal when the belts rain down on my stomach and chest again, before more little cuts.

Every time I try and look away, it's another harsher hit or a slap to the face, so I have to look in their eyes as they do it. I sob in relief when I see the familiar figure of Balthazar appearing behind them. With a touch to their heads, he heals the scratches over the tattoos and pushes the demons out of them. Unfortunately it doesn't knock them out, so they are stood there with the belt in Sam's hand and the knife in Dean's, also fully aware of what they just did. The horror is written on their faces, but as they reach for me I kick out at them. In seconds Balthazar is between them and me.  
     "Balthazar? C'mon dude, shit Jess I am so sorry!" Dean shouts, and I cry out in fear again. In the next fraction of a second Balthazar has grabbed hold of me and zapped us somewhere. I cling to him desperately, crying against his shoulder.  
     "Shhhh, hush it's okay, shh shh shh," he rubs my back, zapping a bra on me. Instead of getting me my own clothes he takes off his own shirt and jacket, helping me into them. I'm still crying just not as loudly, and he heals the worst of my injuries, before sitting down and pulling me into his lap, where I clutch his bare shoulders tightly.  
     "They...th-they..." I start, but he shushes me again, and I start shaking so hard he looks at me in panic. Instead of trying to calm down, I shift to a wolf and curl up on his lap, hiding most of my head under my tail. I'm still shaking, and all he does is stroke my back gently.  
     "It's okay cub, it wasn't really them, you know that right?" I try and make myself smaller I'm reply, constant whimpers and pathetic little mewls escaping my clenched teeth.  
     "Balthazar," A voice speaks from across the room.  
     "Ah Castiel, looks like I beat you to it. How are the Winchester's?"  
     "Distraught. Jess? It wasn't them, the demons are now destroyed," Cas says as he moves towards me and crouches in front of us. I don't even raise my head to look at him, squeezing my eyes tight shut.  
     "It's not going to work Cassie, those boys have messed her up real good this time," he replies with a frown.  
     "Jess please look at me." I ignore him, burying my nose deeper into my fur. "I'm sorry I have to do this...but you leave me no choice. Look at me, now!" He says, before saying the last bit more as an order. I whimper louder, but lift my head up to look at him.

He looks sorry he had to, but also a little glad I'm listening to him.  
     "That was unfair Cassie, it's okay cub you don't have to listen to him," Balthazar coos in my ear.  
     "Shift back," Cas demands, and I tense up, hearing the angel behind me sigh. I still haven't got it in me to ignore such a direct order, so shift back and look down at the floor. Balthazar's arms come up and around me, pulling me against him and glaring up at Cas. No one says anything, so I wipe tears off my face and get my breathing even again, and the hand rubbing my back and tail soothes the shaking.  
     "No it's fine, if it makes me listen..." I mumble, finally turning to look up at Cas.  
     "Do you want to stay here cub? I could take you back to the boys, I'm sure they want to apologize. Or back to that demons mansion?"  
     "No! I can't see them, can I go back to the mansion? To Nathan?" I ask, looking between him and Cas. They both nod, so I stand up on shaky legs and give Balthazar his jacket back. Without me having to ask, he zaps some shorts on me, getting up too.  
     "Will you see them eventually? This will be tearing them apart right now," Cas says, and I glare at him, shaking my head. I turn with pleading eyes to Balthazar again, and he wraps his arms around me and we appear in my room at the hybrids mansion. I cling to him tightly for a little bit, until the door opens and Nathan walks in.  
     "Jess? Who's that?" He asks in surprise, and Balthazar kisses my forehead before leaving.  
     "Angel friend. Please...need you. Demons possessed Winchester's...got me again," I manage to whine out, and he picks up quickly, rushing over to me and hugging me tightly. Without speaking he strips us both to our underwear, making sure I'm okay with it, before moving us to his bed.  
     "It's okay, I've got you now," he whispers against my hair, pulling the covers over us. He even seems worried at my shuddering, just letting me cling to him and hide my face in his neck.

I wake up screaming, Nathan waking up too and quickly trying to calm me down. I struggle against his tight hug for a few seconds, before going limp in his arms.  
     "It's over, just a dream," he mumbles, but I start shaking again. Resorting back to hiding, I shift to a wolf again and curl up, half under his arm. It's a much shorter amount of time before I pull myself together, shifting back with a hard look on my face. I stand up and pull my shorts and Balthazar's shirt back on, before walking out into the training room area.  
     "Jess what are you doing? You should rest a little more!" Nathan tells me, following me out.  
     "I should have been strong enough to get out," is all I say before I start hitting one of the punching bags in a corner, not even bothering with gloves. Clearly it's obvious I'm not going to stop, so Nathan has to physically pin me against a wall to force gloves on me, before backing away to let me carry on. I realize Nathan must have told everyone else what happened and told them to leave me alone, because other people come in and out of the room without bothering me. When my arms get too tired to keep going, I throw the gloves off and go over to a treadmill down the other end of the huge room. I turn it to a fairly high setting and start running.  
     "Uh...Jess? I don't think you should keep that up for too long..." Mitch pops up next to me and says, about an hour later. I'm tired and hungry, but shake my head, determined to keep going. Despite my stubbornness, I eventually stop when my vision starts going black, getting a few steps away before I collapse from exhaustion. The only other person in that section was Caleb, his bear ears twitching indecisively when he sees me collapse. Although he isn't the friendliest, he still cares enough to come and pick me up, throwing me over his shoulder. Carrying me downstairs and depositing me in a chair in the kitchen, he leaves me there as he makes a sandwich for each of us. My legs are shaking still, and I'm slouched in the chair, but he grabs my face pretty forcefully and feeds me a bite of the sandwich, then bringing my arms up to hold it myself. I grunt in thanks, soon wolfing down the whole thing.  
     "Thanks," I mutter, getting enough energy to sit up properly. He nods in reply, heading back upstairs after handing me a sugary drink.

I get up a few minutes later, legs still massively shaky so I don't make it far. I sit down in the corner of the kitchen, leant against the corner where two cupboards meet. I keep my legs spread out in front of me and lean my head back, falling asleep pretty soon. I'm having another nightmare, talking in my sleep, when a weight settles over my legs and a hand shakes me awake. I jolt awake, panicking until I see James peering at me.  
     "Oh good, you're not dead," he says, grinning at me.  
     "Unfortunately not, no. Just more nightmares, and terrified of the two people that are like brothers to me, but still not dead," I grumble, and ignore his frown.  
     "Don't talk like that...-" He's cut off by a low growl from the other side of the room. Nathan is stood there, glowering down at the boy in my lap. James doesn't hesitate to jump up and back away, keeping his head down until he can turn and rush away.  
     "Ooh, I think I like it when you get all possessively growly like that," I say, sounding a pretty weak attempt to seem like I'm okay. He scowls at me but his face softens when he watches me struggle to get up.  
     "You shouldn't push yourself so hard Jess. And I could be more possessive if you like? Mark you up again so they all know not to mess with you," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist to hold me up. In reply I just tilt my head back, and his lips connect to my neck and start creating a mark.  
     "Does this mean I get to mark you up too? I've seen that girl, what's her name? Hannah? That skinny, busty cheetah girl that's been checking you out since you got here." He actually looks a little surprised about that, but finishes the mark and bares his own neck, which I happily leave a similar mark on.  
     "Are you okay? Like really okay?" He asks when I let him look at me again.  
    "Yup, just peachy," I reply, and he raises an eyebrow at me in disbelief.  
     "Really? Because waking up screaming from nightmares is being 'just peachy'?" I look down, knowing he's right. I just get closer to him, hands clutching at his side's tightly.  
     "I don't know if I'm okay. It's like, I know it wasn't Sam and Dean, it was demons, but it was their faces! I'm scared to go and see them again incase I freak out, but I feel bad for just running off," I whine against his chest, ears twitching on the bottom of his chin.

He just holds me for a little while, letting me calm down again and lean on him.  
     "I should go and see them, before it gets too bad. I'll just have to deal with it and get over being scared."  
     "Jess no, it's okay to be scared. Yeah you're The First, but no one expects you to be fearless, everyone gets scared. With all you've been through, I'm surprised you're not a brain dead, drooling mess to be honest." I let out a small laugh at that, but he's not done. "You have survived so much, and being strong is great, and you're amazing. But don't feel like you have to just get over everything, hell even I was scared sometimes at Alastair's. You don't have to go and see them, it's. Your. Choice." The last sentence is broken up with kisses, before one hard, long kiss at the end.  
     "Stop being so...right!" I scowl at him, but it breaks into a smile instead. I keep hold of him, letting him rock us from side to side. It's awfully domestic, but neither of us seems to mind, content just holding each other and sharing lazy kisses. I don't know how long it goes on for, but we only stop when the mouse, Doug, comes into the kitchen, shaking and looking terrified.  
     "Doug?! What's wrong? What happened?" I ask as I go over to him, extracting myself from Nathan.  
     "H-hellhounds....want y-you, the big one a-asked me to get y-you..." He stutters, and I quickly sit him down.  
     "Well thank you, you must be very brave to be able to talk to him, he scares me a lot," I say, and watch his big mouse ears stand up straight again.  
     "Yeah?" He questions, and I nod seriously. He's smiling when I leave him, motioning for Nathan to follow me.  
     "I thought you were going to the hellhounds? I'm pretty sure they won't like me, I heard how jealous one of them got when I fucked you," he says, whispering the last line against my neck.  
     "Whatever. He'll just have to man up and get over it and not try and kill you. Which hopefully he won't..." I add with a grin, holding his hand. It's silent for a while, just walking slowly to next door.  
     "So would you fuck him?" He asks suddenly.  
     "Don't be so crude, and he's a hellhound. A hellhound dude, have you seen the size of him? I mean, he admitted to only liking me when I'm a wolf, but still, compared to my size, that would hurt," I admit, talking to him to distract him from my blushing.  
     "What about me? Would you fuck me when we're wolves?" I slap the back of his head, not replying.

When we walk us the garden to the den, I keep hold of his hand but push him behind me. Naturally the first one out is Nerve, walking over and stopping in front of me. No one speaks or moves, and I watch as his eyes focus on Nathan behind me and he starts growling, apparently recognizing his smell. He starts growling back, and I squeeze his hand tightly before letting go and crossing my arms, glaring down at Nerve now I'm taller stood up.  
     "Yes it's him, and you're going to be nice. No fighting, no manly growling or whatever, he's like me, so you treat him no differently, got it?" I say to him, and he just puffs himself up as big as he can.  
     "Oh please, you can tell he isn't even the alpha of this group," Nathan mutters from behind me, and Nerve snarls at him. I roll my eyes at both of them, relaxing a little when Artery comes out of the den, snapping for Nerve to back off.  
     " _Hello again child, and...? A friend I presume. We required your assistance in teaching the pups stamina and the process of asserting dominance by biting the throat, would you care to be the demonstrator? And allow the pups to try it themselves afterwards?_ " He asks, and I just nod, smiling.  
     "What does he mean biting the throat? Jess?" Nathan asks from behind me, but Vein comes out with the pups, letting out sharp noises that stop them from rushing at me like they want to. When Artery walks over to me, I drop to my knees and tilt my head back, ignoring Nerve's low growl at the mark he sees there. Nathan looks worried, but stays quiet, trusting I know what I'm doing. All he does is bite long enough for the pups to see what to do, before he lets Vein come over and do the same, licking my face a bit in greeting too.  
     " _Thank you, now may the pups try?_ " Artery asks, and I nod and grin, preparing myself for the attack. As soon as the order is given, four excited puppies are coming at me. I'm knocked onto my back pretty fast, and the four of them fighting over who bites first, eventually working out an order. I hiss in pain a little when one bites too hard, but they soon work out to be gentle, and when they have all done it I open my arms and they all jump on me for a hug, licking me again. I laugh until eventually they move away, playfighting with each other. Thankfully no one expects Nathan to let them bite him, which would probably cause problems, but Nerve is eyeing me up, clearly wanting to bite me.  
     "Nuh uh, not happening," Nathan states, standing in front of me when I get up, stopping Nerve's approach. I frown when they start growling at each other, and I turn to face him, only for him to push me away to the side as Nerve pounces, tackling him to the ground.

I shout at them both to stop, but they ignore me so I just shuffle away to watch, the other two keeping the pups further away. Soon Nathan shifts to a wolf, snarling, clawing and biting at each other.  
     " _It seems boys are fighting over you child,_ " Artery says from where he is, and I just shake my head in disbelief, grumbling that they're idiots. Nathan is getting thrown around a lot, and at one point he doesn't get up straight away, so Nerve runs over to me and forces me to my hands and knees, before getting over me and nosing at my neck. He waits until Nathan is looking to bite, practically holding my whole weight by my neck when he stands up straighter, looking smug. I growl angrily and twist out of his grip, half shifting so I can claw down his face, then shifting back to normal.  
     "Stop being so immature! Both of you!' I snap, standing up and rubbing my neck. Nerve is growling from the scratches, despite not getting anything important apart from his ego. Nathan stands up as he shifts, looking pretty sheepish himself.  
     " _We're going to run now child, join us?_ " Artery asks and I nod, going over to them. A few seconds later all nine of us are in a forest, and Artery doesn't wait to start running fairly slowly, the pups and Vein following him. I shift and race off to catch up, leaving the two boys behind. They look at each other, growling one more time before dropping to all fours and chasing after us. We build up speed as the pups get the idea, realising how much strength they actually have. I keep running among them, no wish to talk to either Nathan or Nerve right now, so instead I play with the pups, nipping their tails and letting them nip mine to run faster. It becomes a bit of a competition, especially when Artery runs fast enough to lose all of us. With the go ahead from Vein, I speed up too to catch him, glad that although I'm not big or massively strong, I'm fast.  
     " _Impressive_ ," is all he says when I catch up, but he wasn't at full speed, and pulls away from me again, his long legs an unfair advantage too. When I can't catch up again I slow down, so everyone else can catch up to me, which they do fairly soon. I don't speak to them, but we catch up to Artery where he's lying down by a large stream, which most of us drink from immediately, before I shift again.

     "Uh...hey?" Nathan approaches me nervously. I look at him silently for a while, before smiling.  
     "Hey." He sits down next to me and I lean on him, his arm going around me.  
     "Sorry about all that, I guess sometimes my wolfy instincts win out over the smart part of me," he admits, and I just nod in agreement, knowing what he means.  
     "It's fine, I just don't want you to get hurt. And honestly? You don't need to worry about him, I'm really not interested in him" I say and he laughs, nodding before pulling me in for a kiss. I just go with it for a while, but push him off when his hands start wandering. He says sorry, but by the look on his face he really doesn't mean it. When the pups start getting restless we start running again, wearing them out so they sleep well and aren't as hyper when we get back. It succeeds in wearing me out too, so when we get back to the den, I say goodbye to everyone, even Nerve, before walking with Nathan back to out own house, going straight upstairs to relax for a bit.  
     "You should go to sleep, I'll be right here okay?" He tells me, and I frown but nod, pulling my shorts off before getting into bed, foregoing mine for his. I make grabby hands until he joins me, wrapping myself around him.  
     "Tomorrow, will you come with me if I go see Sam and Dean? That way, if, and probably when, I freak out you'll be there" I ask quietly.  
     "Of course I will, but you're gonna have to put on more clothes," he teases, and I nip his shoulder gently before relaxing again, humming an affirmative before I close my eyes.  
     "Goodnight Jess," he says as he kisses my cheek. I smile softly, already half asleep, but wrap my tail around his leg affectionately. My nightmares don't quite get to waking me up screaming, but I jolt awake, and at least it's a decent time in the morning. Thankfully it doesn't wake Nathan up, but I do, kissing his neck and moving down his chest, sucking a couple of small marks just above the waistband of his boxers. As he wakes up his fingers tangle in my hair, and he lets out a sleepy groan.  
     "Nuh uh, let's get up and go while I'm in a decent mood," I say, smirking at his dejected whine. I make sure I get clean underwear on before pulling on shorts and someone's t-shirt off the floor.

Eventually he gets out of bed and gets dressed too, scowling at me a little. I ignore him, and when we're both ready I grab his hand and drag him to find Crowley. Obviously he already knows what happened, and pulls me in for a hug.  
     "Sorry pup, I'm working on getting rid of all the demons that worked for him. I'm guessing you're going to see the Winchester's?"  
     "Yeah, sorting this out sooner rather than later is probably better, right?" I ask hesitantly.  
     "Of course, you mean so much to those boys, they must be beating themselves up over this." I just nod and he sends me and Nathan to outside their motel room. I'm a little nervous, but knock on the door loudly. Dean answers not long after, looking like shit and not even dressed properly.  
     "What?!- oh, Jess?" He says, then goes quiet, not really sure what to say. I flinch at his loud voice at the start, but give him a small smile.  
     "Yeah uh...hey. Thought I should probably come see you, sort this out?"  
     "Sure, uh...come in, Sammy is sulking in bed right now. You can wake him up if you want?" He asks, letting me and Nathan inside and shutting the door behind us. The room is dark and smells a bit like alcohol, and it's a mess, which Dean starts trying to hide, dumping everything on his bed and covering it up with a duvet. Sam's lying on his back, so I go over and hesitate before I do anything. I look back at Nathan and he nods encouragingly, so I jump on him, sitting cross legged on his chest. He jolts awake, albeit a little slower than usual, doing a double take when he sees me.  
     "Jess? What are you-, are you okay?" He rushes out, sitting up as I move off him.  
     "Well talk about feeling inadequate," I hear Nathan grumble, considering the covers fell down when he sat up, and he's shirtless. I shuffle away from him again, not able to look either of them in the eye yet. After a while of almost uncomfortable silence, Dean speaks.  
     "We made those demons regret their own existence, in case that makes you feel better?"  
     "Yeah, kinda does," I can't help a small grin. I flinch when Sam reaches for me, but he holds his other hand with his palm facing me, grabbing the t-shirt next to me.  
     "Not gonna hurt you," he mutters and pulls the shirt on. I nod and Dean sits down on the bed too, not too close though.  
     "So...can I borrow someone's shirt? I promise I'll bring all the other ones back," I ask, and Dean is all too happy to get me one, smiling as I pull it on.  
     "Does this mean we're good?" Sam asks.  
     "Yeah, yeah I think we are. Pretty close to it anyway. It's pretty easy to get it in my head that it wasn't you, sorry if I'm, you know, a little skittish though," I say, managing to look them both in the eyes for a couple of seconds.  
     "It's absolutely fine, take as long as you need to be okay," Dean tells me and I nod again.  
     "Yeah, we're gonna be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the first half of this, but I felt bad for not updating for so long :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this chapter out pretty quick xD please, if there is any mistakes in any chapter, please tell me and I will fix it. I don't re-read them, and some I write so fast I don't really check for any mistakes :3

It's a week before I can look them in the eyes again like normal, and another week before I stop flinching each time either of them touches me. It's yet another week before I can stand the sight of the demon knife, but with constant reassurance from Nathan, and pretty much everyone else, some more subtle than others, I feel like we're back to normal. All that's left now is nightmares, still fairly small so it's nothing I'm not used to, having constant nightmares about any choice of things that have happened. I've been spending most of my time between helping the pups and teaching them things, play fighting with the other hybrids, and the rest of my time with Sam and Dean, making up for any lost time, and just making sure we get back to normal.  
     "You sure you want to come with us? I thought you hated witches," Dean says as we're getting ready for a hunt.  
     "Yup, I doubt it will be as bad as last time. And this means I get to kill one," I say, grinning as I put a knife in each boot. I also put the three in the sheath on my thigh.  
     "It wasn't even that bad for you! WE were the ones that got turned into kittens!" He whines and I ignore him.  
     "If you say so. So when am I aloud to use a gun?"  
     "Maybe when you've actually practiced with one? Jess you haven't even held one yet!" Sam butts in. I scowl at him but agree that he's right.  
     "So does that mean you're gonna teach me when we get back?" They reluctantly agree, before Dean pulls me out the door by my tail and into the car. I growl at him quietly, and he just laughs and ruffles my hair. I lay my ears flat on my head to hide them as much as I can, as well as curling my tail up and under my jacket.  
     "This guy seems pretty powerful, considering what he's done so far. That means you need to be careful, don't want you getting hit by a curse." I roll my eyes at Dean's usual protectiveness, messing with Sam's hair for the drive. It's something I've started doing a lot, and he doesn't mind as long as I undo the braids afterwards.  
     "Come on, the house is just round the corner." The car stops and we get out, and I of course have to be in the middle as we sneak up to the house. Any research and investigating had been done the day before, me denying checking them out in their fed suits. We get in through the back door, and spread out. Meeting up again in the living room, the TV is on, as well as lights, with a half empty glass on a table by the sofa.  
     "I guess he found out we were coming and cleared out...and am I the only one that thinks it stinks of dog in here?"  
     "No this is way too recent, and of course we can't smell dog," Dean says, and is about to speak again when instead he just points behind us to the doorway.  
     "Oh..." Is all I say when I turn around, a huge rottweiler stood in the door way.  
     "Yeah oh, think you can handle it?" Sam asks.  
     "I think we're about to find out," I growl in reply to the dogs low snarling.

A man walks into the room behind the dog, smiling and spreading his arms.  
     "Welcome, hunters." Sam and Dean are thrown back onto a sofa, held there by his power. "As much as I'd like to get on with killing you, my familiar wants to fight her," he twitches his head towards me, "and I think it will be rather amusing, don't you?" When the brothers, mostly Dean, try and argue in response, the witch makes them choke on their own tongues for a few seconds. The familiar stands up as he changes shape, now a man, that looks a good few years older than me.  
     "Well hellooooo to you," he smirks, his grin lecherous. I just growl again and get ready to jump at him, but I'm held back by the witch.  
     "Nuh uh, dump the knives!" He says, and with a gesture of his hand, Dean's stomach starts turning inside out, so I'm quick to throw them to the side until he stops. When I look at him again, he just nods, and I turn back to his familiar to find the rottweiler back. I glare at him as I crouch down and shift to a wolf, which both him and his master seem surprised about, but don't say anything. I get tired of just circling, so make the first move and dive at the dog. Pretty soon we're rolling around, clawing and biting viciously at each other, a chunk of fur actually flying off when I catch him in the side with a claw.  
     "This is fun, isn't it boys?" The witch asks, rhetorical since neither brother can speak right now. As he's getting more and more interested in watching us fight, his grip loosens on the Winchester's, until the dog gets over me, digging his claws into my side and pushing me down, teeth around my throat. Instead of trying to fight, I just whine and go limp, and the dog moves away, turning human and smiling proudly at his master. The second his guard is down, I jump up, shifting as I dive on his back, knocking him down onto his face and pinning him there.  
     "Now that was playing dirty, silly girl!" He admonishes, turning all his attention on me. With a gesture mine and his familiar's positions are reversed, and I can't even move to stop it. Instead I feel an agonising burning in my throat, and when I cry out in pain, it's silent.

The witch lets me move again for his own amusement, and I start scrapping with the man again, getting a few good scratches in. I'm just trying to keep the witch paying attention to me while Dean retrieves his gun from where it was thrown across the room.  
     "You like being a hunters pet huh? Their dog like he is my familiar? Don't you think pets need a collar though? Mine has one." I try to scream no at him, but no sound comes out. Looking, his familiar does have a simple black collar on, and not ten seconds after, I have one too. I forget fighting, just trying to claw the collar off, but it has no seam or buckle holding it together, just one single piece of black leather with small silver studs around it. I let out a silent scream of anger, attacking the witch and getting thrown back against the wall painfully, but giving Dean the time he needs to shoot the witch, watching in satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor.  
     "NO!" His familiar screams, rushing to his fallen body. I ignore him, sitting up off the floor and trying again to claw the collar off, only succeeding in scratching my neck a couple of times.  
     "You okay puppy? Is that all he got you with?" Dean asks cautiously, not getting too close. I just growl at him, before turning to the familiar, who is also growling, revenge the only thing he's thinking of.  
     "Uh Dean? I think we should back up, pissed off Jess and pissed off familiar? Not good, get out the way," Sam says quickly, dragging his brother out of the way.  
     "You killed him!" He half whines, half growls at me, ignoring the fact that Dean actually shot him. I shrug and grin at him, forgetting about the collar for now.  
     "Jess be careful, he's older than you, and he's just lost his master. He's gonna lose control of himself soon," Sam warns me, but I ignore him, as does the familiar.  
     "Oh but you can't speak can you? That burning pain, was my master severing your vocal chords!" He laughs sadistically, stalking towards me. I don't back up, just standing up straight and glaring at him, knowing he's not lying.  
     'C'mon, you're telepathic right? Can you hear me then?' I think at him, and he just nods minutely.  
     "So what? I'm gonna kill you whether I can hear you or not," he sneers, shoving me back until I hit a wall.  
     'Try it and either of those two will put a bullet in your head. So you can roll over like a good dog and we won't kill you,' I taunt, smirking at him.

With another growl his hand wraps around my throat, tightening just enough to be uncomfortable. Two guns are pressed against the back of his head, and his grip falters. His face hardens though, and he sneers at me,  
     "Well it seems like they've got you well trained, so why don't YOU roll over like a good bitch? You're just like one now, since dogs don't talk, and you have a pretty little collar."  
     "Ooh bad idea dude, nice knowing you," Dean says, shaking his head as him and Sam back off again, confident in my ability to take him down, just in time for me to push away from the wall and tackle him to the floor. Before he can get himself together, I've slammed my fist into his face enough times to crack something, his nose and lip bleeding by the time he throws me off. He barely gets in two hits of his own before I twist his arm up behind him, feeling another satisfying crack. Crying out in pain, he turns back into a rottweiler, twisting round to bite me. I pull my arm away quickly, shifting to a wolf and tackling him again. Despite the fact that I can't talk, I can still growl, and I'm doing plenty of it as I bite a leg, making him whine and keep weight off it when I back off to circle him.  
     "Jess make it quick, you're making a lot of noise and we need to get out of here," Sam points out, before grabbing the witches body to go and deal with it. I snarl at him too, before turning my attention back to the dog, letting him jump at me, and moving so I can turn and grab onto his neck. I manage not to pierce the skin much, reducing the blood that goes everywhere, but I squeeze with enough force to crush something important. I ignore his thrashing and whining, not releasing him until he goes limp.  
     "Time to go puppy, just go cool off outside while we finish up in here..." Dean risks, only getting a snarl as I stalk past him. By the time the two of them announce they're done, the bottom half of a tree is covered in deep claw marks and there's almost a path worn into the grass where I've been pacing up and down.  
     "We're going now. I get you're in a bad mood, but don't you dare scratch Baby's seats!" Dean threatens, and I snap at his ankles as I walk past, sitting upright in the middle of the back seat, my eyes black for the first time in a while.  
     "Dean it's pretty serious if he severed her vocal chords. It might not wear off, it sounds pretty permanent," Sam says quietly, but my glare narrows at him when I hear it.  
     "You think I don't know that?! We can call Cas, or hell, even Balthazar to sort it out. I'm sure they can."  
     "I hope so, or I'm dumping her on someone else until this is sorted out," Dean says, pretty serious considering the murderous look on my face. I refuse to shift back, only just resisting the urge to knead my claws into the seat.

When we get back to the motel I'm out of the car in a flash of black fur, waiting at the door. As soon as I'm let inside I'm pacing back and forth angrily, catching sight of the collar in the mirror, and ignoring the fact that it actually looks pretty badass I growl yet again.  
     "Go for a walk puppy. Normally I wouldn't let you out on your own, but I feel sorry for anyone that messes with you tonight. When you get back I'll have someone to sort out your voice okay?" Dean asks, and I just glare at him until he opens the door and let's me out. I run for the first couple of miles, into the middle of whatever town I'm in. When a small amount of anger has dissipated, I start walking back through the streets, scaring a few people with my snarls when they get in the way. When I'm almost out of the town a white van pulls up, and I can read some logo for a dog compound on the side. I stop walking and glare at the man that gets out, with a long stick with wire in a loop coming out the end.  
     "Hello there girl, just gonna put this on you and take you back with me okay? Nice doggy, come on..." He coos at me like a child, and I start growling again, baring my teeth at him. Looking a bit worried, he keeps getting closer, and when that wire loop gets around my neck and tightens, I snap. I jolt so the pole yanks out of his hands, and get closer to him, biting hard onto his arm, blood soaking the white sleeve of his shirt. It's nothing too bad, but he flinches away from me, and I give another snarl before I start running again, going straight back to the motel, just as angry, if not angrier, than when I left. I just claw at the door when I get back, and Dean opens the door for me.  
     "Feeling bett-...oh, probably not then." He swiftly gets out of my way as I storm into the room. I'm greeted by Sam, and three other men. Two are Balthazar and Castiel, but I don't recognize the third, and he's looking at me in amusement. I growl at all three of them, starting trying to claw the pole off, trying to get my head out of the loop. All I do I make myself more annoyed, and it gets a bit tighter. Using all of his training, Sam darts forwards as fast as he can, grabs the end of the pole and loosens it enough for me to shake my head out.  
     "Wow, she is feisty. If I try and stroke her will she chew my arm off?" The stranger asks.  
     "I'm sure she'd try, yes," Balthazar answers him, and I'm suddenly stood I'm the middle of the floor with five grown men looking down at me.

Sam and Dean sit down on a bed, just watching. Cas is stood leaning against a wall, and Balthazar is slouching in a chair, but the stranger comes and sits on the floor in front of me.  
     "Jess this is Gabriel, he's an archangel," Cas tells me, and I tilt my head to the side, thinking he looks rather normal for an archangel. The second I see him reach out to touch me, I snarl furiously, trying to bite the offending hand, but he gets it out of the way.  
     "I'm only here to help with your throat problem, calm down kiddo. I know all about losing your voice from sucking too much...if you know what I mean." He whispers the last line with a lewd wink, and I look at him in disgust.  
     'Well if Sam is proportionately sized then it's no surprise you get a sore throat from sucking,' I pray to him, just saying it in my head and hoping he hears, unable to resist the reply.  
     "I did not need to hear that cub," Balthazar says from across the room, snickering as Gabriel bursts out laughing. At the same time Cas is looking thoughtfully at Sam.  
     "Ooh I like her. Think you're gonna shift so I can talk to a person and not a wolf? Not that I don't like you like this, you're a very pretty wolf," he says, and I scowl at the word pretty. "Okay not pretty, but you're very nice. Bet you give all the guy wolves wolfy boners!" He says, and Dean rubs his face and groans.  
     'Just the one,' I think, growling again before I whine. I'm still angry, but really just want to be able to talk so I can shout at someone. So I shift back, saying sat on the floor.  
     "Thank you. Cassie or Balthie could do this, but they thought I'd be better at it, since y'know, archangel and all that jazz." The brothers look relieved I've shifted back, and that I haven't tried to kill anyone yet. I keep glaring at him, tail moving around restlessly. I growl again as both of his hands reach for me, but he scoots closer and puts both hands on my neck, tilting my head back. Ignoring my growling and tensing up, he feels up and down my neck before settling both hands on either side and closing his eyes. I have to close my eyes when the blue glowing from under his own eyelids is too bright, and can feel it tingling in my neck.  
     "Sorry about this..." He says, before I feel the same pain as when the witch messed my voice up, but hold back any noises to a whimper and a low growl.

Eventually the pain stops, and we both open our eyes.  
     "It should be back to normal now, he must've been a powerful witch to do that. Try speaking?"  
     "Get your hands off me before I remove them," I say coldly, my throat a little sore but still getting the full effect across that I'm more than happy to follow up on that. He grins as he takes his hands off my neck.  
     "Gabe she's still pretty pissed off, I'd stay out of her way for now," Sam points out from the bed, flinching when I turn my glare to him. He raises his hands up in surrender, and I'm about to shift back into a wolf again when Balthazar comes over and offers me his hand.  
     "You can clean them, that will calm you down won't it?" He asks, and I nod, taking his hand and letting him pull me up. Everyone seems confused with what he's on about, but he clicks his fingers and Sam and Dean are stood up, ready to go out again.  
     "Go to a bar for a few hours, the cub will be perfectly calm when you come back, you can trust us to look after her." They seem reluctant, but he shoos them out the door so they have no real choice. Before either of the other two angels can ask, Balthazar has his jacket and shirt off and his wings out. I'm growling very quietly again, and shove him down to sit on the edge of a bed. He doesn't complain, and I sit behind him, gently moving his wings so I can get them all without moving.  
     "How the hell do you even get them this bad Balth?" I whine, just methodically straightening and cleaning again. Gabriel looks like he wants to butt in, but they just sit on the bed opposite and watch. Gabe's eyebrows raise when I'm handed a jar of oil, which I start working into the feathers. I have no idea how long it takes, but by the end of it I'm a lot calmer, and Balthazar is practically jelly beneath my hands. He stands up and puts his wings away, which I pout at, but he turns and kisses my forehead in thanks.  
     "So who's next?" I question, looking at the two remaining angels. Of course Gabriel is more than happy to, and in a second he is shirtless and sat where Balthazar was, wings, six of them, spread out proudly. They're bright, shiny gold, and I wince at how bright they are at first. "Think you could turn it down a bit Tinkerbell?" I ask, and he laughs, but the wings do get duller.  
     "So what do you think? You gonna clean me up huh? From the look on Balthie's face I'd say you have magic hands kiddo!" I scowl and tug a feather on the upper, bigger wing. He winces but otherwise doesn't do anything. I wait a little bit longer before starting on his lowest set of wings, the smaller ones, glad to see they're in much better condition than Balthazar's.  
     "Why are you letting me do this? I thought wings were pretty private."  
     "Well if Balthazar has let you, why shouldn't I? I mean, I doubt you're gonna do anything bad, and with all you've been through, you deserve someone that trusts you," he says sincerely.

No one really speaks while I work, Balthazar still half asleep in the chair, and Gabriel getting pretty close to asleep, while Cas just watches curiously.  
     "How come you haven't asked any of us to remove that collar?" Gabe asks eventually, and my hands stop moving.  
     "I don't know. I hate them, but this one looks kinda badass doesn't it?" I ask, touching it briefly before getting back to work.  
     "Yeah it kinda does, and it makes Sam and Dean look badass when they have a wolf demon hybrid girl as a pet!" I slap the back of his head and growl, and he manages to shut up until I'm done with his wings. He does the same as Balthazar and slouches in the other chair.  
     "C'mon Cas, your turn now. Please?" I turn the puppy dog eyes on him, surprised he's actually still here.  
     "No one has ever really seen my wings...I don't know if I should." I pout at him.  
     "But you've seen everything that I have, and you saved my ass, so you deserve a little something in return. And if you're selfconcious of them don't worry, I'm sure they're just as beautiful as everyone else's," I tell him, smiling softly. I'm calmed down now, but really just want to see his wings.  
     "Fine, seeing as how those two have reacted to it, it must be soothing." He does the same as the other two, getting shirtless and sat on the edge of the bed.  
     "How can you handle being around so many shirtless men? We're irresistible, and Sam and Dean, you must have some massive self restraint to not be drooling over us right now," Gabriel chimes in, and I scowl.  
     "Shut up, feathery bastard," I mumble, and go silent when Cas let's his wings out. They're black, but with hints of navy blue and silver when the feathers catch the light. They're also pretty big, but still suit him perfectly.  
     "They're...unusual. Most angels have coloured wings, not black," Cas says, keeping his head down.  
     "Like I said they would be, beautiful," is all I say before I start running my hands along them. He shudders slightly before relaxing and allowing me full access to all of them. I take my time, and although they're not bad when I start, they're perfect when I'm done, both of us equally sleepy. He's in the same state as the other two, and slouches against the wall, sat on the bed, and he gets his wings away and clothes on just as the brothers get back.

     "Okay what the hell happened? Why do you all look so tired? And...neater?" Dean demands when he walks in, seeing the state of us all.  
     "Magic hands dude. Your pet wolf groomed our wings, and damn," Gabriel hums happily, pulling himself to his feet to kiss my forehead, as does Balthazar, before the two of them disappear.  
     "I must agree, it was...pleasurable," Cas adds, also getting up, and hesitating before stiffly kissing my head too. Again he disappears, leaving a very confused Sam and Dean.  
     "All I did was neaten the feathers, don't worry. And I'm calm now, it's surprisingly soothing," I say, pulling myself up so I can sit facing them. "Jealous? I'm sure I could give you a massage if you wanted?" They work past the confusion and Sam nods first, dumping his jacket on the back of a chair.  
     "What should I do?" He questions as he kicks his shoes off.  
     "Shirt off, face down on the bed," I tell him, and he just listens to me.  
     "Wow, a few girls have said that to me too," Dean says and I scowl and ignore him, and when Sam lies down I get on the bed and straddle his lower back, and before either of them can say anything else I start rubbing and digging my fingers into his shoulders. I feel him relax under my fingers as I work the knots out of his muscles, moving down his back. Dean is just watching, clearly waiting his turn.  
     "Don't worry, I'm nearly done," I assure him, and when Sam is pretty much asleep under my touch I move off him. I motion and Dean takes his shirt off as Sam limply pulls his back on, and he lies down on the other bed. I get in the same position over him, and start the same process, smirking smugly when he groans happily, mumbling into the pillow how he hasn't felt that good in a long time. Eventually I'm done, and get off him so he can get his shirt back on.  
     "Do you think it'll make Nathan jealous if I tell him I got five men shirtless in a few hours?" I ask, rolling to sit on the floor between the beds.  
     "Why would he care? You're just friends aren't you?" Dean asks, narrowing his eyes. Sam knows we aren't just friends but doesn't say anything.  
     "Not exactly...But before you say anything I must be nearly seventeen, I can't remember my birthday but I must be, and I am old enough to make my own decisions!" I rush, not looking at Dean.

     "You mean...you've screwed him!? Jess it doesn't matter if you're nearly seventeen! You're just a kid, and he's no good for you! He worked with Alastair! Or are you forgetting that? How many times has he hurt you huh? You better not be living with him at Crowley's..." By the guilty look on my face he works it out. "You are? Great, and I'm guessing you're a bit closer than friends?!" He snaps, glaring at me.  
     "Dean don't be so unfair, she's a lot older than you were when you started messing around with girls. And the two of them are close now, or hadn't you noticed? Or was that just you ignoring it so you could pretend it didn't happen?" Sam complains, thankfully on my side for this one. Dean stutters a bit, but groans and lies flat on his back again.  
     "Yeah whatever, fine, I just don't want him to hurt you puppy," he says, and I push my face against his hand hanging over the bed. Without much hesitation he starts rubbing my ears gently. "You are being safe though aren't you?" He feels my ears stiffen up under his hands,  
     "Jess..." Sam warns, as I shuffle away from both of them. "You are aren't you?" I look down and shake my head.  
     "And why the hell not?! What if he got you pregnant and just upped and left?! Do you not think about that?!" Dean sits up and shouts, his worry coming out harsh.  
     "I can't get pregnant! Alastair made sure of that, he didn't want to knock me up with all the times he was fucking me!" I finally snap back, eyes switching to black as I shout. That shuts them both up, and Dean gets an apologetic look on his face.  
     "Shit Jess I'm sorry, I didn't realize...you know I'm just worried right?" He asks quietly. I nod at him,  
     "Yeah I know, it's fine. And Nathan always knew about it, so he knew it wasn't a risk," I mumble, letting my eyes go back to normal. "I don't really think it's anything serious with us, I'm pretty sure he thinks we're just fuck buddies or something," I say, standing up and going to my bag, just grabbing some clothes I can sleep in.  
     "Maybe not, I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes," Sam points out, making me blush. I turn my back to them while I get changed, looking in the mirror at the scratches down my stomach, now scars. Pulling my shirt down, I move closer to look at the scars on my face, only slightly pink and raised, which they probably will be forever.

They don't say anything else, and it's pretty late so they get into bed, Dean on top of the covers. I just squirm my way under the covers at his feet, mumbling goodnight at them before I just curl up and sleep, exhausted from being so angry all day. For the first time in a while, I don't have any nightmares, waking up normally, without screaming or jolting. Dean is already up and getting dressed, but Sam is just sat in bed, seemingly reluctant to get up. I sit up too, and stretch hugely.  
     "Do you want to go back to Crowley's? You've been with us a whole week, and as much as we like having you around, those guys are pretty much your family too," Dean says when I start getting up and dressed again.  
     "Sure I guess, and I want to find out when my birthday is, Crowley will probably know how," I nod and when I'm dressed, start folding up any other clothes and putting them, along with anything else I have, in my bag.  
     "Okay, I'll call him while you get ready then." Dean goes outside to call him, and Sam gets up and dressed too. Once my bag is ready I stand waiting,  
     "Do you mind me going off like this? I know Cas said you were supposed to look after me, but I'm only really here two thirds of the time. Is it okay with you?"  
     "Yeah of course, we've kinda accepted that you're just as safe with them as you are with us. Surrounded by hellhounds, hybrids, Crowley and all his demons, plus with...three angels now on call, you're pretty safe. Dean might not say it, but he agrees too," Sam tells me and I smile at him, going over to give him a big hug. When Dean walks back in I give him a big hug too, which he returns.  
     "Don't forget to keep in touch puppy, you have that phone for a reason!" Dean reminds me and I roll my eyes.  
     "You tell me that every time, and I never forget. And the phone is used more for pictures than texting really...but I won't forget." I let him go just as Crowley turns up in the middle of the room.  
     "Boys. Pup," He greets us, and I wait while Dean gives Crowley the usual 'keep her safe' speech, which he brushes off and puts an arm around my shoulders before talking us back to the mansion. I'm back in his, so I can talk to him a little before I go back next door.  
     "So...how'd it go?" He asks, sitting himself down in his chair.  
     Fine, any damage is gone now, and the witch, and his familiar, is dead," I tell him, waiting for him to tell me I can go. He looks at me silently for a while,  
     "Okay okay you can go and see your boyfriend."  
     "He's not my...nevermind, oh and could you find out when my birthday is? I don't know," I ask as I rush out of the room, heading straight next door.

First I go and put my bag upstairs, unpacking it onto shelves and in the wardrobe, before starting to search the house for him. I end up talking to James, who tags along as I look for Nathan.  
     "Are you sure they're okay? I mean they've faded well, and now you do just look even more badass, but I'm still sorry for scratching you..." He tells me, and I just scowl at him.  
     "Would it make you feel better if I scratched you back? Because I'm damn close to it already!" I snap, slapping his hand away when he tries to touch the scars. I finally get to the ground floor without pushing him down the stairs, and go to the living room to look for him, making my way through the other rooms after.  
     "Well yeah. I'm sure I could find some cream that makes scars fade..." I cut him off with a harsh growl.  
     "Look, I get you're trying to be nice, but just stop! My face is fine, I'm over it, if I was angry with you I would have done something about it! Now shut up and leave my damn scars alone!" I snarl at him, and watch his ears droop. I feel a little bad, but it was annoying me a lot.  
     "Sorry Jess...I just felt so bad..." He whines, tail between his legs as he turns and sulks away. I'm about to go after him and apologize for snapping, when strong arms snake around my waist, pulling me back into their chest tightly. I recognize them as Nathan, and relax back into him, only giving him a short while to hold me like that before I spin around and hug him tightly.  
     "Miss me?" He asks, and I nod, just hugging him. I give him a brief idea of the hunt, mumbling against his chest. When I'm done he pushes my head up by my chin, apparently only interested in the collar.  
     "What?" I ask when he eyes it and grins.  
     "You do look badass, and kinda hot..." I slap his chest,  
     "Kinky little bastard," I say, trying to smother a smile as I say it. He just bends down to kiss me, hooking a finger under the collar and tugging on it. I push him away playfully, and he pushes me back, but I smirk and swipe his legs out from under him, knocking him back onto his ass. When I laugh and try and dodge out of the way, he grabs my ankle and pulls me down with him. I don't give him the chance to pin me down, rolling us over and jumping away and to my feet.

We roll around fighting for a little while, before he breaks free and runs out of the back door, laughing as I run after him and up the garden. Like Crowley's mansion, there's a load of trees at the end of the garden, and I lose him in them, slowing down and looking around the trees.  
     "Nathan? Where did you go?" I call out, frowning and heading right to the back until I reach the eight foot high fence that surrounds most of both mansions, with a shorter fence between the two. I search for five minutes, before I'm pushed into a tree, now face to face with Nathan. He's smirking at me, pressing his whole body against mine. Rolling my eyes at him, I lean up to kiss him, biting gently at his lip. Clearly he isn't in a gentle mood, and bites back at my lip, much harder.  
     "Ouch, meanie," I whine at him, pouting.  
     "Oh hush, don't act like you don't like it rough." He smirks at me again, and I just stay quiet, knowing he's correct. In reply I move down and bite at his neck, still fairly gently, but pull his shirt off afterwards, and he returns the gesture.  
     "We really gonna do this here? Anyone could just walk over," I hiss quietly, and he just laughs.  
     "That just makes it all the more exciting though doesn't it?" He says with a wide grin, pulling my shorts down and off before pushing me away from the tree and onto the floor. I make sure to pull him down with me, fighting to get his trousers off before he lays his full weight on me. Pretty soon he's grinding his hard dick against me, and I quickly push down both our underwear, just far enough that he can start pushing in quickly, both of us groaning. I kiss him again, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he starts thrusting. His fast, hard thrusts coupled with the idea that someone could catch us, push me to the edge much faster than any other time, and by his frenzied groaning I guess it's the same for him.  
     "If anyone catches us..." I say when I can form words again, but he shuts me up with another bruising, biting kiss. He starts grinding down on every thrust in, attacking my neck with wet kisses when I throw my head back. I tense up as he pushes me over the edge, almost whimpering at the sensory overload when he keeps going for a while until he pushes himself over that verge too. Smiling lazily, I kiss him a few more times as he pulls out, slowly getting the both of us dressed again.  
     "See, I was right, no one caught us," he says smugly, and I push him off me, ignoring the fact that he's right. He stands up and helps me up too, suggesting we go back upstairs and clean up. I agree with him, and we walk back up together hand in hand, me blushing or looking away each time someone looks at us, like they know what we've done.

An hour later when I've had a thoroughly relaxing shower I flop down onto my bed, not even waiting for Nathan before I've gone to sleep, hugging the covers. In two days time Crowley finds me, announcing he knows when my birthday is.  
     "December ninth, so a couple of months yet." I grin excitedly, just happy to know it.  
     "Thank you!" I jump up from my seat and hug him, and he pats my back awkwardly. When he goes back to his seat, I follow him, kneeling at his feet and demanding he strokes my ears, like he used to at Bobby's. He's more than happy to do so, and I'm soon dozing off against his leg. When I wake up again I'm lying on a sofa back in my own home, covered with a blanket. I smile to myself, stretching out. Just as I'm relaxing again, Mitch rushes in, an excited look on his face.  
     "Jess, Nathan needs you outside right now. There's a wolf pack passing through and it's almost here, he wants to run with them!" He tells me, out of breath. My eyes widen and I dart up, shouting a thanks at him as I run past and outside. The trees at the back of each mansion are part of the forest the other side of the fence, and I run down the garden to see Nathan perched on the fence with a few other hybrids stood around.  
     "Nathan!" I shout out when I get there, and he holds his arm out and pretty much lifts my entire weight to get me on the fence too when I take his hand.  
     "Can we? Can we run with them?" He asks and I just nod, as excited as he is. More people come out of the house, sitting on the fence and low hanging branches. I take Nathan's hand and we jump off the fence together, shifting to wolves when we hit the floor. I nod at him, and he throws his head back and let's out a loud howl, getting a quieter howl in reply a few seconds later. We run to a space where the wolves will definitely see us, and stand waiting for them, bumping each other with noses and shoulders every few seconds. Finally they come into view, a pack of around ten of them, with the largest, the alpha male, leading them. With a few growls and barks, we get across the message 'We will not bow down to you, or threaten your pack, we want to run' fairly easily, and the male growls and watches us for a little bit, before making a noise and the whole pack runs on.

We take that as permission, and as they run past us we join in, sticking to the edges for now but sharing friendly noises with some of the wolves. There is a couple of younger ones that are more than eager to come over to us, letting us run closer to them. Me and Nathan get split up, but neither of us mind, as we're aloud to mix in with the pack as we run, following the alphas lead. I make a few happy sounds, speeding up to run right along side that male in the lead, ignoring his warning growl. I do drop back a little bit so he's still in front, but keep up. I lose track of time, all I'm thinking of is running, the exhilarating feeling of flying over the ground on my paws, and some time later we come to a stop after running up a shallow hill, stopping right at the top. Finding Nathan again, I nuzzle into his side, before we jolt apart at the alphas howl, loud and domineering. After a few seconds, others in the pack join in, until everyone is contributing to the noise. With a grin, I throw my head back and start howling too, and Nathan follows my lead. The pack howls for a solid five minutes before it starts dying off, eventually going silent. After a loud bark from the alpha, we decide we've stayed long enough, and bow our heads goodbye before we start heading back. We run back at a steady speed, still buzzing excitedly when we get back. Shifting back when we reach the fence, I look at him.  
     "That. Was. Amazing!" I grin at him and he jumps at me and hugs me tightly, nodding in agreement.  
     "Maybe one day, when we're fed up of this life, we can go and find us a wolf pack, or...create our own. Find some lone wolves, or have an operation to undo what Alastair did. I'm sure it's possible," he says as he pulls himself up onto the fence, helping me up after. I smile at him shyly, nodding as we jump down together.  
     "Yeah, I think I'd like that." We both walk back to the house with dreamy smiles on our faces, imagining that life for us both.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again please point out any spelling or grammar issues, also next chapter is last chapter :3 I had to end it otherwise I never would xD

By the time the two months have passed until my birthday, Dean is already impressed with how quickly I've picked up using a gun. Obviously I'm still nowhere near the level the brothers are on but I'm competent enough to hit what I intend to. I'm not expecting anything for my birthday, just happy knowing that I'm older, and I'm at Crowley's again but am going to Bobby's house with Sam and Dean in a few hours time. I'm packing up all of my things to spend a lot of time at Bobby's, as he's demanded we all stay until at least Christmas, so I manage to get all of my clothes into my black duffel bag, as well as my knives. I carry it downstairs and leave it by the front door, before going and sitting next to Nathan on the sofa where him and a couple of other guys are playing a game on the Xbox. He stops when I get to him though, handing the controller off to someone else and wrapping an arm around me, before pulling me into his lap.  
     "Happy Birthday," he mumbles into my ear.  
     "That's the fifth time you've said that today," I say with a laugh, leaning on him happily.  
     "Yeah but I have no idea what to get you, I've never really brought a girlfriend a present before," he whines, and I kiss him to shut him up, smiling at the same time at being called his girlfriend. I just hug him tightly, telling him it doesn't matter.  
     "It's nearly Christmas, so you can get me something for then. You don't need to though, I'm not expecting anything."  
     "So you're coming back then?" He asks quietly, and I nod, getting up since I have to go. Nathan pouts at me, but gets up and follows. Just before I reach down to pick my bag up, he's spinning me around and pushing me against the wall, kissing me ferociously, hands grabbing hold of anything. When he pulls away we're both flushed and panting, but he grins.  
     "If that's the goodbye kiss I get I might come back sooner just to leave again," I tease, and he bites my lip gently, the next kiss softer, before he picks my bag up for me and giving it to me.  
     "I'll see you soon, okay?" I nod and hug him tightly one last time, before heading outside and to Crowley's.

I decide to go in the back door, but before I go in, any demons that were there suddenly tense up and move away, and I turn around to see the hellhounds there. I get a brief cuddle with the pups before they run off again, and the same with Vein, but Artery comes closer with something in his mouth. With a tilt of his head I drop to my knees, and he gets close enough to drop whatever was in his mouth over my head and it settles around my neck. I look down at it, holding it up so I can see. It's a necklace, made of what looks like claws. The middle one is the biggest, Artery's I'm guessing, and either side are the ones that must belong to Vein and Nerve. On the outer side's are two on each end, the pups.  
     " _I heard it is your day of birth. It is human tradition to give gifts is it not?_ " Artery questions.  
     "Yeah it is...thank you, a lot," I say and smile, reaching to hug him around the neck briefly. He bows his head slightly before going back to the den, leaving Nerve. I stay knelt down as he comes forwards.  
     " _Mine's not the biggest, but it is the sharpest,_ " he points out, coming forward to lick my neck a couple of times in goodbye, and I rub his head before he runs off too. I smile fondly, touching the necklace before I go inside to find Crowley. When I find him he grins at me, dismissing the demon I recognize as the woman who started teaching me sword fighting, and has been the past couple of months again.  
     "Hello pup, happy birthday," he says, pulling me in for a hug and pulling me to sit down on a sofa with him.  
     "Thanks, but it's nothing big, only a birthday," I shrug, putting my bag on the floor and messing with the necklace again, feeling the sharpness of each claw.  
     "Don't be dim, of course it's special. I see even my hellhounds got you something, so it's only fair that I do too." I just shrug a little, until he pulls out a long box, wrapped in black paper with little cartoon devils all over it. "Birthday paper was just too common" he explains as he hands it to me. He glares at me before I can start protesting that he doesn't need to get me anything, and points at the box until I start pulling the paper off, revealing a plain black box. I open the box to reveal a sword, inside a scabbard. Falling silent in shock, I take it out to push the box off my lap, holding the black leather with one hand and taking holding of the grip in the other, pulling the sword out. The whole of it is black. I gawp at it, just like any other sword but the blade a matte black, still sharp and looking even cooler.

     "So I heard one of my demons had been teaching you sword fighting, and this seemed like a good idea. I must say I'm rather jealous, you will look almost as badass as me when you're fully kitted out, and with that sword," he says, grinning as I marvel at it, before putting it back in the sheath and diving at Crowley, hugging him tightly as he laughs.  
     "Thank you thank you thank you! It's amazing, I love it!" I exclaim happily, eventually let him go.  
     "Yes yes, you're welcome. Let's get you to moose and squirrel then eh?" He gets up, grabbing my bag and not wasting any time in taking us to the brothers, the two of us turning up in the back seat of the Impala.  
     "Hey!" I shout, laughing when I scare them. As they're recovering Crowley kisses the top of my head and goes back to his house, or whatever he's doing, and leaves my bag on the seat next to me.  
     "We need to get you a damn bell to put on that collar!" Dean snaps, but grins at me a little. "Is that a sword?!" He asks in confusion, noticing what's in my hand. Sam turns around to face me, seeing it too. I nod proudly, pulling it a few inches out to show them the blade, before putting it back and lying it on the floor.  
     "Yup, from Crowley. One of the demons there has been teaching me to fight with one, and I guess she decided I'm good enough to have my own. I didn't really intend for it to be serious, but I don't know, it's fun I guess," I shrug, smirking at Sam's half impressed half worried face.  
     "I don't know whether to be impressed or scared, you actually have something that you're better than us at," Dean chimes in, only able to keep glancing at me in the mirror.  
     "I'm better than you at loads of things!" I whine.  
     "Oh really? Name them," Dean challenges and I open my mouth to speak, but can't think of much.  
     "Sword-fighting! And...not getting killed by hellhounds, I'm good at that," I finally say, scowling at the back of his head.  
     "Not getting killed by hellhounds isn't a skill, and that doesn't count. You're basically one of them," he points out and I just whine in annoyance, flopping back to lie on the seat. The conversation lulls into a comfortable silence while we travel, heading for Bobby's house.

It gets dark when we're still a few hours away, and it's raining quite heavily so Dean doesn't want to drive through the night, instead pulling up on the side of the road, making sure it's a fairly unfrequented road.  
     "I know it's not a motel, but I only need a few hours sleep before I can drive again, and hopefully the rain lightens up, so grab the blankets from under the seat and swap places with Sam?" He suggests, and I do as requested and get the blankets, before me and Sam struggle to swap places but eventually manage it so he can stretch out a little more than the front seat.  
     "Don't you want to lie down?" I question as I lie across the front seat with my legs bent so I fit.  
     "Nah I can sleep like this just fine," he tells me, slumping down in the seat a little bit. I just shuffle round until my head is on his lap, soon falling asleep despite the smaller space, helped along by his fingers rubbing circles into my head and ears lightly. It's not until early in the morning that Dean wakes up again and starts driving, the rain stopped sometime in the night, and when Sam wakes up he stops so he can get back in the front, physically moving me so he fits, my legs ending up over his lap.  
     "How is she still asleep?" Sam questions, looking down at me with a confused look.  
     "Maybe she's just really tired? I don't know, let the girl sleep," his brother replies, driving again. I don't wake up until we're less than an hour from Bobby's, stretching out as much as I can with the space I have.  
     "Good morning sleepy head," Sam teases, and I scowl at him, still fairly sleepy as I sit up between them.  
     "I was tired! Just because you two weirdos can run on four hours a night, doesn't mean I can," I whine. They ignore me, and I manage to sit quietly for the rest of the journey, not complaining about being bored for once. As soon as Dean pulls up and turns off the engine, I'm clambering over Sam when he opens his door and running off inside, eager to see Bobby again. I find him walking out of his office, and rush over to him and hug him tightly. I startle him but a few seconds later he is returning the hug just as warmly.  
     "Hey kiddo, 'bout time you got here, and happy birthday!" He says and releases me, smiling gruffly.  
     "Thank you, I missed you," I admit and he smiles again, before trying to look rough and manly again.  
     "Get your ass back out there and help them bring their bags in." I give him a mock salute before going back outside, grinning and grabbing my own bag from the back seat, as well as my sword before going back inside, hearing the brothers greet Bobby as I go upstairs and dump all my stuff on the bed in the smallest guest room which I always use.

I go back down to see Dean staring incredulously at Bobby, and Sam looking the same from a few feet away.  
     "He's actually here? In town?" Dean questions.  
     "Yup, turned up a few days ago. Said he wanted to see you again, even Sam," he replies and I go and sit on the table, tilting my head curiously and waiting for an explanation of some sort.  
     "Do you mind if I head out and get him then? Obviously not to stay here, but he could meet Jess, and spend some time with us."  
     "Sure boy, go fetch him, but make sure he don't need a drink while he's here, I don't have any of that stuff spare in the fridge," Bobby says and Dean grins and nods, before grabbing his keys and walking out again without even looking at me. I stare pointedly at Sam until he notices me.  
     "Oh, it's just a friend of Dean's. But before he gets here, go upstairs and get rid of any knives you have hidden on you. He isn't exactly human, so don't want to risk you killing him, but don't worry, he won't hurt anyone okay?" Before I can answer he pushes me up the stairs. I come back down sulking, but have done as requested and left all my knives on my bed.  
     "So if he's not human what is he?" I ask when I get to the living room and curl up in an armchair.  
     "Someone he met in Purgatory, I wasn't exactly keen on him to start with, but he isn't a bad guy," is all Sam says and I scowl when he avoids the question.  
     "Sam," I say and glare at him.  
     "Okay okay, he's a vampire. But he's a good guy and doesn't hurt people, he saved Dean and got him out of Purgatory, so you can't kill him. And Dean will be giving him the exact same speech, so don't complain," he tells me and I just sulk, flattening my ears on my head and hiding my tail underneath a cushion. I sit there practicing only shifting parts of me, making my fingernails grow into claws and then back to normal again, until I hear the familiar sound of the Impala returning.  
     "Behave," Sam says to me, before getting up to go and greet Dean's friend. I hear the almost friendly greeting as well as a gruff hello from Bobby, immediately curious when I hear their accent. When I hear Dean whistle for me I growl quietly, but know he wants me to go and say hello too, so I get up and walk to him.

     "Oooh you got 'er well trained I see, brother," a huge bear of a man drawls when I come into view. I let my eyes go black and my canines lengthen into more wolf like teeth, growling at him. Sam and Bobby roll their eyes and walk off back to get drinks in the kitchen, and Dean smacks the man's back.  
     "Benny this is Jess, our delightful little puppy as you can tell. Jess, this is Benny, my vampire buddy," he says, way too cheerfully. "Oh and I'd be very careful, mentioning anything to do with being well trained or referring to her as a dog usually gets people killed. I'll give you two a moment," Dean says before ruffling my hair, making my ears stand up and he walks past, leaving us together to say hello. I keep my teeth bared at him and eyes black, tail swishing violently.  
     "Nice tail little girl, gonna bite me with those lil teeth?" He says with a smirk, not unfriendly though. I finally let my eyes go back to normal, also letting my teeth shrink back down but not looking away from him. I keep glaring at him, not moving out of the way so he can walk past and join everyone else. He rolls his eyes, letting all of his sharp teeth flick out, giving me a good look before he puts them away.  
     "Oh please, like those little things could do anything," I snort, crossing my arms. His eyebrow raises,  
     "Big talk for a little girl, I don' see what Dean was talking 'bout when he warned me not to annoy you." I just scowl again, turning and walking away. He is smart enough not to mention it when he notices the collar I have on, the one the witch magicked on me, and just follows me. But as soon as I walk in the kitchen Dean is coming over to me.  
     "Can you go out for an hour? Just go for a run or something, okay? Or I could tell Benny to take you somewhere to fight and mess around for a bit if you think you could handle it."  
     "Of course I could, he's only one vampire. And I'm guessing he won't be aloud to hurt me, so I have a pretty good advantage, even without my knives. But why do I have to go?" I say, then whining when I remember I'm being sent away.  
"Just go puppy, you can even have a head start running before I let Benny come after you" he teases and I just whine again, before sulking back out of the door, before shifting to a wolf and running off.  
     "Just for one hour then brother?" Benny questions, cracking his neck.  
     "Yeah please, and I know she's pretty cocky but you may actually have to be careful, I've seen many people underestimate her. Just run after her, play-fighting, no actually injuries okay?"  
     "I hear ya', loud an' clear," he replies before taking off out of the door after me.

After I've ran a suitable distance away I shift back, not really wanting to keep running. I do climb a tree though, making it just that little bit harder for Benny to find me.  
He still manages to do so with ease, appearing next to me so silently that I jolt backwards and fall out of the tree, only being stopped by his grip around my wrist.  
     "Well well, looks like I scared ya' puppy," he drawls, grinning down at me.  
     "Yeah whatever, gonna pull me up?" I ask, scrambling back onto a branch when he pulls me up, wrapping my tail around it tightly. We just sit looking at each other for a while, him clearly curious while I'm more hostile.  
     "I'm one o' the good guys, and I have no idea why I'm explainin' myself to a kid..." He shakes his head with a grin, and I scowl at him.  
     "I'm seventeen today actually, and I grew up a long time ago," I snap, silently mourning the first teenage years I never got to live properly.  
     "Mhmm," he just mumbles, and when I catch him looking at my ears and tail I roll my eyes.  
     "Wanna touch? Most people do," I point out and move closer to him, holding my tail above his legs. He doesn't really need much more persuasion than that, and soon starts stroking my tail, feeling the lump in the bone where it was broken a few times. Not long after his hand moves to my ears, feeling the fur on the outside before the much shorter, softer fur on the inside.  
     "They're prob'ly ready for ya' to go back now, c'mon." He moves and then he's on the floor at the bottom of the tree, and I frown before starting to climb back down. "Hurry up! Just jump an' I'll catch ya'!" Benny shouts at me, and despite not really trusting him, I just let go of the tree, trying not to blush when he catches me with ease and sets me on the floor.  
     "I don't suppose Dean has any other friends my age? I have some friends, but it'd be nice not being surrounded by grown men all the time," I grumble, not giving him time to reply before I'm shifting and running off. A few seconds later he comes jumping over me, and despite me speeding up as much as I can, he's stood waiting, checking his nails when I get back to Bobby's.  
     "What took ya' so long?" He says, before smirking and disappearing inside. I huff in annoyance before following him inside, frowning when it's silent and the kitchen is empty.

When I walk into the living room I see Sam and Dean on either end of the sofa, with Bobby in an armchair with a low table between them.  
     "Happy Birthday!" They chorus when they notice me. Benny is off to the side, watching curiously as he leans against a wall. I grin at them, walking over and noticing a few hastily wrapped presents and a cake with a mismatched set of candles.  
     "You didn't have to do anything..." I start before Bobby cuts me off with a harsh look.  
     "Shut up and sit your ass down girl, you're gonna have a birthday party whether you want it or not!" I go quiet and do as he says, sitting between the brothers and scowling when Dean ruffles my hair. He ignores me and grabs one of the items wrapped in newspaper off the table, shoving it into my hands. Looking at me expectantly until I open it, he grins when I finally rip the paper off to reveal a gun, almost identical to Dean's own.

    
     "I decided it's about time you got one, and I suck at presents so I thought this would do...but yeah, it has a thigh holster too, coz I noticed you liked having your knives there, and thought you'd look cool...-" I cut him off by half diving into his lap and hugging him tightly. He laughs as I thank him, before pushing me off back into my own space, rubbing the back of his neck.  
     "My turn, mines the one that isn't wrapped like shit," Bobby points out from the other side of the table before Sam can speak, and I pick up the neatly wrapped gift, working out pretty quickly it's a book. It's got a worn leather cover, still solid and held together well, and when I open it I find it's full of different creatures with all known information on them, with space to add anything else discovered as well as pages in the back for new things. The whole thing is hand written, presumably by Bobby himself for most of it, although a few chapters are in someone else's writing.

  
     "Thank you...it's great," I tell him, getting up to hug him, less enthusiastically than Dean.  
     "Thought you could do with some actual knowledge, not just weapons. And kids should read and learn stuff," he says gruffly, cracking a small smile. Sam takes the book off me and puts it with the gun back on the table, before handing me his own, larger present. I open it to discover a plain black rucksack, Sam being practical as ever, and I thank him as I look up, but go silent when I see him and Dean sharing a look.  
     "Wha-" Before I can demand to know what they're up to, they both grab me, and I struggle as one of them tickles me. After a few seconds they let go again with smug looks on their faces, and I'm confused until I turn my head sharply from Sam to Dean, then back again. "You didn't..." I say when I hear the high ringing of a bell.  
     "Oh but we did, pup," Dean says, full on grinning at me now as I reach to the front of my collar, confirming my suspicions when I feel the cold metal sphere of a bell.

     "I actually hate you. I know you said I needed a bell but I didn't think you were being serious..." I whine at them, looking to Bobby for help, but he just holds his hands up, his expression saying he isn't involved.  
     "Damn brother, what happened to not treatin' her like a dog?" Benny breaks his silence to ask, an amused look on his face.  
     "She wouldn't kill me. It's not like she could anyway." As he looks to Benny I calmly hand Sam the bag, smiling at him despite him being just as involved as his brother, before tackling Dean off the sofa and onto the floor, the bell ringing a constant noise as he soon stops laughing. Even with me trying my hardest, he soon manages to throw me off and gets up, laughing and rubbing his cheek where I managed to get one hit in. I get up to beat the shit out of him again, but am subdued by Sam handing me a beer.  
     "I'm aloud?" I question incredulously.  
     "Yup, you're seventeen now puppy, that's old enough in our eyes," he says, pulling me back onto the sofa. Ten minutes later everyone is sat back down and eating the Dean-made cake, which doesn't suck. Benny stays for an hour or so, having a couple of beers before he decides to head back to a motel in town for a couple of days. We eat cake and just talk, stories of old hunts and past birthdays, while I'm just happy to listen, with no real stories to tell myself.  
     "So, Jess, wanna come help me fix cars tomorrow? I'd be more than happy to teach you some stuff," Dean asks just after Bobby says goodnight and heads up to bed.  
     "You'd have to teach me a lot...I know nothing about cars," I point out but he shrugs, so I just agree, and not long after I'm sent up to bed. I try and argue but I am tired and it is pretty late, so I just put all of the stuff on my bed on the chair in the corner and get into my pyjamas. Taking the collar off with the buckle I made Gabriel create, I put that on the bedside table so that the bell doesn't wake me up if I move in the night. I still don't manage to get to sleep until I hear Sam and Dean come up, a few minutes apart.

The next morning I'm up fairly early, having a quick shower and dressing in worn shorts, a plain black t-shirt and one of the smaller shirts I've stolen from one of the brothers, not buttoning it up but rolling the sleeves up to my elbows before I go downstairs. I'm greeted by a plate of sausage, egg and beans with orange juice laid out at the table for me, which I eagerly sit down and eat with Sam, who has much more fruit. When I'm done eating Sam sends me outside to where Dean is already messing with the cars, just tuning up his Baby despite hardly anything wrong with her.  
     "Hey!" I say loudly from right behind him, making him jolt up and drop whatever tool he was holding.  
     "What have we told you about wearing that damn bell?!" He shouts, and I just laugh at him. He throws a dirty scrap of cloth at me, but soon cracks a small smile too and pulls me closer, in front of the open hood of the Impala. Not wasting time, Dean starts pointing out parts of the engine, naming them and telling me what they do.  
It's less than an hour before he decides there really isn't any more work we can do, so he leaves me waiting while he goes to park his baby back round the front, before coming back with a 1967 mustang fastback, black where the paint is good.  
     "What's this? It looks like it needs a lot of work..." I point out when he gets out of it.  
     "This, is your first project. I'm not gonna touch it, just gonna tell you what to do. There's so many cars here that need work, but if you get this one looking good, she'll be a real beauty. Same year as my baby too."  
     "You really think I could do it? I still hardly know anything about cars, Dean..." I tell him after a few seconds, running my hands over the side of the car.  
     "I know, all you need to do is exactly what I tell you, and you'll learn as we go along," he says, "Now go get your phone for some before pictures, then you can show off how amazing you are when it's done." Without letting me go on my own, he pushes me towards the house. When I come back out, I take three photos, the front, back, and inside of the car before putting my phone down again, ready to start doing as he says. I manage a few minutes of stripping everything down before we're interrupted again, this time by angels.  
     "Heya kiddo! And Deano!" Gabriel's cheery voice shouts at us, and we both stop what we're doing. Balthazar and Castiel also appear behind him.  
     "Do you have to travel in threes?" Dean asks from behind me, but Gabe ignores him in favour of pulling me into a crushing hug.

I whine loudly at him, but he doesn't let go until he decides it's gone on long enough. Scowling at him, I push past him to hug Cas.  
     "Happy Birthday, sorry we're a day late, we didn't want to overcrowd," he says, and I smile warmly.  
     "It's fine, honest," and he nods before going over to Dean, and the two of them walk off together, talking. The three of us left are giving them the same looks, grinning at each other. Next I'm pulled into a hug by Balthazar, and eagerly return it, but when I let go I swiftly grab hold of both of their arms, as we're now on the roof. Whining again, I lower myself to sit on the thin flat piece in the very center of the roof, legs down one slope.  
     "Thought it would be cool up here," is Gabriel's explanation, and they sit either side of me. I hook a leg under Balthazar's, and then wrap my tail around the other angel's arm. He laughs at me, but let's me hold onto him.  
     "Anyway, we have a present for you. It's from Cassie too, but he's a little preoccupied with his boyfriend right now," Bal says from my left, and I laugh a little at that, but Gabe is suddenly producing a wooden box, about forty centimeters long and a darkish brown. The lid is decorated with engravings and patterns of a forest on the right hand side with a wolf among the front trees, looking over to the other side of the box and in the air, where three angels are flying around in front of the moon, incredibly detailed.  
     "Nice touch," I compliment, running my fingers over the design. They stay quiet, waiting for me to open the box. The box has two hinges along the back side, so I look to the front to open it. It has a antique looking black piece of metal, with a hole for a key. Just as I open my mouth to ask about a key, one on a piece of string drops around my neck, and I reach for it and unlock the box. I open it to find three feathers, their feathers, lying on a padded thin cushion. The shortest feather, still just under the full length of the box, is Gabriel's, neat and shiny gold, whereas the longest feather, Castiel's, is perfectly neat, and black, but closer up I can make out all different shades of blue and purple in the colouring. Finally is Balthazar's, as messy as his wings and facing the opposite way to the others, and he has somehow managed to find a single feather with every colour on it.  
     "It was a pain getting nice ones out, quite literally, but also as we couldn't persuade Cas for ages. Still, when you're as old as we are, presents don't really mean much, so this is something unique, special," Balthazar says, and I grin, gently touching each feather and running my finger down the length of each one.  
     "I love them. Can you put us back on the ground so I can hug you without falling to my death?" I ask, closing up the box and locking it again. Gabriel obliges, and when I'm on the ground I put the box on a nearby pile of tires, and dive at them both, grabbing them both in a tight hug. They hug me back before I pull away, blushing slightly.  
     "Oh that's how it is? You're seventeen so you're too big for hugs now? Don't wanna hug your Uncle Gabe?" He teases, and I scowl at him, shoving him playfully.  
     "No, obviously her Uncle Bal is her favourite," Balthazar says, pulling me in for another hug. The two of them glare at each other, before he grins and let's me go. I grab the box again, taking a few steps back,  
     "Actually, Cas is my favourite, though I'm not sure I can call him an Uncle," I point out, sticking my tongue out at them before I run off.

I get back into the house to see Dean and Cas sharing a drink at the table, and I roll my eyes, putting the box down again and going to help myself to an apple, on the table between them. It isn't long before the other two angels appear, apparently had enough teasing and just there to say goodbye. I get the usual kiss on the head from Balthazar, whereas Gabriel ruffles my hair and zaps the collar and bell back around my neck, before wiggling his fingers in a wave and poofing away to terrorize someone else. Cas just says goodbye, awkward as ever, but Dean gets an almost hug before he flies off.  
     "So what'd you get?" He asks when they're gone.  
     "Feathers. What'd you talk about with your boyfriend?" I ask with a smirk. He goes slightly red,  
     "Cas isn't my...-he's not...-Oh just go put your feathers in your room and get your butt back outside!" He eventually huffs, walking off when I laugh at him. I do as he says though, meeting him back out by the car. For the next few hours Dean instructs me on taking apart the engine, laying it all out to be cleaned, as well as to find any parts that need replacing. By the end of it I'm filthy, covered in oil and whatever else comes off the car, and Dean is sat back relaxing, just ordering me around.  
     "Can I stop now? I'm covered in all this crap, and I need a shower, and my hands and arms hurt," I turn around and whine eventually. He just smirks,  
     "I suppose so. You've done a pretty good job so far though, picked up some stuff without me even having to tell you how to do them. Go get cleaned up, then we can have lunch, and Benny's coming round again." He shoos me away, and I'm more than happy to get inside and have a shower. By the time I get out and dressed, Benny is here and everyone apart from Bobby is sat in the living room talking. The first thing I do upon seeing Benny is shifting to a wolf, as I still don't really trust him. Him and Dean are on the sofa, and Sam has slotted himself into an armchair. I go over and put my head on Sam's leg, silently asking for food.  
     "Don't be so awkward puppy, he's a good guy!" Dean tells me, but I ignore him, whining at Sam.  
     "If you're gonna act like this we'll just treat you like an actual dog, but I'll put money on it that you end up all over him by the end of the day," he says before grabbing a burger off the plate intended for me and giving it to me. I growl at him before taking it in my mouth and moving to the floor between all of them.  
     "Stop it, or I'll muzzle you," Dean threatens, and I growl again. "I really would, don't doubt me." I stay quiet after that, eating the bread roll first, then happily eating the actual meat part of the burger. When I'm done I go straight for another one, to find that Dean has just picked it up and is eating it himself. I start growling at him, but one look from him reminds me of his threat, so I whine instead.  
     "C'mere then girl," someone says, and I turn to see Benny holding out a burger, stolen from Dean's own plate so fast he didn't even notice.

I move towards him slowly, before cautiously moving my head close enough to reach it. Instead of snatching it out of his hand, I just take a bite, pulling back a little to chew and swallow.  
     "Absolutely not a dog, right? Just doin' this to be frien'ly?" He questions with a slight smile, and I'm quick to nod. Everyone is pretty much silent as I eat the whole thing from his hand in bites, and when its gone, I jump up on the sofa between them and lie down. I hear Sam and Dean making some sort of deal, but I lose focus when Benny strokes from my head all the way down my back, his large hand slightly cooler, but not unpleasantly so. He doesn't push it, limiting it to a few strokes before he pulls his hand back and carries on talking with Dean, Sam eventually joining in too. I just listen for most of it, getting more comfortable with Benny just by being sat near him, and eventually poke at his hand with my nose until he start stroking me again.  
     "See I told you he's a good guy, believe me now?" Dean questions, pulling bits of leaf and grass out of my tail. I huff at him, pushing his hand away with a back leg. "Too old for this now?" He says, but doesn't try again. I just whine again, getting up and jumping off the sofa, dislodging Benny's hand as I do. Shifting back, I walk to the kitchen, pulling my phone out as I sit on the floor. I have a couple of texts from hybrids, asking for help on some issues, which I reply to, but nothing from Nathan like I was expecting. Bored, I put the phone on the side above me, whining quietly, unintentionally.  
     "Can I go out tonight?" I ask when I walk back to the living room, leaning on the wall separating the rooms.  
     "Out? What do you mean out?" Dean is quick to demand, and I roll my eyes a little.  
     "Out as in out. Somewhere on my own, just a club or something. Celebrate my birthday a day late, maybe have a little drink?" I answer, looking at Sam instead of Dean.  
     "Is it really the best idea? Someone might see what you are..." He points out, and I shrug.  
     "Not a chance, you're still only a kid, and there's bad things besides what we hunt out there. No way," Dean says, a definite answer. I glare at him briefly, before storming to grab my phone, then stomping loudly up the stairs and slamming my door.  
     "Well...she certainly is your av'rage teenager," Benny comments when I'm gone, and Dean rubs his face.  
     "Am I being too cruel? I just don't want her to get hurt by any of the creeps that hang round clubs and stuff."  
     "Dean you're being perfectly fair, don't worry. I'm sure she won't stay mad at you for long," Sam comforts him, using the puppy eyes to make his brother believe him.  
     "I guess so, Benny could you do me a favour? Watch her tonight and make sure she doesn't go anywhere, and if she does, make sure she comes back in one piece?" Dean asks his friend, who agrees pretty fast.  
     "O' course brother, I'll keep her safe," he nods, and Dean relaxes again.

As predicted, when I hear the brothers go to bed, I'm out of my own, already fully dressed, complete with a beanie hiding my ears, and opening my window as silently as possible. I climb down a little bit, hanging off the window ledge before I just drop, grunting a little as I hit the ground, but roll so I don't damage anything. I stand up and brush dirt off my jeans, before running quietly away from the house. It's only a half hour or so walk to the main part of town, so I head off at a fairly quick walk, soon deciding to shift to a wolf and run. I'm only just over half way there when I'm tackled from the side, and I soon work out it's Benny when he picks me up and holds me in a tight grip against his chest.  
     "Nuh uh kid, you're not going no where!" He says, holding me tighter despite my struggling and trying to bite at his face. Without even flinching, he starts walking back to Bobby's house. I shift in his arms, but he still doesn't let me go until I whine at how tight he's holding onto me.  
     "Benny please, I just want one night to be a normal person, not some demon, wolf freak. I'll be careful, you can watch me the entire time if you want," I whine, pretty much begging him where I stand in front of him.  
     "Dean'll kill me if he found out I'd let ya' go..." He says, but clearly understands my need to feel normal. Feeling guilty, I reach down and pull a knife out my boot, soaked in dead man's blood in expectation for him stopping me, and hold it up to his neck quickly.  
     "I'm sorry...but I'm going. And now you can tell Dean you I didn't have a choice," I tell him, letting it cut him just the smallest bit so he can feel what's on it. I give him an apologetic look, and he backs off with his hands up. Watching him silently as I step back too, putting the knife back in my boot before I shift to a wolf again, keeping my eyes on him as I back up further, before I turn and run.  
     "Stupid kid..." Benny mumbles before going after me, hanging back far enough that I can't see him. As soon as I'm past the first few houses, I shift back again, standing up and straightening my clothes. I keep walking until I find a fairly busy club with loud music and people, but not the busiest I've seen. Reaching for the fake I.D in the pocket of my new jacket, leather with soft fabric sleeves and a hood, I easily get in with the I.D, flashing it again at the bar to get myself a drink. I sit on the stool, sipping my drink and just getting used to the noise and people everywhere. I jump slightly when the man behind the bar leans up close to talk to me.  
     "There's a man against the wall with his eye on you. Know him or need me to kick him out?" He asks,  
     "Let me guess, looks like an old fashioned bear of a man?" I ask him, not looking. The man nods so I shake my head, "I know him, it's fine. Friend of an overprotective big brother," I say in explanation, and he just nods, backing off to serve someone else. When I finish my drink I move into the main crowd dancing, hiding myself from Benny's view before I dart out of the door, moving quickly to another, busier club the next street over.

When I'm satisfied I haven't been followed, I get into the club and stand waiting at the bar for another drink. A guy slides up next to me with a smile.  
     "Can I buy you a drink?" He asks, looking like the kinda guy no one says no to.  
     "Sure, but it's probably as far as you're gonna get tonight," I warn him, just wanting a free drink. Apparently he takes that as a challenge, and buys me a stronger drink, which I drink half of with a raised brow, hiding my reaction to the taste of it. He then takes his identical drink and downs it in one, so I drink the rest of mine. With a grin on his face, he orders six shots, and not backing down from the clear challenge, I keep up with him as he drinks his three.  
     "Impressive. Drank much before?"  
     "Nope, this is pretty much my first time," I admit with a grin, and his face lights up before he gets us both another shot each. I decide me being a demon has probably increased my tolerance to alcohol, but I can still feel the effect slightly, and when he pulls us to the dance floor, the alcohol lets him get away with a lot more groping than I would usually let him. Not forgetting Nathan, I make sure his hands stay over my clothes, and don't stray too far from my waist and hips. He pouts when I slap his hand away from my chest, but instead of pushing his luck, he goes and buys me another drink. Clearly he's trying to get me drunk enough to get further with, but the second he sees a girl that's already drunk and throwing herself at guys, he ditches me for her.  
     "Way to make a girl feel special," I mutter to myself, not really caring. I find myself a seat at the bar again, using the money I'd taken out of that guys pocket to buy myself more to drink. Politely declining any offers to buy me a drink, also kinda flattered by it, I just sit there, getting more and more drunk, without really noticing until I go to stand up, having to sit down quickly before I fall.  
"Need some help there baby?" An equally drunk man asks from next to me, but I have enough sense to brush him off. My phone goes off in the inside pocket of my jacket, buzzing twice, but when I pull it out to check it, and finally manage to focus my eyes, it's to find two photos from Caleb, of Nathan with his arm around a girl in one, and kissing another girl in the other. All I do is put my phone back where it was, and order two of the strongest drinks the bar has. Once I've drunk them, I stumble away from the bar to the door, heading out into the cool air. I know I should be angry, but haven't quite got that far yet. When I see a guy trying to drag a girl into the alley next to the club though, that kind of kick starts the anger, and despite my intoxication, I get my knife at his throat pretty quickly.  
"Go, now" I say to the girl, who happily runs off. The man sneers at me, not really caring about the knife. As soon as I lower the knife and put it away, he backhands me hard enough to split my lip and knock me straight to the floor.  
"Stupid bitch" he grumbles, before storming off. I gather my senses enough to drag myself further into the alley, curling up when I'm hidden from view.

Naturally being hidden means that Benny is standing there five minutes later, looking down at me.  
     "You don' look so good, girl," he points out, and I manage a hysteric little laugh.  
     "S'what happens when you get pictures of someone cheating on you," I say, hardly any of it coming out as words that aren't slurred.  
     "Boyfriend?" He questions, crouching down to pull me into a sitting position.  
     "Ex, when I see him next," I mutter, holding still as he then pulls me up into his arms, and I wrap my legs around his waist, legs around his neck. Burying my face against his shoulder, I mumble again, "I think I wanna go home now."  
     "No problem, shall I just put you back in bed?" He asks as he starts walking to the edge of town.  
     "Nah, panic room. I'll get sent there anyway..." I slur, and he hums in agreement. As soon as we get past the houses, he starts running, and any time I have the urge to be sick, I just hold it in. When we get back to Bobby's, he gets me silently down to the panic room, and then he goes to find the clothes I requested to sleep in.  
     "Will you be okay down here alone? It ain't the nicest place to sleep." I just nod, pulling Sam's big shirt on over my pyjamas.  
     "Give them phone, open on the messages. So they understand," I say, before promptly flopping down onto the cot like bed, and falling asleep. Benny checks the phone himself, frowning at the photos, before he sits down on the kitchen to wait for everyone to wake up. I wake up to voices outside the open door, and bury my throbbing head into the pillow.  
     "And nothing else happened? Just drinking and that one guy?" Dean asks.  
     "Nothin'. Lost her for a little bit at one point, but stayed out'a sight. She even made me bring her down here, expecting to be shut in all day, oh and her phone, couple a' photos she thought you should see," Benny replies, handing over my phone. Sam and Dean both look and see the photos, Sam getting a sympathetic look on his face. Surprisingly neither of them are mad at me, and Sam comes straight over and picks me up. I keep my eyes tight shut as I push my face into his chest, his arms under my back and knees.  
     "Dean you know what to get," he says as he walks past, getting me comfortable on a sofa. He doesn't let me roll over and hide under the blanket until Dean comes back, making me take the two tablets and drink the whole glass of water before he lets me go. I'm quick to roll over and face the back of the sofa, pulling the blanket up to my nose.  
     "Jess...are you okay? About Nathan?" Sam questions quietly, getting an angry thrash of my tail in reply.

     "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" I hear Dean growl, banging his fist into the wall. I growl too,  
     "I'm fine! Just hungover, I couldn't care less about Nathan!" I snarl, before covering my head again and flattening my ears. It's clear they don't believe me, but they back off, Dean even closing the curtains to make it darker for me. He makes some excuse to go outside, leaving Sam and Benny. The latter goes to another room, needing to feed from the bag in his pocket, and Sam sits down next to the sofa, leaning against the middle.  
     "Dean's probably gone to get Cas, or maybe Crowley, to take him back to the mansions. Can't believe he has two mansions, but yeah, expect your...boyfriend...to have at least a black eye when you see him again," he tells me, and when my tail brushes against the back of his head, I wrap it around his neck, glad he's at least whispering. I make sure not to have it too tight, and he relaxes when it's not affecting his breathing at all.  
     "Maybe it was a misunderstanding. We've been together months, I've trusted him with so much..." I eventually whisper, and he brings a hand up to stroke my tail soothingly, staying quiet. My tail relaxes until it's just laying over his shoulder, but he doesn't make any move to get up. Reaching for a book on the table, he just gets more comfortable to wait out my hangover, or sulk, which he's assuming is part of it. I've been dozing on and off for a few hours before I feel good enough to sit up, Sam still sat patiently by my side. When I sit up I roll a little, so I can get a leg either side of Sam, which is a feat considering his shoulders, but I manage, before leaning down enough to get my arms around his neck and my head against his, leaning on my arms too.  
     "Feeling better?" A nod. "Not gonna be sick?" A shake of the head. He stands up, getting his hands under my legs to carry me on his back to the kitchen. Backing up to the kitchen side, he puts me down before moving around making food. Not long after I'm being presented with a toasted cheese sandwich, which I eat pretty quickly.  
     "Thank you...and for not being mad I snuck out."  
     "We knew you would, I guess it's a teenage thing. But as long as you're okay?" He asks, and I shrug, finishing the food and putting the plate down.  
     "You shouldn't stay with Nathan if he does this every time you're not there, it's not fair on you."  
     "I know, but he only had an arm around her, and the kiss...could have been for a serious reason. I'm sure it'll be fine. I'm guessing Dean is scaring him off now anyway. He won't want anything to do with me, could be for the best," I admit with a shrug. Sam shakes his head, but doesn't push it any further. I've moved back to the sofa when Dean gets back.  
     "Asshole had the nerve to deny it. Hope you don't mind me busting him up a little, fucker asked for it," he grumbles, and I sit up with wide eyes.  
     "What did you do Dean?" I demand, even before Sam can. He holds his hand up and wiggled his fingers, showing off busted up knuckles.  
     "What he was asking for. Should keep him in line for now, if he screws up again, I will kill him," he says cheerfully, and as a second thought, pulls my phone out and hands it to me, open on a photo of Nathan with a bleeding lip and bruised cheek bone. I try and hide my grin, looking disapprovingly at him. He shrugs and walks off, and I slump back against the cushions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! :D I hope the ending doesn't suck too much, I just had no idea really how to end it :3

I hear nothing about him for a week, and it seems like Dean has sorted him out, until I get another picture from Caleb, who is apparently the only one brave enough to do so, of Nathan with the girl he kissed, Hannah, the cheetah again. It's of her fussing over the bruise on his face, sat in his lap. Instead of getting angry again, I dump the phone with the photo open in Dean's lap, before disappearing onto the roof for a few hours and refusing to come down or talk to anyone.  
     "Jess come down! You're gonna fall and hurt yourself!" Dean shouts at me. I ignore him, just looking into the distance over the trees, hands clutching tightly to the roof either side of me.  
     "Please come down, we won't bug you about it, but it's not safe!" Sam tries, standing next to his brother.  
     "Get your ass down here right now girl!" Bobby shouts next, and I ignore all three of them, moving to lie down, balanced precariously on the thin flat piece, on my back. They seem to give up then, all heading back inside, before Dean comes back out alone.  
     "Jess, come down or I'll call Cas, and if that doesn't work I have two other angels and the King of Hell I could get here within the hour." I ignore him to start with, closing my eyes as well. I hear him grumble, before going quiet. Apparently Cas wasn't busy with anything, as it's only a few minutes before I hear the faint sounds of wings. After hearing from Dean what was up, he squints angrily up at me.  
     "Dean is right. You should come down before you hurt yourself," he says, and I ignore him. He sees pretty quickly that just asking isn't going to work.  
     "Cas what are you doing?" Dean asks when he starts glowing very faintly blue.  
     "Using some of my true voice to make her come down. It's not the best idea, but she should respond to such direct orders," he explains, before focusing back on me again. "Jess, come down here, right now," He says, and I hear him clearly from where I am, flinching as soon as he starts talking. Right about the orders thing, I can't help but rolling a little, sliding down the roof and off the edge. Before Dean freaks out, I grab onto the very edge, still fairly high up, before I just let go and drop down. Just before I hit the ground, Cas clicks, and I slow down, and gently touch down, still dropping to my knees in front of him.  
     "You don't need to kneel Jess, get up," Dean says, and I don't move until Cas motions that I can. I keep my eyes fixed on the ground, but stand up in front of them.  
     "Take me to him," is all I say, but they understand.

Seconds later and I'm alone at the front door of the hybrids mansion, and I walk in. Anyone that sees me just goes quiet, knowing exactly why I'm there. When I find Caleb I go over to him, and he looks a little startled to see me, but quickly makes his face go blank.  
     "Thanks for the photos. It's up to you whether you let him stay here, but I'm gonna break up with him. So...if you hear fighting, don't worry too much," I say, and he nods at me, patting my shoulder reassuringly before I turn and head up the stairs to our...his, room. I don't bother knocking, and I'm greeted by the sight of Nathan and Hannah making out on my bed, and they are slow to pull apart when the door slams open.  
     "Shit...Jess? What are you doing back here?" Nathan stutters as they both quickly get up.  
     "Wanted to see if it was true, guess it is," I shrug, not upset, just slowly getting angrier. It seems he's about to make up some bullshit excuse, before his face changes, and he half smirks.  
     "What can I say? She doesn't wake me up every night with nightmares, she's sexier, and no scars, I love it," he says with a smirk, and she's grinning too. I growl lowly at her, and she squeaks and tries to hide behind Nathan. He just moves out of the way when I stalk towards them, not doing anything more than slapping her. She responds by slapping me back, but Nathan stops her before she can pounce on me. "Go, I'll deal with her" he tells her, and she happily runs past me and out the door.  
     "Deal with me? Makes it sound like I'm a stray dog, clawing at your door," I say, pretty damn certain this is gonna end in a fight.  
     "I think I'd rather have a dog, train 'em up nicely. They'd be better company than you are. You're broken Jess, and I'm tired of pretending to love you. It was fun while it lasted, a free fuck, and it made me pretty popular, with us being the only wolves and all, the original experiments. But then you're always more important, getting all the attention, and I don't need that, so yeah, I guess this is the end of us. I'll be glad to be rid of a needy little bitch like you!" He sneers, walking towards me until I back out of the room and into the larger, training room. I hold back the tears which want to fall, growling again.  
     "I'm not broken!" I snap, and he just laughs.  
     "You are. You're broken, pathetic, weak, maybe I can find another high up demon to sell you out to, sure with a bit more training they'd get you sorted out!" He says with another laugh, and I dive at him. But with tear blurry eyes, and an angry recklessness, he twists me around and harshly knocks me to the floor quickly. He starts sneering again about how pathetic I am, and dodges when I get up and swing at him.

Despite me telling Caleb not to worry if he hears fighting, a few people have come up to watch, staying out of the way though. Hannah looks kinda smug everytime I get hurt, but equally as worried each time I hurt Nathan. So far it's just little scratches and bruises, but as we get closer to a wall he shoves me into it, before grabbing a knife from the wall. All he manages to do is a scratch on my arm before I knock the knife away, but in doing so I give him an opening to get closer to me, and he takes the opportunity to knock me to the floor yet again.  
     "Pathetic, can't even fight properly!" He hisses, securing his hand around my throat and squeezing for a while. He keeps hold of it just enough to stop me from moving as he punches my stomach a few times. I growl at him and manage to flip us, punching him back a few times before I jump away and to my feet before he can grab me again.  
"Why are you doing this?! Why not just end it normally?" I whine, not wanting to have to fight him any more. He just shakes his head with a smirk, diving at me again and getting a solid punch in, sending blood running down my face from my nose and split lip. I whimper again, barely noticing the increasing amount of people that are watching.  
     "This feels familiar, maybe I should fuck you one last time?" He taunts, and I shake my head quickly, jumping quickly to scratch down his face. But again he grabs hold of me, managing to get both hands on my tail enough to snap it, a couple of inches higher than the other breaks. I almost scream in pain, but hold it back to just a weak sob, falling to my knees when he pushes me down. A long wooden pole is thrown down next to me, used for sparring, but I can't focus past the pain, only getting worse when Nathan brings an identical pole down on my back. I growl at him, forcing myself to grab the pole and stand up, turning and blocking his next hit.  
     "Is that all you've got? You're so similar to Alastair, all you can do is copy his methods?" I grit out through my teeth, before we both start fighting again, the poles smashing together loudly. I'm not really into it, not wanting to fight, to hurt him, at all, so I'm on the receiving end of many more bruising hits than he is. It's starting to look like people want to jump in and stop us before someone gets seriously hurt, but no one dares.  
     "Do you give up yet? You know I'm stronger than you, or do I have to beat you into the floor until you get that?" He questions, and I growl, not wanting to carry on but definitely not about to give up. It turns out he is still stronger than me, knocking my pole away and getting a solid hit on my tail, right over the break, which sends me to my hands and knees, seeing white spots in my vision from the pain. I can sense him coming at me again, so with a wave of my hand I send him flying back and onto the floor, giving me the chance to get back up.  
     "Best you've got?" I question again, wiping blood away from my mouth. I have to lean on the wall, ribs achey and bruised from his pole, which he doesn't bother with again when he gets up.

He's even angrier now, running at me and shifting to a wolf just before he hits me, clawing and biting. I cry out as he creates some deep wounds, blood over my arms and legs now, and he bites at the back of my neck when I drop to the floor. He snarls at someone who is brave enough to start moving to stop him, and they back off, before he shifts back and wraps a hand around my throat, getting me on my back.  
     "Looks like I win. Or do you have the strength to keep going?" He leers, and I just shake my head, sobbing in a gulp of air. When he notices I have his shirt on, he just sneers yet again, roughly manhandling me around to pull it off me. "Come on! Get up!" Nathan snaps, punching me in the stomach, making me groan but just shaking my head again. He repeats himself a few times, punching me each time I shake my head.  
     "Not...-not gonna fight...you, not anymore," I tell him, spitting more blood out when his next punch splits my lip more.  
     "Stop it! That's enough you sadistic son of a bitch!" Someone finally butts in, sounding angry. I can turn my head enough to see that it's James, and Mitch soon steps forwards, nodding too. All Nathan does is tighten his grip on my neck, fully strangling me now.  
     "What you gonna do? Make me stop?" He questions, smirking like he knows they're too scared.  
     "We all will," Caleb's deeper voice says, him stepping closer and glaring down at him. I bring my hands up to claw at his arm, desperately trying to get his hand off. He does, long enough to backhand me then move to kneel on my tail, and my scream of pain brings more people moving towards him. Not wanting to be stopped before he's done with me, he rips my bra apart at the front and pulls it off me, and I bring my arms up to cover myself quickly.  
     "If you jump at me you'll just hurt her," he points out as he drags me to my feet. Despite all the pain, my face is burning in humiliation, but as I feel him turn to grab something from the rack on the wall, I turn too, getting a solid kick between his legs. Managing a smirk at his pained grunt, it only lasts for less then a minute before he recovers enough to have the gun in his hand pointed at my head.  
     "You wouldn't..." James says, as I'm turned back to face everyone. Nathan seems to be a little crazy, as he shoves the gun hard enough into my temple that it will surely leave a bruise.  
     "Maybe I will, maybe I won't," is all he says. With my arms covering my chest, I bend my fingers to tell them to just move closer and get Nathan, but the second they step forward the gun clicks when he turns the safety off. Deciding he's had his fun now, and seeing the worried look on Hannah's face, he starts lowering the gun, only to bring it back up again and against the back of a wolf ear, right in the middle, and not hesitating to fire the gun, the bullet ending up embedded in the floor in front of us. I cry out in pain again, jolting when he throws me to the side onto the floor.  
     "Grab him!" I hear from someone, fuzzy now, before Nathan is tackled to the floor by Caleb.

When I come to I'm being covered with a soft blanket, not even realising I passed out. There are no sounds of a fight, so Nathan has been taken away somewhere.  
     "Jess? Jess you with me?" Someone asks, and I grunt, not moving because everything hurts.  
     "Got it!" Someone announces, before the blanket is pulled down a little. "Look away boys!" The same voice says, before I'm gently manovered so someone can put a bra on me. I can't help my groan of pain, or the fresh tears that run down my cheeks, not from the pain, but sadness of what Nathan did finally catching up.  
     "We need to get her to Crowley, then he can take her back to the Winchester's," James or Mitch says.  
     "Get me up," I whisper, before trying to get up myself. I whimper in pain and collapse back to the floor. James and Mitch are quick to get either side of me and help me up slowly, getting my arms around them, and theirs around my waist. They start walking, carrying me more than helping me walk, but I keep moving my legs. As we go past anyone else in the room, they start clapping, and when I realize they're clapping me, I look down shyly. They clap me out of the room and halfway down the stairs before I can't hear them any more, although I can't really hear anything, still fuzzy.  
     "Hang on little puppy, Crowley will know who to get you to. Just don't pass out on us," Mitch tells me from my right.  
     "Do me a favour? If anyone heals me, make sure they at least leave faint scars okay? I'd feel guilty if I was totally healed, and scars are cool, right foxy?" I say, not sure how much is coherent.  
     "Absolutely, I got it," James replies, and I don't remember from there until I am in Crowley's mansion, head lolling onto my shoulder.  
     "What the hell happened?!" I hear him roar when he sees me, and the twitch of my ear sends another wave of pain through me. One of them explains what the fight was about, and who it was. "Where is the little slime bag?!" He demands.  
     "Spending some quality time with Caleb, you remember him right? Huge bear? Beat the shit out of your demons?" I say, pulling my head forwards to look at him. He still looks livid, taking in every injury. Without hesitation he zaps the four of us to Bobby's house, startling the two boys holding me up, and the three of them sat in the living room.  
     "Jess?!" Dean shouts when he sees me, jumping up and rushing over to me. I vaguely hear Crowley explaining, as well as Mitch and James, also passing on the message about being healed.  
     "So I broke up with him..." I finally say, Sam and Bobby over near me too, and I start coughing, blood in my mouth when I stop.  
     "I think we need Gabe..." Sam says, and I slowly move my arm from around James, pushing his arm off me too. They all look worried, but I do the same for Mitch, keeping a hand on their arms in case I fall.

Despite their incredulous looks, I eventually let go and stand up on my own, managing a proud half smile.  
     "I'd like to see anyone try and kill you," Dean snorts, when Sam goes off to pray to Gabriel.  
     "You two can go back now, 'm not gonna die. And I'm sure you want to get a go at Nathan before he's too beat up?" I ask, ignoring their disbelieving looks.  
     "If you say so. I don't even see how you're still standing, let alone conscious," Mitch shakes his head, before him and James move back to Crowley. Clearly he doesn't want to leave me, but he also wants a word with Nathan, so gently presses a kiss to my unbruised forehead before leaving with the two hybrids.  
     "You look like shit girl," I hear Bobby grunt, and I wink at him, starting to feel very dizzy.  
     "Since I can't really move, I've decided it's better if I'm unconscious, so this is absolutely planned..." I say, ignoring their confused faces when I crumple to the floor, unconscious as predicted. I don't quite reach the floor though, Dean close enough to grab me before I fall totally. He gets me upright and leaning against him just as Sam rushes back in with Gabriel, who takes one look at me and zaps us all to a hospital room, not in an actual hospital but set up with everything I might actually need.  
     "On the bed please Deano, and her shorts off," he orders, Dean not hesitating to do as commanded. First he runs his hand along one arm, an inch away from my skin, set to work healing immediately. Apparently already knowing my request about the scars, he heals everything as much as it would heal naturally, some leaving scars, some not. He then repeats the same on my other arm and then my legs. No one speaks, sitting in the available chairs, watching silently as he takes even longer over my stomach and chest, healing bruises and one broken rib.  
     "She'd normally shout at us for this, likes healing normally," Sam mentions eventually.  
     "I'm sure she'll be okay with it, she would be in a lot of pain," Dean tells him, both going quiet. When Gabe finishes up on my chest, he moves to my tail, and everyone winces at the audible crack when the bone aligns itself and heals. Next is the hand shaped bruises on my throat, and also a bit of muscle damage where his claws dug in deep.  
     "You two better keep 'er out of trouble, no one should get this beat up before they're even eighteen," Bobby tells the brothers.  
     "I hear you, this is the last time she's gonna get hurt this bad," Dean swears, his brother agreeing. Next is my face, all blood disappearing as my nose and lip heals, as well as any other little cuts and bruises.  
     "Someone put a bullet through her ear," Gabriel mentions, frowning. He can't heal it, as the bullet didn't just make a hole in it, actually punching out part of my ear. He heals the edges though, now just a bullet sized hole in the middle of my ear, and he finally touches my head, checking for any other damage.

When his hand is hovering over my lower stomach, he frowns slightly, before his grace glows through his hand, like it had been throughout him healing me, before stopping and he pulls away.  
     "Finished, hopefully I got everything, and it shouldn't hurt when she wakes up," he tells them, and they slump into their chairs in relief. "But she did lose a lot of blood, and although she won't be in huge pain, she'll ache a little, so I'll just hook her up to the machines," he says, and with a click I'm hooked up to two machines, one pumping small amounts of painkillers, and the other just making sure my vitals are good. Deciding against a blood transfusion, as he knows my demon qualities are already working on that.  
     "You can come and go as you want, through that door is your living room, so if you want to go and get her anything, feel free to do so." Eventually Bobby leaves, but Sam and Dean stay for a bit longer before going out, letting me rest, waiting until I wake up. Gabe stays in the room with me, checking every now and then that I'm still fine. At some point Balthazar turns up, somehow having heard about what happened, and with a giant teddy wolf. It's not a stuffed, real wolf, just a full sized adult wolf, with fur as soft as a real one. It's lying down, with its head up a little bit, bigger than me as a wolf.  
     "It's not creepy is it? With her being a wolf too?" Balthazar questions his fellow angel, placing the dark grey wolf at the foot of my bed.  
     "Nah it'll be fine, I'm sure she'll love it," he replies, before giving the toy wolf a collar to match the black one with spikes on I have, in my bag at Bobby's. Dean walks back in, doing a double take when he sees the wolf, but when he sees Balthazar it kind of explains it, so he just sits down.  
     "When can you get those machines off? I'm pretty sure she's gonna rip them off as soon as she wakes up," he says, and Gabriel frowns, checking me over one more time before getting rid of them.  
     "She'll be fine without them now, she's a damn tough little wolf, isn't she?" He says, grinning, and Sam comes in too, taking the chair on the other side of my bed to Dean. "So should I wake her up?"  
     "Yeah, if she's alright enough," Sam answers, and with a touch to my head, I groan and turn my head to the side, before facing forwards and opening my eyes. I jolt when the first thing I see is the wolf, before frowning at it slightly.  
     "That's from me," Balthazar says, stood just beyond it at the foot of my bed.  
     "I think that fucker would actually have killed me," I say, looking from Sam to Dean next, pushing myself up into a sitting position. Noticing the lack of clothes still, I think about getting the cover out from under me, then don't bother. I look down at myself, checking all the faint scars left, and then holding my tail in my lap protectively, before I get a look of horror on my face. My hand reaches up, and I feel the hole in my ear, big enough for my first finger, which I point, then poke it through the hole. I shudder hard, before pulling my hand away quickly, moving my ear around.  
     "It doesn't look bad, honest pup," Dean tells me, but I pout about it anyway.

I reach down and pull the wolf next to me, stroking the soft fur and smiling.  
     "What's his name?" I ask Balthazar, who looks panicked for a minute.  
     "Uh...Duke, yeah, Duke," he tells me, and I nod.  
     "Are you okay? No pains or aches left over?" Dean questions me, and I think for a second, before shaking my head.  
     "Not really, maybe a little achey but I can deal with that, considering he really beat the shit out of me," I grin, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. Dean looks at me disapprovingly, but doesn't move to stop me.  
     "Can you get her clothes?" He asks Gabe, who nods, and then I'm in comfortable shorts and t-shirt. I make eyes at Dean, flopping my ears down in what I hope is a puppy dog face to rival Sam's. He looks confused, and Sam ends up beating him to it, shrugging off his plaid button up, despite having nothing on underneath. Gabriel stares for a little bit, before zapping one of his shirts back on him.  
     "Thanks," he says to the archangel, before waving the shirt in front of me. I grin happily and grab it, putting it on and hugging Sam. When it's on, I grab Duke, keeping hold of him as I walk past everyone and out the door, flopping down onto the sofa.  
     "It's weird being okay again, I was expecting like a month of recovering," I mention, as everyone leaves the hospital room too, before the door disappears.  
     "Yeah, so how do you feel? And I don't mean physically," Sam asks, sitting on the part of the sofa I'm not taking up yet.  
     "Great, never better," I say, a clear lie.  
     "Well, we're off, call us back if you need us," Gabe says, before him and Balthazar leave. Dean stands over me, waiting for a more serious answer, as is Bobby from behind his desk.  
     "Well what do you expect? I feel pretty shit, but I got him back, and it was a pretty clear ending. They've probably beat the shit out of him, or kicked him out, I don't even know why they would. I'm not even that special, but maybe nearly killing me was a bit extreme. Either way I'm gonna get over it, so I'm fine, honestly," I say, not looking at either of them.  
     "Good. And of course they'll do that to him, what was it he said? That you're basically they're alpha? And they all respect you as The First, so it's not that much of a surprise if they do," Dean tells me, ruffling my hair. I smile slightly, and before anyone says anything else, Caleb appears in the middle of the room. He looks startled, but soon steels his face, looking around before seeing me.  
     "You're healed," he states, and I nod a little.  
     "Angel friends, come in handy when you're half dead," I tell him and stand up. "Did Crowley send you?" I ask and he nods when I go closer to him. He motions for my hand, so I hold it out. Holding it face up in one of his, he reaches into his pocket with the other, before depositing a tooth in my hand.  
     "One of his back teeth. He's left too, took that cheetah with him," he tells me and I grin.  
     "You didn't have to do that, I'm sure he would've left anyway," I frown, seeing knuckles on both his hands are bruised.  
     "Did. And none of us liked him anyway, the fox clawed him up too."  
     "Tell everyone I'm okay? I will come back, just not yet," I say, nodding and fighting back a smile again.  
     "Will do," he says, and disappears, presumably Crowley again.

I'm back to normal pretty soon, with no injuries to look after, but none of us are aloud to leave Bobby's until at least after Christmas, so I spend my time working on the mustang, which Dean just stands there and directs me at the start of each new thing I do, before leaving to let me finish it. Christmas itself it a simple affair, just me, Sam, Dean and Bobby, eating dinner together and swapping small gifts, and I'm really just looking forwards to in a week. The hybrids are throwing a huge new year party, and I'm invited. Crowley is graciously supplying the food, alcohol, and music, but staying out of our way.  
     "Jess just wear your normal clothes, I'm sure no one will care!" Sam groans at me yet again.  
     "But I bet the girls will be all dressed up! I don't even own a dress, what do I wear?" I whine again, Dean long since retreated to the safety of the garage, leaving his brother to deal with my wardrobe problem.  
     "Put on your nicest shorts, the biggest boots you have, a vest and that leather jacket with the soft sleeves, okay?" He says, and I open my mouth to complain but he stops me,    
     "No, just do it. Now," he tells me, before walking out my room and shutting the door. I do as he says, finally pulling on my socks and the boots that come halfway up my shins, big and chunky boots, which I love.  
     "Is this okay? Oh fashion guru?" I ask Sam when I find him. He just rolls his eyes and nods  
     "Yup, I called Crowley to help with everything else."  
     "How he knew I can do makeup and hair I'll never know," Crowley himself says from behind me. Sam leaves us, and the first thing Crowley does is change up all my piercings. Three silver studs in each normal ear, and my left wolf ear, silver rings in the other wolf ear. Then a black ring in my nose to stand out, before he starts my hair.  
     "Am I being fussy about this? Do you know if anyone else is wearing anything else special?" I ask as he brushes and plaits my hair as usual, but a bit looser and a little more stylish.  
     "I don't think anyone is trying too hard, but maybe a little more effort" he answers, finishing my hair and with a click he produces everything he needs to do my makeup. then he proceeds to apply it to my face, nothing more than some smokey type eye makeup, and I hug him when I see it, never really been one for lots of makeup but loving it.  
     "So has it started already?" I ask him.  
     "Yeah, everyone is just coming out of their rooms. Music is playing, alcohol is flowing, and games are being prepared. So who are you planning to kiss at midnight? The fox? Or maybe the tiger?" I blush and look away from him.  
     "I don't know, we're probably all gonna get paired up," I say, avoiding the two mentioned boys.  
     "What about that bear, Caleb? What if they start fighting over who gets to kiss you?" He says with a laugh, and I growl at him. "Sorry, you ready?" I nod.  
     "Bye guys! See you in a day or two!" I shout, getting shouted goodbyes from them in return.

When I get to the hybrids mansion, I hear the loud music straight away. The party is mainly in the huge joined kitchen and living room, and out big sliding glass doors to the patio. No one is quite in the pool, but it's full of inflatable animals, boats, and balls. Going inside and looking for someone I'm closer with, I soon find James, or he finds me. He whistles when he sees me, grinning as he comes over and throws an arm around my shoulders.  
     "Looking good," he says, guiding me to the kitchen where the alcohol is, Mitch pouring an extra drink when he sees me, and handing one to James too.  
     "We need a drink, everyone seems to have decided we're playing spin the bottle, so I thought we could do with something strong," he says, and we touch plastic cups before downing the contents in one. James starts coughing, and I wince at it, but laugh.  
     "Damn, you're probably right though," I tell him, shaking my head. With another drink in hand, we go to where everyone is dancing, just jumping and messing around really. We have hours until midnight, so the next couple of hours is spent playing drinking games and dance competitions, until finally everyone is deemed drunk enough to play spin the bottle. Ten of us sit in a circle, me, James, Mitch, Caleb and his two bear friends, the black bear Liam and polar bear Daniel, the rabbit twins, Alice the tabby cat and Tyler the border collie.  
     "Jess you do the honours!" Someone says, before an almost empty glass bottle is thrust into my hands. I grin before drinking the rest of it, then put it down in the middle and spin it. We takes it in turns around the circle to spin, and the first two people chosen are Alice and Tyler, then the two bears, but not Caleb, and Megan and Mitch, before it eventually lands on me.  
     "Who's gonna be the lucky guy, or girl?" Someone to my right says, and everyone is banging the floor as the bottle spins. It almost stops on Mitch, but slowly inches past to stop on James. When I look at him, he's grinning as he stands up and into the middle of the circle, waiting for me now. I scowl at how happy he looks, but get up and join him in the middle, and can hear people chanting to kiss.  
     "I have a great idea," he tells me, "Since you won't hurt me back for clawing up your face, how about any anger you have, put it into this kiss?" He suggests with a grin and wiggles his eyebrows. I just roll my eyes, but go for it anyway, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him into me before kissing him hard, vaguely aware of everyone cheering. When I eventually pull away, after who knows how long, he seems shocked, mouth open slightly. I push his mouth closed with a finger, before backing up and sitting down.  
     "You better not have broken him permanently puppy!" Mitch shouts, and I just wink. We play for a bit longer, me kissing Alice, much to the boys delight, and Liam, before we decide it's time to choose who we're kissing at midnight.

All the people that haven't already got a partner, and still want to kiss someone, place an item in a bag, and I put in a throwing knife, having still worn the thigh sheath when I felt naked without it. Half of us put something in the bag and the other half picks things out. It's Simon, who's already paired with Isabelle, who has the bag, and it's also him who talks.  
     "Okay, so no changing partners when you've chosen, you kiss from when the clock hits twelve to when the twelve chimes are over, no attachments unless you want them. Everyone okay with that?" Everyone agrees, and they pick the items out of the bag. James seems to be pouting when he gets an item that clearly isn't mine, but cheers up when he sees who's it actually is. I search people's hands until I find my knife, in Caleb's hand, and I freeze up, before meeting his stare and moving towards him.  
     "Uh...that's mine," I tell him, like he hadn't already worked that out. I pull my hoodie out the way a little bit so he can see the sheath, but he surprises me by reach forwards and putting the knife back in it.  
     "So you can throw knives?" He questions eventually, not what I was expecting. But I nod,  
     "Yeah, it's one of the first things I was taught when I got away from Alastair the first time."  
     "Cool. You any good at it?" I grin, looking around and seeing Daniel, his friend, now has a ridiculous party hat on. Without really hesitating, I pull a knife out and throw it, knocking the hat off his head and securing it to the wall behind him with the knife. He flinches and ducks, turning to see the hat and knife, then looking back to us, seeing me grinning, and Caleb barely hiding his own smile. I go over and pull my knife out the wall,  
     "Sorry, my hand slipped," I say and Daniel scoffs, but goes back to talking to someone else. We still have half an hour until midnight, so we get another drink and sit down, just talking. Mostly it's about different weapons and fighting, as that's one thing we can talk about without it feeling awkward. But after no time at all it's time, and the tv is turned on for the countdown. It's on loud, so everyone can hear it no matter where they are, so me and Caleb go outside, as Crowley promised fireworks.  
     "Ready?" He asks, still seeming a little uncomfortable. I just nod, before trying to work out the height difference and how we can make it work. He notices, and as the ten second countdown starts, motions for me to jump up. I do, and he holds onto me, now the same height as him.  
     "Thanks," I mumble, trying not to blush as the countdown ends, and the first chime rings out. Without hesitating, we're kissing, and my back is pushed against a wall to help keep me up. Unsurprisingly he's rough, slightly violent in the way his lips crush into mine, but I go along with it, kissing back just as ferociously. We barely hear the final chime, definitely not counting, but we startle apart when the fireworks start, as impressive as you'd expect from Crowley. As the display is starting to die down, he finally puts me down, eyes widening when I start taking off my clothes. I stop in just underwear, in place of a bikini, and back up to the pool, before turning and jumping onto an inflatable duck, sitting on its back.  
     "Not gonna join me?" I shout at him, and he rolls his eyes before stripping to his boxers and jumping into the water. In seconds other people have appeared and are doing to same. At some point I announce that I'm the queen of the pool, and the duck is my throne, thus begins the war for the crown.  
     "Oh queen, I'd like to report a betrayal!" James says from his crocodile next to me.  
     "And who's betrayal would that be?"  
     "Mine!" He dives at me and knocks me off my duck, starting yet another huge battle to get back on it. Two hours later and most people are exhausted, having fought in the pool for most of the time, as well as people on my side bring me drinks while I was on the duck. Logan has to drag me out the pool when I nearly drown, so drunk I just slid off the duck.  
     "Spin the bottle again!" Someone yells, and from then until everyone passes out is just a mess of sloppy making out, half naked grinding, and more alcohol. I, of course, end up in a fight with James, rolling around on the floor in the middle of the circle. I can't really remember why we're fighting, just that a few minutes later we're pulled apart laughing. After that, it's just a blur until everyone passes out somewhere.

Three weeks later and Dean finally hears about it, and then spends two hours out, leaving me and Sam in a motel, before he returns. He marches right over to me and puts something on my head, fairly heavy, before backing away with a satisfied grin. I frown, going to look in the mirror.  
     "Deeean!" I whine, looking at the crown. It's clearly home made, a piece of metal just bent into a circle and welded together, two inches in height, plus the zigzag pattern cut out on the top. The words 'pool queen' are etched into the front, with a small metal side profile of a duck between the words.  
     "I thought it was suitable. That's all they would tell me about the party though," he pouts, and I relax slightly.  
     "Whatever. Can we get on with our actual job now?" I complain, taking the crown off and putting it on my bag.  
     "We don't have a job yet, I need to find us one," Sam says, and I just whine, bored.  
     "Well why don't you go for a walk? You'll be okay won't you?" Dean asks me, and I nod.  
     "Something usually goes wrong though doesn't it, and I don't feel like going out." He rolls his eyes at me,  
     "Do you have your knives?" I nod, "Gun?" Another nod, "Then go!" He starts pushing me out of the door. "Nothing bad is going to happen!"

     "Something bad has happened." I'm on the phone to Dean half an hour later. "I'm not sure how you put it, something on my shoe?" I question.  
     "Something stuck to your shoe? As in someone's following you?" He sighs, "Jess I'm sure you can lose them, or deal with them."  
     "Yeah but there's four of them, and I walked in on them murdering someone. And now they're following me!" I whine. "I don't think it's anything supernatural, just someone human psychos." I keep walking, listening closely though to make sure the men following me are still doing that, not speeding up.  
     "Just wolf out and run off, I guess you can't kill them without being attacked. How close are you to the motel?"  
     "Not close enough, I have a sort of plan. If it goes wrong, I'll get someone to save me okay?" Before he says anything I hang up and shove the phone in my pocket, sharply turning into an alleyway. I shift quickly to a wolf and start snuffling around the bins there, hearing the men speed up and round the corner.  
     "Shit she got away, think she'll snitch?"  
     "Nah, probably don't even know what she saw. Let's go," another man replies, and they start turning around.  
     "Wait what's that dog? Doesn't look like a stray." I swear in my head, lifting my head and looking at them. One of them approaches me, but I growl and he raises his hands palm up. "Not gonna hurt you, gonna get you some food okay?"  
     "Oh, you run that dog fighting ring don'tcha?" His friend asks, getting a nod in reply.  
     "Either it's a guy and will be a perfect fighter, or it's a bitch for breeding," he says, and I growl at him again and back up a few steps. I'm paying so much attention to him, I don't notice one of the others coming round behind me and slipping a piece of rope, tied into a leash, around my neck. Straight away I start thrashing around, trying to bite the guy holding it and through the rope.  
     "Looks like you got a guy here, or a really ferocious bitch," he says, pulling sharply before I can bite, and I stop with a whine. They start dragging me towards a van, which I must've headed right close to it when I was walking away from them. Managing to avoid my attempts at biting pieces of them off, I'm herded into the back of the van.

I sink to the floor next to a dog bed, refusing to use it, and scowling, cursing at Dean for saying nothing bad would happen. Three guys get in the front, and one pulls the short straw and has to sit in the back with me. But I decide to just go with this, knowing the chances they have of making me do anything I don't want to is very low, and I can get Sam and Dean, or someone else, to get the police here to bust the dog fighting ring.  
     "Are you guys sure it's a dog? It looks more like a wolf, or a really big dog," the guy sat in the back says, and I look away, but yelp in discomfort when he reaches under me and starts grabbing. "Oh and it's a she." I growl at him angrily, snapping at his hand as he pulls it away.  
     "Sounds like she's more of a fighter, can't have her hurting my best stud," the driver says, and I stand up, growling down at the man sat in the back. He looks kinda scared, but I just stare at him for the rest of the journey. When we get to the man's house, I'm pulled out the back of the van, but just walk with them instead of being dragged to a row of cages down the end of the garden.  
     "I'm just gonna leave her in here for a while, then put her in with Jay when she's calmer," he says, before I'm put in the end cage and left. I don't cause a fuss, wanting to shift and call Dean, which is exactly when I do when they've gone.  
     "Shifting wasn't a good idea. One of them runs a dog fighting ring and now I'm in a cage in his garden to be bred with one of his dogs," I say when Dean answers.  
     "Shit, Jess why didn't you run off?!"  
     "Because you have at least two trackers on me right now. And that means you can get the cops here to shut them down while I escape, which will be easy. Even if they put me in with that other dog, he has no chance, so I can just wait it out in there. Or you can turn up with the police, and just say I'm yours and take me with you."  
     "Well...yeah, but what if that dog is bigger than you? Obviously he doesn't stand a chance at the other bit, but if you start fighting he could hurt you. And maybe the cops won't let us have you without proof!" Dean says, and I scoff,  
     "Please, I'll be fine. And I know how to act like a dog being reunited with its owner, so just do whatever. I'm not leaving until this is shut down and the dogs are free, okay? I have to go, they're coming back, but hurry up," I tell him before hanging up, shoving my phone in my pocket and shifting back.

Apparently I've calmed down enough, so they take me out of my cage, although it's a bit bigger than a cage. The back and side walls are concrete, only the front a cage like door, and all four of them have a bed and two bowls. I'm moved to the other end, and let inside, moved straight to the back of it and the rope around my neck attached to a hook in the floor, so I only have about a meter to move around.  
     "Good girl, I'm gonna let my boy Jay back in now, and you need to not hurt him, okay girl?" The man says, and I just look at him blankly. He takes that as a yes and motions to behind him, and one of his friends brings a German shepherd on a lead in. Unclipping the lead, he strokes the dog before moving away, shutting the door behind him.  
     "Just behave, he knows what to do," is all he says before leaving. Jay moves towards me, just sniffing tentatively at first. He's a big dog, and despite me being a big for a wolf, I'm still not fully grown, so he's just a bit bigger than me. Despite that I stand up straight and watch him, and at first all he does is sniff at my head and shoulders, but when he moves further back, I snap at him, and he jumps back. Every time he comes closer I growl and swipe a paw at him, until he lies down and shuffles towards me, whining. He moves past me and to the bed, poking it with his nose before poking me in the side. Repeating that until I understand, I eventually get it, and get into the bed he's giving me, able to reach it on the rope.  
     "Suck up," someone snorts, and I realise someone had been watching us, but walks away now. I feel a little bad for taking his bed, so I move up, leaving room for him and space between us. He lies down, before shuffling closer, and he starts licking on my back. I growl and twitch away at first, since with all the time I've spent as a wolf, I've never really done the whole grooming thing. But he persists, and I kind of realise it isn't all that bad, so let him, knowing that the goal he's trying to reach, isn't actually going to happen. I must lose track of time, because the next thing I hear is shouting from the house, then the two dogs in the other cages start barking.  
     "Put your hands on your heads!" I hear, definitely not Sam or Dean, and I'm guessing the four guys are being arrested, or however many are still here. Jay has stopped with the grooming and is pacing the front of the cage, whereas I still can't move far. So I just wait patiently, and soon a few police officers are waking towards us. They get the other two dogs out first, getting them on leads and taking them to a van, which will drive to a re-homing center for dogs.  
     "We're getting you out, nice doggies," one of them says as he opens the door. He gets Jay on a lead and hands him off to another officer, before coming in for me. I growl a little, but don't resist when he unties the rope and leads me out on it. When I see the van though, I start pulling away from it, looking around for Sam and Dean. I relax a little when I see the Impala pull up and the two of them get out, flashing FBI badges to get further in.

     "Jess!" Dean shouts, seeing me, and I start tugging the officer in their direction. Dean crouched down and rubs at my ears. "Well done girl" he coos, and I glare at him.  
     "This your dog? She was in with one of his," the man holding the rope says, and they nod.  
     "She's smart, so we sent her in with a tracker so we could shut this down, we sent you the tip about this place," Sam says, while I'm trying to pull the rope out of his hands.  
     "Oh, well thank you, and the three dogs that were used for fighting, we think can be re-homed since they're not actually violent," the officer says as he hands the rope over to Dean, and I jump up Sam's legs when I'm close enough. He rubs my head, grinning at me, while I ignore the rest of Deans conversation and finally we go back to the car. As soon as I'm sat between them on the front seat, I shift back and smirk,  
     "See I told you, my plan worked. I also told you that something bad always happens!' I whine at Dean. He just sits down next to me and starts driving.  
     "Did that dog try anything?" Is all he asks eventually.  
     "Dean, I'm sure she can look after herself," his brother replies, not harshly though.  
     "I know I'm just checking!"  
     "Don't worry, I'm fine, he didn't do anything," I tell him, nudging him with my elbow.  
"Good. We don't normally go for human crimes, it's weird not killing something at the end of a job. But you're absolutely sure you're alright?" Dean asks again. I lean my head on his shoulder, nodding so he feels it.  
     "Yes mom, I'm absolutely sure," I say, and he chuckles, taking a hand off the wheel long enough to ruffle my hair. I snort unhappily but he pulls his hand away, so I lie down with my head on his leg and my legs over Sam's.  
     "Good. You did a good job puppy," he says, gently rubbing an ear. "A real good job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's the last chapter but I'm probably gonna write more one shots, and I'm already working on one :3
> 
> Sequel to come


End file.
